


Flirting, Sarcasm and Perfidy

by Disantia



Series: Flirting, Sarcasm and Perfidy [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Flirting, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 107,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disantia/pseuds/Disantia
Summary: This is a SWTOR fanfic of my pragmatic evil female Sith Warrior story.  Cannon work stays cannon, I keep all game dialog I use exact and in the proper order, though have been known to add a few lines of my own between them.  I do not change ingame events, though I have been known to expand and add to them more then game has written, and spin them a bit, but keeping the overall outcome of events the same.  The more chapters I have written, the more I am tempted to deviate from this rule...but has been an interesting challenge, so I will try sticking with it.  I add backstory, more details then the game does for many things, inner thoughts and side stories that entirely of my own that fit within the overall story :)  I am still writing this and I try to get a new chapter a week...sometimes it takes two...and like to jump around in the time line while writing...eventually I will get it all.  I will warn, I do get very graphic sometimes...but who doesn't enjoy some smut every now and then?  So hope you enjoy :)





	1. First Glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sith Warrior story on Balmorra. Introduction to Malavai Quinn...the sexiest man in SWTOR universe ;)

 

After the jump to hyperspace was complete Disantia's new ship reached its first destination, looking through the navigational view port she took her first glance at this planet. The planet had four moons and looked like a blue and green marble with white swirls of clouds slowly moving around the surface, contrasting with the background of space and stars. The holoterminal started beeping indication the incoming message, Disantia walked from the cockpit to the war room. Receiving the transmission the holoterminal lit up and Darth Baras appeared in the projection ready to give his set of instructions. "Ah, you've arrived on Balmora. Excellent. Your contact there is Lieutenant Malavai Quinn. I trust you will find him most helpful."

"I have no doubt, master" she replied.

Baras continued "This is an important mission and I only entrust the finest. Quinn will meet you in his offices at Sobrik headquarters. We will speak again as soon as he has briefed you." The holotransmission was ended and went dark.

Disantia was eager to get started, walking to the crew quarters she called out to Vette "We have our orders, prepare yourself for battle, Balmorra awaits us. If you would be so kind...could you land this ship for us?...I am afraid I would just end up crashing this thing."

Vette giggled and jumped off of her bunk and stopped reading, and laughed "You can be so weird sometimes, but of course...how often do I get to play starship captain? I can't believe how excited you are to started for Darth Shoulderpads".

Disantia chuckled at the comment and joked back "Pauldrons would be the word I would have used....should I take away your sweetcakes for a week as punishment?"

"You mean he actually left sweetcakes for someone else? I'm shocked." She jested with mock surprise on her face. Vette walked into the cockpit and landed the ship in the space port.

Both women walked to the cargo bay Vette grabbed her pistols, doing a quick inspection of them both before holstering both at her sides. Disantia ignited both of her lightsabers admiring their pink and black glow, twirled them around a few times to check their balance, after making a few adjustments she sheathed them. Grabbing nap sacks, they both filled them with the supplies they needed for this journey figuring they would be spending some time planet side.

Walking out of the space port they looked up and observed the city around them. This planet had looked far more pretty from the view port. The sight before them now was of metal structures lining the natural rock formations the city was built into, with turrets spinning on the cliffs above firing away at things they could not see. Squinting her eyes she noticed the faint trace of an energy shield surrounding the city, at least that would offer some protection from what seemed to be constant bombardment. What had once been a beautiful planet was now reduced to metal scraps and rubble everywhere, war zones as far as the eye could see. Glancing at the soldiers as she walked to her destination she could see the tired, downtrodden expressions telling her this conflict must have been ongoing for quite some time.

Malavai Quinn was an Imperial officer in his early 30's, with short raven hair, pale skin, piercing sapphire eyes and had two distinctive moles on his left cheek. He was berating a much younger officer for his failures and dismissed him when he noticed two alien women enter his barracks. Quickly looking them over he saw one was a very young blue skinned twi'lek girl quietly chatting with a slightly older girl with green skin, emerald colored eyes, black hair pulled up into a tight bun and a tattoo pattern across her nose and cheeks. Analyzing this list of features he surmised that this young woman was a Mirialan, though he had never meet one of this species before. Doing a quick once over glance he noticed the two lightsabers sheathed on her belt and further deduced that she must be the apprentice Darth Baras had sent his way. Breaking the ice he took a bow of respect and stated "I apologize for the delay, my lord. Lieutenant Malavai Quinn. I'm to be your liaison here on Balmorra."

She smiled and replied "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" looking at his raven hair, and being taken in by his piercing eyes for the briefest of moments, she smiled to herself and thought the soldier before her was attractive.

"And to you, my lord" nodding back in acknowledgement. He replied "Lord Baras will brief you personally, but I'm to acquaint you with the climate here on Balmorra first."

Nodding she let him continue "By all means, go ahead."

Making a mental note that this Sith was unusually courteous, he briefed her "Even though the Empire wrestled control of Balmorra from the Republic during the war, we were never able to completely eradicate them. There is a rather sizable resistance movement. No one wants to admit it, but it's clear that the Republic is backing it."

She listened to this officer's briefing and became slighty angry hearing the sheer audacity of this resistance and responded "Maybe I'll have time to do something about it."

This sentiment pleased Malavai and he stated "Something tells me your presence here will leave an indelible impression on the state of things. And I look forward to it. I have a secure line to Lord Baras. I'll patch him through immediately."

Turning on the transceiver Darth Baras showed up from the other end and commented "Ah, I see you've convened with my apprentice. Very good. Lieutenant. Leave us." With a slight bow Malavai walked away leaving the two Sith to converse. After his departure Darth Baras continued "Quinn owes his career to me, but we should keep the details of your mission between the two of us. We must act swiftly. Nomen Karr's Padawan has directed the Jedi's suspicious to my undercover spy there on Balmorra, do you recall this?" he asked.

"Of course, I remember everything" she said radiating her confidence.

Pacing back and forth via holo he continued his lecture "Good. I'll get to the point. My spy is the Commander Rylon of the Republic resistance. He is the central contact for all of my operatives in this sector. Unfortunately, Quinn is tracking an investigator that the Jedi have sent. That means we have to cover our tracks before you kill Rylon. Your first mandate is to destroy evidence that links Rylon to the sabotaging of Balmorra's defense system during the war. To do so, you must break into the satellite control tower. Quinn reports that the tower is a death trap of mechanical security."

Liking the thrill of this prospect, she challenged "I'll handle anything that dares get in my way."

"This task is priority one. The Jedi's investigator could be zeroing in the evidence as we speak. Quinn has everything you'll need. I'll summon him back. Remember he is not to know the reason of your mission. I'll be in touch." Darth Baras concluded.

Malavai returned with the explosive charges he had been sent to fetch and informed the apprentice "My lord, I've prepared what you need for your assault on the satellite control tower." Handing over the charges to the two women he continued "In order to destroy the mainframe, you'll mount this charge to the base and activate it. Then contact me and I'll be able to detonate." He watched both women walk out of his barracks for what he would assume would be the last time, he sliced into this control tower a few times and had seen the defenses it had, though Sith had incredible abilities that he still did not quite understand, he did not think the odds were in their favor. The thought of this bothered him, but he could not quite put his finger on why it did so. Yes, he wanted to see Darth Baras pleased, but why should he be concerned for a few aliens he had just met... _.no matter how her tint of green skin complemented her eyes and contrasted to the color of her hair_... Stopping he shook his head, surprised as where his thoughts had briefly lead him. "Focus Malavai, we have work to do" he ordered himself under his breath.

Unable to procure transport Disantia and Vette headed out on foot to the satellite control tower. When that last ray of light had fallen and night had taken over, they both took shelter in what had remained of a bombed out house, glad they packed camping supplies they rolled out their sleeping bags, Vette looked through their bags and only found ration bars.

"Seriously??? This is all we have?" Vette raised one eyebrow and continued ranting "This is the last time I let you pack food. I would almost rather starve than eat these..."

"I was trying to pack light, the more we bring the more we have to carry, the more energy we waste. I was not sure how long we might be out here roughing it, so figure better error on the side of caution." Disantia answered.

"Caution smaution....I would rather bugs then these!" Vette complained again and tried to mock a disgusted face, making a very animated effort to plug her own nose with her hand while she started eating her bar.

Disantia laughed, "You know some parts of the galaxy, bugs are considered a delicacy?..." putting on a grin.

Vette did a double take and nearly choked on her ration bar she was trying to reluctantly eat, "WHAT!?!?!?....You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking?"

Still grinning she retorted "With the right kind of seasoning, they have an absolutely delightful crunch to them that you just cannot mimic...You haven't truly lived until you have had grasshopper tacos." daring smile growing bigger as she finished, waiting for the reaction.

Almost heaving at the thought, Vette had to force herself to swallow her meal. "Thanks, you big jerk....now I really lost my appetite...and probably gave me something to have nightmares about....eating bugs....ewwwww...."

Trying to not laugh to hard at her discomfort, but unable to keep the smile off of her face Disantia replied "Anytime Vette." she said with a wink and then went serious. "We may not be alone out here and it probably would be best if we take turns sleeping for the night for safety. I'll get first watch, you go get some sleep. I'll wake you in a few hours then we can trade off...don't worry I'll scare the grasshoppers away."

"Geee thanks.....well in that case I will try to sleep...if I can..." Vette retorted as she reluctantly crawled into her sleeping bag and went to sleep.

Rest did not come easy to either woman with the distant sound of bombing still being echoed through the night, but luck was on their side and no one had disturbed their temporary refuge. Waking up at dawn they packed their bags and continued their journey to the tower cutting down droids and resistance members they happened across. The resistance had irked Disantia and she wanted to make due on her promise to the handsome officer she had made the day before, they would pay for their defiance.

It was around noon when a quiet alarm went off on his datascreen, Malavai had sliced into the security system to keep tabs on the mission of the two alien women who had visited him the day before. Startled by their progress, he sliced into the security feed and watched these two women in action on his monitor. The twi'lek rolled into cover shooting resistance members, noting that she was better with a blaster then he had anticipated. He then watched young Sith jumping from droid to droid like a pouncing kath hound, lightsabers ablaze slicing through metal like butter. He had heard stories of the abilities of Sith but to see it like this was mesmerizing, almost a dance between the predator and her prey. Once all enemies ceased moving the two women approached the intended destination, planting the charges.

After watching the charges be placed Malavai holoed the young Sith proclaiming "My lord, I mark your progress, and see that the charge is armed. I will detonate once you are a safe distance. But first, I have Darth Baras on holo for you. I will retreat and leave the line secure for the two of you." He transferred the line and awaited further instruction, he replayed the last of the video feed he had from the control tower watching it blow up again. This put a smile on his face, victories against the resistance had been few of late. Thinking about what his previous assessment of their possible mission success, he made a mental note that perhaps he underestimated their capabilities. A few moments later Darth Baras contacted him asking of the whereabouts of a soldier, a Ensign Durmat. Taking this name he put it into his computer and scanned for records of this soldier, quickly finding that he was being detained behind enemy lines. Reinitiating the holo to report his findings, he said "My lord, Ensign Durmat is being detained in the brig of the Republic crater outpost, awaiting questioning by the mysterious agent Baras has me tracking. I will alert you if the investigator appears to be heading there. I assume you wish to get to Durmat before she does."

Great....just great...she thought. Wanting more information Disantia asked "What can you tell me about the mysterious agent?"

Remembering his notes he replied "She appears to be investigating one of the Republic's own--a Commander Rylon. I'm instructed to keep close tabs but stay out of her way. I've managed to slice the security you'll need to breach the crater outpost. Transmitting it now. Good luck on your mission my lord. I'll be here if you need anything." He ended the transmission and thought of this next task and pondered if he would see the lovely young Sith again. He doubled back on his thoughts for a second... _lovely...where did that come from?_ Shaking his head he tried to remember his station, it wouldn't be proper to think of her that way, she wasn't even human....but she was Sith. Besides, he was probably almost ten years her senior, he had no right to even consider the possibilities. _Duty first_...he thought to himself and forced himself back to work tracking the investigator.

With the transmission ended the two women looked at each other and noticed a shoddy speeder near by. Vette smiled, looked at the old speeder and asked "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Disantia laughed and replied "That depends, do you know how to hotwire a speeder?"

Vette tilted her head, winked and smiled "Of course I do, they teach us grand theft speeder while we are in diapers." She opened a panel on the top and fiddled with some wires, a few seconds later the speeder roared to life. "See? What did I tell you?" With a grin on her face she continued "Though looking at the condition of this antique it might only just get us to the crater if I am reading this map right. "

"Either way it shaves a lot of time off of our trip, be ready to jump off this should it fail us, would hate to get these burned." Pointing to her red and pink leather tunic and pants with a joking smile on her face. Disantia hopped on the speeder and motioned for Vette to hop on behind her.

"How come you get to drive?" Vette questioned while she raised an eyebrow.

Disantia winked, saying "I have better reflexes...and besides you have blasters and can shoot while I drive should things get ugly. As much fun as the idea sounds, I don't think wielding a lightsaber while driving sounds like the safest of activities."

With a sigh, Vette replied "When you put it that way....alright." Vette grumpily sat right behind her, holding on to her waist tightly as they zoomed off towards their new destination.

Rolling up to the crater they got off of their stolen speeder as night had fallen, surprised the poor speeder was still functioning. Stashing the dilapidated speeder behind some nearby rocks, then hiding their nap sacks up a nearby tree. Both women started sneaking their way down the many terraces of the crater bypassing soldiers and droids. Upon reaching the bottom, Vette sliced into the brig, opening its doors to them. Walking inside, they almost could not believe their luck that they made it this far undetected....then much to their surprise and dismay, alarms wailed.

Breaking inside the brig had blown any chance of stealth they had, alarms sounded and soldiers rushed to greet them. Vette nodded to her partner, rolled into cover and started raining down blasterbolts. Disantia leapt into combat slicing down enemies with her sabers, defecting most blaster bolts. She got careless and took a bolt to left her arm, winching in pain, she grabbed her arm and became more angry. She tossed one of her sabers at the poor soldier who had struck her, slicing him in half and used the force to boomerang it back to her. After making their way through what seemed like a battalion of soldiers they made it to the cells where Ensign Durmat was being detained. After striking down the jailer and his back up, she listened to Durmat's pleas to spare his life. She had just witnessed him rat out his own father a few minutes prior to save his skin, she knew this insolent worm could not bet trusted. Frustrated and in pain from her own injury she choked the life out the pathetic excuse of a man and stormed out of the brig.

Making their way out of the crater they traveled up to where they had hid their speeder and upon their arrival had noticed that it was gone. Vette was agitated and fumed "Those jerks, we stole that first! Now we have to take the scenic route back....and war zones are not my idea of a scenic route."

Disantia agreed with the twi'leks assessment, looking around could scarcely see a structure that had escaped the many bombings, pieces of disassembled droids littered the area and it smelled of smoke and death. She was not happy about the turn of events either, but at least they still had the rest of their supplies, those were still hidden where they were left them. Disantia began digging through her nap sack until she found a medpack, using what little first aid she knew on her wounded arm, hoping that this treatment make due until she could find some kolto and a medic back at Sobrik. Disantia pulled out her comlink and quickly contacted Quinn to update him on their mission status. Resting for an hour both women gathered their packs and began the what they guessed would be a two day trek back to the Imperial city.

Malavai had seen the events that transpired in the crater brig two days ago through his sliced security cameras, yet again he was marveled by their success. While watching the footage unfold he winced a bit when the young Sith was injured, making a note to make sure she would receive proper care for that wound when she returned. He thought about this moment, why should he care if she was injured, why should it bother him. He couldn't put his finger on why this had bothered him so, reassessing his thoughts, he surmised that he should care for her well being because her success ultimately served the Empire's interests. Convincing himself of this he went back to his estimates, which if they were right, he calculated that they both should be arriving within a few hours at the earliest. He had straightened up the place one more time, made sure anything they would be needing was ready for them and did one last check on that investigator that the Jedi had sent. This investigator had shown up at the crater brig herself a few hours after the young Sith, this made him smile, thwarting those Republic scum was one of his few joys in his purgatory here.

As he predicted, Disantia and Vette strolled into the barracks a few hours later, this made him smile, at least he was able to estimate something right today. Dirty, with obvious ware on both of their outfits, appearing a kilogram or two lighter, covered in small cuts as well as a few bruises and with fatigued expressions. Malavai saluted the young Sith and reported "I must be honest--your success at the satellite control station and the Republic crater outpost has surprised me, my lord. I computed the likelihood of success as nearly negligible. In my assessment, however, I only considered the capabilities of a typical Sith. Clearly, you are not a typical Sith. I will adjust future calibrations to account for your unprecedented abilities."

This praise earned a smile, and made her more pleased then she probably should admit to be, smiling she replied "Quinn, you know just what to say."

Swallowing his pride he bowed his head and admitted "I'm not to proud to acknowledge when I'm mistaken. Lord Baras is pleased. He says it's time to zero in on your prime directive, and he awaits your contact. My barracks are yours. Activate the holocommunicator in the next room to speak with Lord Baras. The line is secure."

Wanting to thank the helpful officer she replied "You've been most helpful." Both women walked into the other room and quietly gossiped about their plans after the update to Darth Baras. Disantia could almost kill for a cup of caf, these days without it had been excruciating.

Taking a small bow he said "I'll be right here if needed, my lord." Staying at his computer terminal he watched the two women walk away to his barracks to contact Lord Baras, over hearing them talk about showers and caf, making a mental note. Not wanting to disturb them he went rechecked in on this investigator. Looking at her current progress, if her path would followed a similar trajectory to what he had anticipated, she would be heading to the Balmorran Arms Factory. A small beep went off on his monitor a few minutes later, notifying him that Lord Baras wanted his presence, quickly briefing him of where the young Sith was headed next. Quickly he looked at the transport schedules and was pleased to see that this time he could arrange for transport to this location and back, this made him smile, he could be helpful for this next leg of their journey.

He walked inside and gave his report on what he knew of the location "Your final target is the Balmorran Arms Factory. The resistance forces recently captured it and made it their headquarters. An incursion into the Arms Factory will be a monumental feat." Quickly thinking of her unexpected success he had calculated that her odds could be viewed favorably for this endeavor, continuing he added "I'm excited by the prospect of you laying waste to that place."

The word "excited" earned a devious grin, seeing an opening to flirt she looked up at him with a sly smile on her face and dared "So, I excite you, do I?" She found him attractive and the thought of teasing him was too good to pass up.

This comment nearly made him loose his composure, he was not expecting it. Trying to regain some sort of dignity he stuttered out "W--well, what I mean was... when I imagine all the ways you will shape the galaxy, I get very excited, yes." hoping this was convincing enough to sound professional.

Watching him trip up amused her and she dared further "Admit it, you like me, don't you Quinn?" looking up at him with her sly grin still on her face.

This question further loosened his presence of mind, he briefly thought to himself, could she really like me or is she just teasing? Trying to sound professional again he replied "My lord, is this an appropriate time and place for such an inquiry? You're putting me in a--a very awkward position."

Briefly looking at the room around her she asked "Aren't your quarters an appropriate place?" drilling him further.

 _Oh stars_... he thought, trying to talk his way out of this one stuttering out "Uh... I grant you that. It's not the place perhaps, but, uh, rather the time that leaves something to be desired." hoping he was not turning as red as he felt he might be as he blushed.

Seeing another opening, she smiled and replied "You're right. I wouldn't want to rush it."

For the briefest of moments he considered the possibility of her being serious on these advances and stuttering out before he could stop himself "No--no, nor.... nor would I, my lord." _Oh stars, what have I done_ , he thought. _Calm yourself Malavai, this is no way to be talking to a superior, no mater how attractive she may be, calm...calm..._ He chanted to himself to try to get back his continence. Regaining it briefly, he continued "May I continue to brief you on the Balmorran Arms Factory?"

Answering his question she replied "I reserve the right to readdress this issue in the future." she wanted to take her flirting further, but he did have a good point, should get back to the task at hand.

Mentally sighing on the situation he found himself in he replied "That is your prerogative, of course." Focus Malavai, focus. Taking a deep breath to calm is nerves he continued "All right. The Republic command center is deep inside the Arms Factory, the most heavily protected installation on the planet. In order to reach Commander Rylon, you will have to make your way past all of the factory's defenses--which are considerable."

She wanted more information so replied "Give me a rundown of those defenses."

He had not been able to slice his way that far into the Republic's computers so with regret he replied "Unknown, my lord. But the resistance will certainly have state-of-the-art security and attack droids. Stationed inside are an estimated one thousand of the Republic's best trained soldiers. Specifically, Rylon's elite squadron is responsible for some of the most precise, improbable resistance victories on Balmorra. They're legendary." wishing he had more information to give her.

She considered all of this and smiled in anticipation, proudly declaring "They're practically dead." She did love a good challenge.

Even after all of the defenses he had listed, he still thought this Sith stood a good chance of success, proclaiming proudly "The Empire's cause here on Balmorra will be greatly advanced once they're gone. One final thing: The investigator that the Jedi sent has been concentrating her activity around the Arms Factory. I have her under minute-by-minute surveillance. If she becomes a problem, I'll contact you on your comlink."

Thinking his plans were sound, she replied "Sounds like a plan."

Wanting to impress, he continued "I'm on top of it. I will be here to salute you when the Balmorran Arms Factory is a smoking husk, my lord." Thinking of her state exhaustion and her injury, he added more to his plans "But first, my lord, may I recommend taking the next transport to the front. It will be the most swift way to the Arms Factory. The next transport leaves for the front with reinforcements and supplies in 6 hours. My barracks and facilities are yours to use as you see fit. May I also recommend having a look at that arm of yours, my lord?" pointing at her injured arm.

She wondered how he knew about her injury, she had not told him, so she inquired "Were you spying on me Imperial?"

He blushed and replied "I thought it prudent to keep tabs on your progress... so I sliced into the video feeds in both locations, on one of the feeds I watched your injury happen. I have advanced medical training and could treat you personally before you depart." his mind wandered for a split second and he wondered how her skin would feel. _Stop it Malavai...she is a Sith and a superior, this is improper_ he thought as he mentally scolded himself.

She liked the idea of him touching her, smiling she sat down on one of the chairs and rolled up the sleeve of her shirt replying "You are probably right, go ahead Quinn." She pondered starting up the rounds of flirtation again, but changed her mind best have him not to distracted while tending to the wound.

"At once, my lord" he said with a small bow, gathering his supplies he had prepared for this earlier. Sitting next to her he took her arm and noticed how soft green her skin was, noting that it felt just like human skin, and how touching her was distracting him, making his heart race ever so slighty, causing his cheeks to turn the slightest shade of pink. Focus... focus... He calmed himself and cleaned out her wound, watched her wince as he gave her a kolto injection and placed a proper bandage over it. Nodding to let her know he had finished. He was afraid he would slip up again, he took another breath to clam his nerves, hoping she did not notice.

She rolled down he sleeve, she noticed his pulse race a bit and his slight blush he gave when he touched her. She thought to herself, see he does like me, knowing she was right. She took his offer, both women went to the refresher to shower and clean themselves up, grabbed some food in the cafeteria. She grabbed a cup of caf, but only ended up taking a sip of it before she could not drink any more...it was dreadful, no wonder why the soldiers were in such poor spirits. In lieu of caf, Disantia thought a nap would do and returned the barracks to borrow a few of the bunks for a nap while they waited for the transport. She fell asleep the instant her head hit the pillow.

He watched the young Sith and her twi'lek pet return to the barracks and settle in for a rest on the bunks. Walking in to make sure they were not disturbed he shut off the lights and set an alarm so they would not miss their shuttle, it amused him that the young Sith had taken his own bunk. Knowing that the cafeteria had nothing resembling good caf, he scrounged up a few cups, and pulled out his own personal stash. Figuring the young lady would probably be grateful for a half way decent cup of caf when she woke up, and set his own caf maker on a timer. Leaving them to their nap his curiosity got the better of him. He had the investigator surveillance on one screen, no new updates as of yet. Sitting down at his desk he pulled out his datapad and began to look up what notes he could find on this young Sith. He knew her as lord Disantia, lord Baras's apprentice and beyond that he knew nothing. Curious and with a desire to learn overrode his better judgement, he put her name into the Imperal database and began to search. A full name, age and basic description came up. Disantia Raymore, age 23, born on Ziost, child of Darth Lillucio Raymore and Lady Kadiri Raymore, younger sister of Xannall Raymore. Looking further, he saw her father was a decorated veteran of the sacking Coruscant and that the Raymore's had a very large estate and a prominent social title on Ziost, they were nobility. Digging a bit further he found that her family had been serving as Sith for generations, starting out as Jedi who followed Revan into the Mandalorian wars. Then becoming Sith afterwards and helping him in his conquest against the Republic, then offering their allegiance to the Sith Emperor.

He would have delved further into her history, but the smell of brewing caf and sound of the alarm had startled him. Seeing the the time he went and poured two cups of caf and brought them back into his quarters setting them on the table in front of the sleeping woman, then went to awaken the young Sith. He took a brief moment to look at her face while she slept and started to see features he found pleasing, but stopped himself in his tracks berating himself for letting his thoughts get out of hand, _duty first._ Tapping her lightly on the shoulder he said "My lord, I am afraid it is about time to leave, you have a transport to catch. Also, I apologize for unintentionally eavesdropping earlier, but I also had some caf made, help yourself." he bowed to her and then left the room to go back to his desk to resume his surveillance of the investigator.

She sat up, yawned and immediately gave into the caf's siren call. After the first few glorious sips, she stretched a bit and woke up Vette.

"Through caffeine I gain strength...." Disantia joked.

"I think you have your credo wrong, thought it was supposed to be passion?" Vette sassed back.

Mock horror on her face, she replied "I am too being passionate....passionate about this caf." and gave her sly smile.

Vette grabbed the other cup and started to drink, asking "So who do we owe the bedside service to?....oh wait, I can take a guess. He couldn't resist your charms could he?" Vette joked inquisitively.

Disappointed to not get actual responses back to her flirtations, she replied "Well if this is his way of flirting back...I'll take it. Caf is the nectar of the gods."

Both women finished their caf and gathered their things and made their way to the transport. Though wishing she had the opportunity to sleep more, she was just happy to have had a pillow and a blanket over her, even for a little while. The last few days sleeping in war zones had been uncomfortable and sleeping on a real bed had been blissful. As romantic as it may sound to sleep under the stars may sound, it is not as nice of a picture when you have the potential for a bomb to be dropped on you at any time or an enemy patrol stumble on your resting place. Being able to rest without fear of attack was a small slice of heaven on this war torn hellhole, caf was icing on the cake. The transport landed at the front a few hours later. Wanting to know if they would have to walk back she asked how long the transport was going to stay at this location. Much to her surprise she found out that Quinn had arranged to have the transport waiting there for her return leg of the journey. This made her smile, finally something cooperated. Both women left on and started the hour long hike through the war zone to the Arms Factory. Wanting to be undetected, both women snuck their way through, trying to avoid enemies trying to conserve their strength for the factory its self. This was a difficult enough task as it is, a battalion of troops on top of it all would be an unwelcome nuisance that she had no patience for. Once they reached the entrance to the factory, she had figured stealth from here on out would be impossible.

Disantia ignited both of her lightsabers looked at Vette and said "Lets get this over with" and smiled, she was giddy for the challenge that lay before her.

Vette laughed "Hey, save some for me. You cannot have all of the fun." then stuck out her tongue and giggled.

Her return grin got even larger and she replied "One smoking husk coming right up." and charged into battle.

An alarm went off in the barracks, noting that the investigator was up to something. Tracing this alarm further he was getting an audio recording, curious as to what she was trying to transmit, he listened in. To his horror, as he listened in he heard Commander Rylon talking with lord Disantia. Oh no, her mission he thought. He frantically sliced into this communication and rerouted it back to his own location, this transmission cannot escape here. Listening into the conversation he listened as Rylon let her strike down his own men, most curious choice. Listening more he heard the Commander telling his own men that he was an Imperial spy, before hearing a hum of a lightsaber and a thud on the ground. Disantia had thanked Rylon for all of his years of hard service and had told him that though he was a hero to the Empire, her orders were to strike him down. _Such a shame_ , Malavai thought to himself. Rylon had replied that he understood and wanted to try to make it all convincing, so he could not be traced, Lord Baras's interests must be kept secret. Malavai listened to blaster fire and the hum of a lightsaber, another thump on the ground and then silence. He had heard enough, and knew the Jedi's investigator now knew everything. This must be dealt with, he sighed and contacted Disantia's comlink "My lord, I believe we've got trouble. I heard your entire conversation with Commander Rylon."

Damn that investigator she thought, replying "You have my attention." rage fresh on her mind.

Continuing he said "I told you that I've had the Jedi investigator surveilled and that she's been snooping around the Arms Factory. Apparently, she bugged Rylon's quarters, and as she listened in on your conversation, I heard what she heard. The investigator knows everything, my lord."

This made Disantia growl in frustration, needing more information she demanded "Where is she now?"

Replying he added "She was heading to her ship, but I had my men move in and cut her off from the Republic landing bay. I am systematically blocking her avenues of transmission and escape, herding that Republic scum to her only hope--the spaceport at Sobrik."

Impressive, she thought to herself, grateful for all of his aide. Also glad that the transport was going to be waiting for them she replied "I will be there soon."

Having more bad news he continued again "I'm afraid there's more, my lord. My men who engaged her report that she's wielding a lightsaber. It seems this investigator is a Jedi Knight. I advise caution when facing her." Malavai wished he could have been more helpful, this investigator should have never gotten this for.

She smiled, the thought of striking down a Jedi excited her "Excellent. Today, I kill a Jedi Knight." killing Jedi was Sith favorite past time number one after all.

"I will gather my remaining men and meet you at the spaceport. We will crush this Jedi!" he said before he bowed and then ended the transmission.

"Race you back?" Disantia joked.

"40 credits and dinner duty I beat you back to the transport" Vette retorted.

"Only 40 credits? Go big or go home...I'll up the ante....dinner duty and first watch for a week?" Disantia bet.

"You're on!....on your marks....get set....go!" Vette challenged as the race began.

Disantia and Vette booked it back to the transport, only killing those they had to and running past everyone else, much to her shock and dismay, Vette had won the bet. They made excellent time, out of breath and dirty again they reached the transport, having it quickly evac them back to Sobrik. With a few minutes reprieve during the flight they both caught their breath and tried regain their energy for the even harder fight to come.

Looking down at the transport floor in shame, Disantia admitted defeat, asking "So...what does Vette want for dinner tonight?"

Looking thoughtful Vette took a minute, then replied "Not grasshopper tacos..."

"Damn...it would have been great to see the look on your face." Disantia winked and laughed in reply.

For the rest of the flight back, the pair sat back in their seats and rested. A full fledged Jedi Knight would be a handful, and Disantia grew even more gleeful the closer they got. She could not wait to toy with this Jedi, hopefully break her spirit a little bit, watch her disappointment and fear, and then end her miserable wasted life, Sith lived for moments like these. Both women ran off the transport the second it landed and dashed into the spaceport barely catching up to the Jedi.

The Jedi sent the spaceport attendants fleeing and said "You're to late, Sith. I already transmitted the conversation between you and Commander Rylon to the Jedi Council. Nomen Karr has his proof. Now master Karr and his Padawan will track down and expose every Sith agent in the galaxy."

Her calm demeanor irritated her, replying "You won't be around to see it."

Still tranquil the Jedi responded "I will not fall today. Not to you. My intentions and motivations are clear. As is my mind. I have purity of purpose. I seek neither thrills nor satisfaction. Unlike you, I am calm."

Stupid Jedi platitudes she thought, saying "How incredibly boring."

This got a small smirk from the Jedi with her reply being "Living an enlightened life is anything but boring. The dark side shall fail you, Sith. Save yourself. Surrender, and the Jedi Council will give you every opportunity to discover redemption."

Though happy to get a small reaction out of her, this was not as fun as she thought. Being grumpy at this measly reaction, she spat out "I would rather be dead."

Still confident, she answered back "Attack me and you will be."

This stupid Jedi had taunted her for the last time she drew her lightsabers and started the deadly dance with her. She was stronger then any of the other opponents she had faced this day and had skills she had never seen. Dancing while whirling, lightsabers flowing in uniform motion only stopping when meeting the resistance of the other's saber with a loud crackle. Vette pulled out her blasters and started shooting away at the Jedi, figuring she would not be able to hit the jedi, but could cause a good distraction. The dance kept Disantia on edge, but between the blanket of blaster fire and lightsabers, the Jedi was beaten into submission.

The Jedi knelt down, trying to catch her breath she said "Your victory means nothing. The damage has been done. The proof has been transmitted. So, deal the deathblow, Sith. I am at peace knowing that the greater good has been served."

Listening to this Jedi talk about peace just irked her more, she took her lightsaber and was about to behead this foolish Jedi when she noticed Quinn walk in.

Strolling in with a grin on his face he informed the defeated Jedi "I hate to burst your bubble, Jedi." pausing for a moment, smile growing more pronounced, he continued "No, that's a lie. I'm reveling in it. I intercepted your transmission. The Jedi know nothing."

Disantia felt relieved with this turn of events, unable to resist further flirting with him "Quinn, I could kiss you." winking in response.

Nodding while trying to keep his composure, he continued "I'm only doing my job, my lord. I had her monitored and screened the entire time. There was never any risk at all."

The Jedi looked at him, telling him "Gloat all you like, it means nothing. I remain at peace. And Nomen Karr and his Padawan will still defeat you."

Being fed up with her serenity garbage, only so much Jedi dogma you can take before you want to start choking people, she demanded "Tell me the name of Nomen Karr's Padawan."

She looked back defiantly "I will never betray her identity. I am resigned. Strike me down, I offer no further resistance." having her face loose all trace of emotion.

Smirking back with bloodlust in her eyes, Disantia replied "I will savor your destruction." hoping for one last reaction that never came.

The Jedi bowed her head and said "There is no death, there is only the Force." and then had a lightsaber impaled through her heart, dropping dead on the floor instantly. This frustrated Disantia to no end, where was the begging, were was the emotion, this felt empty and she felt cheated. How dare this damn Jedi get the last laugh.

Seeing this series of events had puzzled him, stating his thoughts "How bizarre. She just closed her eyes and accepted death."

This Jedi in death had angered her again, this was not as fun as she hoped, how dare she just stand there and accept it. Bitterly she replied "Sheer idiocy."

He nodded responding "No matter. The threat is ended. Lord Baras will be anxious to learn of what became of this. When you're ready, I'll contact him from my office."

Disantia had seen enough of this place to know she did not want to come back, saying "I'm anxious to get off of this planet." Though, if she thought about it, seeing this officer again would be a tempting reason.

Wanting to be helpful, he said "Excellent. I'll go prepare. I'll be waiting in my barracks." Malavai walked back to his barracks and contacted Lord Baras on his holofrequency and was surprised how quickly he had responded back. Lord Baras was demanding an update, he didn't want to leave the old Sith in suspense, but he felt he should not be the one to relay the news. Stating this he said "It's not my place, Lord Baras. I leave that for your apprentice to convey." Like clockwork again the young Sith and her twi'lek pet walked into the room.

Noticing her arrival, Darth Baras waved his hand and said "Then step aside, Lieutenant. My apprentice has arrived. Nice of you to join us. Quinn refuses to update me, insisting the privilege be yours. I assume the Jedi investigator has been stopped?"

"She is dead, master" she said updating her master.

"That is a relief." Darth Baras replied. Continuing "I had hoped to avoid confronting the Jedi, but our hand was forced. What matters most is that Rylon can no longer be exposed. And how would you assess Lieutenant Quinn's contribution?" he asked.

Briefly recalling the events that unfolded over the last few days, she realized she would not have been nearly as successful without this competent officer's help. Relaying her gratitude, she replied to his question "Lieutenant Quinn is an exceptional officer. I couldn't have done it without him."

Darth Baras was amused by her assessment "High praise indeed. Quinn, I believe you have sufficiently repaid the debt owed to me. I'm putting you up for a captaincy and transmitting an executive order allowing you to station wherever you choose. You are dismissed."

This conversation he had just witnessed had floored him, hearing praise from a Sith lord was a rare occurrence, recalling on more than one occasion seeing fellow officers be force choked to death via holo by angry Sith. It made him proud to have served his Empire so well today. Relaying his gratitude "Thank you, Lord Baras. If my actions benefit the Empire, they benefit me. I would have done the same regardless of our past." He thought of this woman who stood before him and wanted to thank her personally, saying "My lord, before I depart, it's been my extreme honor to serve you. You are the epitome of everything the Empire stands for."

She enjoyed his complement and slyly smiled back, replying "I'm going to miss your rugged good looks, Quinn." wishing she could take him with her. This officer had great potential, she could bring the galaxy to its knees with an asset like this by her side.

He considered his options saying "Maybe our paths will cross once more, my lord." saluting both of the Sith and walking out to do some research on where to go from here. Returning to his quarters he quickly gathered his possessions and logged onto one of the terminals to quickly over his options, he wanted off this rock and he had seen enough of this planets charms. As he scanned over a few postings, an idea popped into his head. Why not offer his services to the young Sith, from what he had seen of her work here in this short amount of time. The idea of constantly being on the move, seeing results, saving the galaxy...was intoxicating. Then he could see her more, perhaps touch her again.... _best not go there Malavai, she is a superior, it is not proper_...forcing himself off this train of thought he went back to how honorable this posting would be. Making up his mind he picked up his few possessions and ran to the spaceport hoping he had not missed her departure. Looking for her ship the Fury, he found it and placed himself by the loading ramp and waited for her return. Wiped a bit of dust off his uniform and tried to compose himself, must make a good impression of this he thought.

A few minutes passed and Disantia and Vetted walked into the docking bay seeing Malavai admiring her ship. Disantia stopped Vette in her tracks before they approached the officer.

"Five credits if you can get him to stutter himself stupid again?" Vette challenged.

Not forgetting the lost bet from earlier and wanting payback, Disantia accepted "You're on." smiling at the thought.

Both women snuck up on him and stood there watching him for a few moments, Disantia admired his backside, Vette cleared her throat to catch his attention.

Malavai turned around and asked "My lord, I hope you don't find my appearance here obtrusive. I beg an audience." and gave a slight bow of respect.

This was exactly what she was hoping for, smiling she replied "I will always welcome you, Quinn."

He couldn't believe his luck hearing this, trying to keep his own professional demeanor he replied "It pleases me to know that, my lord." Bringing himself back to attention, he continued "As you know, Lord Baras enabled my reassignment anywhere I choose. It is an evolution I've longed for and assumed would never come. Aiding your mission on this planet has reawakened the ambition I began my career with--to make the most profound impact possible for the Empire."

His dedication to the Empire pleased her, she responded "Welcome back to life, Quinn."

This brought a smile to his face, he agreed with her assessment of the situation, he no longer felt stagnant. This chance was a breath of fresh air after his many years on this horrid planet. He replied "That is how it feels, my lord. I cannot think of a more glorious and honorable way to make a difference in the galaxy than to serve you." Kneeling to her he continued "I'm hear to pledge myself to you. I'm ready and willing to serve in whatever capacity you see fit."

She liked the sound of this replying "What ever capacity I see fit? How exciting." she could already picture a few devious ideas in her mind from this response. She just might have to walk around in her undergarments on her ship just to see his reaction....this was going to be fun.

Vette chirped in "More like nauseating." trying to distract Disantia from the earlier bet.

This made Disantia chuckle, she couldn't let Vette live this one down without remark "She thinks she is funny" she said poking fun at Vette. This made Vette pout, but she let the conversation continue without further input.

Malavai continued "My lord, if given the chance, I know I will prove myself to you. I'm a top-notch pilot, military strategist and a deadly shot. I can fly this ship, plan your battles, assess your enemies and kill them. You won't find a more tireless and loyal subject. I offer my military prowess and dedicate every ounce of strength to your cause."

She listened to his list of qualifications, she knew he was an excellent strategist from her dealings with him on this planet, also knew he was an experienced medic. With all of the combat Sith often experienced, having a medic on board would be essential. She did not expect these other attributes and marveled at her new prize relaying her approval "I would be pleased to have you, Quinn."

Standing back up he replied "The pleasure will be mine. Thank you, my lord. I will submit my reassignment papers as we depart." He grabbed his small bag of belongings and followed the two women onto his new lord's ship. He watched the Sith pass something to the twi'lek and pondered what this exchange was about, then quietly thought it was probably better not to ask. Thinking to himself, he counted his blessings, after so many years of stagnation and disappointment, he looked forward to what the future would bring.

 

Disantia for those who want a peak :)


	2. Welcome Aboard Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malavai Quinn's first night aboard the Fury and the hijinks involved therein.

 

Malavai followed the two women up the ramp on onto the Fury. Vette ran up the ramp and onto the ship shouting "First dibs on the shower!" dashing directly to the crew quarters to grab a change of clothes and headed off to the refresher to clean herself up first.

Disantia shook her head and exclaimed "Vette will be Vette...I suppose."

Malavai noted the reaction and tried to change the subject, anxious to learn all there is to know about his new home. Replying "This is a fine ship you have, my lord. Fury class interceptor if I am not mistaken. I look forward to serving you on the many missions to come." finishing with a small bow of respect.

Figuring she might as well be a good hostess and show her new Captain around her ship, getting started she said "If you'll follow me Captain, I will show you around your new home." pointing to the door right in front of them she continued "This is the refresher, not sure why they put it at the front of the ship...." she backed against the wall as she saw Vette dash the corner with clothing and toiletries in hand. Continuing "As Vette was nice enough to show us...shall we continue?"

Nodding at the interaction he replied "Of course, my lord. Lead the way."

Walking through the entry way and into the war room she instructed "This is the war room, the basic hang out place for us and were we receive most of our incoming transmissions, though if need be we do have secondary capabilities in the cockpit to take on calls." Pointing to her left she started to walk down and pointed into the doorway on her right side "This is the engine room." Then pointing to the left. "This is the cargo bay, the door on the other end of this bay leads to the kitchen and food storage areas." Pointing to the door before her she added "This is one of the escape pods, the other is on the other end of this hallway on the other end of the ship." She watched Quinn nod as he seemed to be absorbing all she was relaying. Leaving this room she turned around and lead Malavai into the cockpit to their right. Asking "As a pilot I guess I should not need to explain much about this room of the ship?"

Malavai looked around at the cockpit and could barely contain his excitement. He could barely remember what it was like to be on a ship like this again, seeing the planet through the view port below. He could not wait to not have to look at that horrid planet again and have it eat his space dust. He walked over the controls and watched the galaxy map come to life, walked over to the one of the other panels and found the weapon systems of this ship, quickly making note to read up on this model and everything about it as his first task he wanted to complete for his new lord. A thousand questions went through his mind, how fast can this vessel go? What are it's weapons capabilities, how could he customize it to optimize efficiency...would his new lord let him play around with this fine ship?

Disantia watched Malavai wander around the cockpit like a kid in a candy store...this amused her. But after watching him go from panel to panel pressing many buttons she had never even used for a few solid minutes, she jokingly interrupted his attentions asking "Shall I leave you two alone for a while and come back to resume the tour later?"

Turning red with embarrassment he answered "I am sorry, my lord. Shall we continue?" looking to this woman hoping she would not be to angry with him for making her wait.

Disantia giggled and answered "It's alright Captain, don't worry I'll let you two get back to getting better acquainted soon enough." winking in response to her earlier teasing. Motioning to Malavai to follow her she lead him out of the cockpit and back through the war room to the other side. Pointing to the door on the right left "This is the medical bay." leading him into this room. Letting him have a good look around, watching his interest peak once again. She continued "Should you discover anything we should need or have recommendations for upgrades, do not hesitate to bring them to my attention and they will be attended to immediately." She watched Malavai nod again in understanding. Leading him back out of the room she pointed to the room that was on to their right, relaying "These are my chambers." leaving it at that, she walked down the other hall at the end of the war room and pointed out the last two unidentified rooms on the ship. Pointing to the room to her right she continued with the tour "This is the conference room." Then leading into the last room to the left she continued again "Finally these are the crew quarters. Vette has already taken that bunk over there." she pointed to the one bunk that obviously looked lived in, adding "Feel free to take any bunk you choose. Welcome aboard Captain." Not wanting to forget the detail she added on "2V-R8 is wandering around here someplace, surprised we did not see that blasted droid during the tour. It has one of those fear based programmings, just so you are aware of his jumpiness." Wanting to leave her new Captain to get settled she finished "I will contact Darth Baras and update him on the mission status and get our new orders, feel free to settle in."

Malavai watched Disantia walk out of the room and into the war room, leaving him alone in the crew quarters. Looking at his options of bunks he took the bottom bunk on the complete opposite side from where Vette had obviously made her home. Taking his few personal effects he began to put them neatly away when Vette had strolled back into the room.

Vette seemed to be giddy about something, but he figured it was none of his business so he left her be. She interrupted his task with chatter saying "If you want to still have hot water in your shower I would advise going before she does....she usually kills it all...just saying. Oh, and Dinner will probably be in an hour...well depending on what she is making...."

This comment startled him, he had never heard of a Sith lord doing something so mundane as cooking, much less one of social standing. "Lord Disantia is making dinner?" he questioned, unsure of what to make of the situation... _would a noble woman even know how to cook? Would it even be remotely edible?_ Swallowing hard, he promised himself that he would attempt to eat what ever she served him and be grateful for it....would not want to insult his new lord on their first day.

Seeing his nervousness to this she tried to ease his stress "Never seen a Sith cooking then I take it? Well this may come as a surprise but she actually fairly good cook, she just doesn't do it often...she is only making dinner tonight...and every night for the next week due to our little wager..." grinning as she remembered her victory. Pondering a bit more she added "After all that happened today, all I want are carbs....so I think I will get her to make pasta....oh, and being absolutely serious about the shower issue...I would go now before she gets a chance, she will hog all of it." Vette walked out of the room leaving him by himself again to finish arranging his belongings.

Neatly folding his spare uniforms and placing them in the storage drawers that were along the wall in his bunk he looked over his few possessions. All he brought with him were his uniforms, a dress uniform, a set of more casual clothing for when a uniform would a hindrance, his datapad, a chess set and an old family picture that was taken before his father died. He sat down on his bunk and hoped that if his father could some how see him now, he would be proud. He had just been promoted and was now serving directly under a Sith Lord, a very honorable position. From what he had seen so far with his time with his new lord they would go far and do great things. Looking at the other person in the picture, a much younger version of his mother, he was reminded that he had not sent her a message in quite sometime. He knew she worried about him and she would be thrilled to hear of the transfer. Taking out his datapad he quickly composed a letter.

Dearest Mother,

I am deeply sorry I have not written to you in some time, just to get this out of the way, I am well, so no need to worry so much about me. It is just that there had been nothing new of import to write about and I didn't want you to worry about my seemingly never ending melancholy. I write you now to let you know that things are finally looking up. Darth Baras sent through a promotion for my dedication and hard work and I am now a Captain. I also have been transferred to directly serve his apprentice Lord Disantia Raymore. I would like to think Father would be proud of this accomplishment. I do not know when I will be able to visit again, but now that I am assigned to a starship I do believe it being sooner than I could have foreseen. How has the garden been treating you? Also have you been taking your medicine for your arthritis? I know how much you enjoy playing that piano and I would hate to see that lost to you forever. I look forward to hearing from you again soon, be well and please, do try to not worry yourself sick on my account.

Malavai

Rereading this message he figured it was as good of an update as any and pressed send. Placing the picture securely under his uniforms he got up and walked outside of the crew quarters to find Lord Disantia just finishing up a holo with Darth Baras. Walking up to her he asked "What are our orders, my lord?"

Disantia looked up at her Captain and replied "We are to go to Nar Shaddaa, if you could plot a course there and give me an ETA that would be great. I was about to start dinner, and Vette has given her request, I do hope you do not mind pasta?"

He tried to not look slightly worried, he was not entirely certain of the twi'leks assessment on the food until he tried it for himself, replying "I can do that right away, my lord. As for dinner, it will be fine I am certain." Taking a small bow he left the war room and walked into the cockpit plotting the course to Nar Shaddaa, having a small twinge of excitement run through him to leave this planet behind, hoping never to come back again. Watching out the windshield he saw the planet he despised disappear and the stars turn into strings of white lines as the ship jumped into hyperspace. Reading the terminal he saw the ETA as 14 hours, enough time to eat rest and perhaps get a bit of his new duties started. Walking back out to the war room he relayed the travel information. "My lord, we have an estimated travel time of 14 hours. I will take a minute to freshen up and begin my studies on this vessel."

Disantia giggled and replied "Vette warned you about my shower habits did she? We should probably look into getting that remedied...and a bathtub installed in my chambers, I miss that...and it would make this ship feel more like home." her face went a bit sad as she missed some of these familiar comforts since she once had.

Wanting to feel helpful and wanting to brighten up her mood, he offered "If you would like, I could look into getting these improvements installed once we hit the space port at Nar Shaddaa." also figuring that he could have the med bay upgraded there once he had a chance to properly give it a once over and an inventory taken.

Liking this idea she responded "Good, look into that for me, expense is of no concern." in the corner of her eye she saw Vette trying to get her attention, adding "I suppose I better get this started or Vette will not let me live this down." She walked off towards the kitchen with Vette following her inside.

Watching her leave he made a quick stop in the med bay opening all of the drawers, making a quick inventory of the supplies and the equipment capabilities. Looking over the room he realized that none of this equipment had ever been used, it all must be brand new...this ship must have only come into service very recently so it should be in almost pristine condition. The thought made him smile, a brand new ship would be far easier to optimize. Doing a quick inventory he took out his datapad and made a list of all of the medical supplies he should need to have on board. He had never worked on one of her species before since they were not a common sight in Imperial space and wanted to make sure he would not accidentally poison her while trying to treat her maladies. Going to the terminal he pulled up all of the detailed notes he could on her species to give a base reference. Also made a mental note to ask his new lord if she would permit him to do a complete bioscan of her so he could get a more accurate baseline for her vital functions. Sighing at the next thought, he should also probably do the same for Vette...looking how the two of them interacted, he had to guess that lord Disantia liked Vette a bit more then she would if she were only a mere servant..and should keep her in good health for the sake of their missions. Remembering the young Sith's request he also pulled up information on places in Nar Shaddaa to get the ship retrofitted with a better water system and a bathtub installed in her chambers. Figuring he had done enough before dinner he took Vette's advice, walked back into the crew quarters grabbed a clean uniform and walked to go freshen up himself.

Vette followed Disantia into the kitchen and began to talk as Disantia started pulling out the tools she would need for dinner. Turning on the stove top starting water boiling and picking out creme and herbs to get the white sauce started. Reaching through the cupboards she found the long noodles she wanted. Walked over to the refrigeration unit picking out some steaks and the vegetable side.

Vette stood against the other wall and watched her starting to work, finally starting up some conversation while she watched Disantia work Vette said "You know I never thought much about being a Twi'lek when I was younger. Even on Ryloth there were lots of other types of people. As far as I could tell people like me were just the ones who made the best slaves. Wasn't much to be proud of, you know?"

Disantia thought of her answer and remembered a bit of her own childhood before she answered saying "Not having roll models can make identity complicated." seeing the water boiling she added in the pasta to cook. Then started up the steaks on one pan and started to sauté the vegetables in another.

This statement took Vette back for a second and she replied "You really surprise me sometimes. So mature. Not really what I am used to. When I left Nok Drayen's gang I joined up with a gang of Twi'lek artifact hunters. They were all young too, full of Twi'lek pride. Out trying to recover our heritage."

Disantia thought about her answer before replying "So it wasn't about stealing anything they could get their hands on. They wanted Twi'lek historical pieces?" curious for more information about the woman she was now considering her friend.

Vette answered "Well, sometimes they took other jobs to pay the bills. But it was really about returning Twi'lek artifacts to Twi'lek owners. I made friends in the new gang but it wasn't until we did our first job together that we were family. There was this rich Duros scumball-Cada Bliss. Obsessed with Twi'lek women, artifacts, clothes--anything. We took him for everything he was worth." smiling as she watched Disantia work.

Disantia questioned "You said he was obsessed with Twi'lek women, did you have to rescue people along with the loot?" Happy with how the steaks were cooked she took those off of the stove and sliced them into small cubes, dropping them into the white sauce.

Being sad of his memory Vette dropped her head and replied "Yeah and some of them weren't exactly in great shape. Wasn't much better than Korriban and they had been there for a while. Anyway we were flying high, did a couple more jobs together. Then came Korriban. And I guess you know how that ended up..."

Thinking that tonight might as well be something worth celebrating she started up a cocktail that her brother had introduced to her to when she was younger. Taking a few different liquors and mixing them together, then pouring the bright green liquid into cocktail glasses garnishing each with a mint leaf. Taking all of the food she had just prepared she strained the noodles, grabbed three plates and began to set all three dishes. Smiling at a job well done, she asked Vette "You never said I couldn't have help cleaning up or serving so could I get you to run these to the conference room. I'll summon 2V to help clean up the dishes." Vette grabbed the plates and carefully walked them to the conference room.

Malavai had been in the war room reading up on the on the last bit of manual he had not covered about this ship when he saw Vette walk across the room with three plates of food. Figuring he might as well be helpful and give a quick update on his activities he stated "My lord, I have settled into my quarters and fully acquainted myself with the ship. I am at your disposal."

Not being able to resist the temptation to flirt a little bit she replied "I should probably inspect those quarters, Captain." daring grin growing across her face as she helped put away the left overs.

Trying to act like he did not even notice the flirtation, he answered "You'll find them spotless and in order, my lord. You'll also find that I am fully trained in all aspects of operating this vessel. I can both navigate and pilot."

Still feeling adventurous, she replied "If you're half as good at evading obstacles as you are my advances, then my ship is in good hands."

Trying to not blush he answered "I'm here to do a job, my lord."

Vette poked her head through the kitchen door and asked with an annoyed tone "So are we going to eat anytime soon? It's getting cold..."

Disantia giggled at Vette's attitude and replied "Of course we are coming, be right there." grabbing her glass and motioning to Malavai to grab the other two. "One of these is yours by the way." winking at him as she walked out and followed Vette's lead.

Malavai took a quick breath through his nose and noticed that it actually did smell good, feeling that his fears about insulting his lord's hard work were naught he picked up both glasses and smiled answering "Right away, my lord." following both women to dinner. Walking in he took a the vacant seat to Disantia's right side, figuring since both women had already started he might as well join. Hoping his nose did not deceive him he grabbed his fork and took a bite of his meal. After taking a bite he was pleased to find out that Vette's assessments of his lords talents were correct, he couldn't remember the last time he had something home cooked...the food served in the cafeteria in Sobrik had barely been edible. Remembering his research on his new lord had confused him, how would a noblewoman have skills like these, surely servants would take care of duties like these....confusion spread across his face as he quietly continued to eat.

Disantia looked over at her new Captain and read his confusion and figured she should give some sort of explanation "You seem puzzled Captain. I guess I haven't told you either Vette...so I guess I should explain...You see my Father was off planet with his work most of the time and my brother and I were left with the servants for months on end. I did adore my older brother as a young child and would follow him everywhere...and it was hard to keep him out of the kitchens. Spending so much time in them, the cooks would let us help...though I never seemed to gain my brothers mastery of the craft it was still a fun past time we shared. With our Father being away so often we began to think of the servants and private tutors more as family then hired help."

Vette looked up from her meal and asked "Servants? I thought Imperials were pretty big on having slaves..."

Disantia chucked and replied "No slaves in our household. You see slaves only have to be paid for once and have minimal upkeep, while a staff of paid servants are a lot more expensive. Being able to afford such an expense without batting an eye is a show of wealth and power. My Father is a very proud man and loved to flaunt the family wealth and privilege...so he would never have allowed slaves."

Vette sat there quiet for a moment then a new question popped into her head "If you dad was gone all of the time what did your mom do?"

Disantia signed and grabbed her glass, answering "My Mother died shortly after I as born." not wanting to go over more details of this event during dinner, she frowned.

Malavai took mental note of the conversation adding more information to what he had already compiled about his new lord. This was why he could not find anything about her mother in his investigations.

Vette felt terrible for asking that question now, bowing her head she replied "I'm sorry I asked...I shouldn't have pried."

Taking a drink from her glass Disantia answered "It's okay Vette, you did not know."

Wanting to change the subject and hopefully not depress Disantia any further Malavai complemented "Thank you for dinner, my lord. It has been some time since I last enjoyed a home cooked meal." watching her as her face gain a slight smile from the complement on her abilities. He was glad to have brightened up her mood slightly with the resent turn in conversation.

Vette took a drink...then quickly took another and asked "What is this drink? I don't think I have ever had one before...it is quite good."

Disantia's small smile grew to a much larger one as she waited for Vette to take another drink and answered "Grasshopper..."

Almost choking on her drink, she quickly set her glass on the table and coughed several times until she could finally breath again replying "That is not funny...."

Unable to contain her laughter she pointed at Vette and hit her hand on the table a few times when her fit of the giggles finally stopped she looked up at Vette and said "Not to worry...there are no actual grasshoppers in that drink. I couldn't resist...Your expression was priceless..." and her laughter started up again.

Malavai looked at the whole interaction in confusion...not being clued into the obvious inside joke he missed. He let a slight smile go to his lips, then shrugged and finished his meal.

Finally stopping her laughing she continued "Well I think I have had enough to eat for this evening...I think I will go hog the rest of the hot water now." She got up and went to her chambers grabbing her own set of toiletries and opened her wardrobe. Looking at her clothing she grabbed an incredibly short night gown that barely made it to her thighs with thin shoulder straps that would offer a very nice view of her cleavage. Quietly laughing to herself as she thought of seeing her Captains reaction to an outfit like this. Taking her supplies she walked to the refresher and took her overly long shower enjoying the warmth as she stood there until the water ran cold. Oh how she longed for a bath...to be able to soak in the warmth and just relax...maybe even play with bubbles. Toweling off her hair she let it hang down over her shoulders instead of up in a tight bun like she had kept it for so long. Looking in the mirror she started to see it start to curl as it dried and sighed at the though of how unruly it would be to put up tomorrow. Walking back to her room she dropped off her things and grabbed her datapad and a pair of headphones. Taking these she walked to the cockpit and sat in the captains chair, perching her legs on the galaxy map console. Placing her headphones on she connected to her datapad and found an old composition she had been working on a while back and went back to listening to it, slowly adding changes and bars of notes as she replayed it over and over again.

Malavai and Vette finished their meal in silence. Vette got up and found 2V and asked him to clean up after their dinner and went to her bunk and pulled out her book and went back to reading. Malavai wanted to get a bioscan of Disantia started but figured he should probably wait until after she was done with her shower. Remembering some of his investigations on the ship he went to the engine room and started to do a more thorough investigation and started implementing the suggested tweaks and changes that the manual had suggested. Loosing track of time he realized he had been there working for well over an hour...surely Disantia would be done with her shower now, hoping she had not gone to bed he walked out into the war room and saw the door to her quarters still opened. Poking his head into the cockpit he started to walk in and saw a pair of green legs and small bare feet propped up on the console. Taking a few steps closer he looked at the woman sitting before him, her hair was down at her shoulders with loose curls, eyes closed with a pair of headphones on. One of her feet was slowly swaying back and forth like a metronome, one hand holding up a datapad on her lap and the other in the air with fingers moving across in motions that seemed familiar to him. He also then realized how little she was actually wearing. A thin silk black nightgown that clung to her curves on her sides and barely made it to her thighs...trying to distract himself he tried to look at her datapad to see what she was working on. But his eyes were drawn upwards to her cleavage that was showing, proud and just asking to be admired.... _stop it Malavai....She is a superior...this isn't right._..painfully dragging his eyes back to her datapad he noticed lines of music...Piano if he had to venture a guess by the staffs present...further guessing that she probably plays...why it seemed so familiar to him.

Disantia sensed him approach, but kept her position just so to let him sneak an eye full...figuring he would approve of this nightgown. Opening her eyes and removing her headphones she took her feet off of the console and turned the chair to face him....crossing her legs seductively hoping to get his attention further, sly smile in full form asking "You wished to speak?"

Watching her cross her legs like that made him blush, hoping to keep some form of composure he tried to get his mind back in work mode answering "Yes, my lord. I wanted to update you on the condition of your ship. It has responded extremely well to my optimizations. I'm pleased to report that we are operation at peak efficiency."

Moving her crossed leg down and sliding it under her other one she answered "I'm glad to hear it. Keep up the good work."

Being able to maintain his poker face he replied "I fully intend to, my lord."

Still noticing his blush she figured she would give him a bit of a break...for now. Stating "If there are deficiencies you see or suggestions you have about my operations and missions, I want you to speak up."

Glad to be given a slight reprieve from her advances he answered "I will make such things clearly known. You can count on me." Remembering his other reason for this visit he got nervous of how she was going to turn this next task against him. Taking a quick breath to calm him before he asked this question "My lord, I also had another reason for seeking you out. If you would permit me...I would like to start a bioscan on you so I can get a baseline of your vital functions..." dreading how she was going to try to turn this against him...but it was necessary for the mission. Her health and safety should come first...no mater how uncomfortable she was making this whole ordeal for him.

Smiling at this prospect for additional flirting she got up out of the chair walked closer to him and looked him in the eyes and answered "Of course Captain." and walked out of the room trying to sway her hips a bit more than normal as she walked into the med bay and sat upon one of the cots with her feet dangling over the edge.

Following behind her he watched her hips sway back and forth and gave a quiet sigh to himself...he guessed she would probably do something like this. Walking in behind her he watched her hop up on one of the tables and sit there waiting expectantly. Swallowing and hoping to not embarrass himself further, he asked "My lord, if you could lie back and stay still for a while, I can begin the scan."

Teasing smile still there, she replied "Of course." and followed his request.

Grabbing the scanner from its drawer he took it and started the scan at her head and slowly began working his way down her body...trying to keep the blush off of his face and his attention on the task at hand...trying to ignore her eyes as they watched him...her curves that the fabric clung so perfectly too... _calm yourself..._

She laid there and watched him, seeing his blushing, feeling his reactions through her close proximity. Unable to resist this question she asked "Find anything that peaked your interest Captain?" smirk growing again waiting for his reaction.

Trying to keep his professionalism intact, he acted like he did not catch the double meaning in that phrase and answered "It will take some time to compile the data once the scan is complete, my lord." as he took the scanner and finally made it down to her feet. Placing the scanner and attaching it to the nearby monitor he set it to analyse the findings and run over night. "The scan is now complete, we should have results in the morning." hoping he kept his demeanor calm as he finished.

Disantia sat up and stretched, looked him in straight in the eyes and said "Pleasant dreams Captain." Hopped off of the table and walked into her chambers shutting the door behind her.

Still feeling worked up from the whole experience he walked into the crew quarters and saw Vette was already fast asleep. He removed his uniform and walked to the refresher in his boxers and his undershirt. Turning on the sink he palmed some cold water and splashed his face hoping this would help him calm down before he himself retired for the night. Drying his face off he walked back to his bunk and crawled in...tossing and turning until he finally drifted off to sleep an hour later. That night was the first night she starred in his dreams...


	3. Vice and Decay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nar Shaddaa part of the Sith Warrior story. Along with a bit of character development I added in :)

 

In his dreams, she was in her short black silk nightgown, smiling at him and she leaned over and gave him a glance at her cleavage as they barely stayed contained in the fabric, almost begging to be let out. He closed the distance between them and took her in his arms, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to his chest as he smelled her hair…she smelled divine. Releasing his grip on her waist he let his hands slowly wander up her curves feeling the warm soft fabric under his hands until he reached her bosoms. Taking one of his hands, he cupped one through the fabric and listened to her gasp…as he watched her pupils dilate as desire grew upon her facial features. Taking his other hand, he reached up taking her chin, bringing her mouth to meet his forming into a passionate kiss…feeling her melt under his lips. Taking this hand from her chin, he gently caressed her face bringing his hand to her hair, then traveled down her neck until he reached her shoulder. Devious smile on his face he took his hand and gently grasped one of the garments straps and pushed it over her shoulder…then he was about to reach to remove the garment altogether when a strange beeping sound interrupted his concentration. He looked around to find the source and Disantia vanished before his eyes, he blinked and opened his eyes find him in a different setting then he had been a moment before.

In his disorientation, he quickly sat up and looked around the room, not the barracks he had woken up in the morning before…that is when everything came flooding back to him. He would not have to look upon that place ever again, this was his new station. The beeping noise sounded again and he looked for the source and found it coming from his datapad on the shelf next to him.

The beeping woke Vette up who groggily threw a book his direction and grumbled out in a heavily slurred tone “If you don’t shut that thing up I will shut it up for you…” after the beeping was silenced she put her head back down and slipped back into her slumber.

He shut down the alarm from his datapad and sat in his bunk for a moment. He looked at what the alarm was about, it had been the diagnostic he started the night before it had finished its work. Mind wandering back to his dream from a moment ago, he could not believe the levels of impropriety his unconscious mind had taken him. He had no right to think of her like that…she was his superior…straining against his undergarments he quickly brought the datapad back to his attention and began to read a drab work report…hoping this would put an end to that unwanted physical reaction. A few minutes into the report he reached his hands above his head stretching his arms and shoulders figuring now was as good of time as any to go get some morning caf and read over the bioscan’s report. Grabbing a fresh uniform, he got dressed and walked down to the ships kitchen to see about getting some caf started.

Upon reaching it he was greeted by the 2V who replied “Why good morning master Quinn, I trust you slept well? Can I interest you with breakfast and a cup of caf?” Malavai nodded yes, to which the droid sounded relieved and replied “At once master, I am grateful to be of service Master…so perhaps you will be less inclined to deactivate me.”

 _What a strange droid_ …the thought to himself as he answered “If you could bring it to me in the med bay when it is ready, I would be much obliged.” Turning around and walking through to the med bay, sitting down at the desk he attached his datapad to the diagnostic equipment and began to read over the report. Sevral pages in, something startled him…he stopped and reread the paragraph and looked at the equipment he used…it must be malfunctioning…this cannot be right. The report said that her species came up as unknown. That is impossible…she is a mirialan…. right? She had all of the classic traits, the green skin, the right hair color and even had those facial tattoos that the species seemed to all wear. He reran that section of analysis and let it work for a second, the machine beeped and came back again, species unknown. He was to buried into his report to notice someone else enter the room, placing his caf on his desk. He was startled by the movement, and even more so when it was a green hand that placed it on the desk. He jumped in his chair, dropping his datapad to his lap. Feeling like an idiot he tried to salvage the situation proclaiming “I apologize my lord, I did not hear you enter.” Looking up to her, noticing she was in her battle attire, with a second cup of caf in her other hand.

She looked down at him and sensing something was amiss, she asked “Is something troubling you Captain?”

He nodded and replied “Yes, my lord…I think the diagnostic equipment here is malfunctioning, if you will permit me I can start the recalibrations and have them ready in several hours. I just recieved the results back from your bioscan and it could not identify your species, surely it must be malfunctioning.” _Great…just great, breaking things on your first day_ …he thought as he tried to maintain his professionalism. He looked up her and got a reaction that did not make sense to him, instead of scolding or berating him for his ineptitude she just looked at him and laughed. This was not the reaction he expected, this response had greatly perplexed him.

She chuckled a few times, and smiled answering “I suppose it would, this is not entirely unexpected.” Taking a sip of her own caf, happy to nurse it while she stood there observing his dumbfound expression with amusement finding it utterly adorable.

This made him even more confused, so he inquired further “What do you mean my lord? I assumed that you were mirialan, judging by your features…I apologize for the presumption.” Blushing in embarrassment…he hated being wrong.

She smirked and warned him “It is a long story…” she looked at Malavai and he seemed generally interested in hearing it. So she started off “Two centuries ago one my ancestors grew tired of capturing female mirialan Jedi for the purpose of producing an heir, mirialan’s are not a common sight in the Empire so in order to continue the family legacy children had to be made. It takes a lot of effort to retrieve one and keep them alive, and healthy enough to produce and carry a child. Before they could escape, kill themselves or become too damaged to be of use for this task. So, this ancestor thought it would be more prudent to grow one, but make her more special than any captured Jedi, make her be stronger by taking the desired traits and be able to produce a better offspring. He had been reading up on the Empires own work on Pureblood Sith and became inspired. He captured several female Jedi and a few broken Sith acolytes and began the experimentation to combine the traits of these women to make a better candidate. Even went as far as to start blending species so offspring would be able to breed with more than just mirialan’s. Over the last two hundred years each generation in my family has designed a woman to produce offspring with. So, if you look carefully into that scan you will see that there are a lot more human genes in me than you would originally think. Also, some traces of Pureblood Sith, since we wanted to be sure we all could pass the red mark blood purity test. These experiments caught the attention of the Emperor himself, who seemed very interested in the long-term implications of this research…so the tradition has been passed down from father to son since.” She ended her family story figuring that was enough background information for now.

He listened to her history lesson and was floored by the implications…he had heard of the Imperial eugenics programs before…but nothing this extensive. No wonder the machine had troubles reading her…she was unique. A chimera of several species mixed into one small powerful package. But with so many species to mix from, why wouldn’t they want to go towards looking more human or even more like a Pureblooded Sith…why stay looking mirialan? This had to be by choice. He asked “So with all of this gene splicing why stay with the green skin? Surely, you could have probably bred that out after a few generations.”

She replied “I would not be surprised if in the next generation or two the green skin will be a thing of the past, but for now it does have its advantages. I can easily slip behind Republic lines, since there are very few Imperial mirialan’s so most strangers assume I am a Jedi on first glance.” She pointed to her facial tattoos continuing “These help us blend in better, and also are kind of a tradition, we get these once we hit puberty. But you are correct, my ancestors could have changed this feature should we wished it to years ago…but it is more of a pride thing. We are proud of our heritage, how many other Sith families can say they followed Revan to into the Mandolarian wars and then pledge themselves to the Emperor?” she showed great pride as she finished her story.

He thought about it for a moment, she was right. Short of being a direct descendant of Pureblood Sith, few Imperials could trace their lineage that far back. But this physiology did still bring up a few questions as to treatments, so he inquired “So is there anything special I need to consider while treating you my lord?”

She responded “For all intents and purposes, basically consider me a human…that has green skin. If you wish, I can get my father’s notes on me if you would like to read his reports. His analysis is probably far more detailed than anything this equipment could produce. He is an expert in genetics and I am sure you will find his reports intriguing.”

He pondered that for a moment, he was curious to see the extent of the research he had vaguely read about in his own background check he did on her…but to have firsthand data…that was going to be a real treat for the mind. He answered “I would be most obliged to see those reports, thank you for your consideration my lord.” A second later the he felt the ship come to a stop, the jump through hyperspace had been completed, they had reached their destination of Nar Shaddaa.

Disantia noticed this as well and commented “If you would be so kind dock us in the spaceport, I will contact Darth Baras and see what all he has planned for us on the smugglers moon.”

Malavai took a small bow and answered “As you wish my lord.” Exiting the med bay with his cup of caf and went to the cockpit.

Disantia entered the war room and contacted Darth Baras on the holocommunicator. He picked up on the first ring as if expecting her at the exact moment. He started his briefing saying “Ah, apprentice. I see you’ve landed on Nar Shaddaa. It is, I’m afraid, the armpit of the galaxy.”

 _Armpit of the galaxy?_ Interesting way of putting this planet. She thought she would poke fun at her master by replying “Must be your kind of place Baras.” She was curious how he would react to this jab.

Taking this jab in good stride, he answered “In my youth, perhaps.”

This made her wonder if he was not always so uptight and paranoid…she listened as he continued “Nar Shaddaa is a planet of frivolity and distraction. Gambling, spice, rampant black market and gang territory disputes. But you are there to eliminate my spy, Agent Dellocon. Normally, it would be a trifling task, but Dellocon has acquired a power ally.”

 _This one seems to have some spine to him_ she thought quietly before asking “Tell me his name so I know what to put on his epitaph.”

He replied “Agent Dellocon’s new benefactor is a young Sith Lord named Rathari, an upstart who openly disrespects my methods. Rathari prefers a more blunt approach. The Dark Council has granted him dominion over Sith interests on Nar Shaddaa.”

She did like a good challenge, so she proudly proclaimed “All of that’s about to change.” looking forward to the possibilities.

This brought a smile to his face as he replied “I would celebrate the day that nuisance was quelled. Agent Dellocon knows much about my organization. I cannot have Rathari in possession of such a resource. Burn Rathari to the ground. Destroy everything he’s working for. And kill Agent Dellocon.”

 _Now this sounds like a good time_ , she answered “Sounds like my kind of fun”

Baras continued his briefing “Hailidrell Setsyn runs my slave operation on Nar Shaddaa. She has been a valued operative for many years. She is ready to receive you and can fill you in on Rathari’s movements and interests. That is all.”

Disantia turned around and saw Vette standing in the door way, she had watched the entire briefing. Either way, she knew slavery was a sore spot for the young twi’lek and didn’t want to put her in an uncomfortable place. Malavai had mentioned getting the ship upgraded while here, perhaps she would let Vette take charge of that instead and see just how good of a deadly shot, Malavai truly was. Malavai also walked back into the room looking to her for orders. She gave them out “Quinn, you are with me on this one. Vette, I have things that need upgraded on this ship and since you know this place better than either of us I leave this to you.” She reached into one of her pockets and withdrew a credit stick and tossed it to the twi’lek.

Vette caught it and smiled asking “So what do you want done boss?”

Disantia replied “Quinn can provide you with a list of upgrades before we depart, and I would like a bathtub installed in my quarters…so that way you don’t have to worry about me hogging all the hot water or the refresher anymore. Feel free to pick up a few things that will help us along, credits are not an object for these, but do keep in mind…I will be watching to ensure no…questionable purchases are made. Have fun shopping hun.” She raised her eyebrows to the twi’lek as she said the word “questionable”.

Vette smiled, she did love shopping…even more when it wasn’t her own money. “Got it...this is going to be awesome…best assignment ever!” she almost jumped up and down she was so excited. Looking over to Quinn she reigned in her enthusiasm and asked “So…what do I need to get?”

Malavai pulled out his datapad and pulled up a list and sent it to a secondary one he had and handed it over to the twi’lek “This should be everything.” He eyed the girl as she hastily grabbed her gear and bolted off of the ship. He looked over to Disantia and asked “My lord, it is a rather curious choice to give that girl such freedoms. Are you certain she will not just take off with that and disappear?”

She chuckled at the thought, answering “I released her from slavery shortly after she was given to me as a gift from Darth Baras. She was most grateful for that gesture and has been loyal companion ever since. I find that when dealing with servants, if they are well treated and thought of as people, not as objects, it inspires a loyalty that no money could buy or any amount of fear could instill. Will she buy more than what is on that list, yes, I fully expect that, but trust me…she will not go overboard nor ruin the finances. I do come from wealth and privilege after all, so surely I must have some of my own.” Winking as she finished.

He took it all in and replied “I see my lord; shall we depart then?” With that conversation another character trait about her was put into place...she values her underlings.

She nodded and answered “Yes, time to see how you can handle keeping up with Sith...” raising her eyebrows as to dare him to try and keep up with her.

Taking this as a personal challenge, he glanced back over and grinned replying “I look forward to meeting these expectations of yours my lord.” With that they both locked down the ship and made their way to find Baras’s agent.

Exiting the ship it became evident that armpit of the galaxy was not a completely inaccurate assessment of this place. Yes there were shining lights, tantalizing signs and attractions everywhere begging you to get your credits...if you looked deeper, you noticed the thin layer of grime that seemed to from a thin membrane over every surface of this city. Looking at the people who were obviously not visitors you could see their hopelessness and desperation of trying to survive or in many cases afford their next fix. Disantia and Malavai hired a transport from the spaceport to the sector of the city where Baras’s agent ran her operations. Upon entering the premises, the pair witnessed Hailidrell Setsyn having a conversation with three armed visitors. Standing in the doorway she held her ground and watched the conversation unfold before she made her entrance.

Bragging away, one of the armed visitors said “Sweet talk me all day, darlin’, the Exchange is movin’ in on this operation of yours. No amount of sugar gonna change that.” Trying to sound intimidating and convincing at the same time with his drawl accent.

Hailidrell Setsyn was a middle-aged woman with red hair and a sassy attitude. She took this threat without missing a beat and answered back confidently “Believe me, you’re going to prefer the sugar to the spice. Take one step closer, and there will be two dozen Sith surrounding you.” daring him to think twice before he acted.

The Exchange Captain almost scoffed at this comment answering “Two dozen? That’s a dead giveaway, darlin’. You got none.” believing that he had the upper hand in this.

Disantia could not resist the dramatic entrance…she could not have written this better herself, walking up behind them and answering “One is all she is going to need.” Standing there radiating her smug confidence looking down upon the Exchange thugs.

Hailidrell smiled defiantly back, and said “See? Not so smug now are you Captain?”

The Exchange Captain gave off a small laugh and answered “So you do got a Sith up your sleeve. Well, we’ve been trained to take out Sith. Time to flex our muscles.” Bragging about his and his crew’s abilities.

Being sarcastic, Disantia replied “Muscles don’t flex when they’ve been flayed off of the bone.” tilting her head menacingly as she finished.

Taking on this threat the Exchange Captain challenged “Let’s see if you can back up that threat. Kill the Sith.” Opening fire on the Disantia, with his crew following his lead.

Disantia quickly ignited both of her lightsabers and leaped into action. From the doorway Malavai pulled out a tranquillizer dart and shot it at one of the attackers, effectively taking him out of the scenario before opening fire on the other subordinate. With a few slashes and couple of well-aimed blaster shots, the three visitors were down. She dusted herself off and went to go talk to Hailidrell.

Hailidrell smiled and answered “You have a flare for dramatic entrances. I probably could have handled that, but I’m grateful for your timing. You’re the apprentice Darth Baras prepped for me, yes?”

Continuing her earlier sarcasm, she answered smugly “You’ve figured it out.”

Playing off her sarcasm, she replied with some of her own “The obvious is my specialty. That’s why I keep on petitioning the Darth of a raise. Hailidrell Setsyn. So you’re here to take out Lord Rathari. Won’t be easy, he usually just appears, devastates then disappears. You’ll have to draw him out. He’s been making some major power plays, and disrupting them will get his attention.”

Oooo a challenge. This thought made her giddy as she replied “I’ll enjoy ruining Rathari’s plans.”

Giving her honest opinion, she warned “He’s going to go nuts, so be ready. First, Rathari’s been strong-arming the Hutt Cartel. From what I hear, they’re close to signing over some important territories to him. He and his apprentice Girik are in conference with the Hutts at Cartel Headquarters. If you can burst in…”

Disantia finished her sentence “Rathari would be none too pleased.”

Hailidrell continued “Neither would the Hutts. The Cartel is an Imperial ally. Rathari can’t just beat on them, he has to play diplomat. Unfortunately, the same applies for you. If things turn violent between you and the Hutts, better if there’s no one left to identify you.”

Disantia thought to herself, _the good of the Empire comes first_ , she replied “I’ll do my best to keep the peace with our allies.”

This response made Malavai sigh with relief a bit internally. Sith were known for their short tempers and not thinking things through...at least this young Sith seemed to have some idea of the big picture.

She answered “The other possibility won’t carry as much restraints. I’ve got a shipment of slaves to send out, but I’ll be here if you need me. Good luck, my lord.” With that Hailidrell handed over a datapad with the location of this meeting and the pair left making their way to disrupt this event.

With a town that never sleeps and credits not being an object they were able to easily obtain transport yet again for the next leg of their task. While traveling to their next destination Malavai thought it would be a good way to pass the time to bring up some of his own past, since she had been more then gracious in sharing some of hers earlier. Asking “Permission to speak freely, my lord?”

 _Why must he ask permission for everything?_ …Disantia internally groaned as she answered “You may always speak freely, Quinn.”

This surprised him a little, but he continued “I’ll keep that in mind. There’s a reason I was languishing on Balmorra before you arrived. A decade ago, I served under Moff Broysc at the Battle of Druckenwell. Moff Broysc made a critical oversight that brought the fleet to the brink of complete defeat. I ignored his order and turned the tide to victory.” He was proud of his service to the Empire that day...though was bitter of how he was thanked for his dedication.

 _Good to see someone with some spine in the military_ …she thought to herself, smiled and answered “Then you are to be commended” attempting to flatter the handsome man who sat before her.

Thinking back sourly at the event, he answered “That’s not how the Moff Saw it.” Trying and failing to keep that slight edge of bitterness out of his voice as he answered. Continuing “Broysc took credit for the reversal, which is fine, but then he court-martialed me. Darth Baras assigned me to Balmorra or my career would have been over. Moff Broysc has blocked every transfer and promotion I’ve been up for since.”

She hated politics for this reason…personal pride over the good of the Empire. No one person’s ego was worth the good of everything they had strived for. She answered “I have no tolerance for fools like this Moff.”

Figuring he had said enough, he concluded “I could say more about him, my lord, but my point is made. I serve you now, I have no regrets.” For rest of the transport ride, the two sat in an awkward silence, glancing at her as she stared off watching the city pass them. She seemed to be so confident in her abilities and the outcome of everything. _Are all Sith like this?_ he pondered. Looking at her almost relaxed in her seat, noticing that she had her hair back up in that bun that she seemed to favor. His mind wandered to the night before when he saw her with her hair down sitting in the Captains chain of the cockpit in that short nightgown…his mind immediately brought back the images from this morning’s dream. He found himself lost in his daydream for just a moment, then the transport buckled for a moment making them bounce for just a second dragging him back to reality. _Stop it Malavai…you should know better than that._ Especially with her sitting right there…Stop being an idiot. He chastised himself for the avenue his mind had briefly taken, frustrated with his own ineptitude. A few minutes later they exited the transport and found their way into the meeting with the Hutts.

The pair walked in on the conference between the Hutts and Apprentice Girik, _so much for security_ Disantia thought. Girik was a younger Zabrak male with red skin and deep black tattoos all over his face and head, which only had horns adorning it. He confidently paced back and forth before the Hutts demanding “You would be wise to bend to the great Lord Rathari’s Will. Sign over the specified territories before he loses his patience.”

Disantia smiled at this poor attempt of diplomacy, as she watched him attempt to work. Hutts were not known to take threats lightly.

Responding in Huttese, Qiltakka the Hutt answered “Your master is a hard man, Girik. It’s not easy to trap a Hutt, let alone the entire Cartel. It seems we have no other choice.”

Trying to keep a more diplomatic approach to all of this, Disantia bowed and interrupted “I am your other choice.” bringing her self back to her upright position, standing there proudly.

The other Hutt in the room Ybann raised his hand to stop the interloper stating “This is a closed session. Who are you?”

Girik smugly turned around to face the disruptor, loudly boasting “I’ll tell you who this is. This is the apprentice of an over-the-hill Sith named Darth Baras. Yes, that’s right my master and I anticipated your arrival.”

Malavai could not believe the blatant disrespect, this young Sith had shown both of his masters. Feeling his disapproval Disantia brought up her hand as to stay him. _He will pay soon enough Quinn_ …she thought to herself. Figuring she might as well get a proper introduction from this fool before he died, she proclaimed “You have me at a disadvantage.”

Crossing his arms arrogantly the young Sith replied “I am Girik, apprentice to Lord Rathari and… the death of you.” looking down upon her as he sized her up and found her to be wanting. He had hoped for a more intimidating opponent...not this small green skinned girl that stood before him.

Qiltakka was intrigued, saying “It seems another Sith suitor appears. Tell us your purpose, dark one.”

Confidently stepping towards the Hutts she answered “I’m here to make sure the Cartel doesn’t become Rathari’s pawn.”

Qiltakka chastised her presumptions “There are proper channels to seek our audience, Sith.”

Ybann added “You stack the odds further against yourself by angering us. Not very smart.” showing his displeasure.

Putting up her hand to try to calm the situation, she replied “I seek to relieve the Cartel of the burden of Rathari’s intrusions.”

Not liking this interruption, Qiltakka answered “We have seen Rathari’s strength firsthand. We know nothing of yours.”

Ybann the Hutt commanded “Fight Girik; let us see who is superior. If you survive, we will consider delaying our treaty with Rathari.” hoping that this small girl could at least be of some entertainment before she died.

Thinking this might be a good place to set a wager Qiltakka asked “What odds will you give me on the intruder, Ybann?”

Ybann looked upon the female Sith and thought of how tiny she seemed… _she probably wouldn’t last 30 seconds_ , he thought…he answered “Two to one. I’ll take all bets that Girik survives the day.”

Disantia did not like being sized up so poorly, she glared at the Hutts and answered “You act as if you don’t know how easily I could kill you.” Anger started rolling off her… _why must playing diplomat be so frustrating?_ …sometimes it was just easier to kill everyone and let the gods sort it out later…but the good of the Empire must come first…

Qiltakka commanded “Battle lines are drawn, Sith. Girik will not stop until one of you is dead.”

Ybann added “Yes, a most glorious spectacle. I expect I’ll be very entertained—and richer, when you die, Sith.” already starting to consider what he would do with those winnings.

Looking forward to a bit of old fashioned slaughter, she smiled and turned replying “Looks like it’s time for a bloodbath.”

As if to irritate her more Ybann added “Excellent. When you lose, I get to loot your corpse.”

Being frustrated on the turn of events Girik commented “Fine, I’ll unburden us of this intruder—but then you’d better sign on the dotted line.” Wanting to end this errand quickly by pulling out his lightsaber and striking at the female Sith.

Disantia whipped out one of her own sabers quick enough to parry the first strike of Girik. While she held his blade in place with her own she pulled out her second and started the deadly duel with the foolish apprentice. Malavai rolled into place and opened fire on the man, though many of his shots were deflected he did manage to have a few meet their mark. The Sith winced in pain as he was struck by blaster fire…taking this opening Disantia used the force to knock him to the ground and took both of her sabers and placed them on the sides of his neck as if she was about to behead him, quickly ending this duel. Malavai looked at how long this fight had actually lasted, 30 seconds at best…that poor Sith was clearly outmatched. _No wonder she did so well on Balmorra_ …he pondered.

Girik could not believe he could have been bested so quickly, panting out “Im—possible! Lord Rathari… will still be you and your master’s… downfall…”

She had to laugh internally at him saying his master would avenge him…how cute…wondering how this weakling could have survived Korriban was beyond her. She smugly answered “Your master will be as dead as you soon enough.” As she force pushed him across the room and sliced him through with her saber before he had a chance to recover his footing. With that final display, she went back before the Hutts and gave a dramatic bow. I hope you fat slugs enjoyed the show…

Qiltakka was thoroughly impressed answering “You were clearly the stronger. Great sport, great action.”

Ybann continued “Defeating Girik is one thing, Sith. Lord Rathari will be another. We’ve never seen a more vicious animal.” the Hutt warned.

Loving a good challenge, she grinned and answered “The animal is about to be put down.”

The Hutt continued “Your petulance is most amusing. And the idea of not having to deal with Rathari is invigorating. Trust that we will not agree to Lord Rathari’s terms unless you fail. We will be watching for word of the results. Goodbye.”

With that the pair walked away proud of their accomplishments, the apprentice defeated and the alliance still intact. Relaxing for a moment after they had secured another transport back to report to Hailidrell. Disantia could get use to service like this...not having to walk everywhere for a change. This thought pleased her.

Mid transport Disantia pulled out her holocommunicator and contacted Vette for an update on her efforts. Vette picked up after few rings and Disantia asked “So how goes the shopping trip?”

Vette seemed to be in generally good spirits as she answered “I got all of the stuff on Quinn’s list for the ship, he had everything already ordered and lined up, all I had to do was show up sign and say where it had to go. As for the bathtub…I have been trying them out all afternoon…I figured you would want the most comfortable one possible…because Sithing is hard and you could use a nice place to relax. Seriously though, this has got to be the... Best... Assignment... Ever!”

Vette did seem more relaxed than she had seen her in a while which made her feel better. Disantia replied “You are right about that Vette, cannot be all stabby stabby, mean and nasty all of the time. Sometimes you just need water jets, bubbles and aroma theory after a long day of Sithing… Find the best one you can hun…and make sure it has enough room to comfortably fit two people…” she grinned slyly over at Malavai as she added this last part, watching him blush. Continuing the update “It looks like we still have work to do here we will update you when we are on the way back. Enjoy the spa time.” Ending the holocall.

She looked over at Malavai who seemed to have a puzzled expression, what had she picked him for this task? Vette had a more intimate knowledge of the place and probably would have better insights. He asked "I am grateful for the chance to stretch my legs my lord, but why did you pick me for this assignment? Surely Vette's knowledge of this planet would be useful."

Disantia explained “Vette has issues with slavery and I thought it would be more prudent if she was not involved with Hailidrell. Why I picked you accompany me today. And besides I wanted to see just how deadly of a shot you actually are.” Winking as she finished.

The winking made him blush a little more, he looked down and slightly diverted his face away from her gaze answering “I live to serve my lord…” he was trying desperately to not have the mental image of her in a bathtub run through his mind and was failing…chanting in his mind over and over again… _she is my superior…she is a Sith…this isn’t proper_ …They sat in silence for the rest of the trip, while he watched her smug satisfied smile on her face never leave her face…if he had to guess…he had a feeling that she somehow knew of his internal struggles…she was going to be the death of him.

Upon returning to the slaving operation Hailidrell greeting them by proclaiming “Word’s spread through the streets that Rathari’s conference with the Hutts was invaded and his apprentice killed. Seems like you missed your calling as a diplomat. The Hutts are in a holding pattern to see what comes of your challenge.” She looked down at the ground and continued “It’s too bad Rathari wasn’t in attendance. But man, I bet he’s fuming.” the thought of him being thwarted pleased her greatly.

Disantia replied “I’m sure our message was heard loud and clear.” confident in her outcome.

Hailidrell added more intel stating “Rathari’s also on the verge of taking over the Republic’s base of operations I the upper industrial sites. With his work with the Cartel dashed, he’s sure to pour himself into squashing the Republic garrison.”

The phrase “If brute force is not working, you obviously are not using enough” came to her mind as Disantia replied “I’ll keep banging down doors until I find him.”

Hailidrell continued “Even if Rathari isn’t there, when his operations are all thwarted, I know he’ll come to you. A confrontation will be inevitable.”

Taking the new set of coordinates, they booked another transport and headed to their new destination. While on this ride Malavai pulled out his datapad and worked for a bit when it informed him of a new development on a much older project of his. He decided one way to avoid her flirtations was to initiate the conversation himself, to steer the conversation in a more appropriate direction. Bringing up this old project that he had been working on while still stationed on Balmorra, he initiated this conversation by stating “My lord, I have been working on something in my spare time. You may be interested.”

Now you have me curious..she thought, answering “Go ahead, regale me.”

He started out telling his story from the beginning “Years ago, I was zeroing in on a notorious SIS agent Called Voloren when Moff Broysc recalled me to the Battle of Druckenwell. I had the spy cornered. I briefed Broysc so that he could send someone else to take Voloren out. He ignored the opportunity.”

The more she heard of this man…the more she marveled at how he even achieved his rank. She replied “This Moff is starting to sound like a chronic screw-up.”

Agreeing with her assessment of the man, but not wanting to so openly insult a superior he tiptoed around the situation answering “That is not for me to determine. I will say this though…Since then, Voloren has gone on to wreak havoc against the Empire. One missed opportunity has led to a decade of unnecessary losses. I know Voloren’s signature, and by tracking his accomplishments, I’ve picked up his scent.” While was stationed on Balmorra all he could do was track and watch as the man as he caused more and more problems… Now serving under a Sith lord directly he had more freedoms to act instead of just observe. He hoped that she would allow him to continue his work this long overdue task.

Disantia was shocked that this had been allowed to go on this long without being addressed, she commanded “It is imperative that you track him down.”

He was impressed by her desires…she seemed to share his enthusiasm for the Empires better interests. This made him smile a bit on the inside, but trying to keep his personal feelings of the matter off of his face he happily replied “Very good, my lord. I’ll keep you abreast of my progress.” He went back to work on his datapad shutting out the rest of the galaxy.

She looked over at him hastily typing away, concentrated on who only knows what…she wondered if this man even knew how to relax. She might have to push him into that bathtub herself sometime…that thought amused her for the rest of the journey.

Arriving at their destination they walked into an open fire fight between Imperial and Republic troops. Walking into this a few of the Imperial troops mistook them for enemies and opened fire on them, defending themselves they killed the foolish soldiers and sought out the commanding officer to get to the bottom of this.

This confused the General as he asked “My lord, what is the meaning of this? We are on the verge of striking a major blow to the Republic. I am General Kligton, commanding on the authority of Sith Lord Rathari, appointed to Nar Shaddaa by the Dark Council! Why do you attack the Empire’s men?” clearly taking the side of his own men before considering the possibilities.

So that’s why they attacked me…she thought. She commanded “If Rathari shows himself, no one else will suffer.” She hated throwing away Imperial lives needlessly.

General Kligton replied defiantly “He is attending to other matters.” Then the realization struck him…he continued “You belong to Darth Baras. I was given instructions to destroy you if you were foolish enough to show your face here.”

 _Idiot soldier_ …she thought, so she warned him “You’d be wise to ignore those instructions.” She really did not want to kill all of these men for just following their foolish leader’s orders.

He confidently replied “Oh, I think not. You are surrounded, and we far outnumber you.” He pointed and shouted “Full attack!” Ordering the rest of his men to attack the pair.

Disantia pulled out her lightsabers and started deflecting shots back, Malavai pulled out his pistol and began to fire. She called out to him mid fight and ordered “These men are just following orders, disable and knock out if possible, I don’t want to kill needlessly because their leader lacks oversight.”

He aimed his pistol and fired at another soldier and replied “My sentiments exactly my lord.”

She jumped around from target to target deflecting shots and striking opponents with the back of her saber to render them unconscious, hoping she did not strike hard enough to kill. Once the Imperial soldiers stopped moving she walked over to the very confused Republic soldiers and overhead one of them talking as she approached.

One of them offered his opinion to his superior officer “Sir, the Sith’s strength has been spent obliterating our enemy. We should strike while there’s a chance.”

The commanding officer disagreed, replying “After that display, Weggland, I believe fighting should be our last resort. Stay back and cover me.” He put down his weapon and approached the Sith and the soldier that accompanied her. Giving her a Republic solute he addressed her “Sith, I am Commander Naughlen. I’m in charge of this defensive. I’m unarmed.” as he got up and bravely stared his death in the face without flinching.

This curious choice amused her, but she respected his courage admitting “You risk much approaching me weaponless.”

He replied “I doubt that a blaster would save me. We do not wish a fight, but we also cannot relinquish this area. What are your terms?” He figured she would probably strike them down, but even a slim chance of her taking his offer was worth the chance of his men's lives. The would all die if they had attacked this Sith.

She thought about it for a moment…normally she would have just sliced them in half. But she was not certain how strong this Lord Rathari actually was…having a trick up her sleeve would be helpful. Thinking of the endgame she answered “You live only by my good grace. I may have need of you someday, and you will repay my mercy.”

These terms seemed surprisingly acceptable to him, so he agreed “Very well. If your mission does not conflict with Republic interests, I pledge to help you. Here is my holofrequency. I will answer your call you have my rod. Until we meet again, Sith.” Walking back to his men, ordering them to tend the wounded.

Leaving the battle scene, yet again they easily found transport and rode back to their contact's base of operations. Disantia mused “If only we had access to transports like these on Balmorra, that would have made the journey so much easier. But I suppose not all of the places we go will be major cities like this one…” she frowned. Sleeping under the stars on Balmorra worrying if you were going to get bombed in your sleep was not her idea of a fun night. She looked over at Malavai and he had his face buried in his datapad again…she wondered if he even heard her…that was when her communicator went off. She pondered aloud “I wonder what Vette wants.” She answered the holo and was surprised to see Hailidrell on the other end of the line. This got Malavai’s undivided attention as well, as he put down his datapad to watch.

Hailidrell looked panicked and you could hear a blaster fire fight in the background as she frantically called out “My lord! My base…! My base is under attack! The last of my men and I are holed up in the command center. But the doors are about to give!” she pointed frantically as she finished.

Being already in route she hoped they could make it there on time to help, she answered “I’ll be right there, Hailidrell. Try to hold on.”

Shouting back “Doing the best I can. But I… I got a bad feeling about this.” She screamed as she looked over her shoulder and the sound of the door giving way was heard. Visual went out and all she got was audio as she added more “The command center’s been breached! I’ve never seen such power… Oh no…” That was when the call was cut off and did not respond when holoed again.

Malavai didn’t like this, it did not bode well for the slaver…he hung his head low and quietly spoke “I do not think we can help her anymore my lord…”

Disantia stared at the floor of the transport, defeated, replying “I think you are right…” _You will pay for this Rarthari_...she seethed as they finished the journey.

Reaching the command center the place was quiet as a tomb…which was a strange occurrence for this noisy planet. Bodies were thrown everywhere, blood was all over the floors and walls. Whoever came here personally ensured that no one would survive and that maximum damage was inflicted. No quick deaths here in this lot. Walking up to Hailidrell's body, her communicator was next to her and blinking. Disantia picked it up and pressed play.

Lord Rathari and Hailidrell were both on this recording. Lord Rathari was a rather large muscular man with many cybernetic implants, the dark side corruption was obvious upon his skin even under his hood, he gloated over the poor woman as he left a message for Disantia stating “It’s clear Darth Baras failed to inform you exactly who you’d be crossing. This demonstration should make up for that deficiency.” He raised his hand and used the force to snap the woman’s neck and continued “You want Agent Dellocon, you want me, I won’t be hard to find anymore. I’m on the roof of the satellite platform in Network Access. If you dare show, I will grand you a duel to the death. Be honored.”

Malavai spoke up after the message ended “My lord, if I may, I smell an ambush.”

She agreed with that assessment and figured she would use those Republic soldiers to help with this she answered “Commander Naughlen and his men owe me their lives. I mean to collect. Hail him, now.”

He was impressed by her insight and answered “Yes, my lord. Patching him through now.” Pulling out his communicator and holoing the soldiers.

The Commander picked up right away “I had a feeling you’d call, Sith. Can’t say I’m looking forward to this.” he was nervous as to what she was going to demand of them...

She replied “I’m about to give you the opportunity for glory few have seen—the destruction of a Sith Lord!” grin growing across her face radiating her confidence as she finished.

This was not what he had expected from her, and yes, she was right. This did sound like a worthy goal. He replied “That’s unexpected. You’ve definitely piqued my interest. A soldier pays his debts. Tell me what must be done.” Malavai sent the coordinates via holo and a set of instructions and the two left the command center for the last time. Finding another transport to the network access they both sat in an awkward silence for the trip. Quietly mourning the loss of Hailidrell…Disantia wondered if she would be punished for her loss at the end of this. Baras was not a forgiving man.

Reaching the satalite access, they traversed their way to the roof with little difficulty. In this he seemed to have kept his word…though she still did not trust him to be completely honorable in his terms of the duel. She still had the ace up her sleeve, as she channeled her new emotions into anger and rage…she would need everything for this fight. A Sith lord was nothing to scoff at. Walking towards Lord Rathari and Agent Dellocon she figured might as well be formal in all of this, greeting her hosts “Lord Rathari, I presume. Finally, we come face to face.”

The Sith lord seemed mildly impressed at her appearance, responding “Ah, you showed. You lack your master’s caution; I applaud that.” He looked over at the worm of a man that stood next to him and continued “Dellocon, Baras’s lackey is here. So say your piece, and do it before I kill this would-be assassin."

The cowering man replied “Baras is insane and paranoid! I was a faithful servant, and my cover was intact! Did he expect me to accept being murdered for reassurance? Just wait for death?” he scoffed at the female Sith.

Disantia hated to kill a once loyal servant, but she had her orders and his new attitude was not helping his case. She replied to him “You knew the risks of the job when you took it.”

Dellocon interrupted her with “And how to avoid them. Lord Rathari protects me now, and all of Baras’s secrets will be his.” he threatened.

Lord Rathari bragged “In a hundred years when I am legendary within the Sith, your and Baras’s deaths at my hands will not even be a footnote. However, I would never lower myself to duel a mere apprentice such as you. You haven’t earned the honor.” looking down smugly at the lowly apprentice.

 _I haven’t, have I? We shall see_ … She looked up at him with a wicked smile of her own threatening his honor by saying “I marked you as a coward the moment I saw you.”

Not taking her bait, he laughed “You cannot goad me into it, worm. These men are my elite guard, trained to take on Sith. Half of them could kill you, but I don’t like to play favorites.” Boasting of the skills of his subordinates to intimidate her.

Her menacing smile grew even more as she played her hand, answering “Your men are going to be a little busy with my men.” Malavai was proud of his lord’s insight on this. This was going to be not as difficult as Lord Rathari had originally planned. And with that statement the Republic troops rocketed in and flanked to her side.

This foresight impressed Lord Rathari, he commended her “I see now—I’ve underestimated your resourcefulness. Men, make quick work of these Republic fools. Attack!” as he drew his own lightsaber and started the duel with Disantia.

Malavai rolled into cover and helped the Republic soldiers with the guards, figuring he would not be of much use to his lord in dealing with Rathari. Disantia and Rathari locked blades standing there equally matched, Rathari wanting to gain an upper hand used the force to push her away knocking her to the ground several meters back. Taking this opportunity, he leaped through the air and was aiming to impale her as he landed. She was faster, rolling out of the way of his landing, narrowly avoiding being impaled by mere centimeters. He had his single saber impaled into the platform as he tried to quickly release it from the ground as she used the force to knock him over and the lunged at him. He freed his saber and was able to recover from the knock down just in time to block her attack, using his muscles to push her back and bring himself back to standing. Inching her towards the edge of the platform. She saw where this was going and knew she had to act quickly, he might be physically stronger…but she was faster. With all of his strength pressed into his saber, she released the pressure on hers and rolled out of the way causing him to trip up as she knocked his feet from under him, knocking him to the ground. Placing one blade at his throat she looked down on him and smiled…knowing she had won this fight she let him get back to his feet to say his peace before she killed him. Panting from efforts she was proud, she loved the joy of bringing a powerful opponent to their knees. He did something she did not expect. He surrendered.

He slowly got to his feet and proclaimed “I yield! Never have I witnessed such raw power…The day and the planet are yours, I freely pass the scepter.” He drew his lightsaber and struck down Agent Dellocon himself and continued “The threat Dellocon posed to you and your master has died with him. I hope it ingratiates me in some way.” As he sheathed his saber and knelt before her.

She looked down upon him, sad for the missed opportunity...answering with disappointment “I was looking forward to doing that myself.” Not fair of him to steal her kill she frowned.

Rathari explained “You are above such trifling tasks. Let others like myself do such deeds for you. It’s clear to me now—someday you will rise above your master. It is you, not I, who will be Darth Baras’s end. Grant me mercy so I may live to see it. Honor me with some small hand in it.” hopping his offer would please her somehow.

She thought about it for a moment…well a powerbase has to start somewhere…liking his terms she commanded “I make you my minion to be called into service when I see fit.”

Grateful for her mercy and the chance to serve, he humbly answered “Yes. I shall wait with patience for your summons. I leave you to your business, my lord. Remember, I am at your disposal, whenever you may seek to topple Baras.” Bowing as he brought himself back to his feet.

She liked this idea and gave her next command “From here on, that is your only interest in the galaxy.”

Rathari replied “You have siphoned all other ambition from me.” And walked away.

The remaining Republic troops walked up to her and their Commander asked “All right, Sith, now no one’s left but you and me and my men. Your objective has been met. May we go?” hoping that she had at least some modicum of honor within her.

She considered her options, she did have a bit of a honor code of her own she lived by and these men had served her well…it would be against her personally principles to stab them in the back now. She carefully answered “You have served me well Commander. Leave in peace.” She watched the Republic soldiers all leave, she walked to the edge of the platform and looked over the city from the height. From up here she could see everything. It had been a long day…far too long of a day, but she had been proud of her accomplishments. She also hoped that the bathtub was installed already…she had plans for it later and looked forward to a much-needed soak.

As Disantia was about to leave the platform Malavai spoke up “It will be good to get back to the ship and leave this planet.”

This response made her wonder, so she asked “Not fond of Nar Shaddaa Quinn?”

He honestly answered “It’s not so often I agree so vehemently with Darth Baras, but this place is indeed the armpit of the galaxy.”

Figuring they had done enough she commanded “Let’s be on our way.”

Malavai replied “When we arrive back at the ship. I’ll prepare it for flight.”

The pair traveled back down the tower and secured transport back to the spaceport so they could finally leave the smugglers moon. It had indeed been a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the picture at the top of this chapter it is from my "Quinn Sight Seeing" set of pictures I have taken on my Deviant Art account (I am also Disantia there too) I like to take Quinn around on my many warriors (up to 5 right now) and my trooper if I want to get a Republic only shot. I go planet hopping looking for pretty or interesting screen shots :)


	4. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the direct continuation of Vice and Decay. Ending Nar Shaddaa and doing the second part of the Voloren conversation and Vette's Quest with the Star of Rhyloth. All game dialog is exact and intact and no major plots have been changed. I did add in a whole bunch to fill in a few questions this story gave me as you play. Like how did you actually board the station at the end of the Nar Shaddaa chain? How did Quinn capture Voloren? Fun times :)

Walking aboard the ship Disantia was greeted by an overly enthusiastic Vette who ran across the room and jumped into a hug with such force she almost knocked the Sith over.  Vette could not contain herself any longer so animatedly started off “Seriously that had to be the best assignment ever!  Thanks for letting me do that…you will not believe this thing…it is the most awesome tub ever!”  Vette grabbed Disantia by her hand and started dragging her to her quarters.

Malavai looked at this entire display and had felt this was a response unbefitting of a Sith.  Surely the Twi’lek could at least attempt a modicum of respect for someone of Lord Disantia’s station.  She would have to be talked to about showing the proper manners… 

Disantia looked back at Malavai mid drag and stopped Vette for just a second, saying “Quinn, if you could prep the ship, we will holo Darth Baras once I have had a chance to freshen up.”

He gave a slight bow and answered “Right away my lord.”

She looked back to Vette and smiled “Now you must tell me all about this wonderful new addition to the ship.”  Letting Vette finish dragging her into her own quarters.  In the far corner of the room sat a brand new very large bathtub, and as requested large enough to fit at least two people.  This one had options to add seating up to four if desired…This made her smile, figuring best way to see all the figures was to try it out.  She asked Vette “I would like to get the grime of Nar Shaddaa off of me anyway, and you have to show me how this thing works, so let’s see this bad boy in action.”

Vette went over and turned on the water and let it start filling while Disantia disrobed herself.  She laughed to herself and added “I know…since we got Captain Meticulous no more walking around the ship naked…”

Disantia sighed and laughed “Not for the moment I am afraid…though I might have to try it one of these days to see how much I can make him blush…”  Wicked grin spreading across her face at the thought.

Vette laughed “If you ever do, be sure to get a picture…that expression would be priceless.

Watching as the tub filled up Disantia placed her hand in the water and liked the temperature that it was set to, she smiled and hopped in.  She felt her muscles relax the instant she submerged into the restorative waters…she missed this from back home.  She had not had a proper bath since before Korriban.  Wanting to know all about this she asked “So Vette, show me…what features did you pick out?”

Vette laughed and answered “Only if you let me join you…seriously this thing is awesome.”  She looked over to Disantia who shrugged her shoulders and nodded yes.  Disrobing herself she hopped in and joined Disantia on the other side of the tub.  She reminisced for a second thinking about this situation as she hopped in.  Continuing “You know…I haven’t done anything like this since I was a kid with my sister…my mom used to bathe us at the same time…it was hard enough keeping both of is in there at the same time…” 

Disantia laughed at this and grinned “I remember the servants doing that with my brother and I a few times when I we were both very young…we had floating toy ships and everything, made a huge mess of the place.  He accused me of cheating when I took one of my ships and flew it around the tub while he tried to keep up with it with one of his own that he had to use his hands to follow with…it was a good time…”  Looking around at the controls she figured might as well see what this puppy could do, asking “So what do these controls do?” pointing at the set next to her hand.

Vette perked up a pit at that starting off with “Okay see that panel over by your hand of there?” pointing towards a series of buttons near Disantia’s right hand.  “That first one starts the controls to the water jets.  There are 150 different settings over all for the messaging jets.  Each of them activating different degrees of pressures and different sections of the tub, depending on which body parts needs work.”  She watched Disantia play around with this feature for a few minutes before she brought up the next feature.  “If you see those buttons below it, those activate the bubble and aroma therapy functions.  You can set the quantity and type of bubbles from there.  Do you want foam? Big loose bubbles?  And what scent do you want them to be…they thought of everything for this.  It comes with 50 different slots for the scents, but we will have to install those to keep them stalked.  I picked a bunch of them out for you and I think you will like.”  Vette’s smile continued as she was proud of today’s shopping trip.

Disantia started messed with the controls and made the tub fill with a thin layer of bubbles with a jasmine scent…playing with them with her hands and blowing a few towards Vette.  This made her laugh.  She pressed a few more controls and the scent got changed to lavender almost instantly, the jasmine scent vanished as if it had never been there before.  Finding the end bubbles feature she activated it and all traces of the bubbles vanished from the tub within seconds.  “Nifty…you are right…this is awesome…please continue Vette.”  Looking over to see what she wanted to show her next.

Pointing to another series of controls she continued “Those over there control the internal lighting.  You can have the lights come on and be any color you want or cycle through to give you a nice light show.  Whole bunch of choices to pick from.  This thing has a state of the art sound system where you can have your music scream through the speakers that were installed on the walls around us…so you can listen to anything you want.  Also has a set of controls for a holoprojector…so you can watch a holovid while relaxing if you want…”  Vette messed with the controls and put on a very quiet and pretty Opera piece…then turned it off and started a holovid of a popular show, watching the holoimage display proudly in the middle of the tub just over the waters.  She added “We also have full holonet access from here, so you can work while soaking.”  Pointing over to a different set of controls she continued “Those activate the sonic features, you can activate those and they bath will sonicate you to remove the loose skin from you.”  She started the feature and you could feel as if your skin was getting a slight exfoliating treatment.  She added “Not to worry, the water is constantly being filtered so it is always clean.”  Pointing to a different set of controls she explained “Those are the temperature controls.”  Pressing a few of the buttons the temperature of the water when from cool to warm enough to make you start to sweat…then back to something more comfortable.  Finishing off she explained the last features “It has one of the fastest draining features and a self-drying feature so you don’t need a towel.”

Disantia nodded but replied “I suppose you would not need a towel in that case Vette, but you do not have hair to worry about…it is healthier to let it dry more naturally.”  She looked over at the other side of the room and used the force to open the wardrobe and then remove a towel bringing it to her hands and set it on the side of the tub.  She completely submerged herself and washed her hair then took the towel and wrapped it around her head.  Figuring she had washed enough of the grime off of her from Nar Shaddaa she asked Vette “So let us see these draining and drying features.”

Vette stood up and pressed a few buttons and within seconds all of the water had been drained from the tub and they were hit with warm air that removed all of the excess moisture from their skin.  She smiled and answered “See?  As I said most epic bath ever...You will let me use this thing right…?” tilting her head inquisitively as she asked. 

Disantia grinned and looked over at Vette and answered “Of course hun, as long as I am not sleeping or otherwise occupied I do not see why not…”

Vette looked over at her and smirked “You mean otherwise occupied by a certain man in a uniform…”

She laughed and answered “He has been most stubborn so far…but I sense he is interested…but it is the anticipation of it that makes it all the more exciting…I will have to keep on working on him.”

Vette chuckled back and answered “I don’t see what you like about the man…but who am I to judge.  We probably should venture out and update the old Darth.” 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Malavai watched Vette drag Disantia to her chambers and shut the door, figuring they both would be otherwise occupied for a while he went to the med bay and inspected the changes that Vette had installed in his absence.  Granted he had everything picked out and all of the details in order before he handed over the docket he had created to the girl.  Taking a note of all of the changes and the ordered state that everything seemed to be in, it seemed she had followed his instructions to the letter, perhaps she was not as inept as he originally predicted…he made a mental note of this and inspected the rest of the ship finding the other changes were also in order.  The medical supplies had been restocked and were neatly organized, the hyperdrive had the proper upgrades installed and was recalibrated, the water system had been properly revamped and reinstalled, the holo-transceiver had been upgraded so they could receive more signals.  Efficiency would be greatly improved with these changes, this made him smile. 

Heading back to the cockpit he sat in the captain’s chair and pulled out his datapad and resumed his efforts on following up that lead of his for agent Voloren.  Sometime later after looking at his notes and tabulations he became surprised when everything seemed to line up…the stars had aligned if he acted now he could finally deal with this nuisance to the Empire once and for all.  He tabulated if he took a transport shortly he could reach the station where he was currently a saboteur and finally bring this vermin to justice.  He arranged for his own transport gathered his gear to be ready for his task, after he was prepped he waited in the war room for Disantia to be done freshening up.  A few minutes later the pair withdrew from her quarters chatting animatedly.  He walked up to her, gave a slight bow and asked “Might I have a quick word with you my lord?”

Disantia’s mind immediately jumped to the gutter for the moment, but when she sensed his feelings she realized her mind had gotten the better of her.  Figuring this was work related she nodded and answered “Of course Captain, lead the way.”  She followed him into the cockpit and let him speak.

Assuming a parade rest posture he started off his update “My lord, my efforts to locate SIS Agent Voloren have finally paid off.  There is a small window of opportunity to confront him.  I can handle the matter personally; permission to intercept and bring him down?” 

Impressed that he was able to get to the bottom of this quickly she answered “There’s no time to waste.  He must finally be stopped.”

He almost broke his military protocol by smiling at this response and replied “I appreciated your decisiveness, my lord.  The Empire will finally be served.  I’ll return shortly.”

She answered before dismissing him “Vette and I will brief Darth Baras and look into what he wants done next.  I will send you an update as soon as I know more.  Good luck Captain.” She followed him out of the cockpit and watched him exit the ship gear in hand.

Vette looked at this with a puzzled look on her face and asked “Did we scare him off already?”

Disantia giggled and answered “Not yet, special project of his he has been working on, I gave him the go ahead, we will operate without him until he returns…so after we contact Darth Baras we can walk around the ship without pants for a while again.”  Winking at that last part.

Vette laughed again “I know pants…they can be so annoying…but mustn’t give the men folk too many distractions.  Let us see what Ol’ Darth Paranoia thinks of our progress.”  Winking back at her.

Disantia fumbled with the holocommunicator and contacted the Darth to give her update.  He picked up within the first few rings and appeared upon the holo.  Disantia bowed with respect and relayed the news of her progress saying “Master, Agent Dellocon is no more and Lord Rathari has been dealt with.”  She left out the part how she made him her minion.  She continued “Though I have to report that you will need a new slave master on Nar Shaddaa, Halidrell Setsyn did not survive her encounter with Lord Rathari.”  Looking down in shame before her master, trying to show some remorse for the loss.

He replied to her update “You have done well, my apprentice.  Dellocon eliminated and Lord Rathari dispelled.  This will be a day long remembered.  The loss of Halidrell Setsyn is unfortunate, but the ends far justify the means.” 

Disantia sighed with relief a bit internally hearing that…she was worried that he might try to punish her for the minion’s loss…but made a mental note of how expendable his underlings seemed to him…this made her worry.  Quickly expelling these thoughts out of her mind quickly as she spoke highly of the dead woman stating “She served you honorably, master.” 

Darth Baras replied “I had a soft spot for her as well.”  As if that was all the thought he would give the poor woman, he continued his briefing a second later “You have successfully eliminated both of my compromised agents.  The time has come to set our sights on Nomen Karr and his gifted Padawan.  It seems our adversary is of like-mind.  Your efforts have not gone unnoticed.  Nomen Karr has been busy.” 

She was curious as to how much the Jedi might actually know, so she asked “Enlighten me, master.”

Darth Baras continued “It appears your ship is being tracked.  A very sophisticated sensor is reporting your every movement.  I traced the signal to a spaceport in a sector not far from you.  I’m sure Nomen Karr is involved.” 

Not liking the idea of being tracked by this Jedi scum, she replied “Send me to this spaceport.  Perhaps Karr is there, and I can end this.”

As much as the thought of this worm being removed from the galaxy would please him…this Jedi was still nothing to scoff at.  He warned “Nomen Karr is a Master of the Jedi arts—do not take him lightly.  I’ve sent the coordinates to your mainframe.  Head there immediately, dock with the station and make a lasting impression.”  With that his image faded to nothing and the call was ended.

Disantia looked over at Vette and said “Well looks like we have our orders…ready to crash this party?”

Vette looked over at her and gave a sly grin answering “Of course…one crashed party coming up.”  Vette walked into the cockpit and sat in the captain’s chair, taking the ship out of the space port, putting in the coordinates and initiating the jump to hyperspace.  Looking for the travel time it looked like they had six hours to go to this spaceport.  With a few hours on their hands the two women retreated to the war room and sat on the couches and discussed how to board the hostile station, once the plan had been made they both got to work.  Vette went and sliced into the ships data and scrambled the frequency to give a non-Imperial signal.  Disantia looked into her wardrobe and found some more modest clothing and pulled out a neutral colored cloak.  She looked into the mirror and frowned.  She looked like those Jedi she detested…but the bluff would serve them, so for now she would endure the indignity.

She walked out of her quarters and found Vette.  Vette’s eyes bulged out of her sockets for a moment and she stood there in silence.  Disantia spun around in a small circle to show off the whole outfit.  To complete the effect, she dropped a Republic sounding accent and asked “So does Master Kadiri sound like a Jedi enough name to you?”

Vette answered “Looks believable enough to me, I think we might need a few mind tricks to pull off this landing, so glad you have that outfit…that and your species helps the bluff better…and that accent it is perfect.  I need to take you gambling sometime…we would make a killing.”  She thought about the name for a second and asked “So who is Kadiri?”

Disantia answered “It was my Mother’s name…figure they have thousands of Jedi the cannot have a list of all of them...”  Right then the ship dropped from hyperspace and slowed down as both women walked to the cockpit and she let Vette fly into the station.

Reaching the station Vette opened a holofrequency with docking control and once the dock master’s image appeared, she repeated their planned script “Docking control this is the Blue Dawn.  Jedi Master Kadiri is seeking repairs for our stolen Imperial ship, do we have permission to land?”  Disantia gave a polite bow when Vette had said her name, and when she had finished her request she lightly waved her hand and used the force to mind trick the unsuspecting dock worker to take this request. 

A few seconds later the glaze over the dock master’s eyes vanish and he repeated “Blue Dawn this is dock control, you have permission to land in bay seven.  Welcome aboard Jedi Master Kadiri.”

Vette took them to bay seven and docked.  Both women grabbed their equipment and inspected their weapons.  This bluff would only get them so far on the station before they were discovered.  With their ship being actively tracked from the station its self, surely they would notice quickly that their quarry had docked.  Walking off of their loading ramp they were greeted by a few workers who were happy to give a hand with the repairs.  Disantia looked at the friendly workers and with her best Republic accent and a hint of force persuasion answered “This ship is in good condition, it needs no repairs.”  The workers eyes were glossed over as they nodded in agreement with her and they left the dock and went on to their other duties.  While this was going on Vette snuck over to the controls and sliced the panel so only she could open it once their mission was complete, no one would cut off their escape route.

Making their way through off the docks and onto the station they made it through the first check point on bluffs alone.  It was not until a few corridors later that the alarms sounded, their cover had been blown.  That is when chaos erupted and armed soldiers came after them with blasters.  Vette and Disantia both brandished their weapons and began to fight their way to the station’s security.  Once the dust had settled and all of the soldiers had perished, Disantia searched through the pockets of the security chief to find his station’s master keycard.  Vette locked down the whole station from the terminal and made it so only the chief’s keycard could override the lock down.  Vette mentioned “I’ve locked down the station for now, not sure how long this will hold…but it should give us time to get to the command center.”  Disantia nodded and the two of them made their way to the command center. 

Upon reaching the command center doors Vette used the chiefs badge again and the doors opened.  They walked in on a technician frantically trying to restore station control while on the holo with someone who looked like he was a Jedi.  This Jedi asked “What seems to be the trouble, Hirosho?  Tell me why you’re so concerned.” 

The nervous tech replied with fear “Master Karr, you promised we would be undetected, but the ship we’ve been tracking for you is here!”

True to Jedi dogma Nomen Karr instructed “Calm your fear, Hirosho; it will not serve you.  I will speak with your visitor when the time comes.”

Enjoying breaking his bubble, she answered “The time is upon you.  I am here, say your piece.”

The frightened tech turned around and replied “Uh…okay…you never told me we’d be tracking a Sith…”

In true Jedi arrogance Nomen Karr answered “You were provided the details necessary to perform your duties.  Now, please remain quiet.  Sith.  I presume you are Darth Baras’s new apprentice.  I am Jedi Master Nomen Karr.  Do you know me?” 

Witnessing this interaction, she was reminded of how Darth Baras dealt with his underlings…in almost the same fashion…she replied “You’re my master’s sworn enemy.”

The Jedi continued “Baras and I like to keep tabs on each other.  So when I heard of a new apprentice.  I investigated.  These men were merely monitoring the equipment.  Following orders.  There’s no need for bloodshed here.” 

She thought to herself… _yep…he’s just like Darth Baras_ …no wonder why this Jedi got under his skin.  Feeling irritated for being tracked in the first place, she answered “I feel an overwhelming need for bloodshed!” smiling to watch his reaction.

Nomen Karr warned “Hirosho, defend yourself!  The Sith attacks.”  The scared tech pulled his blaster and shakily pointed it at Disantia.  In response to that she reached out with the force and grabbed the two techs to his left and right and force choked them simultaneously.  Then with great force smashed together in the air as they lifeless fell to the ground.  Then leaping through the air, she pulled out her lightsaber and sliced Hirosho in half before he had a chance to hit her with a blaster shot.  She looked up at the holo and waiting with anticipation for his reaction to this violence.

Nomen Karr looked disturbed by what he had seen replying “What an…excessive display.  Those men were defenseless and unarmed.” 

She thought to herself for a moment… _well that last one did point a blaster at me_ …answering “Being unarmed may have been a poor choice.”  _Foolish Jedi_ …she added in her mind, grinning up at him on the holo as to taunt him further. 

Her actions seemed to have struck a nerve, as he muttered out in frustration “You are every bit your master’s minion.  I shall honor Hirosho and his men’s lives by dedicating myself to thwarting you and your master.” 

Unable to resist being sarcastic, she replied with a grin “I’m sure they feel better about dying now.”

This response seemed to get under his skin more, as he answered “Make all of the snide comments you like, Sith.  There is much you don’t know.  It calms me that you and Baras have no idea what you’re up against.”  Trying to regain his calm and regain control of the situation.

Wanting to get more emotion from him she upped the stakes and revealed a bit of her hand by saying “Your pupil’s powers are a sham.  She is leading you on a witch hunt.”

He signed and answered “You know more than I thought.  Baras no doubt is after my Padawan.  How unfortunate.  I’ve kept her identity and location a secret.  So, you are your master are just feeling you way in the dark.  But my Padawan is of supreme importance to me and the Jedi Order.  I will not let harm come to her.”  Calm confidence radiating from him as he spoke.

Looking forward to the hunt, she challenged him “I would expect nothing less.”  Almost salivating in anticipation as she uttered this.

Feeling a bit smug he answered “In that case, I shall exceed your expectations, my friend.”  Right then the doors behind them opened up and a few more seasoned looking republic troops ran in weapons drawn.  Nomen Karr continued “These troopers are among the Republic’s finest.  Surrender, and the Jedi Council will be lenient.”

She scoffed at his offer of mercy spitting out “I find that preposterous.”

To which Nomen Karr retorted “Then you leave me no choice.  Men, take this Sith in, by any means necessary.” 

Vette brandished her blasters again and got off a quick shot making one of the troopers fall to the ground before rolling behind a terminal for cover.  Disantia pulled out both of her sabers quickly and deflected the shots before charging in and taking them on, slicing one in half while Vette picked off another one with a well-placed head shot, dropping him to the ground.  Disantia took the last one knocked him back with the force leaving him sprawled out defenselessly on the ground before she took one of her sabers and stabbed him directly through the heart…just for Nomen Karr to see.  _I hope you enjoyed the show Jedi_ …she thought as she returned to stand in front of the holoprojector.

Nomen Karr just stood there via holo and watched the soldiers drop to their deaths.  Answering when she returned front and center “It seems Darth Baras has found himself a singularly vicious weapon in you.  This experience has given me valuable insight.  I’ll be prepared for you next time, Sith.”

Wanting to brag a big she retorted “I was holding back.  I fought them with one eye closed.” Grinning widely as she starred up at the holo. 

Not wanting to be goaded into a reaction he replied “You cannot get under my skin with your antics.  My place is by my Padawan’s side, teaching her the ways of the Force and honing her talents.  I will do everything in my power to keep her hidden from you.”

Being sassy back, she retorted “Wear yourself out.”

He had seen enough and finished by saying “Until we meet again.” The transmission ended and the holo went silent.  Vette went to work on a terminal changing the passwords again from the terminal reinstating the lockdown.  Vette and Disantia were able to make it back to their ship without much incident, only having to fell a few foolish soldiers who tried to stop them.  Upon reaching bay seven she swiped the security badge again, opening the door, then bolted up the ship ramps to the cockpit to take off while Disantia unclamped the ships from the docking mechanisms.  Inputting the master code one last time the tractor beams were released and the ship was free, Vette took their ship and bolted immediately jumping to hyperspace at the first instant they could.

Once the jump had been initiated both women jumped up and down excitedly and Vette exclaimed “I cannot believe that worked…we sooo have to try that whole Jedi Master Kadiri some other time…think of the doors that could open.”  Her mind contemplating the many possibilities his could bring.  This made her smile as she gave Disantia a high five. 

Disantia nodded and replied “It is an old family trick; a lot of people see the sabers and look at the skin color and assume we are Jedi at first glance.  Might as well use it to our advantage when it suits us.  I’m going to get out of these Jedi rags and I guess we should update Darth Baras.  Where did you jump us to anyway?”

Vette looked back over at her and said “Back to Nar Shaddaa…after you talk to Baras I have something to discuss…” 

Disantia nodded and replied “Sure thing.”  Walked back into her chambers and quickly shed the Jedi garb and put back on her typical combat attire then walked back out to the war room and holoed Darth Baras. 

He was anxious for news and picked up quickly and Disantia replied “It is done master.  My ship has is no longer being tracked and I have been introduced to Nomen Karr.  He knows we are after his Padawan, master.”

Baras replied “Apprentice, now that Nomen Karr realizes that we seek his Padawan, there’s no time to waste.  He claimed the girl on her home planet of Alderaan, and she trained on Tatooine.  I have agents on both planets digging up leads.  Find the people who know this girl.  Someone means enough to her to make her come out of hiding.”  The Darth pondered.

From what she had seen of this Jedi, she feared he might be just as cautious as Darth Baras could be so she answered “I doubt that Jedi will let her out of his sight.”

The Darth agreed with her stating “You may be right.  But as you close in on his prized pupil, he will be forced to deal with us.  I am confident this is how we will prevail.  The Padawan’s training is incomplete.  She is susceptible.  The anguish you cause will flush her out, and you will kill her and her Master.”

She pondered this for a second…an ability like that could be useful…it would seem like a waste to throw away a prize like that without trying to win her over first.  She pondered “Perhaps the Padawan can be turned.”

He contemplated this avenue as well voicing his thoughts “Her power would be a great asset, yes.  Put her through enough torment, she may reveal her base nature.  But we must be cautious.  The danger she represents is extreme.  As long as she lives, she is a threat.  Seduction to the dark side should be left to masters.  If there is even a sliver of doubt in your heart, it can backfire.”

She looked up him radiating confidence as she answered with absolute certainty “My heart is immune to doubt.”

He chastised her with a warning “Don’t deny doubt.  It can feed as well as any other emotion.  You have yet to face a Jedi Master.  Their righteousness and passionless demeanor is nauseating.  And Noman Karr is no ordinary Master.  Confronting him, you will find profound fortitude and hate, or you will falter.”

She thought about it for a moment and replied honestly “It will be an interesting experience.”

Making his point abundantly clear, he threatened “Be sure your results are of interest to me.  Be off, then.  Tatooine and Alderaan await.  Discover this Padawan’s Identity and destroy her.”  He ended the transmission and the ended.

Vette peaked her head around the cockpit hallway and asked “Can we talk now?”

Disantia nodded and replied “Of course, what did you want to talk about?”

Vette looked excited again and explained herself “You’re never going to guess what I’ve been doing.  No, no.  Don’t Try.  I’ll tell you.  In between jumps I’ve been checking holo frequencies and I found the old gang.  They’re on Nar Shaddaa!  They weren’t leaving messages for me in the old spots.  I thought they got themselves caught or dead or something.”

She was pleased to hear something seemed to go well for the poor girl so she answered “That must have been very nice.” 

Vette chuckled for a moment and responded “Was that you trying to be polite?”  Thinking back on the situation her tone went a bit sad as she continued “Old gang’s been on the run since I’ve been gone.  Apparently our mysterious informant for the Korriban job was that scumsucker Cada Bliss.  Bliss sure got revenge for the job we pulled on him.  Fake mission, fake cover story.  I’m thrown in the slave pens and he hits the gang hard.”

She didn’t like Vette being turned back into a slave…but she would have never met the woman had it not happened.  The idea of placing her lightsaber through that idiot’s chest made her smile, so she replied “You’re still alive.  So the cycle of revenge can still complete.”

Vette normally didn’t like to agree to bloodshed…but this time it was personal, so she agreed “For once, I have to agree with your angry Sith thing.  Once they escaped the mercenaries, Taunt and what’s left of the old gang spent their last credits tracking Cada Bliss’ movements.  That Duros snake has managed to gets his hands on the Star of Kala’unn.  It’s a priceless piece of Twi’lek history.  I want to get it back.” 

Liking where this was going, she replied “We will find this Duros and make him pay for every slight against you and yours.”

Vette chirped back happily “Your fantastic!”  She gave her friend a hug and continued “Cada Bliss is at the spaceport on Nar Shaddaa, trying to line up a buyer.  I’ll send a message that we’re coming.  Make us out to be interested buyers.  Oh and I’ll tell the gang to get ready to receive the artifact.  Bliss has some famous Kaleesh bodyguard they call “The Virus” working for him these days—but that’s not going to worry you is it?”

Disantia looked at Vette and raised her eyebrow and asked “The Virus?...  Really?... That is the most stupid name nick name I have ever heard.” 

Vette laughed at that question and answered “I take it that it doesn’t bother you in the slightest…and yes, I agree that is a stupid name.  I already have us on the way to Nar Shaddaa we should be there in a few hours…lets blast this jerk.”

Disantia went back to the war room and pulled up the holoterminal and sent Malavai a message explaining their success and their current destination.  A few moments later she got a message back saying that he would meet them back at Nar Shaddaa in 12 hours and seemed pleased to hear of their success.  She walked into the cockpit and let Vette know about the update “Quinn will join us in about 12 hours, will that be enough time to take care of this errand?”  She thought of the travel time back to Nar Shaddaa and planned on taking a nap for the rest of the duration.

Vette tabulated everything and replied “Should be no problem, even gives us enough time to celebrate a bit afterwards.”  She smiled at that thought looking forward to seeing her friends in person again.

___________________________________________________________________________________

 Malavai made it to his transport with only minutes to spare.  Walking on as the last passenger he sat down in one of the back seats and buried his head in his datapad not wishing to be disturbed.  He tabulated that this was an eight hour jump to the Cartel Listening Station were Voloren was currently undermining Imperial interests.  Pulling up the schematics of the place making notes of exits, hallways and possible places to ambush the spy.  Calculating a dozen possibilities in his head based on what he knew of the spy he had guessed that one of them would bear fruit.  This made him rest his head on the back of his chair and smiled.  This was long overdue and he looked forward to finally bringing this menace to justice. 

His revelry was interrupted by a beep from his datapad.  While he had sat there he had received a message.  Looking down and opening it, he read the sender and smiled.  His Mother had gotten back to him from his message from the previous day.  Curious as to its contents he opened it and read: 

My Dear Malavai,

That is indeed wonderful news.  I am so proud!  Serving directly under a Sith lord like this will bring great honor to the family name, your Father would have been greatly pleased as well I think, rest his soul.  I took the liberty upon myself to do a little snooping around of my own to look into this Sith of yours.  The Raymore’s are a very old Sith family who people speak highly of and respect.  I think you will do well there, just keep your nose clean.  I looked a bit further into Disantia and see this is a young female Sith lord…you sly fox.  I know you keep on telling me that work keeps you too busy to think of starting a family…but perhaps this Sith of yours might be amicable.  Lord only knows how much my Sister would be green with envy if I could bring force sensitive grandchildren up when she brags about her seven…She’s up to seven grandchildren now.  I swear I will die before I get to hold my first.  You aren’t getting any younger you know. 

I am doing well, still walk down to my Sister’s house three times a week and visit with the neighbors.  The garden is blooming wonderfully, been getting help from one of the neighbor boys with the weeding and the pruning.  I am taking my medicine just fine thank you very much young man…don’t mother hen me.  Let me know next time you come to Dromund Kaas and give your poor Mother a visit.  The door is always open.  I look forward to hearing an update from you soon.

Minerva Quinn

He read over the letter and almost vocally groaned at its contents… _not her too_ …he thought.  It was like the entire galaxy wanted him to break all of his military protocols and give into Sith’s flirtations.  He was a man with feelings and needs of his own…not some toy to be used and discarded once the amusement factor had worn out.  Sith were known for their appetites and would often change lovers, seeking that new thrill.  Most Sith he had heard of did not have meaningful relationships for long.  As much as he would not mind a few fun-filled nights…that was not what he was after.  Quick flings had no interest to him.  He sat there for a moment and let his mind wander to a possibility.  What if she was serious in this?  What if she wanted more than just a casual fling?  He shook his head and reprimanded himself.  Love at first sight was not a real thing, it was a foolish ideal told to children to make them smile.  He hadn’t known her for long…he would need to get to know her better before he made any choices one way or the other. 

Forcing his mind off of that topic he went back over the details of the station and kept his mind occupied for an hour.  Coming up with moves, counter moves and counter moves to those possible counter moves, before he was content with his plans and allowed himself a short respite by taking a nap for the rest of the trip.  It had been a long time since he had last slept and he wanted to be in peak operating mode when he tackled this agent. 

He was awoken by the jerky movements of the ship finally docking at the station.  Getting out of his seat he readied a set of tranquilizer darts, set his blaster to stun and made sure his smoke bombs, portable gas mask and goggles were prepared.  Stepping off the transport he went and quietly talked to station security and informed them that he was there to apprehend a known criminal and under who’s orders he was acting.  Weary of the idea at first, security did not believe him until he produced the official seal and read that this was Sith sanctioned…no one wanted to cross an angry Sith.  People had a tendency of turning up dead via holocall when that happened.  They read his request and awaited his signal to activate their side of the plan.  Walking to the medical station where Voloren had been posing as an assistant.  He stood outside the doors and took a deep breath… _you can do this Malavai_ …as he donned his gas mask and enhancing goggles he primed the smoke and quietly rolled it into the room. 

Seconds later gas filled the room and everyone started coughing and waving their hands around blindly unable to see through their surroundings.  Voloren was at the other end sitting at a desk.  He coughed a few times himself and reached into his own desk pulling out a surgical mask and slapped it and rolled under his desk on right as Malavai fired his blaster…missing his head by mere centimeters.  Pulling his own blaster out from under his desk Voloren shot back and almost hit Malavai as well.  Malavai dodged and rolled behind a portable medical shelving for cover before seeing that the man was on the move.  Voloren took that opening and bolted out the door.  Malavai grabbed his darts and hit one of his legs as he ran out…Voloren quickly grabbed the dart and yanked it out before it could have a full effect.  Not knocking him out as intended but making that one leg almost useless as its muscles failed to respond.  He kept up his pace with his one leg dragging behind him somehow adrenaline partially overriding the sedatives as he booked it down the hallway.

Malavai had already planned for this route as one of the possible places he would run and smiled.  At the end of it was a series of doorways…which he had all arranged to be locked.  There was nowhere to run.  The man ran to the first set of doors and tried to open it and it was locked…then ran to the second and found the same.  He pulled out a special device and blasted the locking mechanism to the second door and forced it open.  This Malavai had not anticipated this, so he adapted knowing that this door lead to a long set of stairs leading down multiple levels.  Looking over the railing as he skidded to a stop he quickly calculated the Voloren’s velocity and took another dart and shot down the opening in the stairwell barely hitting the man’s arm as he rounded one of the corners two floors down.  Hitting his mark, he started to run and continued to chase behind him.  Voloren winced in pain at being shot with another dart, but kept on running trying to override the amount of sedatives in his system that were starting to slow him down.  Malavai caught up to him three flights down and tackled him from behind.  Sending both men crashing to the ground with a loud thud as Voloren’s body absorbed the weight of both men from this fall.  Malavai reached into his pocket and pulled out another tranquilizer dart and this time injected it directly into his neck, knocking the man out within seconds as it quickly spread through his system.  Panting he rolled off the man and sat against the wall and called for security to take him into custody.  Placing him in stun cuffs he helped security drag him down to the brig while he contacted Imperial command and for his transfer.  He would see him personally delivered into Imperial custody before he left.  He watched with great pride as they encased him in carbonite, making him unable to escape.

While he waited for Voloren to be transported, his datapad beeped again with another incoming message.  Since his quarry was now frozen in carbonite and in custody he saw no harm in taking this, he opened the message seeing it was from Lord Disantia.  He read over the details of their side of events since his departure and nearly groaned again for the tracking device that he had missed.  He would have to go over that ship one more time before they took off again anywhere.  Reading up on how they infiltrated a Republic station using the Jedi ruse had shown some great insight and mind on both of their parts.  Perhaps he underestimated the pair again, like had had done a few times on Balmorra.  The disguise had been a clever plan on their part and was pleased to see that it worked to get them on the station.  He sent a brief update to her noting his success and his estimated travel time back to Nar Shaddaa now that he knew where he was to meet them.  He personally followed Voloren’s carbonite slab onto the ship and signed for its release.  Grinning with satisfaction the whole time, the Empire’s interests had finally been served.  Watching the shuttle release from their docking clamps he walked down and caught his own ride back to Nar Shaddaa and sat there relaxed and more satisfied than he had been for a long while, while he waited for his shuttle to depart.  He closed his eyes and slept most of this trek back to his lord.

________________________________________________________________________________

Disantia and Vette both slept for a few hours before reaching Nar Shaddaa yet again.  Exiting their docking platform, they quickly found the one being used by Cada Bliss.  Walking in like they owned the place, they confidently waltzed in and stood before the Duros and his bodyguard.

These two women were not who he had been expecting, Cada Bliss answered in his native tongue “Now you two certainly don’t look like Corellian art dealers.”  Looking to his bodyguard acting like the pair of women did not matter, he asked “Virus, is it possible that we have been deceived?  That this clever rat tail thief has caught us unawares?”

Vette took offence to that name and threatened “What did you call me?”

The Virus ignored the little twi’lek girl he saw in front of him and responded to his charge, only answering “No.  Not possible.”

Thinking his body guard gave him the upper hand, Cada Bliss speculated “Then these two have just walked themselves into a very dangerous scenario.”

Disantia almost laughed at this threat so she smiled, placed her hands on her lightsaber hilts and demanded “Hand over the Star of Kala’unn and this goes easy.”

The Duros either was stupid or put way too much stock into his body guard.  He continued talking only to his bodyguard asking “Do you hear this, Virus?”

The Kaleesh replied only two words “I hear.”

Still ignoring the Sith before him the Duros continued “Apparently someone thinks you’ve never killed a Sith before.  Someone thinks Sith scare you.”

With heavy sarcasm Disantia asked “I don’t understand what’s happening.  Am I supposed to be intimidated?  Amused?”

Vette had been waiting to confront this scumsucker, so she added in “Cada Bliss, you have exploited my people, stolen our artifacts and committed numerous crimes against Twi’leks the galaxy over.”

The Duros continued to ignore the two women and talked to his bodyguard again “Virus?  Do we have any room in the harem for an exceedingly ugly underdeveloped rat tail slave girl?”

The Kaleesh replied “We’re full up on ugly.” 

Figuring he still had the upper hand, the Duros commanded “Then no reason to spare the ugly Sith woman either.  Kill them painfully.”  The two drew their weapons and attacked the two women.

Disantia has furious at how these idiots had ignored her and treated her like she was nothing.  Fuming she pulled out her sabers and knocked them both to the ground with a wave of force power.  Vette shot the Virus a few times while he was down, while Disantia used the force to bring him up into the air and choke him almost to unconsciousness only to take her saber and stab him right through his heart right before he blacked out.  Vette went and started unloading into Cada Bliss the instant he tried to get up.  The Duros ran to cover behind the docking ramp of his ship and started firing upon the two women.  Disantia leapt to Vette’s side and deflected several of those blaster shots back, hitting him with several of them.  She was about to walk up to him and behead the fool when he raised his hand in a surrendering motion.

Disantia was gracious enough to let him speak, he was panting and winced out “Clearly, I thought you were someone else.”  He caught his breath, straitened himself up and continued “See there was this other Twi’lek girl, total pain, you know, she kept calling me—Anyway, long story but sorry about the mix up, you know?”

Vette was so mad at this all she could do was recite her little speech she had prepared, reciting the whole thing verbatim as before. 

He found this slightly amusing and replied “I get it, I get it.  You practiced.  It’s a nice speech.  I like it.”

Vette looked at him in disgust continuing “Return the Star of Kala’unn, promise to reform and we may show mercy.”

The Duros bowed and replied “You are a generous, beautiful, woman.  I’ve always said the Twi’lek woman was a superior being suited to the finest---yeah, I’m going.”

Vette looked to Disantia and added “I’ll grab the Star of Kala’unn.  We can meet the old gang here on Nar Shaddaa.  They’ll make sure the Star ends up in a museum.  In Twi’lek hands.”

Vette put in a call to her old gang and gave them a meeting spot in the spaceport.  The pair patiently waited for about 40 minutes before her friends strolled up.  The trio of Twi’leks walked up them and the female of the bunch stated “Well look what the akk dog dragged in.”

Vette immediately got to her feet and tacked the red-skinned female Twi’lek in a hug that almost knocked her over while excitedly calling out to them “Taunt!  Guys!”

Taunt continued her speculation and stated “And this must be the lady Sith you’ve taken as your newest surrogate sister.  Not a bad choice.”  Nodding at Disantia with approval.

Disantia liked that thought, and replied “I didn’t even realize I was missing a little sister until Vette came along.” 

Taunt was touched by that statement, and added “Only you would find a sweetheart Sith love.  Shall we then?”

Vette jumped to business and handed over the case and said “The Star of Kala’unn is in the case.  Authentic and undamaged.”

The larger male responded with excitement “This is big” in Huttese.

The smaller of the males added “Got that right.  Most important single blow for Twi’lek pride.  All you, Vette.” 

Disantia looked upon Vette and praised her by stating “You’ve done something great for your people here.”

The larger male twi’lek added “Amazing, little girl.  Amazing.  Who’s got the finder’s fee?”

Taunt reached into her pockets and pulled out a credit stick and offered it saying “Here.  It’s every credit we could scrape together.  Don’t worry, we should be able to sweet talk the museum into getting us some of that back.” As she tried to hand Vette the stick.

Vette placed her hands on her hips and shook her head no, stating “Oh, no.  I know you guys.  You won’t even be eating.  You have to buy equipment, bribe fees—we don’t need your credits.  Do we?”  Vette looked over at Disantia and questioned.

Disantia almost felt insulted by that last question…of course they didn’t need those credits.  She denied the gift by saying “You are doing good work here.  Reinvest your credits in your struggle.”

This is not what Taunt had expected and answered in surprise “Really not what I pictured from a Sith must be Vette’s influence.”

The large male asked Vette “You coming with us, girl?”

Vette thought about it for a moment…but liked her current situation, so she looked down and said “I…no.  I’ve found a place.  I’m going to stay put for a while.  But I’ll keep in touch.”

Taunt asked in a welcoming manner “You’ve at least got time for a meal, right?  Let us show a Sith a good time?” 

Taking this as a personal challenge Disantia smiled and answered “Nobody celebrates like Sith celebrate.”

The larger male replied with enthusiasm “I accept your challenge!”

Finding a nearby cantina the party ordered food, danced and drank themselves tipsy for the next few hours.  Trading war stories, showing off new scars explain how things went since Vette’s capture.  The more Taunt heard from the Sith the more she felt that Vette had found something good and agreed with her decision to stay.  One of Vette's old friends challenged Disantia to a drinking contest and was able to keep up with him drink for drink a while…but now it was obvious that the alcohol was running heavy through the Sith’s system.   Vette promised that she would try to catch up with them on a regular basis.  Both women walked rather tipsily back to the ship, Disantia leaning heavily on the Vette’s shoulders as was drug up the ramp.   

Vette looked at the state of her friend and asked "So where do you want me to drop you off to sleep this off?" pondering where to deposit her.  
  
Disantia looked up at her and replied "If you could just put me in the captain's chair and bring me a glass of water that would be great.  I will work on meditating this out of my system."  
  
Vette found this a strange request, but obliged walking her over to the chair and helping her into it.  Leaving her there for a second she grabbed a large glass of water and brought it to her, setting it on the console next to her.  She added "I will leave you to it, I am going to crash so here is hoping you are not too hungover in the morning."  
  
Disantia laughed and replied "Well I have not been hungover yet...but we shall see." smiling as she took a large drink of water and placed the glass back down.  
  
Vette went back to her quarters, got changed into her night clothes, grabbed her book and prepared to retire for the evening.  Disantia just sat there in the chair in silence meditating, trying to purge the alcohol from her system. 

Disantia was meditating quietly on in the captain’s chair when Malavai returned and boarded the ship.  She looked up from her meditation and looked up at him expectantly waiting for his synopsis. 

Malavai proudly stated “My lord, I’m back from my mission.  I’m pleased to report, Agent Voloren’s decade of espionage has been brought to an end.  It is a great day for the Empire.”

This pleased her, she responded “It isn’t every day you close the book on an old score.”

He agreed with her “It is long overdue.  Thank you for allowing me to pursue this, my lord.”

She smiled and took the opening to flirt a bit, suggesting “You could drop the stoic soldier routine when we’re in private.  Show me a little attention.”  Waiting to see how he would try to squirm out of this one.

He tried to play dumb and asked “I’m…not sure what you mean.”

She wondered if maybe her species had something to do with it, so she asked “Don’t tell me I’m not your type?”

Trying to keep his professionalism intact, he beat around the bush responding “Indeed, my lord, you are not a type at all.  I dare say, you are a wholly unique woman.”  _In so many ways_ … he added in his mind.  He cleared his thoughts briefly and continued “But my work demands complete concentration, and I—well—I’m not used to juggling business with pleasure.”  He just realized what he had just said and feared how she would twist that against him… _oh no not again_ …. 

She was growing frustrated at him for the moment, so decided to be blunt and spit out “No lame excuses of explanations.  If you are not interested, just say so.  Letting him off of the hook for this she added “Now, let’s get back to our duties.”

He nodded and replied “By all means my lord.”  Thinking about it for a moment, he asked another question before he left the cockpit “My lord, permission to perform a full system sweep of the ship to make sure no other unwanted tracking devices have been placed on this ship?”

She looked at him and thought, _thorough as ever_ … before stating “Permission granted.  Excellent thinking Quinn, we are not to leave until you are satisfied with the sweep.”

He nodded and answered back “So where are us Baras sending us next exactly.”

Disantia had a choice between two planets…both of which did not seem like pleasant places to visit for varying reasons.  She decided to go with the one she wanted to venture to the least first to get it over with.  She replied to him “Tatooine…I hope you brought sunscreen…” winking at him as she got up out of the chair and tried to walk.  Her legs failed her and she went crashing to the floor.    
  
Malavai caught her before she hit the ground and smelled the alcohol coming off of her.  Concern clouding his mind he asked "Are you alright my lord?"  
  
Disantia looked up at him and grinned and replied "I think this is the last time I take someone up on a drinking contest."  
  
He chuckled a bit at this comment before he pondered his next move, from what he saw he did not trust her to walk all the way back to her chambers so he asked "Do you want me to carry you back to your quarters?"  His mind was raging between two different desires...the one that wanted to feel her in his arms and the one that screamed at him for how improper this was...but he wanted to make sure she made it to bed safely.  
  
She thought about her earlier flirtations and smiled a bit...thinking that perhaps he might not be as uninterested as he tried to act.  She took him up on his offer and answered "If you could carry me that would be great.  Cannot have stories floating around about a Sith who cannot handle drinking contests."  
  
He chuckled a bit and joked back "Indeed that would create much gossip my lord."  He picked her up in his arms and noted how nicely she seemed to fit in them, like she was made to be there, also noted how light she was.  He pondered how such power could come from such a small package as he carried her to her chambers and placed her on her bed.  Wanting to be of more help he asked "Can give you something to help purge that out of your system as you sleep my lord?"  
  
She thought about it...the idea of potentially having a hangover in the morning did not sound like a fun time, so she replied "That would be great captain...would you also be so kind as to grab me some night clothes?"  As she pointed over to the wardrobe on the other side of the room.  He looked over at it and nodded, watching him walk over to it.  She added "They are in the middle drawer on the bottom."  
  
He reached in grabbed one of her night gowns and handed it to her...hoping that she would not request that she would not help her change...As much as he wouldn't mind that act it would undermine his efforts in keeping this relationship purely professional.  She watched her nod and begin to take her boots off by herself.  He left her in the room to give her a chance to change and prepare the injection for her.  Digging through his supplies he prepared a medical cocktail that he had learned in his years on Balmorra to sober people up quickly.  Grabbing a large glass of water, he walked to her door and waited a few minutes and knocked on her door before entering.  She called for him to enter and he was surprised to note that she was able to change out of her outfit and into her nightgown without incident.  She was laying there on top of her sheets propped up against her pillow waiting for his return.

She looked up at him expectantly and asked “So what does Doctor Quinn recommend for this malady?”

He corrected her replying “I am just a medic my lord, I never went to medical school.  But this is a little remedy I learned on Balmorra.  I would recommend this.”  He said as he reached for her arm and gave her an injection and then continued “And that you drink this glass of water and sleep it off.”  Handing her the glass and watching her consume the liquid and place the glass on her nightstand.  Being satisfied with her cooperation he finished “I will perform my sweep of the ship and start our course to Tatooine my lord…sleep well.”  Walking out the door hearing it close behind leaving her to rest as he began this evenings new duties.

 

Disantia as "Jedi Master Kadiri"


	5. Knaves in Nerfs Clothing Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been gone for a while, but lot of real life issues popped up and an insane amount of overtime has been required at work as of late. Just have not been able to be productive in writing for a while. I had most of this chapter done many weeks ago, it just took me a while to get my mojo back. Sorry for the wait everybody but here we go with more Quinn adventures :)
> 
> I give to you Part one of Alderaan :)

The ship fell out of hyperspace and had arrived at their destination of the picturesque planet of Alderaan.  Disantia watched as Malavai started to pilot the ship through the atmosphere and contacted the space port at the House Thul estate for landing clearance.  Figuring she did not need to be here for this part she told Malavai “The planet may be breath taking under normal circumstances, but with the houses feuding for the crown… the political environment is just as treacherous as the landscape of Tatooine.  I will contact Baras to let him know of our arrival and get his briefing on this place.  It will be colorful as usual I am sure.”

She left the cockpit and walked to the holoterminal and sent a message to her master, he picked up on the first few attempts.  He began his briefing “Apprentice.  I see you’ve touched down on Alderaan, Jaesa Willsaam’s home planet, where Nomen Karr found her.  Excellent.  You will discover everything you can about this Padawan, and destroy everyone she loves there.”

She figured this would be an entertaining enough task and replied “It is a certainty.” 

Darth Baras noted her conviction and replied “I hope your results will confirm your confidence.  Unfortunately, with the civil war for the Alderaanian throne raging, your contact, Duke Kendoh of House Thul, has become unreliable.  Kendoh was supposed to find Jaesa Willsaam’s family for you, but it seems he’s distracted.  You must undistract him.”

She thought about it for a moment…she had ways of getting people’s attention, she looked up at his holoimage and smiled answering “I will handle it.”

Baras instructed “Kendoh is a political creature—the consequences of failing me are abstract for him.  Once they are made concrete, he’ll cooperate.  You’ll find him in the House Thul executive chambers.  Make haste.”  With that the image flickered off and the terminal went silent.  Malavai and Vette walked out into the room and were looking to her for instructions. 

She looked at her small crew and thought about it for a second.  She wanted Malavai with her on this one, he would be a great asset to deal with the Duke…Vette had a bit less tact, but could still prove useful… perhaps she could help the Thul’s plight for the throne while she was here?  She looked at them both and said “Captain you are with me on this one, Vette I want you will accompany us to meet with House Thul and we can see what we can do to aid the Empires efforts here.  I will introduce you personally so no one will mistake you as a slave or dismiss you.”

Vette thought about it for a minute and replied “This will not be nearly as fun as the last planet but I don’t get to deal with the upper crust of society often.”

Disantia laughed at that and replied “I think it will be a good learning experience, I think you will do well.”  Smiling at her in encouragement.

She shook her head lightly and laughed “Nobles…I’ll have them wrapped around my fingers by sunset.”

This made her grin as she replied “I bet you will.”  She looked upon her crew and replied to both “Now let us prepare and head out.  We have another planet to conquer.”  Walking to the cargo bay they gathered supplies for a long trek around the planet.  Yes, this was a civilized world, but it was one that was in the middle of a civil war…they should be prepared to not have accommodations available everywhere this task would send them.  After gearing up the group left the ship and walked through the spaceport.  Once reaching the entrance Disantia was greeted by an Imperial who sought an audience with the Sith.  Nodding she let him speak.

He bowed and replied “I bring the good wishes of Moff Sarek, the officer entrusted with annexing this planet.  He has been anticipating your arrival.”

Disantia nodded at him and replied “It is fitting that we speak.” Then glanced over at Vette and nodded in her direction to quietly let her know her intentions.

The officer pulled out a communicator and another Imperial showed up on a communicator on the desk in front of them.  This officer gave a slight bow as well and pleasantly greeted “Good day, my lord.  It will well serve the aims of the Empire to have so accomplished a Sith on this planet.  I expect you care little for the niceties of politics here, so I will be brief.  The Empire intends to use Alderaan’s succession struggle to bring it into the fold, and I am offering you the opportunity to play a pivotal role.”

She waited for her turn to speak and asked “What’s happening here?”

He replied “The heir to Alderaan’s thrown was recently assassinated… right after withdrawing from the protection of the Republic.  The planet’s in civil war and for the first time in thousands of years, without the armies of the Republic to bring order.”

Thinking about this for a moment… this could be a way to bring this core world into the fold and replied “A divided world will fall quickly.”

The Moff agreed answering “Yes.  We must make our move now, while the throne stands empty.  We have an alliance with one of the noble houses, House Thul.  The house was exiled sixty years ago after a failed bid for power and came to us instead.  Unfortunately, they have proven too weak to do what’s needed.”

She had to resist shaking her head at this report and offered “Do they need the fear of the Emperor put into them?”

The Moff nodded and replied “Yes.”  Then continued “Jorad, one of the Thul lords insists on following Alderaan’s rules of “civilized warfare.”  I want you to show him warfare is far from civil.  Several of Thul’s vassal houses have rebelled since Thul’s connection to us became public.  This cannot be allowed.  Take a slave collar from my man here and drag one of these rebels to our weak-willed Lord Thul.  Kill the rest and leave them where they fall.”

She thought about this plan and liked it… nobles had never truly known danger, or gotten their hands dirty.  Sometimes it was fun to bring them screaming to reality, she smiled and replied “They will learn that the best way to survive is to submit.”

The Moff added “These “lords” of Alderaan must lose their foolish pride.  Those who will not bow… must break.”  With that the holoimage went silent.

Disantia looked at Vette and asked “So are you ready to bring some nobles down a few pegs?”

Vette glanced over at her and nodded “Sure, child’s play.  At least it is not a dust bucket here.”

Disantia laughed at this comment and replied “Though the scenery here may be more aesthetically pleasing, the political one is what makes this place as treacherous as Tatooine.  Let us find one of these foolish men and collar him…”  She looked over at Vette and she looked nervous at that comment.  She reassured “Trust me on this one, these will be men who have never truly known hardship in their lives… it will be an educational experience in humbling themselves which they are in dire need of.  I will handle the collar Vette, no need to look so down.”  She gave an encouraging smile to the girl as the group exited the spaceport.

Vette nodded and the party went to the location the Moff mentioned and found and subdued one of these foolish nobles quickly slapping a collar on one of their necks and made it abundantly clear that pain would be the price for defiance as they walked through the well-maintained courtyard of the Thul estate into the main house to meet this man named Jorad.

The Thul lord was shocked at seeing one of his brethren in a shock collar and exclaimed his surprise by stuttering out “What is--?  Who--?  Chrimar?  Is that Chrimar Noven?  That’s a free nobleman of Alderaan!  Unhand him!  Who are you?  What is this about?”

Disantia took the shackled man and pushed him to the floor at the feet of the Thul lord and answered “If you are to join the Empire, you should take more care to recognize those in power.”

Jorad swallowed audibly and noticed the lightsabers on her belts and became suddenly aware of who he was addressing.  He nervously replied “M—m lord.”

The shackled man identified as Chrimar had gotten up to his feet and defiantly yelled at Jorad “All of Alderaan will be thrown into chains because of you!”

She took the shock collar controls and held it up and smiled, placing her thumb menacingly upon its button as she replied to his outburst “The Empire only asks your obedience.”  She would see how fast this foolish man would learn…

He could not keep his tongue to himself and replied “Alderaan has been free for as long as your Empire’s existed.”

Trying to make an excuse for his incompetence Jorad stuttered out “I’ve explained to Moff Sarek before, perhaps you’d have more luck trying to lure ants with honey…”

After that statement, the Moff’s image appeared at a holoterminal next to the Thul lord as he chastised the man “And I explained that honey is quickly eaten and turned to dung.”

Jorad gave a very sloppy military solute and answered “Sir!”

From everything she had seen of this worm of a man, she was not impressed.  She gave her opinion “This spineless toad will make a poor lord of Alderaan.”

The Moff seemed to agree answering “Yes, it will take work to shape him.  I hope you will undertake this for me.  I would like to make you the voice of the Empire in House Thul.  Aid Jorad and his men in crushing the resistance to our rule.  Obey her as if she were me, and with the same penalty for defiance.  Tell her what you need, and she will ensure Thul’s hold on Alderaan.”  The image flickered off and went silent.

Jorad nervously answered “Y—yes, sir, Sir.”

She wanted to know what she was going to get Vette into so she asked “What do we move on to now?”

Jorad answered “I suppose the Moff expects us to take on House Organa.  They’re one of our oldest noble houses and loyal to the Republic.  Until recently, they’ve been without an army, but they’ve got supporters all over the planet.  Including here.”

The foolish noble pipped up again declaring “You’ll never find them!  They’ve got top-of-the-line cloaking, better than anything the Empire makes!  No probes’ll get through, no-spy sats, nothing!”

She looked over at Vette and nodded.  Vette smiled and looked at her sideways answering “Childs play”

Disantia looked at her young twi’lek friend and smiled thinking _that’s my girl_ before she changed her expression to disgust as she looked over at the foolish noble again and pulled out the shock collar controls and pressed the button.  The man screamed in pain and dropped the floor.

Trying to ignore the display Jorad answered “House Organa denied raising an army, claiming it’s just “patriots defending their lands” But their attacks are too organized.  We’ll never find every group—we need inside their planet-wide communications.  And that means finding a base with a physical link to slice into.”

Disantia knew this would be right up Vettes alley as she answered “They will learn the folly of resisting the Empire.”

The man pipped up again one more time yelling “Alderaan is a free world!  We will never submit!”

Jorad attempted to grow some backbone as he yelled at the shackled man “Silence!  If you stand with the Organa’s, you betray a thousand years of loyalty!”  He looked over at Disantia and continued “The Organa guerillas have a base hidden in some cave or other natural camouflage.  There should be a master commlink there, guarded by their best soldiers.  If you insert this computer spike, it’ll give us a back door into all their communications.”

She replied “If we slice into their command center, we can avoid falling into any traps.”

Jorad agreed “House Organa will not make another move without us knowing.”

Disantia handed the computer spike over to Vette and asked “Ready to find a spy network?”

Vette nodded and took the spike answering “I’ve broken into much tighter places than this… no problem at all.”

Jorad was confused by this interaction and asked “Wait… what?  You are not dealing with this personally?”

Disantia looked at Vette and then looked over to the Thul noble and answered “This is Vette, she is to be my proxy here while I am attending to other business.  You will address her as you are to address me.  I think you will find her more than adequate to assist in your endeavors.  Vette, you will contact me with updates and should you require my assistance contact me, though… I think you will do just fine.  Assist them in their efforts here.”

She grinned and glanced over at the fat Thul and replied “Be prepared to be amazed…”  As she took the spike and made left the room leaving the man behind her nervously sweating as both Malavai and Disantia also departed for the residence of Duke Kendoh.

As they walked over the estate Malavai asked “My lord, are you sure you have not given Vette to large of an assignment this time?”

Disantia looked over at him and shook her head a few times as she replied “I have faith in her abilities.  She will call for assistance if she gets into trouble.  Helping House Thul in any measure will greatly assist the Empire’s aims here and we cannot completely ignore their plight while we work on Darth Baras’s task.  But I am afraid helping them will have to remain a secondary objective on our stay here.”  She looked up at the sky and sighed continuing “We all have our roles we must play.”

He nodded and answered “I see.”  As they both walked into the residence.  They were greeted by some servants who led them to the room where the Duke was having a conference with some other nobles.  Disantia leaned against the door frame and watched the Duke get chastised by his relations and felt his anger towards the men as he finished his holocall, unaware of his own guests as he muttered to himself.  Disantia and Malavai walked up behind him and she addressed the grumpy man “Duke Kendoh, Darth Baras sent me.”

He scoffed at the female Sith and her Imperial officer entourage exclaiming “What…?  You’re not on my schedule.  I don’t appreciate being interrupted.  Baras isn’t even on my radar, Sith.  I have a war to wage and personal ambitions to achieve here.”

She was not amused, so she glared at him and asked sarcastically “Is breathing one of your personal ambitions?”

He thought this threat to be amusing so he replied confidently “A threat?  You see these Sith I have attending me?  Your corpse will be my message to your master.”  He walked over and comfortably sat in his chair in the middle of the room before addressing his Sith “FimmRess, make this intruder a distant memory, will you?”

The Sith identified as FimmRess turned to face the Duke and answered “I’m sorry, Duke Kendoh, we are assigned to protect you and support your interests in the struggle for Alderaan.  But we serve the Emperor first.  And we will not cross Darth Baras, or his apprentice.”

This made her smile as she felt the Duke panic, she looked over at the Sith and answered “It is good to know some people have respect.”

He nodded and replied “We consider you an ally, friend.”  As he gestured and he and all of the other attending Sith gave a bow of respect to their female visitor.

Malavai watched this display and was pleased.  These Sith seemed to know who they were dealing with… while their charge seemed to be completely oblivious… he already started his dislike of this man.

Reigning in his fears he tried to salvage the situation by explaining “Okay, that was unexpected…”  as he started to pace across the room to settle his nerves as he spoke “It seems I may have been hasty regarding your master’s needs.  How can I make amends?”

She had a few ideas pop into her head but those would have to wait for now… she had not been given permission to kill this worm.  So, she started with the next best thing and commanded “You can start by bowing to me, too.”

He tried to hide his visual signs of displeasure as he took a bow to this woman and answered “Of course.  Consider it a small demonstration of my repentance.  I pledge the same level of focus that had me so absorbed in my own work.  I pledge myself to your directives, and as I aid you, perhaps you’ll be moved to help me in mine.”

She was disgusted by his requests… first he orders his own guards to kill her then he wants to ask her for favors.  She did not trust this man, he had not earned any right to a favor.  With a sarcastic tone, she replied “Unless your directives involve your suicide, I won’t be participating.”

Noting that he was on thin ice he answered “Point taken.  I hope time will improve our relations.”  He swallowed loudly and continued “As I recall, Darth Baras wanted information on a young Alderaanian girl who was taken off-planet to train with Jedi master Nomen Karr.  I was to locate her family so that you could, well, send the girl a message.”

Keeping up with her threatening tone she reminded him “For your sake, I hope you were successful.” 

He nodded and answered “The truth is, information about this girl is difficult to come by.  I manage only one lead.  Nomen Karr’s Padawan fits the description of the former handmaiden of a noblewoman in House Alde named Lady Renata.”  He paused for a second to lean against the pillar behind him in a more relaxed manor and continued “I’d have questioned her already, but Renata is protected by House Alde’s greatest champion.  The man has never met his match in melee.”

Taking this as a personal challenge she crossed her arms and replied “He’s never met me.”

The Duke thought he would push his luck by asking “If I may, once you’ve eliminated her protector and gotten what you needed… I would be personally indebted, if you’d arrange to have Lady Renata brought to us.  For questioning.”

She glared at him and had a good idea about what he meant by questioning.  This man had ordered her death, he had earned no favors.  She replied “Don’t tell me what to do.”

He stuttered out “I apologize if that sounded like a declaration.  It was simply a request.  While House Alde is a small player on Alderaan, it is affiliated with House Organa.  Therefore, Lady Renata’s estate is in hostile territory and very well-defended.  Be cautious.” Giving off the warning of the place.

She didn’t like his tone or how he insulted her yet again by underestimating her abilities she answered “Caution is for worms like you.”

He opened his mouth and probably said the most honest thing out of his mouth in this whole conversation, replying “I won’t argue with you there.  I do hope to see you soon.  Until then.”  He gave a formal bow to the Sith and the pair departed.

Disantia kept her mouth shut as they exited the premises, once they vacated the building onto the courtyard she let out an audible groan.  Malavai looked over at the frustrated Sith and spoke up “My lord, I do not think the Duke was being entirely truthful in this errand.”

Disantia thought about the brief encounter and nodded in agreement, replying “I do not trust this man… something about him makes my skin crawl.  He has earned no favors by ordering those Sith to kill me, we will not be granting his request.”

He nodded in understanding and walked with her as they both precured transport to an Imperial outpost near their destination.  Disantia looked upon their transport and was startled to see it was not a speeder, but a living creature.  She had never seen one of these before and looked at the strange blue creature with triangular wings and a large saddle strapped to it with wide eyes.  Malavai was about to hop on, when he glanced back and saw Disantia looking upon this creature with wide eyes not moving.  She did not move from her spot, seeming to be glued to her location, he guessed “Have you never seen a thranta before my lord?”

She blinked and looked up at Malavai and answered “No… Is that what this is called?”  She went up and touched the beast nervously, and it seemed gentle enough and gave a quiet hum on her touch.  She looked over at Malavai again for more information “So this is taking us to the outpost?”

He mimicked her and touched the beast under its chin and replied “Yes, my lord.  Thrana’s are a native flying beast here to Alderaan.  They have airsacs throughout their bodies which helps give them the ability to fly.  Most of the species have been domesticated for centuries and are quite tame.”

She still was unsure of this and replied “But we are in an active civil war… what if they spook and buck us off?”

He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side as he tried to understand what he thought he was seeing.  This was a Sith… he had seen her charge in fearlessly into danger lightsabers blazing, jump down multiple stories to land on unsuspecting combatants below… and here she stood looking nervous… almost might even venture to say afraid, of a tame thranta.  He just looked over at her and grinned and held out his hand and spoke in a calm reassuring tone “I assure you my lord, they are perfectly safe, if I may…can I help you on?”  She swallowed nervously and nodded, taking his hand as he helped her onto the thranta looking more pale than normal.  He climbed on behind her and had one arm wrapped around her waist, helping her secure herself to the creature as he took the other hand and grabbed the reigns.  With a slight tug on the reigns the thranta slowly started to flap its large blue wings and ascended into the sky, leaving the Thul grounds behind them. 

Disantia froze the instant the creature took flight and dug her feet firmly into her foot stirrups, and took both of her hands and grabbed the arm around her waist tightly with both of her hands, as if clinging on for dear life.  Her eyes locked open absorbing everything as it passed in slow motion as she felt her pulse beat uncontrollably out of her chest.  With a quiet whisper of a voice she shakily pleaded “Please… don’t let go of me…”

In response to this request he pulled her tighter to himself for her comfort and tried to whisper soothing reassurances in her ears the entire ride until they landed.  He helped her off and tried to walk quickly with her away from the outpost lest anything see anything was wrong.  Walking to a nearby tree out of hearing distance he let her sit down to recompose herself.  She still looked pale and her eyes had not lost their wide panicked look.  He knelt beside her and felt her pulse in her wrist still feeling her elevated heart rate.  This worried him, so he asked “Are you alright, my lord?”

He waited a minute and was about to grab something from his medical kit when she finally replied “I am sorry you had to see that… I just don’t like riding something that could easily freak out for just a second and unseat us at that height…”

He chuckled a bit and smiled encouragingly answering “I told you it would be perfectly safe.”

She tried to give a quiet laugh back and replied “It is not that I am afraid of heights per say… it is I just don’t like the idea of not being secured like that, makes me feel vulnerable… Granted the ride down would be exhilarating… it just the sudden stop that the end would just ruin your day.”

Glad to see her normal sarcastic nature starting to reemerge, was putting his concerns at ease as he joked back “I would have to agree with you on that, my lord.  Plus, the paperwork alone would be a nightmare.” 

She smiled at his joke and looked down at the ground for a second and asked him “If you would please… not mention this to anybody…”

He nodded and vowed “This will remain between the two of us my lord, no one else will know.” Giving a slight bow with his head as he got to his feet and offered his hand to help her up.  She took his hand and was brought back to standing and started the rest of their journey on foot to the nearby Alde Estate.  Dispatching those foolish enough to try to hinder their progress to their quarry.  Upon reaching the door Disantia took one of her light sabers and shoved it between both doors effectively rendering the locking mechanisms useless.  Once she reached the floor she sheathed her lightsaber and used the force to rip both doors off of their hinges and walked in through the door watching scared servants flee from her advance until she found the main chamber where their target had resided. 

She was in the spacious chamber with a very large bald man with a large staff weapon who protectively stepped in front of the lady and said “My lady we have intruder.”

Wanting to get to straight to the point Disantia and Malavai both walked to the center of the room and Disantia asked “Lady Renata, I seek the family of your former handmaiden, Jaesa Willsaam.”

Lady Renata immediately replied “What’s this nonsense you’re spouting?  I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

With the same baritone voice he had spoken with before, the body guard replied “Lady, let me kill this Sith like the last one Duke Kendoh sent.”

She nodded and answered “Windredd, you don’t need my permission to kill an enemy that comes barging through my door.  Make it fast.”

She didn’t like being threatened again…this made her angry, she grabbed both of her weapons and ignited them saying “Let me save you the trouble!”  Not even listening to the bodyguard’s response, she leapt into action and started to melee with the man.  She was impressed with his skill, but it would not be enough, blocking blows for a few strikes before inflicting massive damage on him.  He knelt to the ground and looked like he was going to plead for his life, but she never gave him the chance, slicing him through his chest with her lightsaber and watching his lifeless body fall to the ground before the lady.  Disantia looked up and glared at the lady… _when will these foolish nobles ever learn?_ she asked herself in her head.

Out of options the lady took a few steps back and quickly stammered out “This can’t be.  Um… I’m sorry I ordered him to kill you, Sith.  I hope you don’t hold it against me.”  She watched Disantia sheath her weapon and pace back and forth as she waited for her explanation.  Looking at the ground she continued “You see I’ve been fending off Duke Kendoh’s advances for some time, and I just assumed you were here for him.  If you’re not working for the duke, I’ll gladly cooperate.  You…you mentioned a…a…a girl, yes?  Jaesa someone?”

Still a bit peeved from having a bodyguard sent against her, she snarked “Glad to see I have your undivided attention.”

Lady Renata replied “You have a very persuasive manner…  I was aware of the young handmaiden who left Alderaan with a Jedi Master.  And I did hear the name Jaesa Willsaam, but you’re mistaken—I didn’t know her.  The girl never served me.”

Looking at the frightened lady she could sense truth from her declarations, figuring she might have more she probed further, asking “Do you know anything about her?” 

It was at this moment that three more Sith entered the premises and stood next to Disantia, the one she recalled being named FimmRess announced “Duke Kendoh can include that in his interrogations.  The duke congratulates you on your impressive venture into House Alde.  I’m here to take the fair lady to him.”

Unable to fathom the horrors that would await her Lady Renata pleaded with Disantia “No!  Don’t let him take me to that… that pig.”  She knelt before the Sith before her and begged for her freedom offering more information “I do know who the girl worked for.  I’ll tell you all I can, if only you’ll keep me from Duke Kendoh.”

Disantia looked down upon her and answered “Don’t leave anything out.”

The lady looked down at the ground swallowed heavily and replied “All right, I’m going to trust that you’ll be honorable.”  Getting back up to her feet she looked Disantia right in the eye and continued “Before she left with the Jedi, Jaesa Willsaam was the handmaiden of Gesselle Organa of House Organa.  They were inseparable.  Before the war, Gesselle was an aristocrat like myself.  Now, she leads the Organan troops against House Ulgo.”

Wanting more information Disantia asked “Where exactly is this Gesselle Organa?”

Lady Renata continued “H--her headquarters are somewhere on the front line.”

FimmRess added in “The duke will know where to find Gesselle Organa and how to reach her.  If you let me deliver Lady Renata to him, I’m sure Kendoh will happily shed light on the situation for you.”

She did not officially say she would not send the lady to Kendoh, but in her mind, she had already given her word.  That was something she would not go back upon, and besides the Duke was not getting this prize with her help after threatening to kill her.  He would have to find his own way to secure this lady.  She looked at FimmRess and answered “The lady isn’t going anywhere.”

Lady Renata was shocked that the Sith would keep her word and responded “Thank you.  It’s good to know some Sith have a sense of honor.”

FimmRess looked over at Disantia and answered “Fine.  As I said, I will not oppose you, nor will I defy your decision here.  I meant what I said.  I’m sure Kendoh can help you find and confront Gesselle.  You should consult with him on it.”

She replied “I’ll do just that.”

FimmRess replied “I will update Kendoh so he is ready for you.”

Lady Renata added “Despite the destruction you caused, I hold you in high esteem, Sith.  I only hope you make that worm Kendoh pay for misleading you.  Take nothing he says at face value.”

Seeing the truth in her words Disantia answered “I appreciate your advice.”  She looked over at Malavai and the two walked out of the estate, without resistance.  Lady Renata must have sent message to let them pass without incident. 

As they reached the boarder of the estate Malavai asked “That was a rather curious choice my lord, I think the Duke might be more hesitant to help us now.”

She sighed and looked at the ground, hoping she would not regret this mistake, but she couldn’t send that lady to that fate.  She looked back up and gave her answer “I see your point Captain, but I have three reasons for this choice.  First, because the Duke ordered to kill us both, he has earned no special favors from me.  Second, he lied to us about Jaesa and tried to use us just to bring this lady to him, I do not appreciate that.  And third because I could not send her to that fate… that Duke had some horrible things in mind as for what to do to that girl.”  Walking a few steps more she stopped and looked up at the sky adding “I sympathized with that poor woman… had I not been force sensitive… I might have shared in a similar fate.”

He looked at her and answered “I don’t think I quite understand… what you mean by sharing her fate?”

She was watching the clouds pass as she replied “Being born a woman into nobility we are basically treated like a piece of property.  Had I not been force sensitive, my Father would probably have used me as marriage fodder for his own personal gain.  Lady Renata is probably in similar standing, she is at the whims of her male relatives as they will probably decide her fate for her… I am honestly surprised that the Duke was not able to go that route… which means she has someone influential looking out for her.  Being the Sith heir I am hoping I will not be subject to this humiliation myself… but knowing my Father… I would not be surprised if he has something in mind.”  Though she had no contact with him since his departing message to her for Korriban, she still worried about what his next play would be in the back of her mind.

He listened to her with interest and had not considered this… she was born into a higher social sphere then he was, and as such had different rules he should probably learn.  More research would be needed on this subject.  He replied “You have given me much to ponder my lord…”  They walked a few hundred meters more when he asked “If you wish it, I could try to arrange a speeder for transport back to House Thul.”

She looked over at him and appreciated his thoughtfulness, but this fear must be conquered lest it get the better of her again.  She glanced over at him and signed answering “No… as much as this unnerves me… I need to face this again.  It is the only way to get over this… I just ask that you hold me again?”

Looking at her face he could see her nervousness and this was a request with an honest intention, she did not mean this to be another ploy to test his professionalism.  If she wanted comfort to confront this fear… he would gladly help.  He gave a small bow and replied “As you wish my lord.”  Reaching the outpost again he helped her onto the thranta and got on behind her holding her securely as he did the first ride there.  He liked having his arm wrapped around her waist, helping her feel safe and secure… he hoped that she would insist on doing this for all of their travels while on this planet because he liked having her there, so close and warm.  He had to berate himself internally for the direction his thoughts were going… this was to help her on her mission.  Like before he held onto her tightly and whispered things into her ear to keep her mind off of her fears.  Pointing out mountain formations and important structures in the distance to distract her from her fears.  He watched her eyes still wide from nervousness again, but this time they seemed a tad more relaxed, she gripped his arm with the same eagerness as last time, but she didn’t seem as tense as before.  Upon reaching their destination back at the Thul courtyard he helped her off the thranta again and gave her a minute to compose herself before entering Duke Kendoh’s residence once more.

Entering the Dukes private chamber once more he turned around and sounded displeased, by starting off “I heard you decided not to allow FimmRess to bring the Lady Renata to me.  I am most disappointed.”

She had to contain herself from opening scoffing at the worm of a man before her… she glared at him and replied “Do your own dirty work.”

The Duke complained “There was no more work to be done.  You only had to allow my man to take her.  By denying my claim to Renata, you certainly aren’t providing me much incentive to help you.  Where’s my motivation?”

She smiled at this and tilted her head to the side as she replied “I suspect self-preservation is incentive enough.  Or maybe I should just kill you?”

His eyes widened and he swallowed loudly as he took a moment to get out his response “Consider me motivated.”  Getting back his original composure, he continued “So, FimmRess tells me the lead was fruitful.  Although Lady Renata was not the girl’s mistress, she knew who was—Gesselle Organa.  I should say General Gesselle Organa.  Now you have to track her down, which poses a bit of a problem.”

She sarcastically replied “I haven’t met a problem my lightsaber can’t solve.”

Seeing an opportunity, the Duke replied “Well… let’s discover a way to put it to use here.  Eh?  Gesselle Organa leads the Organa war against House Ulgo.  Her headquarters is protected by an impenetrable force field.  No firepower can breach it.  The forcefield allows Gesselle and her advisors to be stationed very close to the front and maintain a more hands-on command.”

Disantia replied “Sounds like General Gesselle knows what she’s doing.”

The Duke elaborated “As smart as she is, there must be a way to overcome… wait… yes!”  He exclaimed as an idea formed in his mind, continuing “A force field needs power to maintain itself, yes?  So, if we manage to cut the power…  And I bet I know exactly where Gesselle is getting her juice.  If I’m right, you could just walk through the front door.”

The Duke still seemed shifty to her so she honestly replied “I find you hard to trust.”

His heart rate picked up again for just a second as he answered “I’ve given you little reason to.  I hope to remedy that.”  Hoping his next bit of information would seem useful he continued “Almost all power on Alderaan is supplied by the planetary generator.  Gesselle must be piggybacking the system to power her force field.  Several of my fellows do this to maintain their special security needs.  A precise charge at the generator will force the fail-safes to fire.  The planet won’t miss a beat, but ancillary systems like Gesselle’s forcefield will have to be manually reset.  Which could take some time.”

Wanting a tacticians input on this she looked back and Malavai and asked “What’s your assessment of the duke’s plan, Captain?”

He briefly considered everything he had heard from their conversation and was glad to be asked for his input, answering “It’s sound, my lord.  If the force field operates on an emergency power tap, when the system transfers to the backup sources, the tap will have to be re-engaged.”

The Duke pipped in “Your man knows his stuff.”  He looked back to his Sith bodyguards and addressed them “FimmRess, fetch a seven-stroke-seven detonator from my arms cabinet there and give it to our friend.”

The Sith spoke through gritted teeth answering “As you wish.” And went over to do as was requested if him.

The Duke added “the Alderaan power generator is located above the Straight Valley, and it boasts the planet’s most advanced security systems.”  FimmRess returned and handed the detonator to Disantia as the Duke continued “You’ll have to fight your way in, set the charge, then fight your way out before the boom.  It won’t be easy.”

She answered “Consider me warned”

The Duke continued “Once you’ve detonated the generator, you still have to wade through Gesselle’s surrounding army and invade her headquarters before her forcefield is reset.  I’ll be eagerly tracking your progress.  Good luck.”  Before they left they were given a location of the power generator and of Gesselle’s forward base. 

Stepping out of the estate doors they walked out into the last rays of dusk.  Night was upon them soon, Disantia walked over to nearby estate entrance and leaned against the arch and just looked off into the sunset, watching the colors change of the sky change from blue to an orange color as the sun slipped behind the snowcapped peaks.  Malavai stood there and watched her for a moment, liking how the dawn accented her hair and shined off of her facial features.  Not wanting to be caught staring he broke the silence by asking “My lord… it appears it would be too late to accomplish our next leg of the mission tonight.  Shall we return to the ship for lodging this evening?”

Disantia thought about it for a moment, still on Thul grounds brought other opportunities for much more accommodating lodgings and she was curious as to how Vette’s task was going.  She nodded while still staring into the sunset and answered “We should see how Vette’s efforts with Lord Jorad Thul are coming.  I have a feeling he will be a more than gracious host.”  She did not move from her spot for a few more minutes as the sun finally retired behind the mountains, she signed and continued “It is a shame that such a beautiful landscape would be in such a state of turmoil.”  She stretched her arms above her head, and let out a yawn.  She turned around and let Malavai take the lead as they walked into the main Thul estate.

Upon entering the great hall, he let her take a few paces lead as they both approached the incompetent Lord Thul.  She smiled and addressed the man asking “So has my proxy been of assistance?”

Jorad Thul looked up at his visitors and stammered “Why yes indeed she has.  She thwarted an attempt to bring down the entire palace and helped precure an Organa spy station.  I sent her along a little while ago to one of our other outposts to help our efforts further there.”

Disantia smiled at this report and would have to praise the twi’lek next time she saw her.  Figuring he was greatly in her debt he should have no problems accommodating both of them for the evening.  She asked “Would it be trouble if you could arrange for lodgings for my Captain and I for the evening?”

He stammered again quickly answering “Of course, that would be no trouble at all.  You will be treated to your every need while you are my guests here for the evening.”  He called for a few servants and instructed them on his wishes.  The servants bowed and took the pair out of the main hall and up a flight of stairs to a guest wing of the estate.  Reaching their destination Disantia and Malavai were given rooms right next to each other as the servants let them into their rooms for the night. 

Malavai entered his room and looked upon the furnishings.  He looked upon the four-poster bed with the thin see through fabric that had adored the poles and canopied to top, with a multitude of pillows placed in just a way as to appear decorative.  The floor was tiled with an intricate marble pattern that seemed to continue half way up the wall with fine golden accents forming an almost floral pattern that glinted slightly when the light hit them.  The right side of the room had a velvety looking loveseat that was situated next to a large bookshelf with a neatly organized personal library, and a short caf table with a floral arrangement adorning its center.  His attention was taken away from his surroundings when the servant asked him if he wanted refreshments.  He took his gaze from the furnishing and nodded at the servant’s direction.  He watched the servant take a large formal bow and close the doors behind her.  He went and sat upon the loveseat and pulled out his datapad and figured he might as well get some reports filed while he awaited his dinner.  What seemed like a few minutes later the servant returned with a large tray and placed it on the table before him and left him to his work.  Glancing up from his work he took a few morsels from his spread and ate while he continued to go over his reports. 

Half way through his reports his mind kept on being distracted by images from earlier in the day… of how his arm seemed to fit just right around Disantia’s waist as he held her close on the thranta… of how the light glinted off of her hair as she gazed upon the sunset admiring the beauty of the planet around them.  Looking upon her like that, he didn’t even notice the natural wonders of the planet… compared to her it seemed pale in comparison.  Trying to get back to his reports three more times and catching his mind wander in other directions every single time he slammed his datapad upon the table in his frustrations.  He was angry at himself for being unable to control his thoughts.  He walked into the restroom and splashed cold water over his face as and looked upon himself in his reflection.  That is when the thought occurred to him.  Why not get to the bottom of this once and for all?  Surely, she was just toying with him… he could not believe that he would ever be worthy of a Sith Lord’s companionship.  Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he straightened his uniform and exited his room and stepped in front of the door next to his.

He stood there for a few minutes, bringing his hand to almost knock on the door several times, almost talking himself out of it many times.  Finally getting up his courage he lightly knocked on the door.  He thought for a second that maybe she had retired for the evening when he was proven wrong and he heard her say “Enter.” As he swallowed hard and let himself in.  Closing the door behind him he walked into her room, which seemed to be identical to his, this bothered him a bit… she deserved better accommodations than he was given… but this is not why he was here.  He found her sitting on the middle of the bed in a meditating stance with her hair wet, hanging down on her shoulders and sitting in a purple silk robe.  Her battle attire thrown over the back of a nearby chair, she looked up at him and asked “Is there something you wanted Quinn?”

He was about to dismiss himself as he noticed her state of dress… but he needed to know the answer to this question.  He got up his nerve and looked down at the ground as he tried to form the question in his mind, he started off saying “My lord…  you’ve caused me some difficulty, and I’d like to confirm that it was unintended.”  Hoping that he didn’t sound like the idiot he was picturing himself being in his own mind he continued “Forgive me if I’m mistaken… but some time ago it seems you expressed an interest in me beyond our professional relationship.”

She looked up at him and got up off of the bed and brought herself a few meters in front of him as she smiled and questioned “I’ve left you tossing and turning in your bunk at night, have I?”  She was glad that he was finally getting this out in the open.

He signed and honestly answered “In a manner of speaking.  Which is why I bring it up.”  This was true… he had been dreaming of her for far longer than he would like to admit.  He continued “I’ll admit, you have a knack for… surprising me.  I’m typically swifter on my toes.  I should have immediately said that any personal involvement between us could cloud judgment and compromise your campaigns.” 

She tilted her head and glanced up at him with that sly smile of hers and replied “I like taking risks…”

He watched her take a few steps towards him and he found himself taking a few steps towards her… before he knew it, he had wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her body to his breathing in her scent, she brought herself to her toes to raise herself up to his level so her lips could reach his… all time seemed to stop as he felt his lips melt into hers and electricity seemed to radiate down his body as if he had never even lived before this moment.  For the briefest of moments all seemed right in the galaxy with this woman in his embrace as he gazed into her emerald eyes as they broke apart from their kiss. 

As they broke their embrace, the calculating part of his mind seemed to regain control as he realized what he had just done…  Years of military discipline broken in a matter of seconds… yet he didn’t want to trade it for the world.  Shame rampaged in his mind as he finally got the will to speak answering “This… my lord… I am drawn to you… make no mistake…”  He had to use all of his willpower he had to keep himself separated from her with this close of proximity.  Hating to say this, but it was necessary he continued “But this should not continue…  It is improper.”

She put her hands on her hips and looked up at him with that sly smile still on her face.  She would take her small victory for now and leave the ball in his court, she replied “I’m in no rush, Quinn.”  She would not push him any further today, but let him take this at his own pace… if this one kiss felt this earthshattering… she looked forward to what would come next.  For now, she would have to meditate on this experience and remember every sensation.

Grateful that she was not pressing the issue further… his willpower was weak enough at this juncture.  He swallowed and honestly answered “You’ve given me much to think about… my lord.  I’ll just return to my duties, then.”  He turned around and was about to bolt out of the room when he heard his named called from behind him, he turned to look at her again.

She replied “Pleasant dreams… Captain.”  As she went and returned to her spot on the middle of her own bed.

He opened the door and exited her chamber and went back into his.  Quickly closing the door behind him, he stripped out of his own uniform and walked into the restroom and sat in the refresher and turned on the water as cold as he could get it.  Sitting there naked on the floor with the freezing water splashing over him… as he tried to come to terms for what he had just done.


	6. Teetering Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping ahead in the story line from last chapter. This is post Nomen Karr and Jaesa joins the party. When Baras tells you to celebrate you take him up on that offer...

 

Malavai did not know what exactly to expect when Darth Baras told them to celebrate as they see fit before returning to him for their next mission. He watched Lord Disantia smiling and telling Vette that she was going to have her older brother Xannall Raymore plan the celebration. He was proud of her accomplishment and of his contributions he had done to help her achieve this status. But a party...he had not been to one in years, much less one thrown by a Sith. He was not certain exactly what to expect of this.

Vette's eyes went all wide and she went absolutely giddy in response, her voice going up an octave asking "We get to go Xanny's place again?" bouncing as she tried to contain her excitement.

Jaesa looked up at the response in confusion "Your brother throws great parties then I take it?"

Disantia looked at her crew and answered "My older brother Xanny has always been a social butterfly and a fantastic host, he is the head chef and owner of one of the most posh restaurants on Dromund Kaas. He is often hired by the social elite and the upper brass of the military to throw the most prestigious and long talked about parties on the planet. Quinn, if you could plot a course to Dromund Kaas and get me an ETA that would be great, I need to give my brother an accurate assessment for how much prep time he has."

Taking a small bow he replied "Right away, my lord." walking out of the war room and into the cockpit, setting a course for Dromund Kaas. Looking at the monitor after he plotted their course he read the time and walked back out to the war room. Reporting "We should arrive on Dromund Kaas in approximately 16 hours. My lord, after you have contacted your brother, may I see you in the med bay? You really should have those injuries checked out."

Disantia hated to show weakness, but Malavai was right, she should have her minor wounds treated...she should always try to remain in pristine shape. Though she ultimately won the fight against Nomen Karr, she did not come out completely unscathed. She didn't feel horrible, just sore, and she knew she had a few cuts and bruises, including one large one on her back from being thrown across the room when the Jedi finally gave into his rage. Looking to Vette she asked "Vette can I get you to show Jasea around the ship for me? Then both of you meet me in my quarters in an hour...I know you have something to wear Vette, but Jaesa we must find you something, we cannot have you attend a Sith soiree dressed in Jedi attire." Looking over Jaesa she guessed they were probably similar in height and build so she could probably loan her something until she could get her own outfits. There would have to be another shopping trip later...she smiled looking forward to that as well.

Vette motioned to Jaesa for her to follow and the two women began the guided tour of the ship. Malavai went into the med bay and quickly treated his own minor cuts and took a pain killer for his own soreness. Disantia holoed her brother, surprised he answered on the first try.

Answering with his notorious silk voice "Greetings little Tia, it has been far to long since we last talked...What do I owe this pleasure?" smiling as he spoke. Her brother Xannall was a shorter, lean muscled man, 6 years her senior, sharing her hair color which he had always had painstakingly styled to perfection, clean shaven with the same facial tattoos that she had. He was well dressed in the latest fashions, having the same green skin tone as she did...but having those unique grayish blue eyes that the Raymore's were usually noted for. He hated his given name, insisting everyone refer to him by his abbreviated name Xanny.

Disantia smiled, Xanny could always get her to crack a smile, no mater how she felt. She relayed the news "I have been promoted and now hold the title of Sith Lord, and I thought would you love to help me and my crew celebrate this achievement."

Taking a small bow he answered "It would be an honor to, dear sister. Would you like this to be a private event? If so I can arrange for the place to be cleared."

She laughed at his bow, responding "No need for that level of formalities Xanny, no matter what father says...I am and will always be your little sister. No, this does not need to be a private affair, if anything I would like to have other people there to help celebrate. Just arrange a table for four people and make sure there is live music. We should arrive on Dromund Kaas in 16 hours or so. Do try to not stay up to late tonight, we wouldn't want you to crash on us tomorrow." winking as she said the last part.

Shaking his head while smiling he replied "Sister, have you so little faith in me? There is always live music at my place. Thank you for the warning, I will be sure to reserve you your usual table and I will look forward to seeing you and the rest of your crew...Oh, do you still have Vette with you?"

She nodded and answered "Yes I still do, she is excited to see you again actually, you should have seen how her face lit up when I mentioned your name. She cannot wait to try your food again, I imagine she will probably starve herself tonight to save room for tomorrow. I also have an apprentice of my own now, she used to be a Jedi and now is one of us, we need to show her how a Sith parties, and I think you are just the one to help me with that. I will also probably need to get her a pair of shoes to match whatever outfit of mine she is going to borrow, I will send you her size and colors here in a few hours if you can have those waiting for her as well."

His face got all excited at that prospect, replying "Tia you always know how to cheer me up, I look forward to it, and those shoes will not be a problem at all. See you tomorrow." winking as he ended the transmission.

She always enjoyed her chats with her brother and greatly looked forward to his company the following day. Remembering Malavai's request about the med bay, she walked in and found him reading something on his datapad. Sitting down silently on one of the examination tables she asked "Find anything interesting?"

Startled, he looked up and apologized "I am sorry, my lord. I didn't hear you enter. All of this talk about your brother got me thinking a bit more on your families research. So thought I would try to look into it a bit more to see if I can get some more insights into your unique physiology. From a medical standpoint their work is fascinating."

Nodding she answered "I can see how two centuries of making force wielding humanoid chimera's could be interesting. Last I heard he was working with the Imperial research division with their own eugenics program. Who would have known the family obsession would have other applications...I guess he found something to not be so disappointed in now." her tone sounding sad as she finished.

Putting down his datapad, he grabbed his scanner and started digging through the various drawers looking for what he needed, stopping on the word disappointed. This puzzled him so he asked "Why would he be disappointed, my lord? You are a fine Sith specimen, and a powerful one at that. He should be proud." Thinking back on the earlier conversation he remembered that she said her brother was a chef...With a pedigree like his, surely a Sith would have a different profession, curiosity got the better of him and he found himself asking "How did your brother end up a chef?" starting to treat the small cuts on her hands first.

She sighed, answering "Two centuries of playing god with our genes finally caught up to us. My brother is not force sensitive." looking at the floor in shame.

This bold statement made his hand stop and ask "Truly?..." looking at her face and seeing she was still a bit glum, so trying to cheer her up he added "Surely your father must be proud of you, producing such a strong Sith." Looking at her face again, he saw his intention of flattery had no affect, she still looked a tad depressed.

Looking up at him she replied "It is true the force is strong with me, but no matter what my accomplishments are, my father will never be satisfied...That is because of two reasons..." sighing she continued "Well probably the same reason, but that is not important. I was supposed to be a son, all of the Raymore's offspring since the research and genetic manipulations began have been male. This family obsession of creating the perfect Sith has been passed down from father to son for over 200 years. All of the "wives" you would call them, have all been genetically tampered with and grown just for the purpose of creating and carrying the next generation. Brood mares basically, to be used and discarded once their task was fulfilled and their amusement factor vanished. The second reason is my eyes are the wrong color...the true Raymore eyes are a light grayish blue color. Both of my parents have those Raymore eyes...Funny how random chance can throw a wrench into the best of plans."

Knowing what he did about genetics...that blue color should be a recessive trait. He looked at her eyes again, starring back at him, green like shining emeralds. Understanding fell upon his mind as he released what she was not saying with that previous statement. That green color should be impossible with that combination of parents...the man she called her father could not be her actual father. Figuring he should consider this matter closed for the time being, he went back to the task at hand. He wanted to take a look at her back and make sure her ribs or spine did not have any damage from that slam against the wall. She did not appear to be in much pain, but the force seemed to have granted her an incredibly high pain tolerance, she also often hid the true nature of the damage while in public making his previous assessment of her situation come into question. Changing the subject he asked "My lord, I really do want to make sure that injury on your back is fine. If you could take off your tunic and lay on your stomach on the table so I can assess and treat your injury. I'll leave the room to give you some privacy while you disrobe and change into this." Handing her a open backed medical gown. "Call me back in when you are ready." taking a small bow as he left the room to stand outside the door.

Watching him leave the room she took off her tunic and put on the medical gown. Laying on the table she answered "Okay I am ready." glad to have a change in topic. Injuries were certainly better conversation then old family history. She watched Malavai walk back in and waited for him to get to work. Curious how bad of a bruise she really had, mainly wanting to have an idea which dress she should wear to the party the next day, she asked "So how bad is it?"

Malavai picked up his scanning equipment and began a diagnostic around the bruise, looking for breaks or hairline fractures. Finding a very small hairline fracture on one of her ribs he replied "Well it looks like you have a bruise covering about 60% of your upper back, that will take some time to fade. On the worse end of things you have a small hairline fracture on one of your ribs, luckily your vertebra all seem to be unaffected, so most of the damage seems superficial. I was going to give you an injection at the fracture cite to help speed up your recovery time." Pulling out a syringe he injected near the fracture cite listen to her wince as he pricked her. Taking a restorative ointment he removed his gloves and rubbed it over her bruise on her back to help that heal faster. Feeling her skin under his hands was enough to momentarily distract him from his task, he mentally chastised himself for having that errant thought run through his head while he was trying to tend to her injuries. _Stop it Malavai...this is not the time or the place for such ideas._ Quickly getting his mind back into medic mode he finished his diagnosis "The fracture will heal on its own fine, I would highly recommend not getting slammed into walls again for a few days while it heals. The bruise will probably take a week to fade. I would recommend you refrain from your baths until it heals and would advise you take colder showers to help reduce the swelling. I can give you something to help ease the pain and help you sleep for this evening, and give you a different pain killer in the morning." Handing her a a small pill. Thinking of how the day was catching up to him all he wanted to do was sleep, continuing "It has been a long day and I was going to retire early. Should your injury bother you again tonight, do not hesitate to wake me and I investigate it further. Pleasant dreams, my lord." taking a small bow he dismissed himself, changed into his night clothes and fell asleep the instant is head hit the pillow.

She watched him leave and put her tunic back on, pill in hand she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and brought it back to her chambers. Vette and Jaesa were both sitting on her having an animated conversation. She was happy for the distraction from the glum mood her conversation with Malavai had brought. She kicked herself for not being in the right mindset and missing a perfectly good flirting opportunity, of course he had to pick the one topic of conversation that always upset her...her father and his damned research. Placing the pill and her glass of water on her desk she looked at her new apprentice and Vette.

Vette looked up at Disantia and saw she looked a little down, asking "Are you alright? How bad did that Jedi hurt you?" concern spreading across her face.

Figuring they both earned an explanation before she changed the topic to something much more fun she replied "Well I have one mother of a gnarly bruise covering most of my back..." laughing at herself to try to lighten the mood. Switching subjects she brought up "But more importantly we have a celebration to discuss. Vette already has a few party outfits, Jaesa you do not. I will not allow you to walk into my brothers place dressed in those Jedi rags...so it is our task to find you something more suitable to wear for the time being. Also I will need your shoe size, my brother will find you a matching pair to whatever you pick out." winking as she proposed this next task. Walking over to her wardrobe she opened the doors and pulled out a few of her dresses. Looking at a long sleeved and high necked white dress with blue accents and gold outlines woven into the design, she picked it out and held it up to herself.

Jaesa commented "You should wear that one." Vette nodded in agreement.

Thinking about it for a few moments and thinking of how it would hide her injury she agreed and replied "This one should hide the bruises nicely. So this one is off limits Jaesa." Winking as she put that dress aside. Continuing the small lesson to her apprentice saying "As a Sith, you must exude power, do not show weakness to others unless they are in your absolute confidence. So while in the company of others, no matter your injuries, always appear to be in as pristine shape as you can muster. Sith power structures constantly change, everyone is always vying for a higher position, do not give others such advantage."

Jaesa looked her new master right in her eyes and said "Yes master, I see I have much to learn." nodding her head as a sign of respect. Jaesa picked out a low cut sleeveless red and purple corset dress and saw the matching full length gloves. Holding it up over on the hanger laying it against her body. Thinking about it she asked "How about this one?" looking forward to trying something the Jedi would most certainly never have approved of.

Vette looked at the dress and thought about it for a second, replying "That one would look good if the fit is right, a dress like that needs to be form fitting or else it will never stay up, or it will almost suffocate you if it is not large enough, try it on and see."

Jaesa disrobed to her undergarments and tried on the dress, struggling to zip up the top she finally got it on, chest barely being contained by the corset top. Barely able to breathe she looked to the other two women and asked "Could I get one of you to help me unzip this...I don't think I will be able to without damaging it."

Vette laughed and said "Sure thing. Wouldn't want you to start turning my skin color now do we?" Taking her hands and undoing the top allowing poor Jaesa to breathe again before she started turning colors.

Laughing at the exchange Disantia replied "If you want an outfit like that, we can arrange it before we leave for our next mission, a dress like that will need to be custom fit. Yes, I did also have a shopping trip planned as part of our celebrations." smiling at the last thought, what women didn't love a bit of clothes shopping? Looking through the other dresses she picked up long sleeved black, purple and white dress with purple shoulder pads, that also had a bit of gold trim accenting the skirt and wrists of the garment. Holding this up to Jaesa tilting her head as she considered the possibility. "How about this one?" She asked while handing Jaesa the garment.

Putting on this dress was far easier, the lack of a corset made the task of placing her slightly larger chest in Disantia's dress far easier. Smiling at herself she looked down and a tear fell down her cheek. "I always wanted to do something like this, all of those years helping nobles into thing like these...and then the Jedi and their stupid modesty vows. This is more fun then I thought it would be." wiping the tear off of her cheek, all of these emotions were so fresh to her.

Looking upon her apprentice she exclaimed "That will due nicely, you should wear that one tomorrow. As a Sith we actively embrace all emotions, our passions make us stronger. Fear, sorrow, joy, love, anger, lust, pain, desire....I want you to openly embrace all of them. No longer do you have to constrain your emotions. Though do keep in mind, all of your actions will be carefully watched, enjoy yourself but do your best to not offend the other Sith...it is a careful game we all play. One that I am sure you will master quickly. Tomorrow at the celebration I want you to enjoy yourself, do keep this lesson in mind though. I only ask that you do refrain from needlessly killing anybody at the party, otherwise use your judgement...all else is fair game."

Her eyes widened with anticipation to her prospects, giddily Jaesa asked "So you are saying I can drink myself stupid, dance on tables and have an orgy with 5 random men if I want to?" then she remembered her first question and answered "Oh yeah...almost forgot...I wear size 8 and a half shoes."

She laughed at this question, Disantia answered "Yes, I suppose you can if that is what you desire...though I would highly recommend making sure that orgy is in a more private setting. If that is what you are really looking for, my brother might be able to help arrange that..." winking as she finished. Vette busted out laughing, hitting her fists against the bed trying to control herself. Also figuring she should give this warning "Also I would like to give you heads up, Vette already knows my brother so she is well aware of his...preferences. Attractive as Xanny may be, your flirtations will go no where with him...let us just say our Captain is more of his type..." winking again and giggling.

Vette's smile grew even wider as she tried again to stop her giggling fit, adding in "That is right, Quinn has never met your brother...oh this is going to be to good...I cannot wait to see this."

Deviant smile flashed across Disantia's face as she considered the possibilities, replying "Neither can I...his reaction will be priceless. Neither of you tell him of this...it will be fun. I daresay we might have to beat my brother off of him with a stick..."

New wave of the giggles rolled across all three women as they sat on Disantia's bed gossiping. Vette asked "So how are things going between the two of you? Have you been able to get beyond that first kiss yet?"

Disantia looked down at the bed in shame replying "Not yet, but the more he resists...the more I want him. I feel his struggles every time we are alone and think he should give in to his desires soon enough. I have an idea for this party anyway..."

Vette looked at Disantia and remembered an earlier observation of Captain Quinn, suggesting "Tia...how about you take your hair out of that tight bun you keep it in and just let your curls flow more naturally. I have watched him stare at you more when it is down like that."

Thinking over Vette's idea she considered it...it would be easier to manage if she just left it like that, just brush it and let the curls go. "I think that is a good idea Vette, thank you. Now the two of you go get some rest. I would also recommend eating light in the morning...you will want to save room for my brothers festivities." Watching both women walk out of her room giggling as they talked, she closed the door to her chambers. Grabbing her own datapad from her desk she sent a quick message to her brother about Jaesa's shoe size and requested that a nice pair of short black boots would go nicely with her planned outfit. Took the glass of water and the pain killer Malavai had given her from her desk, swallowed it and chugged the glass of water. Changed into her own night clothes and laid down in her own bed, resting on her side before she drifted off into dreamless sleep.

Waking up the next morning she got up and stretched, her back was still sore...she would have to get more pain killers from Malavai to help with today. But first things first she desired that first cup of caf...walking in her nightgown she opened the door to her chambers and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cup. She was grateful Malavai had reprogrammed 2V to make better caf then he used to. Taking another sip she realized...this was too good...no way 2V made this. Malavai must be up already and he must have made caf for everyone...that man could be so thoughtful sometimes. Taking her cup she set off to find him, having two guesses where he was she went with the closer one and walked into the cockpit. Sure enough she was right, there he was sitting in the Captains chair datapad in hand reviewing some sort of notes...always studying....always trying to improve. The view made her smile, she had not tipped him off to her presence yet, so walking up closer she asked "How long until we reach Dromund Kaas Captain?"

He jumped a bit being startled by her sudden appearance, she seemed to have a knack for doing that. Taking a close look at her she looked rested and was in one of her short sleeveless nightgowns again, hair laying down across her shoulders, standing there barefoot holding a cup of caf. Jokingly he asked "You seem to be very adept at sneaking up on me like that, is that a special class they offered on Korriban?"

She giggled answering "Yes...you got me there Quinn...I did receive top marks in my ninja stealth skills 101 course." winking as she laughed.

Her joke earned a small smile, answering her question he replied "We should arrive at the spaceport in a couple of hours, my lord." Noting her clothing and wanting to do a quick check up on her injury he asked "If you could pull up your hair for a second I would like to see how you are healing, we might need to apply another layer of treatment." standing up and motioning to her to turn around. She heeded his request, placing her cup on the terminal and turning around and taking her hair with her hands, pulling it up exposing her back. Taking a close look at what skin was exposed he could see that she was still heavily bruised but the color changes had already begun. It never ceased to amaze him the healing factors that Sith seemed to possess. That injury on him would take days to get to that stage, with her it seemed to take a good nights sleep. Curious how she was feeling he asked "How does it feel this morning?"

Dropping her hair she turned around and looked at him dropping her head a bit looking at the floor as she answered "It is still a bit sore this morning, I think I may take up your offer from last night. I could use another dose for today."

Seeing her shame, he took her chin with his hand and pulled it up to look in her eyes. "There is no shame in asking for this, my lord. I appreciate your honesty. I will have a new dose waiting for you on your desk when you are done with your shower. I would also highly recommend that you keep your alcohol consumption down to a minimum today with this dose. No more then two glasses of wine today. I do not think we need to add another layer of ointment as of yet, if it becomes to bothersome we can arrange another round. And speaking of that shower I imagine you will probably have to kick Vette and Jaesa out of the refresher, they have been in there together for a while getting ready."

Feeling a bit better she replied "And yes, I do remember...as much as I am going to dislike this...it will be a cold shower." frowning at the thought, she picked up her cup and finishing it as she walked off to the refresher. Walking inside she saw both Jaesa and vet standing there chatting animatedly to each other. Both Vette and Jaesa seemed to be working on their makeup.

Vette turned around from the mirror and said "Morning sunshine, never thought you would get up."

Now that the caf had started to go through her system she released she didn't know how long she was out for, figuring Vette would know she asked "So how long was I out for anyway?"

Vette laughed, replying "You were out for about 12 hours sweetie."

Thinking of how much time they actually had before they hit port she figured she better start her own shower. Looking at the two of them she smiled and kicked both of them out of the refresher for some privacy. Turning on the water far colder then she normally would she quickly hopped in and took what was probably a record for her faster shower...ever. Quickly washing her hair and skin rinsing off the suds as fast as possible, turning off the water as soon as the soap was gone. Shivering as she grabbed a towel she dried herself off, towel dried her hair before taking a hair dryer to it for a few minutes, leaving to air dry the rest of the way for the curls that she knew would happen set. Putting her nightgown back on she walked back into her room to find Vette and Jaesa sitting on her bed talking again.

Vette looked up at her and was surprised to see her there so soon, joking "Well that was fast."

Disantia laughed and jested "I know, a new record for me isn't it?" winking at the two women.

Figuring they all probably better start getting dressed she walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, grabbing her dress for the evening carefully putting it on tugging it into place, carefully pulling her hair out to layer over her shoulders. Vette and Jaesa had also grabbed their outfits and were in the process of changing. She looked over at her desk and found the pain killer and a small glass of water, taking it and downing the glass of water. Grabbing her makeup stash she put on a bit of lipstick, added some eye shadow and some mascara. Figuring she was as good as she was going to get it she put on her blue dress boots and turned around looking at the other two women who were still talking while getting dressed. Opening her door just a crack, she peaked out the doorway checking to see if Malavai was out there, seeing his absence she stepped out of her chambers closing the door behind her.

Malavai was still sitting back in the captains chair trying to catch up with the never ending supply of paperwork when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Looking up he saw Disantia in a form fitting blue and white dress that he had never seen before, earning a double take as he quickly looked over her stunning features. Come to think of it he had never seen her dressed up for anything, hair hanging down over her shoulders, the blue accents flowing up her arms then over her her shoulders, crossing over each other at her chest then falling to the ground once they past the waist, showing off her curves nicely....she was a sight to behold.

Disantia carefully watched his reaction to seeing her like this, observing his eyes widen, and jaw go a bit slack, she let him admire her features for a moment expecting him to quickly stiffen up and jump back into his usual work ethic. When he failed to do so immediately, she thought she would tease him a bit, joking "I know a bit much isn't it?" taking her hands and waving them over the dress to show it off.

Before he could stop himself he blurted out "No, it is quite lovely..." then to late, he realized he forgot to edit his words... _oh stars...not again._

This reaction was what she was hoping for...to catch him off guard, like she had with that kiss. To get his true thoughts, not what he conveyed carefully through his minds many filters. She would break him of this eventually....she just had to be patient. She smiled and reminisced "I haven't had a chance to wear anything like this since before Korriban, I use to hate wearing things like these all the time, I almost...started to miss them, almost...But alas, cannot wear them all the time...I imagine combat in this skirt would be difficult." giggling lightly to herself over her small joke.

He let out a small laugh in reaction "Knowing you...I think you would still find a way to manage." Malavai tried to bring his thoughts back to more appropriate places and was failing, as he sat there in silence for a brief second he was granted a reprieve by the flight controls coming back online. The jump to hyperspace was now complete and their destination came into focus. Having something else to distract him, he focused on landing the ship in the spaceport, lightly touching down the ship on the landing pad.

She never really learned how to fly herself, sure she could plot a course...but that was about it. The console might as well be written in Huttese for all the good it did her. She kept on picturing herself crashing their ship loudly onto the landing pad attempting to do the same feat. She was glad Vette had some piloting skills or else the ship would have never survived the landing on Balmorra, Malavai's many talents always impressed her. Thinking that maybe it may not be a bad idea to learn some time she asked "One of these days I'll have to learn how to do this...perhaps you could instruct me sometime?"

The thought of her at the controls of the ship made him nervous...yes it was her ship, but he had grown very fond of it...like a pet or a child. But if he was the one to instruct, he could help ensure she was taught properly. Answering "That can be arranged sometime, my lord. Though, it should hopefully never come down you needing to pilot this vessel...but it is always a good idea to improve and broaden your skill set."

Disantia nodded and replied "Thank you Captain. Do try to enjoy yourself today...I do not want to see that datapad...not even once. Relax, enjoy yourself, we all have earned a day off. Now I think we should try drag Vette and Jaesa away from the mirror and depart." Walking out of the cockpit she went to her chambers and saw the two young women chatting still on her bed, but looking ready to go. "Thick as thieves already? Time to go you two." motioning to the door. Walking off the ship and down the exit ramp they were greeted by an attendant holding a package.

The attendant gave a small bow and offered the package. Then answered "I was instructed to deliver this to you and to transport your party to the capital."

Disantia opened the package and saw a pair of black boots, a small smile grew upon her face due to her brother's small favors....of course Xanny would not forget her request or let them travel by speeder in these outfits. She reminisced, remembering how her brother always liked to take care of everything...always the accommodating host. Handing the package to Jaesa she said "Xanny had these sent for you, these should match nicely."

Jaesa quickly kicked off her old boots and put in the new ones. Leaving her old ones on the ground, never wanting to look at them again. She smiled and said "Thank you for arranging this master, you are most gracious. I would much like to burn my old attire once I get new things..."

The three women laughed at this comment, Disantia joked back "That can be arranged later my apprentice..." winking as she finished.

Malavai had just finished up his last lock downs on the ship when he walked down the ramp and finally got to see the fruits of all three women's labors. All three in dresses, hair in place, make up well done...even Vette seemed to have found some level of polish. Yes, Vette and Jaesa did look lovely...but nothing like the radiance as his lord had managed to pull off. Looking at the three women he suddenly felt a bit out of place just being dressed in his Imperial uniform. But Disantia had not instructed him to change into a dress uniform...so this surely must be suitable attire for the event. Looking up past the women he noticed a strange man standing there looking at the group expectantly.

Following his eyes Disantia added "My brother arranged transport for us, we needn't walk." With that the group followed the attendant to their waiting transport and traveled to the capital of Kaas City. After exiting the transport they had a short walk as they followed Disantia to her brothers establishment. It was the first few floors of one of the high rise buildings in the higher class shopping district in the heart of the capital city. Walking through the doors, they got a discrete taste of why this place was so popular. The warm lighting, the artwork tastefully decorating the walls, no two pieces matching but everything complimenting the ambiance. The live music playing in the background, with enough of a beat that a dance could break out at any moment, flairtenders hard at work stylishly making drinks, nobles and high ranking Imperial officers scattered throughout the room, every dish served with perfect presentation, not one morsel out of unison, looking more like pieces of art then food, taking in a breath the place smelled divine.

Noticing their entrance a well dressed shorter green skinned man with black hair and gray blue eyes walked up to greet them with a very elaborate formal bow. Finishing his bow he looked up with a huge grin on his face and said "It has been far for long dear sister." he quickly looked over the size of the party smile growing bigger as he noticed Vette, and then noticed the apprentice who waved back at him...and then noticed the Imperial officer standing behind the party...a different grin grew on his face as he continued "Tia...shame on you for not telling me you were bringing such...handsome company with you...where ever did you find him? And here I thought I knew all of the attractive officers...it seems I missed one..." winking at Malavai as he gave his sister a hug.

Malavai looked at the reaction to him in slight horror... _not him too_...and tried his damnedest to return his work expression. Not wanting to insult his lords brother, he thought it best to act like he did not notice his flirtations, he responded back "It is a honor to meet you Lord Raymore."

Xanny laughed at this...he hadn't been called that in years. Catching his breath after his chuckle he responded "It is so nice to get a formal greeting every now and then, but I am afraid you are several years to late to call me by that rank. Technically you hold more title than I do...Tia never told you did she?" glancing at his sister sideways through his eyes.

Disantia could feel Malavai's nervousness to the whole interaction and the shocked look on his face had been priceless...if only she had a picture. Figuring she had tortured the poor man enough for right now, she changed the subject letting him off the hook, saying "It was not my story to tell...Xanny please tell me you have a table ready for us...I am rather hungry."

Vette pipped up as well "Yes please...I starved myself last night to have room for today...can we please eat now?" pleading look on her face as she begged to be seated.

Xanny could not resist those puppy dog eyes, placing his hand on Vette's shoulder he responded "Your wish is my command, my ladies. If you will follow me I will take you to the best table in the house." taking Vette's arm locking his own elbow with hers as they quietly joked while he lead them to their seats.

The party followed him to a table near the dance floor, and were motioned to sit down. After taking their seats Xanny quickly asked "I know my sister and Vette are familiar with how I run this place, but you two." pointing to Malavai and Jaesa, he continued "Are first time guests. So I have two questions. First are there any food allergies I should know about and second are either of you picky eaters? Speak up now or forever hold your peace."

Both Malavai and Jaesa shook their heads no.

Looking up at the party he beamed "Alright then, first course will be brought out shortly..should you want anything...you need only ask. Enjoy." taking another bow as he left towards the kitchens.

Jaesa looked up at Disantia in confusion and asked "So did I miss something...when do we order?"

Vette and Disantia both laughed at this. The other two were out of the loop, so wanting to fill in the others Disantia answered "We technically just did...you see my brother takes a good look at all of his guests and as long as there are no extreme food dislikes or allergies he will make what he thinks you would like. Every persons dish is unique."

Vette bounced up in her chair in excitement and added "Trust me...he just...knows what you want to eat...this will be amazing. It is like he can read your taste buds by looking at you."

Disantia continued "Though my brother is not force sensitive, he reads people incredibly well...so well in fact...he almost pushes the envelope for that sensitivity. Part of why he is so good at this line of work."

Vette pipped in once more "Is he throwing an after party?"

Disantia answered "I did not ask for him to do so...but I imagine he will...if you wish to join him for that. In fact you and Jaesa should join him. Have a good night on the town, live a little."

Without asking an attendant appeared with a tray of drinks and placed one in front of each person. Each drink different. Jaesa looked at the strange green drink that was before her and tried it...after a few sips she asked "I have never had one of these before...what is it?"

Both Vette and Disantia laughed and said in unison "Grasshopper." Vette started to bang her hand on the table lightly finishing off her giggle fit before starting into her own drink.

Malavai was served a glass of wine...not overly sweet, but just the right amount of flavor, not to dry...it was perfect. Disantia looked at her drink, and tried to judge the alcohol content in it...trying to not go over that two glass limit that she was restricted too. If she had to guess it would be more then she should be allowed. With a sigh she raised her hand and snapped twice. An attendant immediately hopped to her side and she asked "I hate to do this, but could you bring me a tea instead, and a glass of wine with dinner. I am to have no other alcoholic drinks for the rest of the evening, am I understood?" The attendant nodded and left, returning shortly with a fruit based tea, setting it before her and bowing before she left.

Vette watched the whole interaction with a puzzled look on her face, but saw the untouched drink in front of Disantia and asked "Well if you are not going to drink it...I won't let it go to waste."

Disantia chuckled a little bit and replied "Have at it Vette." smiling as she sipped her tea.

Malavai took another small sip of his wine, and grinned, he was glad to see his lord take his suggestion seriously. A moment later the attendants returned with their food placing it neatly in front of each guest and a glass of wine before Disantia, just as she requested. The attendants took another small bow before leaving. He looked at his dish own dish with curiosity and hesitation...uncertain of what he was about to get himself into. Taking his silverware he took a small bite and was pleasantly surprised on how delicious it was.

Vette looked over at Malavai and laughed at his reaction to the whole ordeal. Joking "See I told you it would be awesome..." taking her own silverware and digging in like a starving animal. Finishing her meal well before the others she raised her hand, snapped twice and had an attendant jump to her side. Still hungry for more she asked "Seconds please." Smiling as the attendant walked away to get her order.

Jasea looked at Vette and laughed "Some of us actually try to do this thing called chewing you know?"

"Chewing? What a novel concept...I may have to try it sometime...Next time you come here you will probably be doing the same thing I am...this place is fantastic. I wonder what I will get next?" Vette pondered.

Jaesa looked up from her own dish she was enjoying and asked "They bring you different dishes every time?"

Vette answered "Yep. Part of what makes this place so special." Right then the attendant brought her second course and she happily dug in eating just as quickly as she did the first, repeating this whole process a second time for a third course.

Malavai had finished his meal and sat there sipping on his wine. Doing a quick estimate in his mind of everything they had been served...this was going to be a very expensive night. Wanting to make sure they did not blow through a small fortune in one evening he asked "My lord, I know this is your brother's establishment...but are we sure we are not going over our means for a single party?"

Disantia looked up at him and smiled, replying "It is a long story but I suppose I can give the gist of the situation. You see...my father does not approve of Xanny's...lifestyle choices...he disowned him from the family when I was a teenager, throwing him out on the streets. I was very fond of my brother and did not want to see him destitute. I arranged to pay for his residence and sent him to culinary school...then paid for this property and let him use it all under my fathers nose. Once he got this place up and running and his business turning enough of a profit for him to live on I sold it all back to him...in exchange for being able to do this when I come to visit." taking her silverware and continuing to eat her own meal.

"I see." Malavai answered, figuring there was much more to this tale then she was letting on with her carefully worded answer. Hearing this story from her, another of her character traits was unraveled. She would go to great lengths to protect and help those she held dear...If they were to get involved she might put herself in danger to protect him...he should not allow that...her life was far more precious...

Xanny walked up again to the table and asked the party "So what do the newcomers think of my bistro?" winking and smiling at Malavai as he finished.

Jaesa looked up at him and beamed "You are a genius...that was the most amazing thing I have ever eaten."

Hoping not to lead him on with a compliment, Malavai answered "I will agree with the young sith's assessment, very fine meal indeed."

Xanny beamed and asked "Tia dear...could I get you to play for us...just a few songs..." bringing his eyes into full puppy dog mode.

Disantia nearly choked on her sip of wine. Coughing to catch her breath she replied "Really??? In front of all of these people?"

Somehow...Xanny made his eyes get even more puppy doggie...and begged "Please?..."

She took a long sigh and said "Fine...you always win with those eyes...Just a couple of songs, no more." She got up out of her chair and walked over to the live band, taking a seat at the grand piano and started to play.

Jaesa watched in amazement and replied "I didn't know she played."

"Me neither..." Vette replied. Grabbing her drink she got up walking over to the dance floor to get a better view. Jaesa got up and followed suit.

He sat there alone at the table watching her play a song he was not familiar with. It was a slower song, almost sad sounding, hands lightly dancing across the keys like it took no effort at all. Watching her play it reminded him of home, how he used to watch his mother play as a a child, taking him back to much younger times.

Xanny saw his gaze on his sister and it all fell into place. Walking back to him, he stated "I may be reading into this wrong...but I am afraid your affections are already taken by another green skinned individual...such a pity for me..." winking as he finished.

Panic went over his features quickly and he tried to clear the emotion off of his face...but it was to late...the man had seen it all.

Placing his hand on his shoulder, he continued "I see...you two are not an item...yet...well then, I will leave you to enjoy the show." Walking off back to the kitchens, laughing quietly to himself.

She played a couple of songs and got up when she had gotten her fill, earning a small round of applause from the watching audience. Figuring she should try to mingle a little bit she walked around talking with the nobles present. Her brother joined her and they continued to make their rounds across the room. Vette and Jaesa kept on getting more drinks and found a group of noblemen to flirt with.

Malavai sat at their table, sipping his wine watching the party flow around him, this was not his scene. Wishing he had his datapad with him he could at least gotten some work done while sitting here, but Disantia had not allowed him to bring it....insisting he should try to have fun. People watching instead, he observed many couples dance to a song he was not familiar with...though dance would not be the word he would use to describe what most of them were doing...people who danced like that might as well get a room. Saw strangers animatedly talk to each other and others loose themselves to inebriation, were all upper class parties like this he wondered. Vette and Jaesa were drinking heavily and flirting with the other party goers and he lost track of Disantia a while back, guessed she was with that brother of hers...also getting into trouble. He felt more like a chaperone than a party goer at this point. He sighed, then noticed his lord making a beeline right for him with a disappointed look on her face.

She crossed her arms and looked at him stating "I thought I told you to have fun Captain..." walking to stand right in front of him. Continuing this thought she added "And besides, if my brother catches you like this it will cause him to try to cheer you up...and judging from your earlier reaction that is something you are not interested in. So if you are willing to indulge me...I can help keep him off of your back." sly smile on her face growing larger. Asking "Do you dance Captain?" taking a small bow herself and holding out her hand offering it to him.

Malavai was flattered by her offer...to have a Sith bow to him like that, like he was an equal. Did he want to dance with her?...absolutely, the thought of her in his hands had kept him up many nights and often distracted him while he attempted to do his duties as of late. He often thought of that kiss, and how he would love to do more...but it just wouldn't be proper...but it also would be rude to turn down an offer like this...so many conflicting thoughts going through is mind...Looking for an excuse to kindly refuse her, he replied "They did instruct us on how to ballroom dance at the academy...but to music like this I have had no instruction." bowing his head in apology hoping that would politely end this inquiry. He watched as Disantia smiled at that response, raised her right hand and snapped twice loudly...to which an attendant immediately came to her side.

She whispered something in the attendants ear and before she finished she asked "Do you know how to tango Captain?"

Seeing what she was doing, he sighed...he responded "I do..." _she just herded me_...she was way to good at this he thought...though the idea of dancing with her...did appeal to him greatly.

Finishing her whisper to the attendant she sent him on his way. Smiled and took his hand with hers watching the conflict going through his mind...she had snared him, if he still refused she could just order him to...but hoped it would not come to that. Pulling him up to his feet by his hand she asked "Show me." as she lead him to the dance floor she continued "Not to worry, as a lady of high society I too have had much instruction." winking at him. When they finally got to the dance floor she stood there and waited for him to take the lead. Seeing his hesitation she added "Relax, have fun...I will follow your lead." taking another small bow, then holding her hands up in the proper position waiting to accept his.

Sitting there looking at her waiting, he tired one last avenue to stop this asking "But your injury, my lord..."

Still having her hands waiting in the air she smiled and replied "Is doing much better, I will let you know if it bothers me again...so are you just going to make me stand here like this?"

Sighing, he replied "I suppose not..." taking her left hand with his right, placing his left on her lower back as she placed her right hand on his shoulder pulling them closer together. The instant they coupled the music changed...to a slower song that he was familiar with...that would be much more appropriate to this dance...so this is what she requested. Starting out slowly he lead them in a small circle, feeling her feet follow his, watching her face as she smiled while they worked their away across the floor. Taking her hand he spun her away from him and then pulled her back in feeling her hand sensuously caress his own shoulder when she came back to their original stance. Continuing to circulate around the dance floor he could not help but pull the hand he had on the small of her back closer to him, not wanting to let her go, loving the feeling of her in his arms. Feeling a bit more daring this time around he lead her into a dip and brought her back up, watching the smile on her face grow in reaction to that...and had then realized that he had one of his own. Looping around the room, her feet mirroring his, swaying to the music all time seemed to stop..he would be content to stay like this forever if he could. Spinning her back out again and slowly bringing her back on one final turn around the room one last time as the song ended. Standing there still in each others arms staring into each others eyes completely oblivious to the world around them. It was not until he was distracted by the sound of applause that the couple had earned, when he was drug kicking and screaming back to reality. Trying to make the most of it, he twirled her out away from him one last time and both of them took a quick bow and lead her back to their table...trying to hide the blush that was readily growing on his face. He noticed Vette standing there jaw almost hitting the floor...he would never live this down...great. Taking a seat next to her he took a look over at his dance partner and admired the glow she seemed to radiate...perhaps this was not a bad thing after all.

Disantia still having a large grin on her face replied "See that was not so bad, now was it Captain?" winking at him then continuing "Thank you for indulging me tonight. I am going to go talk to my brother for a bit to keep him off of your back.." she winked as she left.

With her gone and with no one watching him, he sat at the table and allowed his thoughts to be more enjoyably occupied. He tried to remember every second of that dance, every touch and tried to etch it into his memory. Thinking back on that first kiss and now this...he could see his resolve slowly teetering towards giving into her persistent advances. He lost track of time as he sat in his daydreams when his bubble was burst by their source. She walked up to him, looking a bit more tired and worse for ware...her painkillers must have worn off.

Disantia approached Malavai still sitting at the table...but unlike the last time she approached he seemed happier...like he found something to enjoy here. This made her feel better, she didn't want him to be miserable. With her pain killers fading fast she looked him in the eyes and said "I have talked with others, they will probably stay with my brother and enjoy the Dromund Kaas night life...I fear no man will be safe tonight with the three of them at it. No worries, my brother will see that they find a safe place to crash for the night."

He nodded and asked "Do you wish to leave, my lord?"

She replied "Yes, and my brother was gracious enough to arrange transport back to the ship. My back is starting to bother me again...if you could get another dose ready so I may retire for the night I would be most grateful."

Giving a slight bow he replied "As you wish my lord." escorting her out to the waiting transport, and from the transport back onto the ship. Pulling out the same pain reliever he gave her the night before he took another one and handed it to her. He stated "This should help you rest again this evening, I will be in my quarters if you need me."

She took the medicine and went to lay down on her side, and like the night before she drifted off quickly into another night of dreamless sleep.

The instant she hit her quarters he pulled out his datapad and began to catch up on the paperwork that he neglected to attend this celebration. Several hours passed as he lost track of time, stretching into a yawn himself he pulled himself out of his bunk and walked to take a shower. Standing there in the shower knowing no one else was on board or awake, he allowed himself to have the physical reaction he had been denying himself all day. Remembering the feel of her lips on his, and how her curves had felt under his hands in the dance, trying to picture a universe where these actions would not have such dire consequences...where he could give into his feelings and desires without fear. A place where it was her hands in place of his, or even better her lips...remembering his daydreams from earlier he lost himself to his desires, finally granting his bodies much needed release. Finishing his shower he dressed for bed and planned to retire for the night. Drifting off to sleep...again dreaming of her.

Disantia, Vette and Jaesa's outfits if anyone wants a peak :)

 

 


	7. I'll Show You How I Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping ahead from last chapter as well. My very very smut filled chapter, when Malavai Quinn finally gives in to his feelings...This was the very first chapter I wrote.

It had been several weeks since Disantia had struck down Moff Brosyc on the bridge of her ship by sticking her lightsaber through his chest, then beheading him for good measure, that worm of a man had irked her for the last time. It took 2V-R8 days to finish removing the blood, bringing the cockpit back to its pristine condition. Malavai had been receiving thank you notes for days from various Imperial allies, it surprised him how far up the chain of command some of these letters came from. Efficiency had now risen in the Empire with the Moff no longer giving unusual and reckless orders, the Republic would be greatly hurt from loosing this advantage in the ongoing war. He thought to himself that this needed to be brought up to his Lord, so he beckoned her to the cockpit to give his status report update. "I'm fielding reports from across Imperial forces. Among the men, there's universal relief that Moff Brosyc is no more."

"The rest of the Empire was passive, it sickens me" Disantia said dishearteningly.

"I was guilty of that for a long time. I do not feel conflicted in the least. Not about anything. Including you." Malavai said as he pointed to Disantia. "I've held back long enough. Been to rigid, to inflexible. I will not suppress my feelings and desires any longer."

"I won't tolerate being teased. You'd better be serious" Threatened Disantia.

"I don't play games, my lord. You should know that by now...Come with me to my quarters. I'll show you how I feel." Looking at her with lust in his eyes, hoping against hope that she might accept him.

"Lead the way" she said with that sly smile of hers, daring him to take the lead.

Malavai reached for Disantia by her waist and brought her into a kiss, after a few moments he stopped and drew is head back to view the woman he had grown to care for. Looking at her face trying to rememorize her features he had seen a thousand times in the sneaking glances he had permitted himself to have while trying to hide his feelings and desires from her persistent advances. Being raised Imperial he was told from a young age how inferior the other species were, they were weak, savage and meant to be enslaved by the Empire. He looked at this woman, this battle Goddess, he treasured her green skin, her black diamond tattoos across her nose and cheeks, those piercing emerald eyes and that wavy black hair that seemed to go for meters, he remembered paintings of deities from art museums and thought they could not have done her justice. He thought of his upbringing and his families possible objections to such a partner and quickly told himself family be damned, she was Sith, she everything the Empire had stood for.

He kissed her again and hastily lead her across the ship from the cockpit to the crew quarters. He opened the door and they both stepped in and began their embrace again. Vette quickly glanced up from her book she was reading on her bunk and gasped in surprise of their presence together in such a fashion. Seeing as they had not even noticed she was there, she cleared her throat to get their attention, almost did not work she had to do so three times before they finally noticed they were not the only ones in the room. "Hello.. are you blind I am sitting right here" Vette griped in annoyance.

Disantia blushed and quickly muttered "Sorry about that Vette, we did not realize this was occupied". They quickly left and hastily stumbled into Disantia's quarters and sealed and locked the door to her chambers. Both looking red from embarrassment from having their tryst observed. Disantia sighed "Perhaps my quarters would be the better choice... though Vette may never let us live this down."

"We will deal with that later, my lord." With the same impulse he had found on the bridge a few moments earlier quickly grabbed Disantia's waist and pulled her to his side then pushed her against the chamber door and started to kiss her, starting with her cheek and slowly leaving a trail of kisses as he made her way to her neck and noticed the rose colored tunic she wore and cursed it for having restricted his access to her neck. Wanting be be certain of her desires he thought he would try something else and resume that train of thought later should she allow it. He pulled her even closer to him with one arm around her back and with the other he slowly dared to move to her hip, tracing her curves up her side, admiring her figure as his hand traveled up her body. Continuing his hand further up her side he stopped right at her ribs and looked hungerly in her eyes and asked "With your permission may I continue?"

Disantia made a small laugh. "Thinking you might be in trouble for...almost feeling up a Lord of the Sith?". She thought his asking was silly, but admired his thoughtfulness. Asking for consent was sexy and responsible, like they were a pair, like both desires mattered, not just his own.

Malavai quickly stuttered out "I just wanted to be sure this is what you truly wanted, if at anytime I do something you are not comfor..."

Disantia interrupted him by quickly placing a finger over his lips with that sly smile and said "Shut up." Hoping that this would silence his questioning.

He stopped his rambling and smiled, bringing his lips to hers tasting them hungerly as if they were the most decadent of deserts. Continuing his investigation with his hand up her ribs to her breasts and gently squeezed through her leather tunic gently messaging them. She let out a low purr of pleasure, letting him know it was safe to continue. Feeling inspired he then undid the clasps that held her garment together at the top of her neck and slowly undid them one by one not wanting to rush the experience. He had been dreaming of what had lain under her leather tunic secretly for more months then he should safely admit to himself, she starred in his dreams and fantasies. As her tunic was completely opened he basked in the beauty that was her breasts and felt ashamed of his imaginings, what he saw here with his own eyes was better then anything he could have dreamed up. He took his hands and gently caressed them, as lightly as a feather would at first to make sure he was not dreaming of this. He thought to himself, this is real.

Lightly caressing her breasts with his fingers felt exquisite...but he wanted more. Taking his hands he started rubbing her nipples between his finger tips enjoying their softness and being thrilled by resulting small moan she produced. He thought to himself of one of his fantasies he had had for many months and felt daring, he resumed the earlier thought and started a trail of kisses from her cheek to her neck and slowly working his way down bringing his mouth to her inviting bosoms and licked one of those nipples, then brought it into his mouth and began to swirl his tongue in circles around it and lightly nipping it with his teeth. Taking his other hand he messaged the other one thinking that the other breast might get jealous of the attention it was getting. Disantia gasped, tipped her head back and moaned again in response.

She thought to herself why should she be the only one being disrobed and took her hands and removed his belt tossing it haphazardly on the floor then went to open up his own uniform jacket revealing the white undershirt underneath. She growled in frustration for not having direct access to his chest. He realized her desire, stopped and removed his uniform jacket. Thinking of the respect he had for his uniform and everything it stood for he neatly placed it on top of the nearby desk then pulled his undershirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. She drank in the man she witnessed before her, muscular with a bit of hair on his chest, but not to muscular, the body builder physique had no appeal to her and he was just delicious. Taking her hand she placed it on the center of his chest and stepped closer to him and teased his chest hair with her fingers. Then slowly took those same fingers and traced them up his chest, then over his shoulders, then up his neck and grabbed his hair and kissed him. While they kissed he took his hands and removed her own belt, then her tunic and carefully placed them over his own uniform jacket on the top of the desk.

He thought to himself while looking at her glorious topless body, admiring the way her waist curved into an hourglass hungering to see and feel more. Embracing her once again, he leaned in picking her up and placed her sitting atop the bed. He straightened her legs and undid the many buckles holding her boots and went to the waist of her pants. He glanced up at her and she smiled back and scooted her self to the edge of the bed and let him continue his task. He undid the button and opened up her pants then slowly pulled them off wanting to discover her legs a centimeter at a time as soaking in every detail and trying to etch it to permanent memory, when he finally removed the last leg of her pants placing these also on the desk, he took her foot outstretched it and then lightly kissed the top of her toes. He tickled the bottom of that foot and watched her giggle in response, playfully she took that foot and placed it on the center of his chest and teased his chest hair again with her toes.

Looking at her sitting there with her foot on his chest in only her panties, he was awed by her beauty, he admired and adored the glamorous avenging battle Goddess who sat before him and pondered what he had done to deserve the graces of such a fine creature. He didn't feel worthy to bow in her presence, let alone to be here like this so close to her and with permission to touch. She took her foot and with her toes gliding down his chest and brought it down to his own trousers and tugged on the waist band with her toes. Realizing her desire he kicked off his boots and removed his trousers and placed them on top of the desk. Standing there in his boxers she took her foot again and tugged on the waistband of his boxers, he blushed and responded "As you command, my lord." and removed them and dropped them to the floor.

She looked at him standing there in his birthday suit ready and at attention in more ways then one. She smiled, it was a wonderful sight, she wanted more..and to have it be closer. She smiled up at him with a deviant spark in her eyes and raised her hand waving it she used the force and much to his surprise pulled him to the spot right next to her. Startled he sat up next to her and took his hands and traced the whole length of her body starting with her hair, then down her her spine, then to her legs. Her skin was as soft and lovely, after all of the combat he had witness her do, who would have thought this avenging Goddess would have skin like this, he craved more. Glancing at the panties she was still wearing he returned her deviant smile with one of his own and placed his hand on them lightly over her panties touching her gently swirling his fingers in a circle playing with her honey pot through the fabric, watching her lithe body squirm.

In response she took her hand and teased the tip of his erect penis listening to his gasp and the moan he let out. She smiled at him looked him in the eyes and then leaned over and licked the head of his penis and placed it in her mouth and began to swirl her tongue around it as she sucked.

"Oh stars..." he sighed as all coherent thoughts seemed to leave him. He sat there in a daze as she continued her attentions with her talented tongue, wishing, hoping that she would never stop. She continued swirling her tongue and doing little love bites, drinking in his moaning, becoming more aroused herself through his pleasure. It was such a lovely sight seeing him like that, all prim and proper self tossed to the wind. She could feel he was close to orgasm when she thought she would tease him again, she stopped, denying him the release his body so desperately desired. Sitting up she wiped off her mouth and gave that devilish smile, daring him to act.

He glared at her and found a evil grin of his own, he ambushed her and removed her panties with his teeth tossing them to the floor. He thought to himself "well two can play at this game". Opening up her legs and with one of his hands and circled her clit with his fingers a few times before taking a finger and sliding it inside her cupid's cupboard. She yelped with pleasure and he took that as a sign to continue, carefully sliding it in and out watching her writhe blissfully. Leaning down himself he placed his head between her legs and took his own tongue trying to mimic on her own pink pearl what she had just done to him. She was dripping with excitement, and tasted better than anything he could have imagined in his many dreams about her. Listening to her moan and watching her squirm with pleasure, it was an exquisite thing to behold, he continued giving her pearl his attentions watching her excitement peak and listening to her moans of pleasure reach octaves he wasn't sure people were capable of.

She closed her eyes and just rode the waves of ecstasy as he continued his foreplay, tensing up as he played and then finally arching her back, letting out a scream when she climaxed. Malavai stopped for a second, smiled and kissed the inside of her thigh then went back to work again. She did not expect that, she squirmed even harder now, having to grasp the sheets just to keep her in place....she didn't want him to stop. And stop he did not...two...then three, each getting better then the last, she didn't know this was possible. After her third orgasm he sat up and looked at her splayed across her bed. Sweat across her forehead, tendrils of hair spread about, eyes dilated, panting and with a radiant glow over her skin that he could just not find the right words to describe. She was breathtaking, and he wanted her...more then that...he needed her, he had waited long enough.

Climbing on top of her pinning her wrists to the bed and leaned over biting her neck, then kissing that same spot. Feeling his own quivering member against her abdomen was maddening, he needed to find release. His own body ached for it. But he had to wait, he must to be certain of his lord's desires. "May I continue, my lord?" he breathed into her ear, silently praying to what ever deity he could quickly think of that she would not refuse him.

She looked at him, seeing his desire and feeling his need, whispering in his ear still trying to catch her breath "Ravish me..." then bit his shoulder for making her wait. He gasped in surprise and slyly smiled back.

He took his erection and slid inside her weeping slit and carefully thrusting in. He could not believe how wonderful she felt wrapped around him in such a fashion, he started thrusting again having each one feel even better than the last. She took her arms from under his and pulled his body closer to hers wrapping her arms around him, scratching his back as he ravished her. It was perfection, like two souls being connected as one for the briefest of moments. She could not contain the screams of pleasure as he continued to thrust faster...then harder...then deeper. She was loosing all trains of thought, she almost forgot her name. Arching her back, tightly gripping on his back digging her nails into his back as she reached orgasm, screaming his name. He held onto her as tightly as he could while trying to ride out her orgasm just to welcome the one of his own he desperately needed, releasing himself into her.

Both out of breath and sweaty, she looked up at him and thought about all of the times he resisted her advances. He was not a conquest to be taken and forgotten about the next day, she wanted him. Looking up at those piercing blue eyes she could almost see his soul, his essence in this moment and truly appreciated his handsomeness. Seeing him lost in the throws of his own passions, all rules and regulations thrown out the window, he was a sight to behold. He was now hers. She smiled and thought to herself, he was worth the wait.

Malavai brought himself to lie next to her and cradled her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. Gazing into her emerald eyes he grinned, kissed her on her cheek and said "that is how I feel". They held on to their embrace and retired for the evening sleeping in each others arms.

He awoke the next morning, a little bit sore and groggy thinking he had the most vivid dream about his lord yet. Then he quickly came to the realization that he was not alone, noticing her wrapped up in his arms fast asleep. He wasn't sure if he had dreamed the whole evening and was pleased to see that it had really happened. He stared at her sleeping face in wonder, he had never seen it so relaxed. Taking his hand he lightly brushed her hair off of her face making sure she was not a figment of his imagination and to have a better vantage to admire her serene features. It surprised him that his motions had not disturbed her slumber, it was difficult to catch a force sensitive person unaware. Holding her like this for a spell longer she stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

She let out a yawn, stretched a bit and brought her self up to kiss him on the cheek good morning. Which brought a grin to his face. They both got out of bed grabbed their clothes from on top of the desk and the various places throughout the room where stuff had either been dropped or thrown and headed to the refresher to shower and prepare for the morning ahead of them.

Following her to the cockpit afterwards to set a new course in the navigation computer he stated "I'm glad we got that settled. I'll return to my post. I hope to see you off duty again soon."

She smiled slyly as she replied "There is no doubt you will." From that night on he always slept by her side where he belonged.


	8. Be Wary Your Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Baras is just a jerk...Betrayals sting a bit. After Lord Draahg tries to to drop a cave on you and your party.

Beep…  
_Breathe…Wake up…you have to wake up…_  
Beep…  
_Why...What happened?..._  
_The cave, do you not remember?..._  
_The explosion…I should be dead…_  
_Oh no…my lord…_  
_Yes…now…wake up…_

Malavai’s eyes quickly sprung open as he attempted sit himself up, not caring of the pain it caused him. Taking quick glance around the room to get his bearings only to be stopped by a thin blue arm and hand. “Lord Disantia…” he quietly muttered still not having complete use of his vocal chords. He noted the beeping of the medical equipment that he was hooked up to, and was finally able to place his location. He was back aboard the Fury with no recollection of how he had gotten here in the first place.

Vette pushed him back down to a prone position on the med bay cot “Easy now…easy…” she said in a quiet and soothing voice. “You gave us quite a scare you know?” as she stuck out her tongue and pouted. Continuing her little tirade, she added “You were unceremoniously dropped off at our ship unconscious and without Tia about 6 hours ago. Shortly after you were dropped off some very creepy sithy looking weirdo’s who call themselves “the hand” contacted our ship and told us that she was alive and had been chosen for something.” She used over the top in the air quotation marks as she said the hand, then further added “Tia contacted us an hour ago and said she was on the way back. I already contacted the rest of the search party to return.” She sat back down in the chair next to the medical cot and resumed her usual scowl she reserved just for him. Malavai felt relief sweep over his system to hear that she was alive, he was about to ask a question but Vette cut him off before he had a chance to ask demanding “So what the hell happened in there?”

He had tried to recall what had knocked him out in the first place. He figured he would start from the beginning “We were sent in a cave network to stop the Republic from setting off a bomb under the Imperial base…we found the insurgents and put an end to their plot only to find they were not the holder of the detonator. Lord Draagh set off the explosives and tried to kill us both.” He took a big sigh and buried his face in his hands from the shame of this memory. After a second to recompose himself he continued “We were running for the exit but I was not able to keep up…she pushed me out of the cave and it collapsed…I have no memory of what happened after that.” He was not going to lose it in front of the Twi’lek…she would never let him live it down. Since she was being sort of helpful at the moment for a change he thought he would inquire for more “Did Lord Disantia seem injured when she contacted the ship?”

Vette read his concern, she knew the two of them had feelings, but had never seen this side of him before, he usually was cold and calculating, like a droid or a Jedi. This change in demeanor threw her off guard…perhaps she would delete that holo she took of him in his unconscious state he was found in and not use it to torment him…much. Maybe…she would have to seriously think this over… Taking pity on the Captain she answered “She looked very tired, dirty and seemed to be favoring one side…she looked like she was in pain.”

Malavai’s eyes widened as he listened, if she was showing injury in front of someone else she must be very injured indeed. He had watched her go for a few days with hand fracture and a cracked rib previously without saying a word and acting completely normal, only bringing it up once they had returned to their ship. He reached over and found his datapad and synced it with the equipment trying to get a more accurate assessment of his own condition as he laid down on the table. Reading over he saw that he had a mild concussion, a bunch of bruises and a cracked rib. He read over his own treatment log and figured he should be fine to operate for the time being, as he quickly unhooked himself and prepped the kolto tank just in case Disantia was a dire as he feared she might be. He had finally given in to his own feelings recently and just began his relationship with his lord…the thought of losing her now made him sick to his core. As much as he did not get along with the Twi’lek an extra set of hands to speed up his prep would be a boon so he asked “Vette with that description I fear she may be more injured than you originally thought, we should prep the med bay to receive her for the worst options, her life may count on it, help me set this up.” He asked as he pointed to the kolto tank.

Vette looked up at the Captain and saw his obvious concern…she thought about it briefly remembering what she once said…a Sith must never show weakness…if she was showing anything at all in public then yes, she probably was way more hurt then she originally led on. She got up from her chair and helped to set up the tank and the rest of the med bay in following his lead and instructions without question. Tia was her adoptive big sister and she wanted to ensure nothing would go wrong, she too began to worry even more so since she had not shown up yet.

After a few minutes of working the med bay was prepared to receive Disantia, he just hoped it would be enough. Both walked out of the med bay and exited the ramp of the ship, they would have ventured further but had stumbled upon their quarry.

Disantia slowly walked off of the elevator caring less and less about her appearance of strength and power with every step she took. She was lucky to have found a med kit on one of the nearby republic corpses after she had pulled herself out of the rubble from the cave in, injecting all of the kolto packs and pain stims she could find and hobbled back to the Imperial base in search of those Sith that she vaguely recalled seeing. The further she walked the more apparent it became to her that she was very injured indeed. There is only so far you can go on with the force, kolto packs and stimulants can take you before it becomes too much to handle. She had barely been able to keep her pain under check while she talked with the hand, she would rather die than show weakness in front of a fellow Sith…that was just asking for trouble. She had walked her way onto a transport back to the docking station and was on the final steps of her journey back to her ship when it became too much. Her vision was starting to blur, becoming lightheaded, was feeling cold and her skin had started feeling clammy. It hurt to breathe and the pain in her back was becoming unbearable. Her ability to mask her pain from the force was failing her as she willed one foot in front of the other in a slow march to her destination. She looked up as her vision was failing her and saw two figures dashing to her asking her questions she did not have the coherency to understand as she looked upon the most beautiful face in the galaxy. He looked upon her with obvious dread written all over his face. She could have sworn she saw a tear fall down his face as she whispered his name and the world around her faded to black.

Malavai ran across the hangar and reached her a few steps after she exited the elevator. He began to ask frantic questions as he observed her paleness, and noticed the gleam of sweat on her skin. He reached out and took her hand and it felt cold to the touch. Panic rolled across his mind as she failed to respond to his questions, he called out to her and watched her eyes gloss over before she started to fall to the ground. Quicker than he thought possible he grabbed her before she hit the ground, scooping her up in his arms and quickly carried her back onto the ship and placed her on the examination table. He reached into his emergency kit and pulled out an injection to help stabilize her while his diagnostic equipment worked. He glanced over and saw Vette just standing there in the corner of the room staring wide eyed as he worked. He called out to her while he was working “Vette we need to get her equipment off of her, if you could strip her down while I work…” as he placed another kolto injection into her system. Once Vette had been given a task she immediately jumped into action unlatching her boots and belt and then with Malavai’s assistance her tunic and pants, leaving her only in her undergarments.

That was when the true nature of her injuries revealed themselves. Massive bruising was all across her body, especially noticeable on a swollen patch on one side of her middle back…Malavai could take a guess of the offending organ and his fears were soon confirmed as the scans completed. She had two broken ribs, one of which had punctured one of her lungs. A dislocated shoulder and the source of the very large hematoma was as he feared one her of kidneys, she had ruptured it causing massive internal bleeding. Looking at this list of injuries and how long it had been since they occurred she was lucky to be alive… Giving her a few last injections he dashed over to the kolto tank and started the initiation program. “Vette, we have to put her in there…now. Help me with this…” Though he took the brunt of her weight and carried her he was grateful to have Vette there to ensure that her hands and legs got into position faster and stayed in their proper place as he slapped on sensors while the tank filled. Once the sensors came on line and she had been suspended in the blue healing salve, he sat back on the chair and breathed a heavy sigh of relief and quietly sobbed into his own hands now that the immediate crisis had been quelled. By all rights she should have not made it that far on her own…or stayed mobile and in any form of coherent consciousness for that many hours with those injuries, let alone the pain.

Vette looked down at him and rested her hand on his shoulder, quietly asking “So how bad is it?” she had to know…but was also afraid to hear the answer judging on his reaction to this whole thing. The normally cold and restrained man had now just shown her some of his hidden emotional depth that he kept well under wraps from the rest of the galaxy.

Taking a breath to calm himself he wiped his eyes, hating himself for showing this to Vette…surely, she would use this against him as fodder later. But she had a right to know the truth, and through everything today even her earlier sass, she had been a competent and helpful assistant. He answered “I honestly cannot even ponder how she was able to make it back to the Imperial base, let alone sit through a meeting with Sith Lords and make it back to the hangar on her own. I know the force is a powerful tool that I am unable to understand, but I think she relied heavily on it. I also noted a few injection sites that I had not made, so she must have given herself some form treatment to help her make it this far. She has a couple of broken ribs, a punctured lung, a dislocated shoulder, and a heavy amount of blood loss due to one of her kidneys rupturing…this…this is my failure. I should have been faster.”

Now that she was starting to see this side of him…she was beginning to get a glimpse of what Tia saw in this man. His worry was written as plain as day across his face, and it was obvious to her that the depth of his feelings went way further then he would have shown her in public. She looked down at him and said “She is where she needs to be now, that is what matters. Don’t beat yourself up over this…that is her job.” Pointing at the tank and putting a small grin on her face trying to lighten the mood. Continuing her train of thought she added “I will contact the others and fill them in to the situation once they get back. We need to move the ship, and quickly. Baras attacked her and he hates leaving loose ends…I’ll work making this ship harder for him to find just in case he tries anything. Once the others get back I’ll take the ship to Nar Shaddaa, I have a few contacts that can help us. The sheer amount of traffic there will make us easier to hide, plus it would be the place to alter the ship off of the records.”

Malavai considered this possibility and the reasoning behind it astonished him, she was not as shortsighted as he had originally speculated her to be. Replying “Sound thinking Vette, I would hate for our efforts to be thwarted due to carelessness.”

Vette was a bit shocked that he liked her idea, but wanted to leave him be for a while so she replied “I will leave you to your work here…let me know if anything changes.” She put her hand on the tank briefly and walked out of the med bay leaving him there to his tasks.

He transferred his work to the med bay and worked in silence as he kept on eye on the beeping equipment and the monitors. The rest of the crew had returned and were updated on the situation. He was relieved that Pierce did not give him as much grief as he had expected seeing how injured Lord Disantia had become on his watch. Vette must have stepped in on his behalf somehow…they were probably never going to be…friends per say…friend…strange concept to fathom with that girl. The ship had initiated the jump to hyperspace and started their trek to the neutral world. He glanced up from his reports many hours later and stretched, standing up he placed his hand on the tank staring at Disantia through the glass, wishing he could apologize for the deplorable state she was in. The thought of losing her was enough to cause him physical pain, he sighed and stayed there like that for a few moments until he heard footsteps, startling him causing him to jump.

Vette had walked in on that private moment and witnessed his worry. It dawned on her, that perhaps he really did care after all…that she was not just some stepping stone for his career like she had originally thought. She walked up to the tank and mimicked his motion, placing her hand on the glass as well. She stated “I know she is out of it and will probably not know we did this…but it makes me feel better. That I am trying to connect…hey now don’t look at me like that, I saw you doing it too.” She winked at him and looked back to the sleeping Sith behind the glass. Continuing her thoughts, she declared “You love her, don’t you?” looking at him with an inquisitive look on her face.

He took in that word…love…was that what he was feeling? He cared about her deeply, wanted nothing more than to see her smile, feel her skin under his fingers and hold her until the galaxy crumbled. For her, he would tear down the heavens if she wished it. With the word said aloud he finally understood his feelings, replying “I…I think you may be right.”

She laughed a bit and asked “Does she know this yet?”

He looked at Vette answering “No…” feeling like a complete imbecile admitting to this to her.

She took her hand and smacked him on the back of his head, messing up his hair, teasing him “Well tell her when she wakes up you idiot.” Sly grin spreading across her face. She continued “Besides it is getting very late and I know how long it has been since you last slept. Go get some rest, I will keep watch for a while and have Jaesa relieve me later. We will wake you if you are needed.”

Since they had made their relationship physical, Disantia had invited him to share her bed in her chambers…well their chambers now..he guessed when he thought of it that way. Walking into the chamber and changed into his night clothes and sat on the bed. It just looked so empty without her in it, and he wanted nothing more than her to be there with him. He grabbed her pillow she usually used and held it in his arms, burring his face in it, hoping to get some of her smell from it. Something to ease his worries, holding onto this pillow he succumbed to his exhaustion and slipped into dreamless sleep.


	9. Solaris' Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the injuries and aftermath of the Quesh betrayal

 

Disantia was having a pleasant dream that she was floating in the ocean, just bobbing up and down as the warm currents gently passed her feeling like silk gently running across her body as the waves passed. Looking towards the cloudless sky she could see birds peacefully soaring across the heavens without a care in the world. She smiled as she basked in the suns glow, this was paradise…but something felt missing…should couldn’t place her finger on it. Suddenly the sun went dark and the waters became cold. Slowly receding back into the ocean leaving her laying on the sand shivering, strange beeping sounds and voices she could not understand started to flood the dark sky, she could not understand where they were coming from since she was alone on the beach. She closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears hoping it would all go away like a bad dream.

When she opened her eyes again she was blinded by the glare of the room lights as a dark-haired man was picking her up and trying to move her from wherever she was sitting now. This sudden action frightened her…who was this stranger and why were they touching her? Out of fear she instinctively went to protect herself by punching whoever this was in their face with her weak arms. Causing the stranger to drop her back inside with a thump.

 _I should have known_...he mentally reprimanded himself. Being taken from a kolto tank was shocking experience and the effects of the healing salve had on the mind were enough to confuse anybody. He hypothesized that she didn’t know where she was or have the presence of mind to understand who he was…He had earned that punch…though he was grateful that there was not a lot of power behind it due to her groggy and weakened state. He rubbed his cheek with his left hand and with his right tried to place his hand lightly on hers. With as soothing of a voice he could muster he asked “My lord, you are safe and are aboard your ship in the med bay. Please nod if you understand me.”

Disantia was about to say something but realized that she had a breathing tube still inserted up her nose and down her throat. She blinked again and the world came back into focus as her pupils constricted, the lights no longer blinded her. Some semblance of understanding started to creep into her groggy mind as she understood what was asked of her…then to her surprise she understood that the man she just punched was Malavai. She felt his hand on hers and took her other hand and brought it up to his face where she had struck him lightly caressing the red spot on his cheek as if to say I am sorry and nodded her head. She started to shiver from the cold…all she had on were the wet undergarments that were still soaked from kolto and a few sensors placed on many places of her body.

He took her hand from his face and kissed the back of it. He blamed himself for putting her in this state in the first place, that punch had been warranted. Now that she seemed to understand him, he asked this time “May I pick you up so we can get you out of there and into something warmer than your undergarments?”

She looked up at him and nodded yes again. He reached into the tank and picked her up as if she weighed nothing, then carefully placed her onto the examination table.

The sensors and the breathing tubes should be removed before he tried to place any clothes on her so he made his intentions vocal for her “I need to remove those sensors and I will need you to relax so I can remove the breathing apparatus, can you try to do that for me?”

She felt too weak to resist anything right now even if she wanted to, but she nodded her head yes.

He removed the sensors on her arms, and legs, then the ones on her chest and back. "Relax please." he instructed as he placed his left hand firmly on her shoulder to brace her and carefully pulled the tubes from her nose and throat, trying to not cause any more pain than she had already experienced. Once the tubes were out she let out a series of hoarse coughs and placed her hand on her throat and rubbed it a bit. Now that she had been freed from the medical equipment, he reached back and grabbed a bath robe he had waiting and helped her into it.

The bath robe felt so warm she snuggled into it a bit and was then was imediately reminded that she was still covered in the remnants of kolto on her skin when she stuck to the fabric…yuck. Her hair was plastered to her head and the side of her face...she felt disgusting. She looked up at Malavai and whispered hoarsely “I’m sorry…I couldn’t see anything, I didn’t know where I was and at the time I was not sure who was picking me up. I panicked…I didn’t hurt you too much did I?” she felt terrible for slugging him. He brought his hand up to her face and cupped her cheek, making her think that he understood and forgave her for it. She continued “I feel completely filthy...can we wash this slime off of me so I won't stick to my robe anymore?”

He added “It is always a disorienting process being removed from the kolto tank, especially after you have been in it for any length of time. If you want cleaned up that can be arranged…I can help you with that if you wish it. If not, I can summon Vette to assist. Let us see if you can stand first.” He placed his hands under her shoulders to brace her should her legs fail. She slipped off of the table and placed her bare feet upon the cold floor and put her weight on them. Her knees buckled a bit, but held though she felt shaky.

She looked up at him and replied “Well I don’t think I will be able to walk far for the moment without assistance. I also do not mind if you help me clean this gunk off of me…not like it isn’t anything you haven’t seen before. So…the question for you is bath or shower?” she asked with a wink.

Malavai thought about this for a moment and replied “I think the bath would suffice. Do you want to attempt to walk or would you like me to carry you to our chambers?”

Disantia placed one arm over his shoulder and said “I would like to try to walk, catch me if I lose my balance.”

He chuckled “That will not be an issue my lord.” Giving her a smile back.

The two of them slipped out of the med bay and Disantia quietly hobbled across the ship with her arm over his shoulder for support into their shared quarters. She stripped out of her bathrobe and out of her soaked undergarments and with Malavai’s help climbed into the bathtub while the water filled. Malavai pulled up a chair to keep her company and rolled up his uniform sleeves up to his elbows to help her should she need it. Disantia asked “With how I feel now I am guessing I have been in that tank for a while?” she asked as she took the bar of soap and started washing her arms.

Malavai looked down at the floor in shame as he replied “16 days…I would like to apologize for not being faster on escaping the explosion. If I had been swifter you wouldn’t have needed to waste your efforts on ensuring my safety…this incident would not be nearly as disastrous.” He had slept horribly these last two weeks and was always monitoring her progress, ensuring her treatment went smoothly. She tried to get her leg out of the water to wash it, but she struggled, he helped hold her leg up and took the bar of soap from her and helped her wash it while they talked.

She had never had an injury that would take that long in a kolto tank before, all she could remember was dizziness, how breathing was becoming harder and the extreme pain in her lower back. Now she was curious how bad off she really was, so she asked “Just how bad was I exactly?” Malavai had finished with one of her legs and reached in for the other one repeating the cleaning process supporting her legs weight with his hands.

He answered honestly “You dislocated your shoulder, two broken ribs one of which put a small puncture in your lower lobe of your left lung. Several cuts and bruises but the most concerning was the ruptured kidney which caused massive internal bleeding. I look at this list of injuries and how long it took you to get proper medical treatment and honestly I am not sure how you were able to make it back to the ships hangar…by all rights you should be dead…and that though has haunted me for days.” He was done with her other leg and she sat up so he could wash her back next.

She took her soapy wet hand and grabbed his face making him look at her in her eyes. “I would have done the same thing all over again, I just wanted to make sure you got out. Besides it would take more than trifling thing like a cave collapsing on me to kill me.” She grinned at him as she looked into his sapphire eyes. Looking over at him to wanting to remove that sad look from his face, she thought should we distract him “Could you help me with my hair?” handing him the shampoo bottle.

He took the bottle from her hands and answered “As you wish.” She sunk her head back into the water to get all of her hair saturated and sat back up again. He took the bottle and put a decent amount of shampoo in his hand and lathered it up, and started to message the lather into her hair. Making sure to get her whole length of her hair, listening as a contented sigh escaped from her lips. _Not now Malavai, she is in no condition to event attempt any of those thoughts_ …He internally berated himself for letting his mind wander down those avenues. Yes, they were in a physical relationship and sleeping in the same bed, but she is in no condition to attempt any of those ideas…probably not for a while. Bringing his mind back to his current undertaking: helping her clean herself and monitoring her condition. Continuing the task at hand, he helped her rinse off her hair and asked her if she was ready to end her bath, to which she nodded and drained the bathtub. He helped her up and wrapped her in a towel, helping to try off the rest of her and escorting her over to the bed. Walking over to the wardrobe he asked “What would you like to wear for now?”

She thought about it, was not planning on leaving the ship for a while so might as well be comfortable so she replied “Could you hand me one of my nightgowns? Also, I am quite hungry…” she continued as her stomach vocally grumbled.

This made him laugh a bit, he grabbed one of her nightgowns and helped her into it. Kissing her as her head popped through the opening in her clothing. A pounding at the door made both of their heads jerk up to look at the noise.

Vette sent a message through the intercom to the chamber saying “Quinn...we know she’s in there and awake you have 5 seconds to make yourself decent before we brake down this door...”

They both shrugged their shoulders and laughed at the comment. Both of them were clothed and not in any compromising positions. Disantia called out loudly “Enter, no need to break down my door hun.” Both Vette and Jaesa raced into the room and stood next to the bed both with a million questions going through their minds.

Vette in her impatience went and immediately brought Disantia in a very tight hug, nearly squeezing the wind out of her and making her wince. “Sorry about that…I got a little too carried away Tia…”

Disantia looked up at the worried twi’lek and her apprentice and replied “I am sorry to have you two worry so much, but am now back in the land of the living. What have I missed during my time in dreamland?”

Malavai watched as the three girls jumped into a very animated conversation recapping the last two weeks. He figured he would let them be, and besides she was hungry so he thought it would be helpful and arrange some food to be brought to her while the girls had their little estrogen powwow. He found 2V and had him arrange to make and deliver food to their quarters and went to the bridge to get some work that he had been neglecting done, now that she was awake and seemingly over the worst of it. It would take her some time to get back to fighting strength but at least he was not worrying on if she was going to pull through. Seeing her talking and animated was a huge burden taken off of his shoulders.

Jaesa tilted her head sideways, winked at Disantia and asked “So...were we interrupting anything?” she wanted details...

Disantia looked at the girls who seemed to be looking for gossip now that the crisis had passed. She smiled and chuckled responding “I am afraid not my friends…Malavai was a perfect gentleman, no smutty details to be had. He helped me wash all of that kolto off of me, nothing more. That residue made me feel grody. Sorry to disappoint, no juicy stories for today. So, tell me…what has happened while I was out of commission? I have not gotten to many details and am dying to know.” The three girls talked for quite a while and ate dinner together once 2V brought in a large tray of food for all three women. Vette gave a rundown of what she had been up to since they docked at Nar Shaddaa. The ship had been swept for bugs and spy devices, the codes had all been changed, the ship was taken off of the grid and now was just awaiting on a new name. Disantia thought about it for a while and came up with a new name: Solaris’ Gambit. Sounding more like a name a smuggler would name a ship, something to help disguise the ship even more. Given a chance to eat and rest, she had more strength and energy than she had in the previous hours. The chat with her two friends had done wonders, she could now walk on her own, with her newfound strength she went to go find Malavai.

She took a peak into the med bay, nope not there, so went to his other favorite hiding spot: the cockpit. She walked into the room and saw him with his face buried in the terminal hard at work like he always was. She leaned against the wall and watched him work for a few minutes. After she had not been noticed she spoke “So how does the ship fare with the new changes?” smile across her face waiting for his jump since he had not noticed her enter.

The voice coming from behind him startled him and he turned around and gave his heart a second to slow down, responding “I didn’t notice you enter, though it is great to see you mobile again.” He gave her a smile and responded to her question “My lord, standard system checks are all clear. The ship and crew are operating at peak efficiency.”

She took his opening and could not resist a bit of playful flirting…even in her current state some things never changed “What about you, Quinn? Are you operating at peak efficiency?”

Well two can play at this game…he looked down and played along answering “Not exactly. There’s much I wish to communicate to you, but I’m waiting for a moment of privacy.” He waited to see if she would take the bait.

She looked around the cockpit and only saw the two of them in the room… _cannot get much more private than this_ …she laughed a bit internally at this and played along replying “Say it so only I can hear.”

There was a question he had been dying to know the answer too ever since he had finally understood the true depth of his feelings. Almost losing her drove that home very quickly as he realized that he loved her…he would happily spend the rest of his life with her, go anywhere, do anything. He just prayed that her feelings mirrored his. He squashed his uneasiness and tried to have a confident look on his face as he answered “With pleasure…I’m falling in love with you. What’s more I think you’re falling in love with me. Am I wrong?” _please don’t be wrong…please…_

Love…such a powerful word…such a great emotion to pull strength from. Did she love him? She thought about it for a moment…she had saved his life at the cost of nearly dying herself, she could have protected herself better if she thought only of self-preservation. She hadn’t really thought about why she did it at the time, but thinking about it now. The galaxy without Malavai Quinn pained her more then she could imagine. That was the answer she needed, so she replied “I feel the same, Quinn.”

He could feel the grip that was tightening around his heart loosen and his stomach fill with butterflies listening to those words…he wanted to reach across the room take her up in his arms and kiss her until she got dizzy…but they could be walked in on any moment…so better to wait. He replied “Now we’ve said it, later we’ll show it. Until then.”

She liked that thought, but it probably would be best to wait to be fully physical again for a few days, give her body a chance to recover…but there were other things that were just as satisfying in other ways. Besides…anticipating something just made it that much better when you finally got it. She smiled and replied “We probably should not do too much for a few days…but I can still think of enjoyable things to pass the time later…” winking as she finished. Right then the terminal beeped and startled them both.

Malavai looked down at the terminal and saw that the Vette had been messing with things again…the ship had been renamed…Solaris’ Gambit…? Where did this come from? He looked up at Disantia and asked “Did you give a name to the ship or did Vette just pick something?”

She laughed, “Vette said we needed to give the ship a new name, so I picked one out earlier.”

He dug through his mind, he had no idea where the first word even game from so figure best to ask “I am not familiar with who or what Solaris is.” He hated to not know things.

She smiled and answered his inquiry “It is from a bedtime story one of my nanny’s use to tell me when I was very little. How versed are you with mythology?”

He didn’t really put much stock into myths so his knowledge of the topic was not great. He would have to fix this…he answered “I know some of the basics, but not much more beyond that I am afraid.” He stared at his boots feeling shameful of his ignorance.

She clued him in “My nanny would tell me the tall tales of a magical bird named Solaris when I was being too rambunctious to sleep. This magical bird had feathers that were made of pure fire…and when it would die the bird would be consumed by flames and be reborn as a chick in its own ashes. Solaris was a phoenix. Every time she told the story the tale got more and more fantastical and was never the same twice. I used to love those stories.”

Phoenix was a myth he could vaguely recall. He thought about the situation they found themselves in. She had been almost killed and rose from her own grave. “I could see how that would be appropriate now…so you plan on rising from your own ashes?”

She grinned and said “Exactly.” She stretched and gave a big yawn. After spending so long sleeping in a tank she could not believe she would still be tired. Crossing the distance between then she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Whispering in his ear “I think I will go rest…perhaps you could tell me a better bedtime story when you come yourself…”

He chuckled and replied “That can be arranged my love…” he looked forward to having her in his arms again...he would sleep much easier tonight.

She took her hands from his neck and walked to the door, turning around as she reached it she added “Don’t keep me waiting too long tonight…” Leaving the bridge and heading back to her bed to go rest for the evening.


	10. Sith Interests Are Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still aftermath of Quesh Betrayal, and the first meeting of the one Sith who could give Darth Baras a run for his money for most paranoid Sith in the galaxy...Disantia's Father. Character backstory time :)

Disantia was awoken from her slumber by the sound of pounding against her bed chamber door. She rubbed both of her eyes and stretched a bit, her movements were limited as she found herself wrapped in Malavai’s sleeping embrace. Trying not to wake him, she removed herself from his arms and slipped on her robe and tried to quietly slip out the door to see who disturbed her sleep. Vette was on the other side of the door with a nervous look on her face. This expression confused her so she asked “What's wrong Vette?”

Vette had her hands behind her back and looked down at the ground…looking as though she may have screwed up somehow. She answered “I think we have been tracked by someone. I was out doing so more work on making us harder to find when a strange man walked up to me and handed me this device.” She pulled a small electronic contraption that looked like a small case from behind her back and showed Disantia and continued “The man told me to give this to my master and left without a word…it creeped me out Tia…” She looked down in the ground in shame and continued “I spent the last few hours trying to open this thing…but I cannot make heads or tails of it…”

Disantia looked at the small box and believed she recognized the handy work. She answered Vette “If this is what I think it is…you would never be able to open it no matter what you tried. I have seen boxes like these before…the real question is what the hell does he want with me.” she frowned thinking of what he would want with her now…she continued “I will open this, but let me get dressed for this first.”

This confused Vette even more…she knew that Tia was holding out on her so she was dying to know the answer so she asked “So…who sent this?”

Disantia smiled and answered “I believe a man who could give Darth Baras a run for is money for the most paranoid person ever....” Winking as she walked back into her chambers leaving Vette standing in the doorway. She walked over to the bed and saw Malavai still sleeping…face lax and mouth hanging slightly open. He always looked so adorable when he slept, all seriousness vanished from his handsome features. She ran her hand through his hair and kissed him on the forehead and said his name to rouse him from his slumber.

Feeling the hand in his hair and the kiss on his forehead had made him stir, upon actually hearing his name he opened his eyes and looked up the set of green eyes looking down at him. “Morning…” he answered half asleep as he sat himself up stretching. Even being awoken early, this had been the best he had slept since the cave in, having her there in his arms just felt right while he slept.

She looked at him and smiled, hair all disheveled…but that amusement would have to wait. There were important matters that had to be addressed immediately. She brought her face to a more serious expression and said “We have been tracked…”

This quickly got his attention, making him urgently ask “By whom?” since they were all sitting there relatively in one piece and nothing seemed to be blowing up around them he speculated that it was not Darth Baras…but who could or would track them? His mind was still waking up, and was having problems processing the possibilities off of the top of his head at that very second.

She answered his question “Vette was approached and was given a box with a gene seal and told to bring it to her master...I am fairly certain I know who the sender is, but the real question why do they want to contact me now? Either way get dressed, I believe we have a holo to make and work to get done immediately. If he can track us…so can Darth Baras..."

This revelation made him spring out of bed and quickly change into his uniform, quickly smoothing over his hair into its normal hairstyle. He glanced at Disantia and she was changing out of her robe and into her normal battle attire, and then she reached into a box in their wardrobe and opened it. Taking out a necklace he had never seen her wear with a large pendant hanging from it. Carefully placing it over her tunic making it be centered and visible with her armor. Within five minutes the couple were presentable and exited their private chambers.

Vette was sitting out on the main area leaning against the holoterminal as she waited for Tia to come back out. Once she saw the pair emerge she stopped leaning and handed her the box that she could not open. She was still curious as to what the box was so she asked “So now are you going to clue me in as to what this is and who sent it?”

Disantia took the box and responded “If this is what I think it is, this box has a specific genetic seal. Meaning only one person in the entire galaxy can open this container. And I recognize this handy work.” She placed her hand over the opening at the top of the box as it sprang to life and popped open with a hissing sound. Inside the box was an encrypted holocommunicator that seemed to be lifeless. A small smile went across her face as she realized her original prediction was right. Of course he would use multiple levels of encryption...this made her worry more. He must really want something, and want to keep it quiet.

Vette looked down at the communicator and replied “It looks dead…why would someone send us a broken communicator?”

Disantia knew better than this, she smiled and answered "It is not dead Vette, you just have to have the right key to activate it." She held up her pendant from around her neck and touched it to the communicator and came to life. She handed it to Malavai and asked “Patch us through…time to see what my Father wants with me.” This made her scowl, her Father and her had never been on good terms and the last time she even spoke to the man was right before she got sent off to Korriban, where all he could do was tell her not to shame the family name.

Malavai was connecting the communicator to the terminal, while Vette just looked puzzled by what had just happened. She had rarely heard Tia even mention her father…she didn’t even know what his name was…trying to understand the situation she asked “What do you mean by he wants something…maybe this is a social call?”

Disantia’s scowl didn’t leave her face as she answered “My father doesn’t do social calls…and besides with all of these layers of security I seriously doubt this is purely to check on my wellbeing, he wants something...”

Malavai had just finished connecting the two machines when he interjected “The connection has been established my lord, shall I initiate the call?”

Disantia nodded and replied “Proceed.” crossing her arms while she waited for the connection to be made.

A human woman who clearly was a receptionist answered the holo and asked “To whom am I speaking and how may I assist you?”

Disantia almost scoffed at this…of course he would not answer personally...she tried to hide her annoyance and answered “I am Lady Disantia Raymore and I wish to speak to Darth Lillucio Raymore, code Dorn 358 Besh Aurek 95032.”

The woman replied “Code accepted my Lady, transferring you now.”

The holo flickered as the woman disappeared and was replaced by a tall, thin older green skinned man who had a large scar covering half of his face leading into a cybernetic eye. He did not seem amused and started off in a noncordial manor “So it seems your former master was mistaken as to your...circumstances. Darth Baras contacted me a week ago to inform me that my heir had perished. Much to my surprise I noticed that your financial accounts were still being accessed and used. I used those to track you down to your location...and now that I have reached you. I request your presence and will meet with you at the estate. We have much to discuss in person.” And with that the holocall had ended without Disantia getting in a single word. The encrypted communicator broke in half a few seconds later after the call had ended.

Malavai felt as though all of their efforts to hide their whereabouts were pointless…if her father could find her this easily then Baras could. “My lord, I would like to apologize for my failure in not recognizing this as an avenue to track us.” He thought about all of the efforts and expense the man had done to make sure no one else could make this call, he continued “I would speculate that since he went to such great efforts to ensure only you could respond, we could deduce that he does not want to let Darth Baras know of your survival.”

She thought about his conjecture…there was truth to that statement. If he had sold them out to Darth Baras, he would have acted upon it already while she was still weak. Sure she was on the mend, but still to weak to do any real fighting yest yet. There was still much work to be done…but she had ideas so she stated “My guess is that my father had some sort of tracking set into my finances all along…keep tabs on me...he could give Baras a run for his money on some things...though seems Baras is the the more competent player in that aspect."

Vette pipped up “So he went to all of this trouble to see if you were alive? Perhaps he just wanted to know you were safe? All of that encryption...that must have cost a small fortune.”

Disantia shook her head and answered “If that makes you feel better Vette, then go ahead and think that. Though I do believe you are right about the cost...those do not come cheap. Overall I don’t think he cares so much about my overall heath and well being…all he cares about is his damn research…and to him I am just another test subject.” She pondered the predicament for a moment and added “Vette, I want you to take my finances, liquidate everything, the stocks, the investments, the savings accounts...everything. Move all of it around and make new accounts…then move it again to a third account…and then yet again to a fourth. The account that Baras put my wages into...leave that alone, that must stay frozen." She pulled out her personal datapad and opened the screen to her finances...then handed it to Vette.

Vette's eyeballs bulged out of her sockets when she read just how much was actually there...she replied "Tia...where were you hiding all of this?"

Disantia smiled "A girl always needs some rainy day money Vette, though truth be told, that is a small fraction of what my father controls with the estate. My personal finances are nothing to his." she took a deep breath and continued with her instructions "I want aliases the whole nine yards. For now we operate on the assumption he is not aware of my survival, let us use this advantage wisely. I will be leaving Pierce and Broonmark with you, you have my permission to threaten, kill or whatever is needed to complete my tasks. Use Pierce and Broonmark if anyone refuses. Finish any work you need to complete in hiding us and our ship, relook in every nook and cranny for any spy equipment…I want every millimeter of this ship searched again.” She looked over to Malavai and added “As soon as Jaesa gets back we will be going to visit my father…we need to find another mode of transport. One that Baras does not know about.”

Malavai thought about it for a moment, then replied “We do have an ally here on Nar Shaddaa that we might be able to get assistance from. We could see if Lord Rathari would loan us a ship for this trip, since he is believed to be dead as well it might help disguise us on the trip to Ziost.”

This idea sounded plausible “Sound thinking Captain." she thought about the visit to her father...he was going to make his move and she had an inkling of what it was...this bothered her. Then she had an idea...she looked up at Malavai and asked "Are you familiar with the concept of a deadman's switch?"

He nodded and answered "I am, my lord. Did you have something in mind for this?"

She smiled and answered "Yes I do...I know my fathers biggest secret and I want insurance in case he decides to act foolishly."

He remembered that conversation long ago about her unique genetics...and how hers were not exactly to plan. Her father had lied about her true nature...she was an accident due to infidelity...not a deliberate creation. His mind already started working on the project as he replied "I see...so you wish to blackmail your father should it come necessary. It will be done." giving a small bow.

She smiled at her crew that was present and had a battle plan in place, she concluded this meeting by stating "Alright we have our game plan. Dismissed.” Disantia concluded.

Several days later Disantia, Malavai and Jaesa found themselves at the gates to the grand Raymore estate. Disantia looked upon her small entourage and stopped them both to lay out the game plan. “I selected the both of you to accompany me since you both are best suited to play the game so to speak. As a servant of House Organa, I will assume you know of what game I speak of?”

Jaesa nodded and replied “I watched my old masters play as I grew up. So, I am to assume the rules are similar here as they were on Alderaan?”

Disantia nodded and explained further for Malavai’s benefit “You are correct Jaesa. Every gesture, every word we speak will be carefully evaluated and tried to be used against me. We will be watched every second we are in this estate. Everything is a display of power to try to trip up or intimidate the other players. No matter what is said or done here, we do not reveal our hand until we are ready to. I have an idea of why my Father would summon me now, but for now they are only suspicions. Summoning me here in this manner is my Father hinting at his hand…we have no idea what cards he may pull out, I fully expect that he will try something devious. Jaesa use your ability as you please here, Quinn observe everything...Should either of you see anything to help me outmaneuver him let me know in a discrete manor. Now. let us see what he wants of me now…” she finished as she led the party onto the estate grounds.

They walked across the sprawling courtyard walking past a couple of fountains and statues that were expertly situated in the surrounding gardens. They were greeted by a group of servants with a silent bow, they opened the doors to the mansion and walked into the elaborate antechamber. Marble pillars, ran from floor to ceiling, the floors had a polished shine like a mirror as if there was not a scratch on their tiles. The rooms were lit with elegant crystal imbued chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. Walking through the room they reached a large stair case with two sets of stairs leading into opposite directions from a large center platform. A large family crest adorning the wall behind in the grand stair landing. This crest was mirrored in the pendant that Disantia wore. Malavai looked upon the crest on the wall as they ascended the stairs and finally had an answer to what her pendant had meant. Disantia looked at him and gave a silent nod to wordlessly answer his question.

Through another set of corridors, the party was escorted to the main ball room and were greeted by a short human servant, with graying hair, brown eyes and obvious signs of her age as her laugh lines on her face were becoming pronounced, she took a very large formal bow then spoke “My Lady Raymore, Lord Raymore will meet with you in an hour, for he is busy at this moment and will address you as soon as his business is complete. Shall I escort you to your room?” she asked as she motioned with her hand giving the after you gesture.

Disantia was happy to see that this servant still worked here, she smiled at her and gave a cordial nod answering “Of course, lead the way Merriam.” Addressing this servant by her given name. This recognition made Merriam smile, as she led the visiting party to Disantia’s chambers in the estate. Disantia nodded over to Jaesa while they followed behind Merriam. Jaesa used her abilities to quickly access this servant...she sensed no deception and genuine care radiating from her, she passed Jaesa's inspection. Jaesa looked back over at Disantia and nodded to silently share her findings. Passing down a long hallway with many large paintings of green skinned men lining its walls, this caught Malavai’s attention, he looked over at Disantia and raised his eyebrows to ask a silent question. She leaned over as they walked down the corridor and whispered in his ear “These are my ancestors, all of the former Lord Raymore’s”. Malavai nodded and made a mental note that there were no women amongst these paintings.

Upon reaching the bedroom Merriam asked “You have had a long journey may I bring in some refreshment while you wait?”

Disantia nodded and answered “Of course, that would be wonderful.” She reached into a hidden pocket in her tunic and pulled out a handwritten note that she had concealed and covertly slipped it to Merriam as she dismissed her. Merriam took the note without drawing obvious attention to herself, took a bow and left the guests to their own devices. This action made Malavai raise his eyebrow in question again, Disantia looked up at him and lightly tilted her head no as to silently say, not now.

Opening the double doors into her old room it pleased her to see that her room had been left in the same state she had left it in. Nothing had been moved, though obvious that it had been meticulously cleaned since she departed to Korriban. The four-poster bed with sheer cloth veil decorating it along the center wall on the opposing side of the room, the grand piano stood proudly in its corner by the window, sunlight shining through giving this beautiful instrument its prominence. An ornate desk along another wall with a matching high-backed chair with music sheets neatly stacked on the desk’s surface. A lounging sofa on the opposite side of the room is where Malavai sat down while he watched the two women look around. Disantia sat down at her piano and played lightly, while Jaesa wandered around the room taking it in.

Jaesa walked over to the wardrobe on the wall and opened it. A small ornate box on the top shelf caught her attention amongst the elegant dresses that were hanging inside. Jaesa picked up the box and placed it on the desk and opened it. Inside were many necklaces, some earrings and some bracelets. Jaesa could not resist herself from saying “So pretty…” as she took a necklace out and held it up letting its facets twinkle in the sunlight.

Disantia continued her quiet playing without missing a beat as she looked over at her apprentice admiring the necklace. She smiled and replied “If you like it so much, it is now yours.”

Jaesa was speechless to the gift, trying to keep her composure she replied “Thank you master…you are most generous.” She grinned as she placed the necklace upon her own neck, admiring its sparkle in the sunlight shining through the windows.

Malavai watched this interaction and only pondered at just how expensive of a gift Jaesa had just received. He was no expert in fine jewelry, but a gift like that would surely be more than anything he could ever afford to purchase on his salary. Malavai had been considering giving Disantia a gift recently, but after glancing at finery that surrounded them and the necklace, he suddenly felt inept. How could he compete with things like these? He would just have to get creative...he sat there and listened to Disantia play a quiet and calming melody and glanced around the room. She always looked so peaceful while she played, this made him smile. Looking through the sheer fabric covering the bed he noticed a picture on the wall behind the headboard. He glanced at it more intently and saw it was a beautifully painted bird with bright gold, orange and red feathers…as if it was on fire.

Disantia watched him study the painting and she replied “And that is the famous Solaris, if you are curious. Or at least that is what Merriam called him when I was little.” She felt the familiar presence approach the room and continued “And speaking of Merriam, here she is with our refreshments.”

A few seconds later the door was opened by Merriam and she entered holding a lavish silver tray that she set upon the coffee table in front of the sofa that Malavai was sitting on. She set the tray down and left the bedroom without a word. Malavai looked at trays contents and noted tea and several complementary finger foods to pick from. He poured himself a cup of tea and picked out a small sandwich wedge from the tray and placed it on a small plate and ate and drank as he listened to Disantia as she continued her music. Jaesa followed his lead and got a snack as well, absentmindedly playing with her new necklace as she ate. Disantia never left her station on her piano continuing the melody with her eyes closed, just happy to absorb the sun’s rays through the window while her fingers quietly danced across the keys.

Twenty minutes later, Merriam returned and addressed the party saying “Lord Raymore will see you now, if you will follow me.” She took a small bow and watched the three guests get up and followed her through the corridors to another wing of the estate and into Lord Raymore’s study. This room was adorned with many bookcases filled with tomes, holoprojectors displaying DNA sequences as the computers they were attached to compiled the data it was extracting from the genomes. Many desks around the room with obvious use due to the numerous handwritten notes and opened texts of various age strewn across the desktops. A couple of gene sequencers, microscopes and centrifuges quietly hummed in the background as a couple of droids operated them for their master.

Lord Raymore looked up from the dissertation he was reading once Disantia, Jaesa and Malavai entered his study. He observed his daughter and her small entourage, noting the Imperial officer and the Sith apprentice at her side as she confidently made her way to the desk he sat at. He did not even bother to get out of his chair, but remained sitting as his desk as he addressed his daughter “So…my bastard of a daughter has returned home…I must say you are looking well for a deceased person.”

Malavai’s temper flared under the mask he tightly held of his work demeanor, _how dare he_ …it took all of his years of military training to keep his work expression unchanged. Jaesa felt his feelings and glanced over at him giving him an eye that obviously said… _not now_. Disantia looked unfazed at this greeting…she had been hearing things like this her whole life from this man. She stood their defiantly and asked “I am to guess that this is not a social visit then? What is it you want of me Father?” hinting to him that she had an idea of what his hand was with this statement.

This earned a sarcastic smile from Lord Raymore’s face as he replied “Not one for the social pleasantries today I see…that will do nicely. Yes, I have summoned you here since your master has effectively ended your service to him. He contacted me last week to report your demise, though when I was attempting to settle your affairs for you after your death, I found it a curious thing to see that someone was still accessing your accounts. So, I sent that message was sent to investigate the possibility of your survival. Seeing you here before me pleases me and I have a proposition to make for your current predicament.”

Here it comes…Disantia thought to herself, answering “I am listening Father.”

Lord Raymore continued “As you are well aware Darth Baras has ascended to the Dark Council and will be beyond your reach for revenge. I can offer you protection in exchange for your...assistance.”

Disantia raised her eyebrow and replied "My assistance in what way Father?"

He motioned his hand and a droid left the room and wheeled in a young green skinned man who was slumped unresponsively on the chair in which he was sitting. He smiled at this and continued “As you well know…it has been the family tradition to continue the research the Emperor himself sanctioned long ago...although you were not the child I would have planned, you are still an excellent Sith specimen. With your assistance we can help perfect the research. The two of you would produce very powerful offspring…Offspring we could study to finally unlock the genetic secret to force sensitivity. This would please the Emperor greatly and thus offer you protection from your old master, I would take you under my wing as my apprentice instead, surely Baras and I can come up with some agreement.”

Of course, he would…Damn him and his damn research…Disantia eyed the young man and used the force to get a feel on the man in the chair. The force was teeming in this man, that was certain but…it was off. Like the wheels were turning, but the hamster was long since dead…physically this man was healthy…but his mind was absent. Whatever her father had done to this man, he had no mind left to do anything. He was a husk of a person…if you could even call him that at this point. It sickened her to look at him…and infuriated her even more…after a few moments of silence she glared at her father and replied “So this is what you think of me? I am to be a brood mare for your research? To sit here and have your perfect little Sith grandchildren after you gain my freedom from Baras? Surely, you underestimate that Sith Father...I do not think he would ever agree to your terms.”

Both Malavai and Jaesa were seething with silent anger as Lord Raymore showed his hand. How dare he bring her down to the status of an incubator.

Lord Raymore looked at her two companions and did not care, just looked upon his daughter full of arrogance and replied only one word to all of these accusations “Yes.” Pleased smile spread across his face, feeling as though he won this argument.

She sat there in angered silence for a moment and knew he had not quite played all of his hand, so she asked “And if I refuse?”

He knew this question was coming so he answered “You would be a fool to refuse, should you refuse I cannot protect you outside of these walls from your former master. And I would hate to lose centuries of careful genesplicing over a simple argument.” He smiled dastardly as he continued “I suppose I could always leak your survival to Baras should you refuse, but that would be counterproductive to my own goals. Your gene’s continued survival is of great import. It would a devastating blow to my work to have you perish.” Radiating confidence as he finished his offer.

His confidence gave more fire to her own rage as it simmered under her carefully controlled face. How dare he think so little of her…she would take on her former master and win, shattering everything that fat man had built...it would be her proudest achievement. One does not openly attack their master head on without careful planning…only a fool would do that, a fool who would loose. You have to take down a power base first before you take on the godhead that spears it should your plan on succeed. Her Father did not know that she had been contacted by the hand and was now the Emperors Wrath…she had that under her sleeve and planned to keep that trump card hidden if possible. She gave a dastardly smile of her own as she answered “I decline your offer Father, I am not interested in that thrall you have sitting in that chair.” That thing in that chair did not deserve that, so she reached out with the force and snapped his neck making her opinion in the matter perfectly clear.

This action broke the confidence her Father had and infuriated him having him respond “You ungrateful, foolish child. You should be grateful I did not kill you after you were born…like I did your whore of a Mother…Do you have any idea of what you have done to the Emperor’s research?” you could see a vein in his forehead pulse and his Raymore blue eyes flash with anger. He had one trick up his sleeve as he placed his hand on a button on his armchair, ready to summon in his own apprentices to capture her, when she interrupted him. She only needed to live...not be cooperative for his plan to work.

She tsked her father and smiled “Before you summon your minions to feebly attempt to subdue me, I might remind you…in this I have the upper hand. You lied to the Emperor and said I was a result from your research. I know for a fact that I cannot possibly be a natural offspring from you and Mother.” She pointed to her eyes and continued “By all accounts these eyes should be impossible for me to have and I would bet the Emperor would love to hear all about it.”

He glared at her and answered through gritted teeth "You wouldn't dare..."

She grinned wickedly and continued "I have it arranged Father, should I not check back in 6 hours all of this information will be sent to the Emperor himself exposing you. Surely he will not take to kindly to being lied too..." she raised her eyebrows as to say, your move.

Lord Raymore was angered that she would use this against him. In his rage, he looked up from his desk and said “Get out…you are no daughter of mine. From this moment forth you are striped of your name, rank and your inheritance.”

Disantia unclasped the pendant she had around her neck brought it in her hands and dropped it to the floor and smiled. “In this I will not stop you, it is your right as the head of the house to do so. I never wanted the legacy anyway, do with it as you will. Since you are now out of heirs, I would recommend you engineer another one for yourself, Lord Raymore. Also do keep in mind...as long as Baras lives I will continue to keep your secret under wraps, should you sell me out to him...the Emperor will have a most interesting read indeed...Have a pleasant day my Lord.” She smiled sarcastically as she bowed and motioned for her Jaesa and Malavai to follow. The quietly left the estate and boarded the ship and started the jump back to Nar Shaddaa.

Once the jump to hyperspace had been initiated both Jaesa and Malavai went and found Disantia meditating on the bed in her temporary quarters aboard this ship, she looked up from her meditation and asked “I assume you both have questions now that we are no longer under surveillance?” Both of them nodded yes.

Jaesa started first “Master I am not one to question your judgement but were you really heir to all of that estate?” She looked at Disantia and she nodded yes. Upon seeing this response, she asked “So you willing walked away from all of that without a second thought?”

She answered “Yes, and I would do it all over again. I have always known I was not truly his child. I have no idea who my actual Father is…though I imagine if Lord Raymore ever did find out the man’s identity he did not outlive my own Mother for very long.” This thought made her frown for a second, then she continued “I had a feeling that something like this was coming and soon…he did something similar to Xanny…like me he refused and was banished from the household. Like my brother I have no desire to be a test subject in his research.”

Malavai listened intently and asked “That servant that helped us, you slipped her a message…”

Disantia smiled “I thought you would catch that…I figured Lord Raymore had something like this planned and that I may never have a chance to see any of them again. I had Jaesa feel her before I acted, once she was cleared I gave her a message saying that if she or any of the other servants that were close to me when I was being raised wished to leave his service my brother would be more than happy to take them under his wing. I gave her Xanny’s contact information, I have a feeling I will hear from some of them sooner than you expect.”

Thinking over the events of the day...if she had been treated like that she would have slowly tortured that man to death as retribution, so Jaesa asked "How could you leave your father alive after he treated you so deplorably? I would have choked the life out of him and bathed in his blood afterwards...

Disantia liked that mental image, but answered "A terrible father he may be, he is an excellent resource to the Empire. He is an expert in this field and helps the Empire with his work...as long as he continues his research the Empire will benefit. It is not only the family research that drives him, he works heavily with Imperial intelligence and the Imperial Research Division helping our cause. As long as he does not interfere with me personally ever again, I think we should let him continue his work. With my threat he will not go after me personally again."

Jaesa looked at her with another question asking “So now that you are no longer Lady Raymore do we need to call you anything different?”

She laughed at this question and answered “No you do not. I guess I am now legally just Disantia, or Lord Disantia now. For now, I will have no last name, which suits me, I would rather go on my own merits than one from an old family name.” She stretched her arms and got off of the bed and continued “I also think I am well enough to go back to start accepting missions again. Once we get back to the Gambit we are to contact the Emperors Hand and see what our first assignment is. We will bring down Darth Baras for his audacity in thinking he could kill me…this I swear.” Smiling as she radiated confidence making this vow to herself, her lover and her subordinates. Vengeance will be mine…smiling as she saw her two companions nod in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record I have an absolutely fantastic relationship with my Dad. He is a totally awesome guy who has always been there to help me through my many ups and downs. I just wanted to throw this out here so no one gets the wrong idea.


	11. The Ultimate Blasphemy Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of my take on the Quinncident. Also a whole bunch of the planet I have grown to hate the most....Voss.
> 
> I wrote the chapter the Empty ship before I attempted the betrayal. I got such good feedback on my take on it I had to try to write it down. It was difficult to keep all of the original dialog intact and had to cherry pick conversations to get it to work and keep my twist on the whole thing. For a while there I wrote myself into a corner, but I think I got myself out. :)
> 
> Chapter got so long I had to split it in two to fit on deviant art.

 

Malavai was sitting in the Captains chair in the cockpit of the Gambit going over some last minute reports before he too would finally retire for the night. It had been a long day, They were traveling from Hoth to the relatively unknown planet of Voss. On the way back to the ship at the space port they were greeted by Lord Draahg, his former master's other apprentice. Lord Draahg had overpowered the the crew and left them to die, then next he tried to strike the killing blow on his beloved, Lord Disantia. Thankfully she was the stronger opponent, defeating the underling, then pushing him over the edge to burn to death. Fitting end after all of the trouble he had caused lately. When he had come to his senses, he saw her standing there looking over the railing with a forlorn look on her face. Limping, drug himself over to kiss on the cheek and quiet her worries, she had, for the briefest of moments, thought she lost him. He had treated the rest of the crews injuries loading them back onto the ship. Then tended to Disantia's in their chambers. Lord Draahg was a fierce opponent, it had not been a clean victory, having recieved injuries of her own. Typical stubborn self, she protested her weakness. He gave her the much needed kolto injection, bandaged her injuries and gave her a sedative to sleep off the rest of the journey. Voss was a long way out and they had many hours of hyperspace travel left to go.

Thinking of today's events made him appreciate the small woman who he had grown to love, and with no one there to watch, he absentmindedly reached into one of his own pockets pulling out a small velvet lined box and held it in his hands, knowing what it had hidden inside. He opened the small box and situated in the middle was a small platinum ring with a sapphire set in the middle. He had made sure this sapphire was the same color of his own eyes so he could always be there on her hand watching over her, this thought made him smile. He was waiting for the opportune time to present this to his love placing it on her lithe green hand, imagining the smile that hoped would be formed. He hoped and prayed that she would not refuse him, rejection would destroy him. She had welcomed his love when he declared it and returned his sentiments. That night had been one of the best of his life, one where two souls joined as one in perfect union. He loved her more then life its self, worshiping the very ground she walked on. She was an avenging goddess sent down from the heavens leaving death, destruction and victory in her wake and somehow he had gained her favor.

He closed the box and placed it back into his pocket, resuming his reports when the quiet beep of an incoming transmission came in. Not wanting to wake the others, he received the message in the cockpit. Much to his surprise and dread, Darth Baras was on the other end of the line at his late hour. He nearly fell out of his chair, shock and panic clearly written on his face. He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself, breaking the ice with a defiant look on his face, he started "So what do I owe this pleasure Lord Baras?" trying to make his sarcasm evident in his voice.

Darth Baras chuckled "Excellent, I see Lord Draahg followed my instructions not to kill you. I was uncertain since I have not heard back from him, which I am to assume means he has failed me. I would not want to be deprived of such a useful pawn." you could almost hear his smile with this pleased statement.

How dare he...Malavai thought. This could not stand, this must be made right. Trying to keep the glare on his own face he retorted "I stopped being your "pawn" the moment you tried to collapse that tunnel on Lord Disantia...and myself on Quesh. Nearly killing us both made it very evident that I was a pawn to be used and discarded. I have nothing further to say to you, Lord Baras." he was about to cut off the transmission when Lord Baras laughed again.

"You are indeed a very useful pawn, one to be used on my whims alone. I kept you alive to do one last service for your current master. You will kill my wayward apprentice, once this has been completed you will return to me." he said with his still amused tone.

He could't believe what he had just heard, he would never dare to raise a finger to his love. To kill her this was unfathomable, he would never allow harm to come to her if he could prevent it. Defiantly declaring "I would never do such an act, to even suggest it is...." he could not find words to finish this sentence, his mind reeled in anger and disgust.

Darth Baras finished it for him "Unspeakable?" he paused for a second and then continued "I sense your devotion for her...ah yes, there it is, you love her...oh this is exquisite." Chuckling again he said "She would never have seen you coming, to have her own lover turn on her, it will be devastating, I could not have written scenario myself. You will kill her and then return to my service."

Floored, he could barely find the words "I am not your pawn, Lord Baras. I will never betray her...."

You could almost feel the grin growing under his mask as he answered "Defy me will you? A lowly Imperial officer? You misunderstand me Captain...you speak as though you have a choice in this matter." raising his left hand as he finished speaking.

Unimaginable pain shot through Malavai's temples, making his body curl involuntarily into the fetal position, he wanted to claw out his own eyes to make it stop. Looking up at the projection while writhing in agony he witnessed Darth Baras's image quietly laughing one last time before everything faded out into darkness...When he came to his senses again, he had no idea how much time had passed, only that he was still in the Captains chair and that Darth Baras was still on the line.

"Good to see you have regained your faculties, Quinn." Darth Baras proudly stated, continuing "Now let me command you again, you will kill Disantia and return to my service."

Malavai defiantly looked up at him and was about to give him a piece of his mind, he opened his mouth and spoke "Yes, Lord Baras..." _Wait...what?!?_ This was not what he was about to say, how could this occur? Confusion evident in his mind as he tried to grasp his current situation.

The Darth continued "I sense your confusion Quinn, know now that you cannot defy me. You will go with her to Voss. Yes Quinn, I know that is your current destination, I have spies everywhere. You will follow her and continue as if nothing is wrong. If Voss should claim her life, you will return to me."

Malavai was forced to again answer "Yes, Lord Baras..." _damn him_ , he cursed in his mind.

"You will not relay this plan to anyone or anything through any means of communication available to you. Should she survive Voss, she will try to confront me. When she does, you will take her to a ship at these coordinates. You will find any plausible excuse you can come up with to lure her there and devise a way end her life, then return to my service. If she asks why, you will tell her the most treacherous answer you can ponder in response. Should you fail in your attempt, your life will be forfeit. You are a valuable asset, and I will not let her keep such an exemplary pawn in her service to utilize against me. I know you are a cleaver man Quinn, I expect results." his datapad beeped with the received coordinates, specs of the ship and its contents he had just described.

Yet again, he could not restrain himself from answering "It will be done as you say, Lord Baras." and with that last statement Darth Baras ended the transmission.

He sat there in silence for many minutes, floored by the events that had just transpired. He placed his head in his hands and quietly wept, how had everything gone so wrong. He could not think of a way out of this, Darth Baras had indeed closed the loopholes he tried to find. His had reached for the pocket that stored the precious trinket and absentmindedly touched it, bringing on a whole new wave of despair. Defeated, he walked into their shared chambers, undressed and went to lay next to his love. Holding her closely he smelled her hair as she slept and kissed her forehead. Taking her left hand while she slept, he held it up in front of his face almost picturing the ring he wanted so much to be represented there. The thought of her not existing, sickened him, he would not stand for this. Right then he vowed to himself, I will find a way to stop this, even if it is the last thing I do. Holding his love tightly to his chest, he closed his eyes and slipped into one of the many nightmare plagued nights to come.

Disantia awoke when the ship had dropped out of hyperspace, reaching their destination. She found herself wrapped tightly in Malavai's arms, he was still sleeping, though not peacefully it seemed. He was covered in sweat and seemed to be distressed, wanting to end this she lightly touched his face with her hands to wake him. He quickly snapped open his eyes and jolted himself upright and seeing those emerald eyes looking at him, concern written on her face. "Bad dream?" she asked while taking him into an embrace to calm him, kissing his forehead.

"Yes, my love." he breathlessly replied as he wrapped his own arms around her never wanting to let go, the events from the night fresh in his mind, haunting him.

"Did you want to talk about it?" she asked, wondering if she could ease the torment she sensed in him.

He wanted to try to tell her of what had happened with Darth Baras and was thinking the words, but when he opened his mouth he instead replied "I was dreaming that...I lost you, my love." disappointed that he could not convey his actual meaning, he was relieved those words were close to what he had intended on conveying.

She kissed him and told him "I think a nice shower will help you relax, don't you worry yourself, I am not going anywhere. I'll go ahead and contact the Hand, it seems we have arrived at Voss." She got up and quickly changed into her combat attire leaving him to clean himself up, walking outside their chambers to the holoterminal in the war room.

She contacted the Servant one and two of the hand and informed them of her progress "I have docked at the Voss space station."

Servant Two cryptically replied "Darkness that silences await." in his usual soothsayer like manor.

Servant One explained "Wrath, Voss is a strange world. Both the Empire and Republic vie for the planet's support in the war. The Voss are leery of outsiders, access to the planet is restricted. You need permission from a sanctioned official to shuttle down. We've contacted Darth Serevin, the emissary trying to woo the Voss. He believes you're coming to help."

Hearing the Voss were denying the Empire had bothered her, she would not tolerate such insolence, she replied "I can help him conquer this planet--I have no desire to play diplomat."

"Conquest died years back." Servant Two replied.

Servant One further clarified the remarks "The Voss are attuned to the Force, and their leaders have visions of the future. When we tried to invade, they were ready."

Servant Two interrupted "But the vision interpretation was lacking."

Agreeing with his partner, Servant One replied "This is true. They thwarted what they foresaw to be invasion. But the Emperor's purpose was to claim a Voss visionary to house the Voice of the Emperor."

Seeing where this was going she concluded "Then this visionary is proof that Darth Baras is not what he claims to be."

"The Wrath finds the mark." declared Servant Two.

"The true voice went on a pilgrimage to discover the nature of a great dark side presence on Voss. He has not been heard from since." Servant One explained.

"The Voice is quieted." Servant Two interrupted again.

Explaining further, Servant One continued "You must retrace the Voice's steps, discover what has befallen him and free him."

She pondered to herself and stated "Perhaps the Voice has been killed."

"The Voice cannot die. If the host body expires, the Emperor's essence would be released and return to us." informed Servant One.

"We can never lose our Voice" chimed in Servant Two.

"The Voice sought a Voss hermit named Madaga-Ru. To request an audience with Madaga-Ru, the Voice was to light signals scattered about the land outside the Voss capital, Voss-Ka. This hermit was the last being to see the Voice. Find out what he knows." commanded Servant One, ending the transmission.

Malavai had been standing in the doorway waiting for the last of the conversation to be finished before he walked into the war room, showered and in a fresh uniform. Walking up behind her he grabbed her by her waist from behind holding her once more, waiting for her command.

She took hold his hands and turned herself around in his arms saying "We have our orders Captain, let us find this hermit for ourselves."

This made him straighten up in a salute, replying "At once, my lord." grateful that his words had not been edited for him there.

After gathering supplies and inspecting weapons and the couple exited the ship, taking a shuttle down to the surface from the space port. Stepping off of the shuttle she noticed the sky was orange and pink instead of blue as she was use to seeing, also looked up and noticed the nearby large ringed planet in the sky. The force was teeming on this planet she could feel it swirling around her, but there was a darkness to it, something she could not put her finger on and it made her uneasy. Trees had beautiful foliage of red and yellow, reminding her of autumns she had seen on Alderaan. The Voss were an unusual species, she had never seen anything like them in her travels. From what she could see the males had blue skin with distinctive white and yellow markings, if those were tattoos or pigments she was not sure, while the females had red skin with blue and white markings. It was so unusual to see such stark differences between the genders, how strange she thought. Both genders had eerie glowing eyes that made her skin crawl, they reminded her of insect eyes.

Looking at both Republic and Imperial walking peacefully together in the same place confused her, wanting more information she asked "Captain, were you able to dig up anything on this planet?"

Pulling out his data pad he glanced at his notes and skimmed giving the gist "Very little is known, my lord. Their society seems to be run by a small group of force sensitive seers called the Mystics. Their visions are followed absolutely. Also reading that the Voss have some of the best healers in the galaxy at a place called the shrine of healing. I am afraid there is not much else other then pure speculations, my lord."

"Seeing the niceties the Empire is going through to obtain these gifts....these seers must be accurate indeed. The visions I see are vague and do not usually show the whole picture. To see with absolute clarity...a gift indeed." she noted with a hint of jealousy. "How would you recommend we proceed on this planet?"

Thinking about this for a moment, he advised "This planets people would make a fine trophy for the Empire, my lord. I recommend we follow a diplomatic approach to this planet, we must do our best to not insult these people."

Frowning at having to play diplomat she replied "We will play what games we have to, do try to keep me in line here. I would hate cause an incident risking the Empire's interests."

He replied "I will endeavor to help keep our visit here civil, my lord." he considered the great challenge this would be, she did have a short temper for things sometimes. Trying to lighten up the mode a bit, he smiled and joked "I know it will be hard, but do try not to kill the locals...no temper tantrums."

His little quip earned a smile, she replied "Alright...no tantrums." winking back. Thinking about the Empires situation further, she suggested "Perhaps we should employ the rest of the crew to help Darth Serevin with this undertaking, I want to see the Empire succeed in this task of wooing these people."

This made him smile, he loved her devotion to the Empire "Excellent notion, my lord. I will contact the rest of the crew at once." he fiddled with their holocommunicator and summoned the rest of the crew to the planets surface.

A short while later the rest of the crew walked off of the shuttle and walked up to Malavai and Disantia.

Jaesa was the first to respond "You summoned us, master?" Vette was looking around at the planet, admiring the architecture. Pierce had a sour look on his face seeing Republic troops and Imperials side by side, not killing each other. Broonmark was just standing there stoic awaiting commands.

Disantia opened up "Good, you are all here. This planet is of great import to the Empire, while you are here do keep in mind that we are guests and any perceived insult can derail the entire attempt of negotiations. I want you all to meet up with Darth Serevin and do what ever tasks he has to help further the Empires aims here. While here you are my proxy, you are not to kill the Voss or do anything to insult them...do not disappoint me." she carefully glared at Jaesa, Broonmark and Piece making sure they all understood that last part. Jaesa looked down at the ground, disappointed at being denied bloodshed. Disantia then continued "I will contact you to give me updates, the Captain and I will be looking for the Voice of the Emperor, should we need assistance we will contact you. You have your orders, you are dismissed."

Pierce saluted and replied "Let us see what this Darth wants." Broonmark gave a slight nod showing understanding.

Jaesa looked back up from the ground, replying "As you command, master." giving a slight blow with an obvious look of disappointment on her face before she joined the others.

Vette was the last to join the party making a quick quip before she left "Now you two love birds don't have too much fun without us..." winking as she left to catch up to the rest of the party.

Making their way off of the plateau the capital was situated upon, the pair made their way to the valleys below seeking out the signal fires. Igniting the signal flares one at a time, searching among the numerous rock formations and ruins. After the last one was lit, the flame went out instantly, leaving smoke hovering over where flame had once been. This sent a chill down Disantia's spine. Turning around a Voss apparition appeared before her, taking another guess, she had surmised she had found the illusive Madaga-Ru.

Malavai gasped in shock after turning around and having his eyes go into focus. The ghost he witnessed before him made him uneasy. The force was an ability that he never could get his mind to fully grasp. He could not believe what his eyes were telling him, he had heard stories, but had never seen a spirit before. Fearing he might insult this spirit or ruin this event somehow, he kept silent and differed to his lords judgement.

"Voss welcomes you, outsider. Why do you seek Madaga-Ru?" the apparition asked.

Figuring she might as well break the ice she asked the figure "Who or what are you?"

The apparition replied "One answer costs another. You asked for an audience. You must give to get. It is the Voss way. Tell me your purpose. Or divulge a secret. Or all ends here."

Not wanting to give up a secret, she replied "I'll give you no secret, but I will answer your question--Madaga-Ru has knowledge I seek."

"A worthy goal. Madaga-Ru will meet you. The location is revealed." the apparition stated showing the path before vanishing.

Following the directions, they found the nearby cave and peaked inside. Looking at the various markings she guessed this cave was inhabited by something vicious. With a heavy sigh she proclaimed "Looks like we will have to fight our way through...I don't know what...to get to this Voss. Stay close and keep your eyes peeled...I have a bad feeling about this place."

Quinn drew his trusty blaster, replying "Yes, my lord...shall we try to see who slays more beasts on the way to our goal?" he challenged with a small smile.

Glad to have something to distract her, Disantia dared "You're on! Next time we have some alone time on the ship....looser has to do whatever the winner commands."

This brought a real smile to his face, a few images flashed in his mind, quipping back "Well then....may the best hunter win." This was a welcome distraction from the many worries that plagued his mind.

Both jumping into action they fought their way to the back of the cave, slain beasts everywhere. Upon reaching a small camp in the back they tallied their kill count. Malavai was an excellent shot and could quickly dispatch creatures from a distance, but Disantia proved to be slightly better leaping from target to target lightsaber blades dancing everywhere, winning by one. She smiled in her small victory and tried to think of how she would tease her Captain so...With the terms of the bet concluded, Disantia and Malavai walked into the camp and met with Madaga-Ru.

"I am Madaga-Ru. I appeared at the signal pyre. I appear here. I recognize you. Another came--of Voss but housing darkness, like you." the real Madaga-Ru stated.

Figuring he might answer some questions she asked "I'm hoping you know where he went."

The Voss replied "There is much I could tell you. On Voss, everything gained is paid for. You must share a secret. Any secret will do."

Hating to admit a secret she gritted her teeth and uttered "On Nar Shaddaa, I was ordered to slay my old master's rival, Lord Rathari; instead, I made him my minion."

Malavai was impressed by her restraint and compliance to this Voss's demands, she did not resort to violence or sarcasm. He gave her an encouraging smile to let her know to keep up the good work.

"An admission is made. The act is payment. The one you seek forced me to help him unlock the secrets of Voss. I could not defy him. He went into the Dark Heart Chamber in the Nightmare Lands. You must follow." the Voss replied.

Not knowing what the Dark Heart was she hoped this question provide answers, she asked "Why did he seek this place?"

"He did not answer my questions. The Dark Heart is a forbidden place. Where secrets are buried. Your predecessor wrapped himself in the Blessing of Oneness--without it, an outsider cannot even see the gateway to the Dark Heart. Vana-Xo can bestow the Blessing, in the Shrine of Healing. To find her, seek Fadith-Ki and complete the Voss trials." the Voss answered again.

Wanting more information she asked "What does the Blessing of Oneness do?"

Answering he replied "Makes visible what is invisible. Vana-Xo is the only healer trained in it. Off. Get the Blessing at the Shrine of Healing. I will guide you when I can. Respect the Voss way. Or the Dark Heart is denied." concluding his answers, sending the onto the next leg of the journey.

"Always cryptic answers." Grumbled Disantia.

"Seems that way, my lord. Would be to easy if the answers were just given to us." Malavai chimed in.

"You are right, the galaxy cannot have that, now can we?" She replied.

"No, I am afraid not." Malvai joked back with a grin of his own.

The two walked until they reached a small pilgrims camp on the road to the Shrine of Healing, with darkness coming quickly they bedded for the night among the pilgrims who were also about to make this similar journey. Still sore and worn out from the events from the day before and the many kilometers of walking they trekked today. She pulled out her comlink and contacted the rest of her crew looking for an update.

Piece was the first to answer "All goes well, my lord. We are tracking down evidence that the filthy Pubs found to use against us."

Jaesa chimed in "These Jedi will not ruin this for us, master. We will find this evidence and wipe it from existence...and if given the chance I will crush this Jedi myself...." smile growing on her face at the idea.

Disantia smiled, she was pleased in their progress. She replied "Excellent, keep up the good work. As for this Jedi...Jaesa I know it will be hard, but only kill him if you can find a way to do so without being caught. We must not disrupt the negotiations. And Vette, good work keeping those three in line."

Vette was happy to receive acknowledgement and replied "Would you expect anything less out of me? How goes your search for the Voice?" she asked with a curious look on her face.

Disantia thought about today's events for a second and replied "Well we spent most of the day searching for Madaga-Ru and he has now sent us to the Shrine of Healing. We are going to make our way there in the morning. But for now keep up the good work, all of you, keep me posted of your status." ending the transmission. Barely able to keep her eyes open, she opened her pack and pulled out her sleeping bag, rolled it out and passed out within moments of climbing in, it had been a long day.

Watching her face go lax, Malavai could not stop himself from what he did next. He pulled out his datapad and began looking over the specs of the ship and the weapons that were given to him by Darth Baras. As if possessed by a demon he watched his fingers make notes of his loves combat styles, openings she left and weaknesses. Try as he might, he could not even stop the slightest keystroke while his phantom hands got to work. It sickened him, watching his own hands code the programs, his "other self" seemed to think that two battle droids on the ship would stand the best chance of victory. From the notes he saw and the specs he read, he was sad to admit, his "other self" was right on that assessment, it was lethal. He could feel his mind being filed and inventoried like a library, ghost eyes peeping through his thoughts and memories. It frightened him thinking of physical and emotional damage he would be forced to inflict. Secretly, he hoped that she would wake up and catch him in the act. She needed the warning, anything to let her know what was coming, but much to his dismay, she did not stir. Exhaustion over took him, the poor nights sleep and all of the walking caught up with him. He crawled into his own sleeping bag, scooting it as close to hers as possible, wrapping his arms around her again tightly before he slipping again into his nightmare.


	12. The Ultimate Blasphemy Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of my take on the Quinncident. Lots of angst and graphic content involved. Originally I was going to keep this a clean chapter...but as I got through the chapter Disantia changed my mind ;) So smut involved here.
> 
> This chapter got so long I had to split it into two so I could fit it in Deviant Art...I thought I would leave it this way.

 

Waking up at dawn, they both got up and completed the pilgrimage to the Shrine of Healing. Reaching the Shrine observing the sights, the goliath stone building set among stone ruins, this perhaps had to be the largest structure they had seen on this planet thus far. Walking inside they found them selves surrounded by ornate stone carved walls, geometric floor tiles, crystal filled lights, impressive stone braziers and intricate pillars everywhere. Pilgrims walking around in awe of its grandeur, attendants looking to help those in need of questions. This place was beautiful as it was powerful, the force was flowing so thick here it was almost visible, Disantia took in a deep breath hoping to take in some of this places power. Wandering deeper into the Shrine, they found their mark, the Voss healer Vana-Xo who was healing a few wounded Voss.

Trying to keep things polite Disantia asked "Are you Vana-Xo? I require the Blessing of Oneness." She looked at the Voss who whimpered like she was in great pain. Trying to soothe her nerves she added "I'm not hear to harm you."

Vana-Xo looked back at Disantia and answered back "My pain prevents these ailing from worsening." Her tone then changed like she was insulted by the line of inquiry as she replied "I heard your purpose. But you are not Voss. The Blessing bestows privileges. I hesitate--you cause my insides to scream."

Damn she thought, she can sense the darkside flowing in me....trying a different approach Disantia tried a joke. Hoping this culture had some notion of humor, suggesting "Maybe your last meal isn't agreeing with you."

Vana-Xo giggled and replied "Such humor eases my suspicions. Apologies. The Voss are leery of strangers." having made up her mind, she would grant the blessing but at a price saying "But to be granted the Blessing, a sacrifice must be made. To heal, I siphon the strength from the able. Will you submit?"

Not liking to shy away from a challenge and not wanting to offend the Voss, she quickly accepted the trade proclaiming "I offer my strength to help heal your sick."

Malavai was about to offer his strength, but Disantia beat him to the punch. What happened next made him feel ill, all he could do was watch. Disantia offered her life force, kneeling before the healer allowing her to perform her unknown ritual. The healer took her hands and started to drain his lord, Disantia's body writhed in pain as her strength drained from her. The healer then took that life force and channeled it into the injured who had surrounded her. Like magic, the invalids stopped feeling pain and wounds closed, Malavai had never seen anything like this before.

Vana-Xo then turned around and stated "Your sacrifice heals the ailing. The Blessing of Oneness is earned."

Wanting to keep the show of respect she replied "You will have my thanks."

Having already received payment the she replied "Unnecessary. Payment already made." then performed some ritual that Disantia or Malavai had ever seen before, channeling something into Disantia's body.

Looking faint and out of breath Vana-Xo answered "Oneness bestowed."

Trying to keep things respectful for the Empire, barely able to stand herself Disantia bowed and replied "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

Turning around to leave the apparition appeared before her again. Great she thought, what does he want now groaning internally. Listening to him again, he gave yet another task. This time to travel into Gormak lands to get a bone pendant from a Voss commando there. The apparition then disappeared again. She was beginning to feel more like a gofer than a Sith lord, this was like her trails Korriban all over again, she thought to herself.

Both Disantia and Malavai walked out of the room and into the main hall, it was there that she swayed ever so lightly and her legs failed her. Seeing this, Malavai panicked and caught her before she could hit the ground. Picking her up, he carried her to a nearby chair, carefully setting her down and kneeling next to her. Medic mode in full swing, he tried and failed to keep the concerned look off of his face. Unsure of what damage the Voss had just done to her he asked "Are you alright, my lord?"

Looking into his sapphire eyes she could see his worries, wanting to ease them she took her hand and touched his face and smiled before replying "I just feel a little tired, that is all." hoping that would placate some of his anxieties. She could sense something else was bothering him, but she could not put her finger on what it was exactly just yet, it troubled her. He still joked and smiled at the right times, just something felt off like he was hesitating on some things, he felt more distant then normal.

Opening his own supplies he grabbed a set of stimulants, figuring these might due the trick. He was about to roll up her sleeve to inject the stimulant when she shook her head. Looking in her eyes he guessed her desire, her eyes looked heavy and she could barely stand, he glanced around the room and had an idea. Picking her up again and he sat her on the floor against the wall and sat down next to her. She nuzzled her way onto his chest, he wrapped her arm around her and kissed the top of her head. She quickly drifted off to sleep, napping quietly on his shoulder. He held her like this for a couple of hours, angry with himself for not speaking out first, she shouldn't have sacrificed herself like this, it felt so wrong. Watching her grow weak in front of his eyes like that, it ate at his soul, making him feel helpless. If this small act bothered him so, he dreaded what he will be forced to witness later, that pain alone just might kill him.

She awoke a few hours later and they both left the shrine. Walking back to the pilgrims camp luck was on their side. A transport had arrived and could take them both to an outpost close to their intended destination. Counting their blessings they hopped on and rode to the outpost, grateful for the reprieve. From there, they completed the much shorter walk to the camp where the Commando was stationed at. Upon reaching the camp their luck had run out, the Commando they needed to find was out and not to return for some time. He was hunting Gormak chieftains. These Voss were trying what little patience she had, Disantia offered to go out and kill the very prey this commando was seeking.

Walking towards the Gormak camps, Disantia laughed as a thought passed through her head. Malavai looked up at her, confused at what she found so humorous. She asked "Do you know what all of this reminds me of?"

He stood there quietly for a moment, trying to think of a similar situation, but was coming up blank. Stumped, he replied "I am coming up at a loss, my lord. Though I do have to say that this is an atrocious amount of grunt work to request from a lord of the Sith, it isn't proper." frowning at the thought of his lord being reduced to a pageboy.

She smiled at his gripe, it amused her. Answering his question "This reminds me of my trials on Korriban. It was a lot of go into such and such tomb, find such and such artifact and bring it back to me. Once you got back they would send you right back out again...to the same tomb you were just at to get even more stuff...The similarities make me laugh." trying to force her mood to be less grumpy she continued "I am looking forward to actually being able to kill someone out here...all of this pageboy work gets irritating...sometimes you just have to go out and slice people in half....it is therapeutic." she jested with a small laugh.

Smiling back he replied "I am impressed so far with your perseverance, my Lord. I have not seen one temper tantrum....yet."

Winking back, she jested "Yet...." and leaped lightsabers wailing, into action slaying the Gormak they were just tasked to slaughter.

Returning back she strutted into the camp with a proud and accomplished smile on her face to seek her prize. The Commando she had been sent to find had returned and was surprised by her success. She asked for his pendant hoping her aide she had just given would be enough, then groaned internally at his request. Struggling to keep a calm expression on her face she listened to her next set of instructions. They were to go out, yet again to go kill another Gormak...in an area that she had just been, then he would give her the necklace. Trying her best to keep a straight face, she agreed to his terms and set back out into Gormak lands to find this warmaster.

The instant she left the camps out of hearing distance, she screamed in frustration...kicking a nearby rock as hard as she could sending it flying off into the distance. Agitated, she complained "I am not some stupid lap dog....forcing me to trance around this horrible planet....These seers had better be worth this effort!" she fumed as tears of anger started to roll down her cheeks. Stomping towards the Gormak camp again she reached out with the force and snapped the necks of 3 Gormak who she happened to see. This action brought the rest of the camp to their heels, weapons drawn and ready for revenge.

So much for a subtle approach Malavai thought, seeing her anger like this he expected her to slaughter every last one of these things. Sighing, he pulled out his blaster and helped her carve a path of destruction through the camp until their designated target finally revealed himself.

Upon witnessing her prey, she took a look at her target and smiled with rage as she ignited both her lightsabers, leaping through the air towards him and sliced him in half before he could get a chance to defend himself. Still fuming with rage, she continued slicing him into little pieces releasing her frustrations from the last few days on this poor mutilated corpse screaming like a banshee, until she felt her rage subside. Looking at her work for the afternoon she smiled as she looked upon the lifeless camp, dusting herself off she looked up at Malavai and said "Alright, I think we have done enough damage....We should go back and claim our stupid pendant."

Malavai carefully watched this act, he pictured himself in that Gormak's place, being sliced into tiny pieces, being torn apart by the woman he loved. Witnessing his own possible fate, should his droids fail their task. He sighed, for what Darth Baras was forcing him to commit, he would deserve such a fate, and silently he welcomed it. His failure would mean her survival, he would pay any price, do anything to see her live, if only he could find a way to cut the puppet masters strings. He felt helpless, being trapped in his own mind, being bound and gagged by Baras's commands. _Damn him...think Malavai, you can find a way around this....you can still think for yourself._

She looked up at him after he failed to respond to her, sensing his troubles. Feeling something was bothering him she asked "Malavai, are you alright?"

Wanting to reply with what was really going on he thought hard to himself, I will tell her that I am going to betray her, I will tell her that Darth Baras is controlling me. Opening his mouth to speak he instead said "Just agreeing with the sentiment, my lord. These Voss are being overly frustrating with their requests, tasks like these should be left to your underlings, not one of your station." _damn Baras_ , this is not what he wanted to say. _Damn him and his orders._

This statement made her laugh, walking over to him she hugged him and looked into his eyes, trying to read them to what she was missing, but came up empty. While she held him in her arms, she replied "I don't have as much station as I use to, since my father stripped my title and privilege as Lady Raymore, but I suppose my station I have earned as a Sith will have to suffice." Thinking to herself, she felt pride in her own accomplishments, raising up the ranks of the Empire to be the Emperors personal enforcer. She had earned this through her own actions, not through her families legacy.

He remembered back to what would surely be her last visit to her families estate on Ziost and the events that transpired. He was just as frustrated as his lord was watching the power play her father dared to attempt. Arranging a "husband" to be engineered for his own daughter and expecting her to go through with the family research, helping to breed the perfect sith...reducing her down to the status of an incubator...that was despicable. This act earned her absolute refusal, she would not have any of it... thus ending two centuries of carefully laid plans and breeding. This response had earned the ire and ultimate disapproval of her father, banishing her from their house and stripping her of her inheritance, title, and social sway she might have once had through the name Raymore. Like her brother, she was no longer nobility...but she was now working directly for the Emperor, gaining even higher status with the Sith then her father could have ever arranged through the family name. He smiled at his partner, also proud of her accomplishments saying "I would have to agree, Lord Wrath does have a lot more sway in the Empire than Lady Raymore ever would have. I have to be honest...I was not sure if you would had accepted his offer, a partner designed just for you...I am most appreciative that you refused the match." kissing her on her cheek to show his gratitude.

Disantia smiled, replying "I am not a brood mare...and besides I could never abandon my Captain." Bringing him back into a kiss one more. She whispered in his ear "As much as I would like to continue this train of thought...we should probably get back to the camp...don't want to keep that Commando waiting....he might make us go out here again and do more...." Breaking their embrace and gathering their things, together they walked back to the Commando's camp, yet again, to claim their prize.

Much to Disantia's relief the Commando stuck to his end of the bargain when they had returned, giving up his pendent. As she turned to leave, like she was coming to expect, the apparition returned yet again. He conveyed that since he had guided them through these task, he wanted to ask for a favor in return. He wanted to borrow her body for a few moments and then would pay her for her service. She thought about it briefly...he was a powerful entity, him owing her a favor seemed like it could be useful later on. Taking the gamble she agreed to his request and let him enter her body for a moment. Everything went dark, when he was done with her what she was guessing was a few minutes later, he thanked her. He was to return to her and offer his payment when she was done with this planet.

Having the two items they needed to access the Dark Heart they set off to rest at the outpost they had come from earlier that day. Once lodgings were arranged for the evening, Disantia pulled out her comlink and contacted her crew for an update.

Jaesa answered the call, grin wide on her face, in her excitement she exclaimed "Master it is so good to hear from you. The situation has been handled...we slaughtered that damn interfering Jedi. There is was no evidence to use against us, and with the Jedi absent there was no one to plead the Republic's case."

This brought a smile to her face, she was so proud of her apprentice. Chuckling she replied "I am glad to see you enjoyed yourself, was Darth Serevin pleased?"

Vette answered "Yes, he rewarded us all for our hard work and told us to give his complements to our lord. Also saying that if you required anything on our visit here to not hesitate to ask."

Thinking of their journey for the next morning she had an idea "Would you contact the Darth and request a speeder for us tomorrow morning. We are heading for the Dark Heart and from what I hear of that place, the shorter amount of time we spend there the better it will be for our sanity."

Pierce replied back "It will be done as you say, my lord. We will contact you as soon anything changes." with that the transmission cut off.

Glad to have actual quarters for the evening was a real treat after the last few nights. The shower was a godsend, hot water running down her skin cleaning away days of dirt and grime. Walking out of the refresher only wrapped in a towel she looked at her lover reading over something on his datapad on the bed. She crawled behind him and sat her head on his shoulder and asked "Reading anything interesting Malavai?"

His phantom self had briefly taken over while she showered doing a few last minute calculations against his will. He almost felt relieved when he heard her shower turn off...hoping she would catch him in the act...but his other self was more diligent then he had hoped for, quickly changing the screen to information on the Dark Heart. _Damn_....he thought, as he responded "Looking up information about the nightmare lands for tomorrow. It is said that the dark side is so strong in this place that it has been known to drive Sith to insanity." he looked at her face next to his and reached to embrace her...surprised and pleased to see she only had a towel on....he got a good glimpse of her cleavage and smiled.

Glad to finally get his attention she reminded him "Don't you dare think that I forgot about the terms of our little bet...one that I recall you lost." winking with a giggle.

He was glad to have his mind taken away from his worries of the future, tonight he would be hers, how ever she wanted him. Looking back up into her eyes he answered "No my love, I have not forgotten. I am yours to command." being both excited and nervous for what she might request this night.

She smiled at that thought...how ever I command....she considered the possibilities. Should she be nice, should she tease....should she do both? Raising her eyes she looked Malavai square in his eyes and gave her first command "First I want you to undress for me...everything off." she watched him get up off of the bed and take off all of his clothing, standing there completely naked awaiting her next order. "Next I want you to come sit here next to me...and try to be quiet as you can be while I do this...." she thought she would be mean...but the fun kind of mean...She playfully took her hand and began to play with the tip of his erection. She gave her devious smile and and commanded "Not a sound from you Malavai...or else I stop." winked at him and brought her mouth to his member and began to swirl her tongue in circles.

He originally was puzzled by her request, and then once she brought her mouth to his manhood he understood...she was going to be mean. Feeling her mouth take him in, tongue swirling in playful circles was intoxicating. He could barely keep the coherent thoughts in his head to remind him to stay silent...it was so hard, he wanted to moan out in pleasure, he wanted to call out her name. Barely able to contain his satisfied grunts in check, he bit his own lips and tightly gripped on the sheets trying to keep his mouth sealed. Oh stars...he thought has she went faster, taking his entire shaft into her mouth only able to think of how amazing this felt and how how he would pay any price to keep her from stopping. Drunk with lust he realized where she was going with this, by forcing him to remain silent, it drew out the experience, making the sensations grow to levels he never could conceive to be possible. Not wanting it to stop he started to help by thrusting into her mouth, loving every second of the sensation, praying he could keep his lords request...just stay silent...please stay silent...he prayed in his head. Breathing through his nose hard, hands sore from clenching the sheets so tight and thinking he might have punctured his own lips trying to keep them sealed. Re rolled his head back as he released himself into her mouth and felt her swallow every last drop, licking him clean afterwards, watching his awkward twitching with a smile. He wanted to ask her if she wanted him to return the attentions, but kept silent following her instructions. Tonight was hers, what ever she commanded, she would have.

After performing this act she looked up at him and grinned, he was able to heed her command. She felt this deserved a reward, so she gave her next command "For being such a good little soldier I feel you should be rewarded, you no longer have to remain silent. Now take how good that made you feel...and return that favor to me...just make me forget my own name."

This request brought a devious smile to his face as he replied "If that is what you desire, my love. It will be done." He eyed the towel she was still wearing and with a quick flick of his wrists removed it, throwing it to the floor. Looking around the room at his surroundings he noticed a table against the wall and it gave him an idea. Walking over to the table he quickly took his hand in a quick swiping motion, knocking all of its contents to the floor with a thud. Walking back to the bed taking her in his arms, he picked her up and placed her atop of the table, her back leaning against the wall. Stepping between her legs he leaned against her grabbing her breast with one hand, kneeding and playfully pinching her nipple, bringing his mouth to her neck he bit her nape listening to her purr with pleasure in response. Taking his hand off her breast, he lightly traced her entire body until his finger tips reached her mound of curls, finding his old friend he gave the slightest of rubs watching her roll her head back in pleasure and moan...remembering her mean trick he thought he would play one of his own, stopping his motions hovering his hand just out of reach from what was screaming to be touched.

Growling in frustration of his teasing, she pressed her hips up trying to reach his fingers for herself, only to have him move them out of reach every time she tried to initiate contact. Frustrated she yelled at him "Quinn! You know what I want..." eyes full of anticipation.

He brought his mouth to her ears and whispered "Is this what you wanted?" as he applied pressure and circled a few times again before stopping with a smug grin on his face.

Yearning for more, she looked into his eyes and begged "Yes..."

Seeing the opportunity to tease more he answered "If this is truly what you want...I want you to beg for it." giving another twirl with his fingers and stopping again.

She squirmed again against his fingers quick motion...liking the idea of being at his mercy she played along with his game, pleading in his own ear with a whisper "Malavai....please...I need this...don't stop...please...." hoping this would be enough to get him to make him cave.

That pleading was all he needed to hear, with an even larger grin upon his face he whispered back into her ear "As you Command, my love." Giving another quick swirl with his fingers, he dropped to his knees and placed his head between her legs...excited to see her dripping in anticipation for the act to come. Taking his tongue he found her little nub and began licking, looking up at her watching her lithe body writhe with satisfaction upon the table. Watching her whole body flush, as her spasms became more and more frequent, knowing her climax was soon approaching he had an idea...why not draw this one out...stopping right before he allowed her release. This earned a furious growl from his love, to which he chuckled giving her the briefest of moments of respite before diving back in again bringing her almost to the edge and stopping for a few moments.

She grew frustrated in his attempts to tease her, but her frustrations were rewarded with better sensations of pleasure. Each time he brought her to the precipice of orgasm and stopped, the next throws of pleasure were even greater then the last. He continued this cycle several times until only the faintest of touches would surely send her over the edge into orgasmic bliss. Panting with effort she begged him again, pleading "Malavai...please...."

Upon hearing this he grinned with satisfaction, standing back up, placed himself between her legs and brought his mouth to her ear again, whispering in his velvet voice "Don't you worry, my love, this time I won't stop." bringing his mouth to hers he kissed her with all of the passion he could muster as he brought his hand back to its place giving the last few swirls to bring her to push her over the edge into climax in his arms. Granting her her much needed release as he continued to keep her mouth occupied, denying her moans of pleasure. Giving her a moment to catch her breath, he whispered in her ear again "Shall I continue my attentions, my love?"

Wanting more, she looked at her smug Captain, all pleased with himself...it was not nice of him to tease her so...but it was so thrilling being at the mercy of his whims...they would have to play this game again sometime. She took her hand and grabbed his erect shaft, teasing the tip before wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him closer. Emerald eyes starring into sapphire eyes, reading the longing she begged again "Take me....please..." groaning with satisfaction as he complied to her request.

Sliding himself into her, they both moaned with pleasure...feeling like this was his home, he belonged here, with her, for how ever long she desired...he would be there. He began to slowly thrust into her, realizing the table presented other opportunities taking his free hands wrapping one around her waist to bring her closer and took the other one to her breast, teasing her nipples again, listening to her gasp and seeing even greater pleasure glisten in her eyes. Speeding up his pace feeling her internal muscles clenching in response to her pleasure was driving him wild...banging the table loudly against the wall grinning watching her in her throws of passions...That is until a loud cracking sound was made...as the table suddenly gave way sending the couple crashing to the floor.

Stunned from the sudden fall, and concerned for her well being he quickly asked "My love, are you alright?...are you hurt anywhere?" not caring about if he himself had any injuries.

Disantia sat there for a moment and began to laugh, it was all she could do about this situation. She looked up at Malavai and read his confused expression, answering his concerns she giggled "I guess we got to carried away...proving our passions are so strong they break the furniture." laughing again. Thinking of the now inside joke the two of them could share about tables she laughed to herself again, then asked Malavai "Help me up please, I would like to continue this...on something that might be able to withstand us." winking as she tried to pull her self from the rubble.

Getting up himself, he took his hands grabbing both of hers and pulled her to her feet. Looking around the room he figured the bed would probably be the safest bet for the evening. Picking her up again he placed her on the sheets and they resumed to loose themselves in each others arms until the wee hours of the morning. Having finished their lovemaking, both cuddled and Disantia quickly drifted off to sleep, comfortable in his arms. He held onto his embrace and thought again of what the future would bring...he would stop this some how. He would find a way to make sure she would survive this encounter...though she may never forgive him for it, he fully expected her to kill him in response. Taking a glance at his jacket, he remembered the box in his pocket still there. He thought of the ring and all that it represented. He vowed to himself...I will find a way to spare her, even if it kills me. He would graciously accept any punishment she would choose....all that mattered to him was that she was alive and safe. Kissing her hair as she slept he held her more tightly before drifting off to sleep himself returning to his nightmares once more.

Getting up the next morning, they walked outside the inn they had stayed the night in and were pleased to find that Darth Serevin was a Sith of his word by arranging a speeder to be waiting for them. Disantia motioned to the speeder and instructed Malavai "I want you to pilot this thing, if the reports on this place are correct I will need to be concentrating on keeping the affects of this place in check. I know I have my issues, but I like my sanity right where it is...and I plan to keep it here. I will be in no condition to drive and protect us both from what ever forces will conspire against us, I will be counting on you to get us there safely." The thought of this brought a memory from Balmorra long ago with Vette, finding it humorous to see the situation reversed.

Malavai mounted the speeder, and patted the spot right behind him indicating for Disantia to climb on. She giggled for a brief moment and hopped on behind him holding onto his waist as he traversed their way to the nightmare lands. The closer they got to the the nightmare lands the more he uneasy he felt, until he felt Disantia's grip upon his waist tighten and his uneasiness suddenly vanish. Guessing this was her doing, he cleared his mind and tried to not distract her, keeping his goal of reaching the Dark Heart in one piece. Traveling through this cursed place he started to see why it earned this namesake. Everything that was here was twisted in some grotesque manor, even the trees seemed to look as though they were writhing in agony. The creatures and the poor souls who happened to find themselves stranded here for to long all had haunted and crazed look on their faces...it made him nervous, he was grateful the woman on his back was able to offer some form of protection from this fate.

Arriving at the Dark Heart, they both dismounted the speeder and a sense of fear ran through him, Disantia touched his shoulder and concentrated even harder as he felt his mind return back to normal. Looking at her strained effort to shield them he lead the way through, thinking stealth was the better option, let he Disantia point the way as he carefully guided the two of them through the complex series of corridors leading into what he guessed was their destination. She touched the door with her hand and it recoiled it, showing the power of this place. Standing close to her blaster drawn just in case he watched her take out the pendant from their supplies and place it in the door.

With a stronger sense of foreboding running through his mind....an ominous voice greeted them "Defiler. Tresspasser, Sel-Makor warns. Retreat. Relent. Death awaits."

Wanting to not show weakness here, Disantia proudly looked up and exclaimed "I do not scare easily."

The ominous voice retorted back "Then die easily!" as it opened the door releasing the horrors that were contained inside. Igniting both lightsabers she jumped into action, Malavai aimed his blaster protecting from their rear as Disantia quickly dispatched the waves of creatures from the front. The attempt to overwhelm them had failed, the couple proceeded to the next door leading further within the sanctum.

Their success seemed to anger the ominous voice as it answered "No closer. Desist. Death embodied. Death itself." opening this door sending another wave of horrors, which like the door before were dispatched without major difficulty.

Passing through this last door they reached the inner most sanctum, here a lone Voss was pacing around back and forth. Greeting the visitors the Voss spoke saying "Wrath. Come to me." turning around the Voss declared "I am your Emperor."

Feeling honored to be in his very presence both Disantia and Malavai knelt to the ground, showing their great respect for beloved their ruler. Feeling she had shown enough respect she got back up to her feet and followed the Voice around the room, humbled by his majesty.

The Voice continued "Darth Baras plays the old games. He maneuvered me here, knowing this body could be bound to this place."

Disantia was disgusted that anyone would have the gall to to this to her Emperor, he will suffer for this insolence. She vowed "I will make Baras pay for every deceit."

"My exit is paramount. Sel-Makor's dark secrets here are of import, but they will wait. I must be released. Another time I will return for what I require." The Voice continued.

Wanting to serve her Emperor, she asked "Tell me what must be done."

The Voice answered "I am released only when this body dies. An oversight I will not repeat. But for now, the entity Sel-Makor makes suicide impossible. I will lower my defenses and use my Wrath to kill this body."

Disantia took another bow of respect and replied "I am yours to command."

"I am ready. Strike me down." the voice commanded.

The same ominous voice that had lashed out at them earlier screamed "No! Forever bound!" throwing the Voice of the Emperor across the room ceasing control of his body. The possessed body spoke in the entities voice "Sel-Makor takes this body! Such...power." Channeling the dark side of the force the Voice ripped open the ground its self releasing horrors from the hole below and attacked. Disantia pulled out both her lightsabers jumping into action yet again, Malavai stood at her back shooting anything that dared to get to close. Together they formed a force of their own to be reckoned with, striking down mutated horrors until only the Voice was left to contend with. The Voice channeled force lightning and aimed it at Disantia, barely quick enough to respond she dropped one lightsaber to the ground and used the other as a shield from the oncoming storm. Fighting against the powerful ability she slowly pushed her way towards the Voice, centimeter by centimeter until she got close enough to stop his relentless attack, doing enough physical damage with her lightsaber for the Voice to regain his senses once more.

The Emperor briefly retook control over the Voss and said "The entity is vanquished. The life in this body is ebbing. you have done well, my Wrath. Once I am released, the Hand will know all that has transpired. I cannot be trapped twice. They will continue to guide you in the effort to ruin Darth Baras's bid."

Taking great pride in her accomplishments and from her Emperor's direct praise she bowed again and smiled, she replied "You are my master in all things."

Giving out one last command the Voice replied "Voss holds no further interest for you. Return to your ship. This body is expiring..." and with obvious pain the body dropped to the floor looked up at her and then ceased moving.

Looking at each other, Disantia swelled with pride, for having served her Emperor so. She walked over picked up her other lightsaber and clipped it to her belt again. Looking up at Malavai she touched his shoulder again, trying to use the force to shield them from the negative affects of this place and retraced their steps back out of this accursed place. Leaving the entrance they found the speeder in the exact same place they had left it, grateful to not have déjà vu from Balmorra again. Figuring the safest course of action was to do a repeat of their entrance through here, Malavai mounted in the pilots seat with Disantia behind him, held onto his waste and continued her strained efforts to maintain her mental shielding.

Upon reaching Voss-Ka Disantia pulled out her comlink to see where her crew was.

Vette was the one to pick up the line, clearly relieved to see both of them safely she answered "So how did your adventures in the scariest place in the galaxy go?"

This response earned a smile as she replied "I looked into the face of fear and stabbed it repeatably with my wits and a lightsaber." sly smile growing bigger as she joked with the twi'lek she had begun to regard as a little sister. Continuing she answered "We found the Voice of the Emperor and have completed our task. Where is everybody else?"

Vette sat and had to think about it for a minute "Hmmm let me see....Pierce and Broonmark are having a wrestling match in the cargo hold and Jaesa is sleeping off her drunken debauchery."

Wanting to be certain that she did not have to do damage control, she asked "Just how much debauchery did Jaesa get involved in?"

Vette laughed and replied "Oh, nothing THAT bad, hun. No need to worry yourself too much. She got into a drinking contest with a few of the Imperial soldiers to celebrate the hard work we did for Darth Serevin...don't worry no one died. I had to get Pierce to carry her back on board in the a few hours ago. I think she will be out of it for a while, so I figure best let her sleep it off."

Glad to hear that everyone was where she wanted them to be and basically in once piece, she concluded "Thank you for the hard work Vette, we are done with this place and will be boarding shortly. See you soon." ending the transmission, then taking the shuttle back to the orbital space port.

Walking back to her ship the apparition of Madaga-Ru appeared to her for the last time as promised. Telling her "I come to pay for what I took. Knowledge and a warning. The Dark Heart is Sel-Makor's prison. I exist to prevent his escape. Through you, I know how to banish Sel-Makor forever."

Hoping for something more substantial Disantia replied "I'm expecting something valuable in return."

He continued "Everything costs. If I fail to contain Sel-Makor, all existence is at risk. You helped. I grant you this secret--be warned, one of your own plots to betray you."

Not wanting to think any of her crew capable of this she replied "Consider me warned."

He bowed and replied "Voss bids you farewell." vanishing into thin air once more.

Malavai had stayed silent through this whole encounter, he tried to bring his hand up from its resting position to point at himself, but it would not obey. Cursing in his own mind, wishing he could do anything to warn her himself. Defeated, he followed her onto the ship.

Disantia wasting no time walked directly holoterminal and contacted the Hand. Informing them of her progress she proudly reported "I have completed my mission on Voss. The Voice of the Emperor has been freed."

"Yes. We are again aware of the Voice. Preparations are being made to secure a new host, but the rituals take time. You have done well, Wrath. The Emperor is pleased." Servant One answered.

"But time never pauses." interrupted Servant Two.

Servant One continued "Events are progressing faster. With the help of Armageddon Battalion, Darth Vowran has gained a foothold in the battle for Corellia. Everything now hinges on Vowran's survival. Baras needs him dead to be named the Voice of the Emperor."

Still beaming with pride over her success she replied "Send me to Corellia. I'll stop any attempt on Vowran's life."

Servant Two answered "The Wrath anticipates the Hand."

Servant One continued the briefing "Baras has marked Darth Vowran for death. Assassins have been sent. Their missions must end in failure. We will learn more and brief you when you arrive on Corellia."

Malavai stood, there panic racing through his mind he heard Darth Baras's orders again replay in his mind "You will find any plausible excuse you can come up with to lure her there and devise a way end her life". Being able to do or show nothing of this inner turmoil, try as me might, he could not stop the next words out of his mouth. Against his wishes he watched him self say "My lord, I'm afraid we cannot go to Corellia at this time. The Empire has enacted a martial law blockade of the entire system." _Oh no....what have I done._

Disantia did not like the sound of this and wanted his assessment, she demanded "Tell me the details so we can figure out a way to overcome this."

Unable to keep his mouth closed, his other self continued "The Imperial fleet has been equipped with special transponder signal emitters. Any ship without this emitter sticks out like a sore thumb." _Stop._..

Pierce answered "Hmm. I never heard about such an initiative."

"I've been monitoring Baras's communications, Lieutenant. He only implemented the order recently. Probably to keep us away from Corellia. Without a signal emitter with Corellia space clearance, we will be noticed the minute we enter the system. But I believe I have a solution." his voice continued against his will. _Please stop..._

Disantia smiled, she loved how he always had a plan, she complemented "That's what I love about you most, Quinn. You're my answer man."

"It is a job that has come with great rewards." he watched himself respond. _Please, my lord...I don't deserve such praise...I am unworthy._ "I intercepted a transmission granting Corellia clearance to a class-A starship not far from here." his other self continued.

"Lucky us." Pierce quipped.

"Quite. We can board the vessel and take their signal emitter." his phantom self continued.

"They won't part with it easily. We'll have to go in there guns blazing. A lot of fellow Imperials are going to die." Pierce objected.

Disantia bowed her head and replied "That doesn't sit well with me either, Lieutenant." she did not want to have to strike down fellow Imperials.

Unable to stop himself, he continued "Nor with me, but it is a necessary evil. There are ways to minimize the casualties. I know the schematics of class-A starships by heart. I could accompany you on board and lead you directly to the transponder station. Just a suggestion. But it would help expedite things." _It's a lie my lord, please...don't listen to me..._

"As much as I hate to give this order, Quinn, take us to that ship." Disantia commanded.

Malavai unwillingly watched himself walk to the cockpit and input the coordinates into the navicomputer and jumped the ship to the carefully laid trap Baras had planned out for them. He sat there in silence dreading what was to come. Wishing he could come up with something, anything to prevent what he knew was about to happen. Looking to his pocket with the ring, he remembered his earlier vow. Thinking to himself... _whatever it takes...I will try to find a way to stop this...she must not die..._

Disantia walked into the cockpit and looked at her Captain. That nagging feeling that something was wrong was still there in the back of her mind. Something was wrong, but she could not figure out just what yet. Malavai seemed tense, trying to ease that tension she gave him that sly smile of hers that he seemed to love and hugged him. "I know you are not happy about this, but this must be done. Let us depart."

"As you command, my lord." he said, this time the words being his own. He knew he was about to betray her and attempt to destroy everything in his life he considered dear, but even in the end, he could not bring himself to disobey this last command. Getting up, with a heavy heart he followed her onto the docked ship.

Together they boarded the vessel, dispatching droids until they reached the transponder station at the heart of the ship. Walking to the center of the room, the blast doors sealed behind them with a loud clank, just as his other self had planned. Leaving her standing in the middle of the room he continued to walk a bit further without her, trying and failing with all of his willpower to stop himself from moving. _Please stop this!_ he pleaded himself. Unable to stop the words from coming out of his mouth he spoke "My lord, I regret that our paths must diverge. Out of respect, I wanted to be here to witness your fate." _Please! my love...run..._

Looking around the room she gained a sense of dread, that earlier nagging of something being wrong screamed at the forefront of her mind "I've got a bad feeling about this." she exclaimed.

Another of Baras's orders replayed in his mind: "If she asks why, you will tell her the most treacherous answer you can ponder in response"... _No please stop this!_ His other self responded "Your senses have always been keen. It pains me, but this entire scenario is a ruse. There is no martial law and no special signal emitter. Baras is my true master. He had me lure you here to have you killed."

Looking down at the ground, she could not believe what she was hearing. Malavai was the one the Voss had tried to warn her about. "I thought our relationship was real. I thought we cared about each other." she quietly replied. She looked at his face and saw his confidence, but using her other senses she felt conflicting emotions to the man she witnessed before her: remorse, guilt, shame, desperation. _How could this be?_ she asked herself in confusion.

 _Please stop answering, can't you see the pain you are causing her!!!_ he screamed at himself. Trying to will himself tell her his real thoughts, he instead replied "I didn't want to choose between the two of you. But he's forced my hand, and I must side with him. Once you're gone, your crew will either join Baras with me, or be killed."

Her confusion switched to anger, as she exclaimed "I really thought you were smarter than this. "

 _There, you have made her mad...are you happy now Baras?!?!_ He retorted "I'll show you how smart I am. After all of this time observing you in battle, I have exhaustively noted your strengths and weaknesses." the other self retorted. A door opened behind him as two large war droids walked into the room. Continuing "These war droids have been programmed specifically to combat you. I calculate a near zero percent chance of their failure."

"Sounds grim. I know how thorough you are, Quinn. I'm sure this will be my greatest test" she said while igniting her lightsabers.

"And if I'm right, your last. I'm sorry it's come to this, my lord." he quietly replied. Watching his own actions from the back of his own mind he watched himself pull out his datapad and pressed a button. Bringing both droids to life, they rolled across the floor and began firing on Disantia.

Jumping into action she leapt at the battle droids trying to deflect what shots she could, the droids where not having any of that, and just increased their firepower. She was not able to get close enough to damage them in melee. Which made her growl in frustration. Throwing her one her lightsabers at one of them she watched it roll out of place dodging. Using the force she boomeranged the flying lightsaber back to her hand and tried to think of another avenue of attack. She then had an idea, putting her self in the line of fire of one of the droids she purposely lead the droids blasters around the room chasing her, then she bolted across the room placing the other droid in its path. Blowing up the first droid. One down, one to go she thought and she kept on dodging the fire from the remaining droid.

Seeing the first droid be destroyed gave him an idea, Baras had specifically told him "Should you fail in your attempt, your life will be forfeit." so using all of the will power he had left, he barely walked into the line of fire of the remaining war droid using his own datapad as a shield, ensuring its destruction along with taking a few blaster bolts himself. With the datapad fried the droid rolled to a stop. Take that Baras! he thought as he winced in pain, he did not care of the damage he had just taken...he almost smiled in relief. His mental celebration did not last long because mere seconds after the droid had stopped moving, he drew his own blaster and started to fire, unable to control actions. _Oh no...stop this please....stop...._

She watched Quinn walk into the line of fire and destroy the datapad he used to control these machines, winching when she saw him get struck by his own droid. Then watched him draw his blaster and begin to fire on her, upon her. These two actions did not make sense to her, how could he be trying to kill her, yet save her at the same time. Using the force she felt his emotions, just like before: shame, guilt, desperation....digging deeper she felt agony, despair and love. This confused her, she could feel his desires and they did not match his actions. Avoiding his blaster fire was easy, she was faster, giving herself one last push into his mind using the force she found what she was looking for, breaking into the sealed recesses of his mind. She listened to his thoughts and heard the all of the orders given to Quinn by Darth Baras. She would have to kill the force domination Baras had planted in his mind, the one that had been controlling him. The force domination had been deeply imbedded in his mind...removing this control from his mind might end up killing him. This thought made her stomach turn...she might have to kill him just to free him...no one deserved to be controlled like this...especially this man. Jumping into action she sliced his blaster in half, leaving him there weaponless on the floor. She knew what she had to do next and the thought sickened her to her core. Knowing Malavai's actions were not his own, to break Baras's hold on him she would have to make him believe that she was going to kill him...and if this this failed she just might end up destroying him on accident. She vowed she would make Baras suffer greatly for tormenting the man she loved.

Sitting there , defeated, he responded "I should have known. I thought I had programmed the perfect killing machine for you. I was painstakingly precise."

"Your droids pushed me, it was a valiant attempt." she replied, with regret in her voice.

"That is little consolation." he muttered. Continuing with his own words he proclaimed "I have betrayed you. Conspired with your most hated enemy. I know it is meaningless to express my deep regret. I don't expect your mercy." _I deserve any fate you choose my love....I deserve to be tortured and killed...I have failed you..._

Disantia almost cried, knowing what must be done. She was going to have to make the man she loved believe she was going to end his life...to silence Darth Baras's control, to free his mind. She channeled her anger against her former master, boldly declaring in a lie "It is useless to defy me."

Using the force she pushed him across the room, pinning him onto the door behind her, then violently dropping him to the floor. He tried to bring himself to his feet, but she was faster, using the force he felt his windpipe slowly get crushed, gasping for air he looked at her, even in her anger she looked beautiful, he listened to the last commands of Darth Baras, scream and then fade into silence. With his last coherent thoughts he whispered... _goodbye my love_... as everything slipped into darkness.

She choked him and ravanged his mind until the she felt the control mechanism Baras had planted in his mind...the using her own will she overpowered it felt it dissipate into oblivion, giving him back his own mind. Quinn, dropped to the floor and did not stir. She ran over to him and checked for a pulse, feeling one she took his head in her arms and she cried. Rolling him over to his back, she dug through his medical pack he always carried and found a kolto injector, hoping she did this right she used it on his neck and left him there on the floor to regain his senses.

Gasping for breath, he sat up not quite remembering how he got here. Then it all came flooding back to him...oh no....had he really done that...and then the next quick thought of...how am I alive? His neck was sore, and his head was throbbing...but his mind felt as clearer then it had for days...the voice was gone...his head was now his own again. Looking around he saw his beloved Disantia green eyes flushed with anger...yet understanding. Confusion clouded his mind as he tried to wrap his thoughts around everything that had just transpired.

"I will keep you alive, and we will see if you can earn my trust again." She proclaimed, trying to keep her expression serious to lightly punish him for making her cry. She liked the idea of him earning back her favor...oh was she going to make him earn it later...she almost salivated on how she was going to make him earn it...

Still in shock, he answered "My, lord, I'm...this is unexpected. Darth Baras would never forgive such a failure. If you will permit me to stay in your charge, my dedication to you will never come into question again." For her forgiveness he would follow her any where, do anything she requested. She was his personal goddess and her word was law. She had let him live...if their relationship was still intact, that was yet to be seen, he doubted she would want him back after this failure no mater how he explained his actions. He remembered his vow again, what ever she decides I will follow without regret or complaint, he was just happy she was alive...that was all that mattered.

Continuing her earlier thought she responded with that sly smile of hers "You'll just have to make this up to me in private Captain." showing her double meaning in her earlier statement. She let him off of the hook and let him know all was forgiven with that special smile.

Seeing that smile he loved and hearing her usual flirty self, relief flooded his system. Falling back into old habits as if nothing had changed, he replied "That can be arranged, my lord." he counted his blessings and continued "This interruption has delayed you enough, I am eager to return to the ship and put this behind us."

Together they both walked back to their ship stopping at the dock Disantia stated "The ship is through there. Prepare for departure. I'll join you shortly."

Malavai responded "Of course, my lord." then continued with question "One thing, my lord--do you plan on telling the others what happened?"

She responded "Don't worry. This will just be between you and me, Quinn." quietly swearing to herself that this would remain their little secret.

Floored by her benevolence, he bowed his head and answered "I appreciate it, my lord. I will see you back at the ship."

Disantia thought to herself of the trying day she had just experienced, anger turning into passions, waiting to be released. She walked onto the ship. Keeping up with the rouse from earlier she commanded to her crew "Quinn, you will install that transponder and then set us a course for Corellia, we cannot keep Darth Baras waiting, now can we?" tired she walked into her quarters.

Malavai went to the cockpit, acted like he installed the imaginary transponder and set a course Corellia and looked at the estimated travel time, 10 hours. Reaching for his pocket he grabbed the talisman box and kissed it, she had forgiven him...he could present this to her. Thinking about it further, he wanted to prove his devotion to her first before he asked that question. He would wait until he helped her dispose of their shared former master, proving his ultimate loyalty once and for all. Soon... he thought as he returned the box back to its hiding place in his pockets. He walked out into the war room to the ship noticed that the room to their shared quarters was opened. He walked in the door and through the corner of his eye noticed a green hand reach for the controls immediately slamming the door shut and locking it the instant he stepped into the rooms threshold.

Disantia looked at him with her piercing emerald eyes and then playfully said "I believe this qualifies as private, doesn't it Captain?" sly smile playing across her face.

Oh the things she did to drive him wild, that smile always did it. He took her and slammed her against the wall and kissing her and taking his hands wandering them up her curves drawing her closer to him. He was ecstatic to have this lovely woman still in his life, he needed her more than he needed oxygen.

When she finally found time between the kisses to actually get two words in she asked "How long until we reach Corellia, Captain?"

He stopped his advances and looked her right in the eyes seeing where her thoughts were going and answered "10 hours my love." Mind quickly jumping to all the possibilities that time could be used for.

"Good." she said and smiled, recalling what she had told him on the ship continuing "That is enough time for you to start to earn my trust again." Looking at him with lust gleaming from her eyes.

Excited to see where this was going, he returned her sly smile with his own answering "I do not think that is enough time, my love...but I am certainly willing to try" he said as he picked her up and placed her on their bed keeping her occupied for much of the travel time loosing themselves to their shared passions.


	13. Ends and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I think the final show down of Darth Baras would happen...and a bunch of fun stuff ;)

 

The ship fell out of hyperspace, it had reached its intended destination…Malavai was confident in his Lord’s abilities, but old fears creeped into the back of his mind.  Darth Baras was no enemy to take lightly.  The Darth had proven to be both cunning and resourceful, always having the end game in mind…a game that he had been playing expertly for decades slowly moving all of his pieces into check.  All he needed to do was see our next move before he took his knight to take the king and invoke his carefully planned checkmate.  Should they fail here, Baras would masterfully win this galactic chess game…making him Emperor in all but official title...he shuddered at this thought.  The Empire under his rule would be a truly horrifying place to be…granted if they failed at this juncture, he knew he would not live to see the Empire’s fall from grace.  Baras would probably slowly torture him to death for his own defiance…but that would be nothing compared to the pain he would feel should he loose her at this juncture.  He looked down at his pocket and pulled out the box again, opened it and stared at the ring… _soon_...he thought, as he closed the box held it in his hand for a moment then placed it back in its hiding place.

Walking from the cockpit he stepped into their chambers and found her quietly mediating on their bed.  He stood there and watched her for just a moment, the glare from the lighting shinning off of her hair as she sat there with her eyes closed in silence, still as a statue upon the sheets.  He walked up to her and placed his hand on one of hers, causing her to open her eyes and break her trance looking up at him.  He answered “My love…we have reached Korriban.”  Fears still deep in his mind about what was to come, part of him wanted to take her and the ship and just disappear forever…just so she would be safe.  But Baras would never let them live peacefully if they had run…he would enjoy hunting them down to the ends of the galaxy.  Baras would never allow such a loose end to exist.

Sensing his feelings, she tried to reassure him “Malavai, this will work out…I have faith in our planning, skills…and us.  Baras is a powerful opponent, but I feel we shall triumph, and no I am not saying that just to cheer you up…I am serious in this sentiment.”  She reached up and touched his face with her hand, he leaned into it and took hers with one of his own, cherishing the touch. 

Her faith did make him feel a bit better, but his doubts still plagued his mind.  Trying to speak his worries he replied “I think you should bring Jaesa with you to face him…”  He feared that Baras would try to control him again and use him against her when she needed him the most.

She looked up at him and cocked her eyebrow at this request, replying “No…you need to be there to see this yourself with your own eyes, to free yourself from him completely.”

He interrupted her “But what if he tries to use me against you again…”  He worried he would become a puppet again in his presence…he still had nightmares from what Baras had forced him do on Voss and the transponder station.

She put her finger on his mouth to silence him, answering “To dominate a mind like that…he won’t have the time or energy to attempt that feat…he will be too busy dealing with me.”  A confident challenging smile grew across her face.  She continued “He would expect me to bring Jaesa…I want to throw him off his guard.  Show him that his attempt to undermine me was a foolish and wasted play…to rub his nose in his own failure in front of the whole council.  He will not be pleased about this gesture one bit.”

He pondered all of this for a moment and all he could come up with as a reply was “I see…”  If this is what she truly wished, he would join her on this and see this through. 

She added “Since I plan on challenging him personally, you will not fight him, but you will have to stand and watch…”  He looked a bit worried at that, she tilted her head and continued “Hey now, don’t look at me like that.  He will fall, but I do not expect to come out of this unscathed.  I want you there to treat my injuries as soon as we leave the council chambers, so be ready.”

He took her hand brought it up to his mouth and kissed it replying “As you wish, my love.”  Then he helped her off of the bed and walked her out to the holoterminal to contact Darth Vowrawn.  Calling him, he picked up a few rings later and his image appeared on the terminal.

Vowrawn looked almost giddy at the event to come, readily answering “You’re here!  The anticipation fills my vents with fire.  I feel a hundred years younger.  I can’t wait to see Darth Baras’s face when I introduce you to the Dark Council.”  Grinning largely as he spoke.

She looked up at the holoprojection and thought to herself… _he is way too cheerful sometimes_ …but could not resist joking, even with the stakes being this high.  She replied “Get your holocam ready.  Preserve it for posterity.”  To watch him squirm like that would surely be a real treat…one that she would love to watch over and over again once this was through. 

He had a good chuckle over this and jested “If only we could sell tickets.”  Then he went all serious as he gave his instructions, continuing without a beat “Meet me in the ante chamber to the Dark Council.  No one will dare obstruct you on the way there.”  The transmission ended and the image vanished.

With their goal ahead of them, Disantia called her entire crew to the war room and to give out her orders.  Once all of them had gathered, she looked at her crew and thought of all of the adventures and times they had shared.  She did not think she would be outplayed by Baras in this contest of wills, but it would be a poor showing on her part to not have a backup plan for those who she considered her closest friends should she fall here.  She started off her briefing by stating “I first off would like to say, that I thank all of you for your hard work and dedication through everything we have been through.  It has been an honor and privilege to serve with all of you.”  Vette was about to interrupt her, but Disantia raised her hand up with her index finger pointed to show she was not done.  Continuing she added “I do not expect to fall to Baras, but what kind of leader would I be to not have a backup plan to ensure the safety of those who I have come to think of as family.  I will be taking Captain Quinn with me down to face Baras.  The rest of you I want to stay on the ship and be ready to flee…should the message get out of my failure.”  She reached into her pocket and pulled out a credit stick and tossed it to Vette.  She continued “Take this and run as fast and as far as this ship will take you, Baras will probably try to hunt each and every one of you and I at least would like to try to give you guys a fighting chance with a head start.”  She looked over the faces of her crew and they nodded in understanding.  She added “From what we know of Baras, should he prove victorious here, he will not keep quiet long about his success, be ready.  The same goes for me, I will contact you should I prove the victor.  I hate to be all gloom and doom at this junction, but one cannot be too prepared when the stakes are this high.  Vette if you could take us to the station, Captain Quinn and I will be departing shortly.”  With that her little briefing was over. 

Vette came up to her and gave her a hug before going to the cockpit.  Jaesa looked at her master and nodded at her with a confident smile, she had no doubts about her master’s chances.  Pierce gave her a proper solute and said “See you when you get back, my lord.” 

Broonmark gave a slight nod and agreed with Jaesa’s assessment saying in his native tongue “Sith clan shall be victorious…Sith clan will cleanse the unworthy and drink his blood.”

This made her laugh a bit, she answered “I don’t think I would want to taint myself attempting to drink his blood Broonmark, but I understand your desire…I’ll see if I can bring some back for you though.”  She nodded to Malavai on this, he understood and quickly walked into the med bay to get a container for that gift for their Talz ally.

Disantia and Malavai met at the ship entrance and looked at each other for a moment, just starring into the others eyes, a private moment to prepare them for what was to come.  Neither could find words to express what they wanted to say, so in its absence, Malavai reached for her hand and gave it a soft squeeze, then pulled her in for a kiss, before he opened the door to the loading ramp.  Sometimes actions said more than words ever could convey.  Leaving the ship, they watched it take off behind them and walked to their shuttle to the planet below.  As Vowrawn had predicted they were able to make it down to the surface without occurrence.  Walking across the once familiar planet Disantia remembered back to her last time she was here…she was only an acolyte and was being sent amongst these tombs to find things for her Sith masters.  She looked and Malavai and said “It was here that I found Vette and was brought into Darth Baras’ service.  Full circle it seems…now it is time to kill my former master…he has pulled the strings for far too long.”

This place made Malavai nervous…though not force sensitive…this place sent an eerie chill down his spine.  He looked to her and could see the strength rolling off of her, remembering every challenge thrown her way, how she always adapted and came out on top.  This would be a true test of her skills, he thought about that first time he saw her on Balmorra so long ago…he underestimated her.  Remembering that, he felt a little bit more certain of the outcome…she took on all challengers and won…in this she would be no different.  _Stop worrying like an idiot Malavai_ …he thought to himself as he looked up at her as they walked across the courtyard to the academy its self.  He answered as they walked up the academy entrance ramp “I think I may not need to say this, my lord.  But just in case, it has been an honor and a privilege to serve by you.  You truly are the epitome of everything the Empire stands for…”  He cleared his throat and gave her a polite nod, as to say “I’ve got your back.”  As they finished ascending the ramp, passing by honor guards who bowed before her as she passed and headed up to the elevator towards the Council chambers.

After getting off the elevator they walked down the hallway and found there were several Sith awaiting their arrival.  Upon closer inspection, these Sith were Darth Vowrawn and Lord Rathari.   Disantia greeted them both as she walked up.

Darth Vowrawn explained “Lord Rathari found me and expressed his wish to be here.  A passionate young man.”

True to his promise he made to her on Nar Shaddaa, here he was, in the flesh and waiting.  He answered “I told you I’d have your back when you faced Baras.  I want to hear him scream.”

 _You are not the only one_ …Disantia thought and smiled answering “Your wish is about to come true.”

The old Darth added “Rathari’s presence will show the rest of the Dark Council that you have Sith support.  Baras has called a special session of the council to make his claim as the Emperor’s Voice official.  I’m fashionably late.  Your former master and the most powerful Darths in the galaxy await.  The play is yours.”

She looked to him and thought _I hope you enjoy the show_ …as she looked at him radiating confidence and answered “I’ve never felt more alive.”  She grinned in anticipation…the old Darth had meddled in Sith affairs for long enough…bringing his world crashing down around him would feel extraordinary.

Darth Vowrawn nodded in agreement and said “Lead the way” as he followed her into the Council chambers.

The Dark Council Chambers were filled with large Sith statues, with Imperial and Sith decorations adoring the walls, with red lights giving the room an eerie atmosphere.  Many large and imposing looking thrones circled the gargantuan chamber.  Some of these thrones were physically occupied, others being attended via holo…several were completely vacant.  The place gave Malavai the creeps.  He followed Lord Rathari and stood at the right side of the entrance, to watch his lords challenge.  He would keep his word, this was a fight between master and apprentice, he would only be there to help her afterwards, her orders were given and he obey.

As the Sith walked into the chamber to the center of the stage, Lord Rathari walked and in and leaned against the wall to the left of the entrance to observe.  Darth Baras turned around and chastised “That had better be Darth Vowrawn coming through those doors.”

She hated how he acted like he always anticipated everything, so she taunted him saying “Don’t act like you were expecting me, Baras.”

One of the Member’s spoke up, intrigued by the turn of events saying “Interesting.”  Disantia looked over to him and recognized him as Darth Marr.

One of the others was not so clearly impressed by this display, chastising the newcomers “This isn’t the time for one of your games.  Vowrawn.”  She looked over at this Sith and identified him as Darth Ravage.

 _Let’s get this show started_ …she thought.  Standing front and center stage, she stood there proudly and declared before the whole council “I am the Emperor’s Wrath.  Chose by the supreme master himself.  I know his will.  And Baras is not the Voice.”  She was dying to see how her former master try to weasel his way out of this.

Darth Vowrawn walked to his seat, but before he claimed his own throne he cautioned his fellow members “Listen to truth, my fellows.  You are the victims of a ruthless and deceitful power grab.”

Trying to keep the illusion up Darth Baras projected “Vowrawn, for whatever reason—greed, jealousy—you’ve refused to accept reality.  This is a desperate attempt.”  He walked around the center of the stage and readdressed them as a group “Hear me, Dark Council.  This child is not our Emperor’s Wrath—she is Vowrawn’s illusion.”  Pacing back as forth as he continued monologuing “The Emperor will inform me what is to be done with Vowrawn.  For now, assist me in destroying this rabble.”

She had to stop herself from vocally scoffing at him for this reaction.  She could not believe his laziness in trying to get the council its self to do his bidding.  She called him out on it, before the whole council saying “Don’t hide behind the council, coward.”

Darth Ravage chimed in “Fine.  Let us swat this gnat and move on.”  This distraction seemed to greatly annoy him more than the other Darths present.

Darth Marr stood up to address the rest of the council saying “No.  Baras claims to be the Voice; this lord claims to be the Wrath.  I will not provoke the Emperor.  The one who lives speaks the truth.”

His pleas for assistance were denied, he walked back to Disantia and faced her continuing his farce “Fine.  The master will grant the slave’s last wish.  The Emperor calls for your death.  Attack me if you dare.”

She rolled her eyes and answered “I was never, nor shall I ever be, your slave.” Gathering her anger as she pulled out both her sabers to attack him…he pulled his and ignited it in response, putting it in both of hands and leaping through the air to close the distance between them, intending to slice her in half on his way back down.  She took her main hand saber and blocked his without expending much effort.  Using only sabers and minimal force pushes against each other they continued to duel like this for a few minutes.  He knocked her down and threw her across the room.  Hoping to strike her while she scrambled to recover, he jumped and hoped to impale her upon his landing.  She was able to regain enough control to roll out of the way, avoiding his strike.  She quickly leapt back to her feet and swung her legs around to try to knock his feet out from under him.  He dodged the move and counterstruck at her mid kick…she blocked with her offhand saber and was able to push him back as she regained her own footing, bringing herself off of the floor back to standing as continued to swing their blades, crashing them together with a powerful hiss when his red blade contacted her pink blade.  _He moves well for an old fat man she thought_ …as he was able to dodge another of her lunges. 

 _This is to easy_ …she thought to herself while this dance went on… _he must be holding back_ …that is when he grew frustrated and removed that helmet she had never seen him take off and threw it to the ground.  You could hear the high-pitched metallic clang as it hit the ground and bounced once before coming to a stop.  With a laugh, he finally used the force lightning she had been expecting.  Blocking its effects with her sabers, while he taunted her “Had enough?  Child.  Can you feel your grip on life slipping?”  As he increased the intensity of his lightning towards her continuing “Why persist in this futile gesture of vengeance?  Let go, embrace your death.”  The old Darth offered his young opponent, mocking her.

She looked at his true face for the first time as she held her sabers in front of her as a shield, his skin was ashen white and showed the extreme effects of the dark side influence, eyes turned orange from the extent of his own corruption.  She secretly hoped she never looked this bad…She listened to his taunt and thought… _there was no way he would ever grant her such an easy death like he was offering_ …it just wasn’t his style.  She glared at him as she held her sabers steady blocking his ability and called him out again before the whole council saying “Forget the bravado, Baras.  No one is buying it.”

He stopped his lightning for a brief second, offering a brief reprieve and an explanation stating “Just being sporting.  I would think you’d appreciate the chance to catch your breath.”  Taunting her back…trying to push her buttons.  He called over to Darth Vowrawn and taunted to him “Your champion is failing, Vowrawn.  And you’ll be next.”

Being his usual sassy self, he asked “Is that coming from you or from the Emperor, Baras?  It’s hard to tell the difference.”

This was not the response he was going for, in his frustration he yelled at him shouting “Don’t mock me, fop.”  Bringing his attention back to his challenger, like this was all how he had planned this play to be all along, he warned Disantia “Your patron just ensured your suffering will be epic, youngster.  Now die!”  As he attacked again, summoning his lightning trying to overpower her, ignoring his own saber.  He was pouring so much force into this attack that her saber was not able to absorb it all…she winced in pain as a few of his bolts reached their target…sending a painful jolt through her as she stood her ground, not wanting to give him an inch or even an inkling that he was doing well.

With him using this much effort to overpower her, she could not get close to him to strike him physically.  So, she figured the best way to play it at this juncture was to play defensively and let the foolish old man wear himself out.  She could block him all damn day, yes, some strikes would reach her, but her trusty sabers could take the brunt of it all for now…he would not be able to continue his onslaught of lightning forever…  All she had to do was outlast him.  When his attacks started becoming fewer and fewer and less powerful with time she taunted him again vocally “You are depleted, Baras.  You hover a breath away from destruction.”  Grinning at him, as she watched him get more and more agitated by her taunt.

In an attempt to be showy about it he raised his hands above his head and summoned lightning between them, in an effort to send a massive killing blow her way.  Half way through this his lightning faltered and vanished…he had foolishly exhausted his vigor and was now tapped out…alarmed he called out “No.  My powers abandon me.”

Relishing every second of this, she mocked of him again, gesturing to the room as she calmly professed “Drink in the faces of your fellows.  See your disgrace reflected in their awed eyes.”  She loved getting people to the ‘This was not how it was supposed to happen’ stage of things.  _Foolish Baras_ …if only he had not tried to be so showy about it…he might have done better.

In a last-ditch effort for victory, he desperately called out “I call upon the Dark Council to kill this fool!  Now!  The Emperor commands it!”  Walking before one of the seats he commanded “Darth Marr, strike on the Emperor’s behalf!  Or suffer his disfavor!”

Darth Marr was disgusted by such a pathetic display and replied “I believe I’ll take my chances.”

Walking over to the other side of the room he called out to another of the seats “Ravage, has your sense left you as well?  Defend me!  Defend the Voice!”

Darth Ravage held up his hand to decline, declaring “I will not stand in the path of the Emperor’s Wrath.”

Disantia let him attempt his pathetic begging…she was drinking up every second of this.  Glancing over at Malavai for a brief second, she noted the satisfied smile on his face, she nodded to him and watched Baras go back to humiliating himself further.  _Gods I hope Vowrawn really did arrange of a holo of this_ …she pondered.  Smiling at the thought.

Baras yelled at the congregation “You think you’ve won?  You think you can silence the Emperor’s true Voice?”

Disantia recalled what it was like to slay the true voice personally and almost laughed at this pitiful display…the poor Voss showed more spine than her former master was showing now.

He continued his monologuing “Deliver the death blow, then.  From beyond darkness, I shall strike at you!  Someday, vengeance will be mine!”

 _T_ _hat would be a neat trick indeed, you old windbag_ …she thought as she claimed the high road, announcing before the whole council “I wash the galaxy clean of you.”

She took a step closer to him as he turned around and tried to alarm her by yelling “I cannot die—”

She put that claim to the test by stabbing him through the heart with her main hand saber.  _Liar… Everything dies…even you_ … she mocked him in her mind, retracting her blade and letting his body unceremoniously drop the ground with a loud thud.  She looked up from his corpse and grinned as she stood to look upon the council in victory.

Malavai looked at the scene before him and could scarcely believe his eyes…Darth Baras laid on the floor and he watched him as he did not stir… _I’m finally free_ … he thought.  Never again would he be haunted by this man threatening to tear down everything he strived for…or to try to take away that which he loved most in the galaxy.  He wanted to run up to her and kiss her, hold her…something…but now was not the time.  This was her show, so he reluctantly held his place as a wallflower.  Waiting for her to summon him before making a move.

Darth Vowrawn replied “At last, the end of Baras.  The air clears, and my lungs breathe deeply again.  You have proven that you are truly touched by the Emperor.  The Dark Council knows that the Emperor’s Wrath has free reign.”

Darth Marr agreed “You are acknowledged, Wrath.  Your actions will not be challenged as long as they do not contradict our own.”  Trying to be supportive and give an honest warning to the new Wrath.

Vowrawn continued “You are answerable only to our ultimate master.” As he addressed the rest of the council members.

She considered the possibilities…but her desire started out in serving the Empire so there her efforts would remain.  She took a small bow to the council and addressed them “I look forward to aiding the Dark Council in its most critical matters.”

This made a few of the council members mentally relieved to hear, though Darth Vowrawn was the first to voice his approval “Then our power has heightened.”  He got up out of his chair to properly address the rest of the council continuing “Let the enemies of the Empire tremble!  The Emperor’s Wrath shall consume them all!”

Disantia turned to the doorway and looked over at Malavai and beckoned him to her.  He came to her in an instant and knelt before her out of respect in front of the council.   She looked down at him on his knees and commented “I know what you want to do Captain…by all means, have at it.” Raising an eye brow and giving a crocked grin as she said the command.

Malavai looked up at her and smiled, replying “With pleasure, my lord.”  Before he returned to his feet and walked over the corpse of Darth Baras and drew his blaster…he fired upon the corpse’s face repeatedly with a sadistic grin upon it as he watched his head turn into a malformed and unrecognizable pile of flesh.  If given the chance he would have continued, but had to stop once his baster malfunctioned and burned his fingers from the heat produced from its overuse…he didn’t care.  He holstered his blaster and looked upon his handy work with a satisfied look of his own, never again would this man hold power over them…they were both free…  Glancing to his love he felt a tad embarrassed for his overzealous emotional display.  She looked at him and grinned, shaking her head as to silently say later.  He knelt back down to the corpse and remembered the gift for Broonmark and gathered a vial of blood for the obedient Talz.

Disantia watched this display and thought about taking a trophy of her own.  She looked to his lightsaber…the one that she retrieved for him on Hoth…she snatched that up from the body and clipped it to her belt.  She also reached over and grabbed his mask and stomped it to the ground with her foot, leaving a large dent in the face portion.  Then picked it up to take as another trophy, this made her smile as she looked up to the council members and gave a casual nod...as an approval and as a warning.  This would be the fate of anyone who dared cross her or the Emperor.  Before she left, the council all stood in unison and gave a polite bow as she turned around and left with Malavai I tow.

The pair strolled out of the chambers.  Malavai grabbed his medical kit as they stood before the elevator and did a quick scan.  She had a few burns of her own, and a few cuts and bruises from being thrown across the room, but otherwise was no worse for wear.  He applied a bit of ointment to her burns and figured she would be fine for now, he could do a more thorough job back aboard the ship.  Disantia joked with him as he scanned her “He did much better when he attempted to have a cave crash down on me, then in person…poor showing in his part…how is your hand?”

Malavai was still riding the adrenaline from the whole event so his own injury had not registered yet.  He opened up a burn gel canister and rubbed it on his own hand.  He answered “I was more worried about you my love…I am just grateful Darth Baras was not as skillful in person as he is behind the scenes…that thought tormented me the whole time as I watched.  I was glad to see my anxieties were unfounded.”

The pair rode the elevator in silence, walking out of the Sith academy watching instructors, guards and students alike bow to her out of respect as she passed.  Word spread quickly…the Emperor’s Wrath had been chosen…through her, fear and order would be restored to the Empire once more.  Disantia pulled out her holocommunicator and contacted the ship giving them a quick update of events and told them to prepare for her departure in a bit.  She wanted a moment of quiet, to savor today’s events.  Walking toward the shuttle she glanced over to the cliffs edge and wanted to take a minute and observe the valley below.  She beckoned Malavai to follow her around the protective barriers and sat on the cliffs edge, taking in the scene below her.  You could see the large ancient Sith statues carved into the cliffs edge looking down upon the valley below…with a planet shining in the background completing the scene. 

Malavai joined her and took a seat by her side…growing fidgety and wanting to talk to her, but not sure how to begin this conversation…he was nervous…and he had a feeling she could sense his uneasiness by the way she glanced over at him and grinned.  Thinking _it’s now or never,_ he gazed upon her and nervously asked “I’ve got something very important to ask you.”  As he fumbled with his hands and reached for the box in his pocket.

Sensing his nervousness, she looked at him and said something he did not expect… “Let’s tie the knot, Quinn.”  Glancing over at him with a knowing smile seeing where his hands were…

He laughed and shook his head, saying “I should have known.  It’s difficult to surprise someone with such acute senses.”

She replied “I wouldn’t put that much stock in my senses Quinn…I found that lovely box in your pocket a while back…”  Winking at him has you could almost hear his jaw hit the floor.

He felt sheepish for not finding a better hiding spot…he grinned and glanced over at her, answering her question “I accept.  And together, there will be nothing we can’t achieve.”  He took the box from his hand and opened it, displaying the talisman that had been a source of comfort for him…even in his darkest hours and carefully placed it upon her hand. 

She took her hand and held it above her, admiring the platinum ring with the sapphire setting glinting in the sunlight...Then she placed the stones color…he must have painstakingly gone through hundreds of stones to get one the same shade of his eyes… _the man could be so thoughtful sometimes_ she thought to herself. 

He let her have this quiet moment and delighted in every second of it…he only wished he could always make her this happy…  He had another question cross his mind, so he asked “In light of our new commitment, perhaps you should start calling me Malavai.”

She thought about it for a moment and answered honestly “When we’re alone, fine.  Around others, I will continue to call you Captain Quinn.”

He nodded and replied “That goes without saying.”  He scooted himself closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, letting her rest her head on his chest as she repositioned herself to be sitting between his legs as he embraced her.  Both of them sat their holding each other, admiring the scenery below just enjoying the peaceful moment.  He had another question, so he asked “If you knew about this…why did you keep silent?”  He was curious as to why she let him fret like this.

She looked up at him and answered honestly “I didn’t want to rush you…I wanted you to do this at your own pace.  You seemed to be waiting on something…and I guess this was the event you were waiting for, wasn’t it?”

He sighed and nodded, answering “I didn’t want to have him hanging over us…casting doubt on everything we have strived for.  I wanted to prove to you myself the sincerity of my feelings through my actions, not just words…I didn’t want his shadow to loom over us.”  He squeezed her tighter to his chest as he finished.

She took her own hands and reached up to the arms that held her and grabbed his hand.  She shook her head and replied “What Baras did to you was…deplorable.  You have nothing to be ashamed of or to prove to me.”  She had a devious smile cross her features as she looked up at his beautiful face, asking “So how do you think Disantia Quinn sounds?”

He almost did a double take on this… _she would really take my name?_   He had not expected this outcome and pondered the possibilities in his mind…she would be the first Quinn…ever to be a force user…  He raised one eyebrow looking at her inquisitively and asked “You would take my surname?”

She nodded and replied “Since my Father has permanently removed my given surname…I cannot run around as just Disantia for ever…besides Disantia Quinn does have a nice ring to it.”  He nodded and seemed pleased at that thought.  She let him absorb that idea for a second then winked at him and added “Besides…it would also make my former Father absolutely livid…me diluting the blood line further than it already is from my very existence.  As it stands right now unless he makes a new successor the true bloodline dies with him.”  This thought made her smile…

He looked at her and thought about his own family…he would have to tell his Mother…and she her Brother…how would they do this?  He pondered for a second, and asked “Speaking of family…do you want to have a formal ceremony?  Or just have the paperwork filled out and do this quietly?”

Disantia groaned vocally…and answered “We will have to do a ceremony or else my Brother would find me and strangle me for not letting him plan it.” 

From what he knew about her brother from her stories and his own observations of the man…he agreed with her assessment, he added “I think you are right…if we tell him first, we at least have a marginal chance of reigning him in before he gets too overzealous with his plans…my Mother would be delighted at this as well.  Perhaps we should introduce the two?”

Disantia laughed at that thought Xanny and Minerva Quinn…in the same room discussing wedding plans.  “The two would be thick as thieves by sunset…”  She joked.  She laughed at the next thought and shared “So how long do we give your mother before she starts hounding me for grandchildren?  I say 2 hours tops.”

He chuckled at the thought and answered “You are giving her far too much restraint my love…I would give her less time than that.”   

She laughed at that asking “So she would not have objections to the possibly having green skinned mostly human grandchildren?”

He thought about it for a second…originally, she would have…if he had brought home an alien bride in his younger years.  Him taking his time to pick a partner was making her desperate…and his Aunt taunting his poor Mother over the years with her grandchildren played into their favor.  Also, the fact that she was Sith practically made Disantia royalty in his Mother’s eyes…there had never been a force using Quinn before.  Now having one marry in and potentially bare force sensitive offspring…he groaned now too.  Voicing his thoughts “Originally should would have, but since you are Sith…in her eyes it would be like me marrying into one of the royal houses.  If anything, we might need to change our ship’s holofrequency for a while to keep her from pestering us on a regular basis for an update as to when she might expect grandchildren…”

They both laughed a bit at the idea.  She looked up at his face and sighed again…they probably should head back to the ship…there would be much work for them to do now that she was officially recognized.  From what she knew from her time working with the Hand they probably were awaiting her contact already.  Groaning again she looked up at him and said “As much as I would like to extend this nice little vacation of ours we probably should head back to the ship…we probably have at least a dozen holo calls waiting and we will have to spread the word of our own event soon.”

He nodded in agreement and sighed, not wanting to leave this happy spot…duty first he thought.  He squeezed her tightly for a moment and said “You are probably right… Your captain will return to duty now.”  He helped her to her feet and kissed her on the cheek before continuing with a sly grin of his own adding “Malavai will see you later.”  She grinned and nodded back to him, the pair boarded the transport back to the station to tackle on whatever task the galaxy might have in store for them next.  For the first time ever, Malavai was truly content with his place in the galaxy.


	14. Rakatan Contraption Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I woke up from a dream before this idea came to me...and I laughed about it for a good 30 minutes...so ran with it and this is what it turned into. I had a lot of fun playing with this :) I know I know...could have gone somewhere a bit less smutty than what I did...but hey this is what would I do if given this situation...this is probably what I would want to try out first ;)

 

Disantia had received a holo from the Hand asking her to go investigate a new area that had just been found deep in the vaults of Belsavis by the Imperial reclamation service, the reports of this place were taken and sent through various channels until the Emperor himself had received this report. Whatever had been in it had greatly interested him, he had ordered this area off limits to everyone and all information on this place was then made classified. He could not trust any of the other Sith lords to not take this machine and claim it as their own so he sent his most trusted enforcer…his Wrath to go procure it. She felt honored to be singled out and trusted, happily taking this mission. Plotting a coarse to the prison planet she took the report and tried to read it…very few details as to what they were trying to recover for her lord and master were included.

Landing their ship in the newly constructed Imperial landing zone to this side of the planet she gathered her full crew and they all made their way down to the set coordinates…all curious as to what they would find in the depths below. Fighting their way across the prison planets many caverns and tunnel networks, killing the native creatures and the droids that guarded the vaults as they made their way to the heart of the newly found repository.

Disantia and her entourage ducked behind nearby debris as Pierce masterfully blew vault open with a loud and impressive looking explosion. As the smoke and dust settled Vette and Disantia quickly jumped into action anxious to see what lay inside these chamber doors. Looking at the state of decay of the walls, statues and machines. It became quickly evident that no living soul had stepped foot in these halls for centuries. Vette had her blasters drawn and ready as she followed Disantia into the cavern, Disantia brandished one of her lightsabers using it as a light source leading her party inside. Malavai was using his scanners to get readings on the condition of their surroundings looking for poisons and radiation levels. Jaesa took the rear with Pierce both with weapons drawn expecting anything to jump out at them from the walls themselves. It had been a while since this party had been on Belsavis and they remembered quite well that the prisoners were not the only things to be feared about for this place…it still had many secrets waiting to be uncovered.

Venturing further into the sanctum they reached a very large machine that seemed to be dormant and without power. Disantia reached out with the force and could feel the power radiating from this machine, it made her both excited and nervous. Rakata technology was often mystery to both Sith and researcher alike and their uses were often powerful and dangerous. “Let us see what we have found…but be careful, we do not know what this contraption is capable of…” Disantia ordered with hesitation. This machine gave her an eerie feeling…Placing a few flares on the ground to get light to let the two technical minded members of her crew work their magic.

“Right away, my lord.” Malavai replied as he walked over to what he assumed to be a console of some sorts and blew the dust off of what he assumed to be the control mechanisms trying to figure out the nature of this machine.

“Let’s see what powers you…” Vette answered, talking to the machine as if it was a person as she was poking around tracing pipes and wiring seeing if she could find a way to slice into it and get power back to it. Curious and unable to contain her excitement at their new find, poking her hands and head around several parts of this goliath machine.

Pierce and Jaesa both stood on guard weapons drawn looking down the hallway looking for the slightest detection of motion to begin attack.

After a few minutes of Vette’s poking she got a giant smile on her face as her instincts told her to mess with a certain wire….and with that the lights in the room all came on simultaneously. “Well now we have power let’s see what this baby can do.” with a satisfied grin on her face. Flipping a few more of the gizmos on the walls the machine roared to life with power.

Malavai messed around with the displays trying to make sense of what this monstrosity actually did. He was busy at work getting the translator to decipher the menus and options on the display watching slowly as words started to make sense. Disantia walked closer to the machine placing her hand just over it feeling its power, not wanting to touch it directly. Malavai glanced over to Disantia and watched her observing the instrument as it hummed with power…that is when he saw it, the brief arc of lightning reached out and claimed her…without thinking he jumped her direction and tried to remove her from its effects….that was when everything went dark.

He was awoken by his shoulders being shaken and by the frantic sound of Jaesa calling to him… “My lord? ...stay with us…can you hear me?” Jaesa quickly spurted out trying to help him regain consciousness. Her hand on his face and panic clearly written on her features.

The “my lord” comment had him puzzled and it all snapped into place as he looked at the other unconscious body on the floor near him…. his own body laying their unresponsive and being unattended to. He quickly raised his right hand and saw the small green hand he had loved to see appear before his own face. Taking a guess as to what could have possibly happened he willed his body to move towards the unresponsive one, far faster than he could have ever anticipated moving he moved towards his own body and felt for a pulse. Feeling the heart beating faintly he sighed in relief in that and tried to stir himself awake and quickly dug through the pockets he was familiar with and grabbed a stimulant and injected his original form with it. After that he grabbed his scanner and began a diagnostic without care of the looks of confusion and the emotions he could now feel radiating off of the rest of the concerned and puzzled crew, this would have to be filed away and explored later, he had to make sure his love was still here with him...somehow.

This action confused Vette greatly…she had never once seen Disantia use medical equipment like that…when had she learned? Quietly she asked “Disantia…are you alright?”

He thought about it quickly and figured it best to clue the others in as he worked to revive his previous form “I think we have just found what this contraption does…if I am correct I would hypothesize that it moves the consciousness of one person to another…I am hoping that our lord is now in mine.” As he quickly went back to his work.

Jaesa used the force and reached out to her master and her husband and felt them…Lord Disantia was there…but the mind felt off…like Quinn…cool calculating, serious edge to it that Disantia could have never pulled off. Then used her ability on Quinn’s body…feeling the wild and often reckless self of her master just starting to come to… "My lord? Are you in there?” she asked as the body of Quinn began to open his eyes.

She opened her eyes and was greeted by a frantic crew and most shockingly her own body shaking her with a concerned look upon her own face. She tried to instinctively reach out with the force to get a better assessment of her surroundings but found that nothing happened, she tried again and just felt nothing…she felt cold and naked without that other sense. She signed and the voice came out wrong, lower pitched then she was used to hearing from herself and asked “Quinn are you in there? Is that you?”

Lowering his head as he answered “Yes, my love….” the shame easy to read off of his face as he took his now small hand and touched the face of his previous body.

She raised her own hand and saw the much larger, pale skin and the Imperial uniform sleeve that Malavai always had worn so proudly. So many questions ran through her mind, a million kilometers an hour, faster than she could have ever anticipated…coming up quickly with possibilities and then more questions, logically sorting everything into likelihoods. She stopped herself in her tracks and asked “Malavai…how do you get anything done with this?” as she placed her hand on her temple “It is like a million thoughts are going through my mind at once, how do you juggle all of this running through your head?”

Malavai laughed and replied “I could ask the same for you love, how do you handle this extra sense? It is overwhelming and being able to feel the emotions of those around me, and feel the veil that surrounds us all…I cannot even find words to describe it…” finishing with a puzzled look on his face. Offering her his hand, he helped his lord up to her feet, it felt strange having her tower over him like that, he was to use to being the tall one.

Pierce looked back and forth at the pair, clearing his throat he asked “So let me get this straight….so we now have Captain Disantia and Lord Quinn?” the thought of Quinn having force power at his fingertips made him nervous…just what he needed to make him more of a pain in the ass than usual.

Disantia looked at the machine before her and saw it had lost power again, and noted the smell of fried circuitry and relays. Malavai walked over to the interface and tried punching random buttons, anything to get it to respond again. Vette was frantically trying to restore power and coming up short. Disantia looked at the machine and had guessed that whatever had been here, it was probably now damaged beyond repair, they would have to investigate further to see if they could find a way to either restore this one or revert back to their original selves. Malavai picked up his data pad and took what notes he could, remembering everything before the arch flash had happened and wanted to perform a more thorough diagnostic back on the ship, giving them time to regroup and brainstorm.

Disantia spoke up “Jaesa I want you to accompany the two of us back to the ship…Vette and Pierce, I want you to stay here and investigate further, report your findings to us. See if there is a way to repair this or find leads to something else that can reverse this process.” keeping her usual form of address and authority she normally radiated…even if the voice was not hers.

Vette looked at her…the idea of being trapped in a man’s body…she couldn’t even fathom the possibilities, what was it like to pee standing up? Was it true how easily a man could get excited? What did it feel like to be cut off from the force? She would have to ask her all about it later…she had many questions running through her mind and she knew Disantia would gladly answer it…but first they had to find a way to reverse this. Grabbing her things and slicing into nearby terminals looking for answers and Pierce stood guard.

Disantia, Malavai and Jaesa gathered up their belongings and returned to the ship, keeping the pretense that nothing had changed…no one must know of what had transpired here while the Lord Wrath was essentially bound and gagged. Trying to keep that posture and that aura of power that his Lord had radiated intact as he walked through the station and back aboard the Fury. Taking a sigh of relief once the door sealed behind them, giving them the privacy to quietly find a solution to this problem.

Jaesa felt awkward bowing to what she perceived as Quinn, but did so out of respect for her master stating “I will leave you two to the med bay, I will begin my investigations in the archives…summon me if you need me.” taking another small bow as she left.

Disantia was not sure what to do or if she would just get in the way of Malavai’s work, so she just hoped up on one of the beds in the med lab, over compensating the jump slightly and landing a bit harder then she had planned on doing…she was still not use to the height difference. She looked at the blaster that was holstered to her leg and tried to ponder the last time she had even attempted to use a blaster…without the force to guide her hand she worried about how effective she would be in a fight.

Malavai rummaged through the equipment and started a diagnostic scan on her first, running the equipment over his original form feeling so awkward looking at himself like this…did he really look like that? He pondered many things, even more so as he sensed an emotion from is lord…he tried to put a word to it…arousal was what had come to mind. Arching his eyebrow, questioning her thoughts.

She laughed at the eyebrow arch, guessing he had sensed her thoughts through the force and replied “How easily male anatomy jumps into action…must be nice to be ready at a moment’s notice. Looking at myself like that…still being able to see your facial expressions on my face, glad to see you are still in there somehow…but is so weird…looking at myself and feeling aroused…It is a strange idea of think of myself sexy like this…” Finishing her statement with a new round of laughter setting in.

He let out a heavy sigh and placed his face in his palm…of course she would do that to him…but then again, she had not had the practice of dealing with the male problems that often arose…and usually at times when they were not needed and sometimes not even appropriate. He also noted how her arousal seemed to feed his own, a side effect of the force he had guessed, feeling a tingling sensation in his own regions that he tried to ignore, at least like this he could hide the effect easier than he could an erection. Finishing the scan on his old body he programmed it again to scan himself and handed to Disantia. “If you could run this over me we can let the diagnostic run its course and see if anything else physically changed, mainly making sure that our neural pathways are intact…it might also help give us a clue as to how to reverse this process.”

She took the scanner and performed the same motions that she had just watched him do, carefully trying to get every millimeter of her old body…curiosity raging out of control for the possibilities that had now laid before her. She was now ever so curious as to how…physical contact worked from the other side of things…how often did you get a chance like this? Why not take advantage of it? As her mind kept on wandering in these directions she felt herself strain against her pants…so this is what an erection felt like…how had he been able to hide these so well she pondered. She finished the scan handed the equipment back to Malavai, watching him hook it up to the equipment in the med bay letting it compile and analyze its findings.

Disantia snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, feeling strange dwarfing him like that, but she still liked it. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear “How long will that take to run?”

He gasped at the overwhelming emotions he sensed coming from her, swallowing hard he answered “These will take many hours to be complete my lord…”

She spun him around with ease and answered “Good…how about we take this to our chambers?” her trademark sly smile going across her current face.

He stood there for a moment and contemplated the possibilities…she was his wife after all…and if she didn’t seem to mind him using her original body like this then what objection could he really come up with. Even if she was not in her original body…he still considered her word to be law. He nodded and was shocked when she scooped him up in her arms in one fell swoop. He was about to protest, but he did do this to her sometimes…so it was only fair game that she would return the favor.

She laughed as she carried him into their room. “I always wondered what this would feel like…could never do this with my own arms without the force…and that would just feel like cheating.” Touching the tip of his nose with her finger, teasing him. She carefully placed his feet on the ground once the door closed and brought him into an embrace. Trying to make the most of things, and curious as to how this would play out. Figuring he would be the one with the larger hang up on this whole scenario, she would let him take the lead, not wanting to push him.

He went and wrapped his arms up around her neck and brought her into a kiss. This was a bit awkward dealing with the differences in heights but he tried to kiss her like he did was he was his usual self and she responded in kind. That was when he had an idea…something to break the ice and maybe relax them both…he had a million questions to ask about how to deal with certain things…and they should probably be open and honest as possible in this until they got their original forms back. He noted how she always loved baths, and looking at the very large bath tub in the corner of their quarters he walked over to it and turned on the water. He figured they could bathe together while they discussed how to deal with the changes in physiology they both faced, and with the aid of the water might be less likely to hurt themselves should things get too awkward…

Disantia liked where this was going as she kicked her boots off, threw her belt on the floor and was about to rip the uniform off when Malavai rolled his eyes at her for just the briefest of moments…she turned bright red for a second and then went to carefully removing the uniform and placing it gently on the edge of the bed, not to damage it. “Sorry about that Malavai…I got a bit excited.” She said as she watched him remove her own battle outfit with the utmost care, placing it on the bed next to the uniform. It was that time the water had finished filling when she decided to hop in, and watched Malavai carefully stick one foot in at a time and bring himself down to sitting on the other side.

She took her hands and felt her new body, still trying to get use to the major size differences…the thinking capacity was something she was not use to…her mind raced with many unanswered questions. She watched Malavai glance down at his new naked form, he was about to do the same but it just would feel like a gross violation of her privacy so he asked “My lord, I don’t want to do this without your permission since this is your original body…may I feel around a bit to figure some of these parts out?”

She let out a small laugh and replied “Only if you let me do the same…I’ve always wondered what this would be like on the other side of things…Now I have an opportunity to find out first hand.” She winked as she finished her statement and carefully watched Malavai’s new hands run up and down her own body…watched him play with the breasts he was not use to having and reached a hand down to the folds he had loved to give attentions to when he was pleasuring her. Watching Malavai do this, she noticed that her erection had returned and her mind was wandering to much more naughty ideas…she brought her hand down to the newly bestowed manhood and took the shaft in her hand…she sighed a bit with the sensation. Malavai went and played with his new nipples a bit and seemed a bit disappointed in the outcome. Disantia looked up at him and answered “It feels better when someone else’s hands are the ones doing that…like this…” she reached over and grabbed the nipple and heard him gasp at the new sensation, she then messaged his breasts, trying to mimic what she had felt Malavai do to her in multiple occasions remembering how she loved the feeling.

Malavai didn’t want to be outdone and had a much bolder idea as he closed the distance between them and reached out lightly touched the head of her member, taking it in his hands and slowly playing. This had his desired effect as he watched her eyes roll back in her head slightly and listened to her moan trying to come to terms with the new sensation. He could feel warm sensations reach his nether regions as he listed to her moan and was coming to terms with the new physical reactions. He could feel her response to the stimulation through the force, feeling the need and hunger that his partner was producing…fueling his own arousal further…he had to ask “I can sense your feelings and it is…arousing me more…is it always like this?” stopping his attentions on her giving her a small reprieve to let her answer.

She looked at him and gave that sly grin again answering “Yes…even as you tried to hide it from me when I first met you…I could feel your attraction...could almost taste your desire…it was a Sirens call to me.” She had another idea cross her mind as she reached her hand between his legs and slowly inched them up his thigh to his folds and found the pink pearl hiding between them, giving a few carefully placed swirls of her own, grinning like a demon the whole time.

He gasped and could not stop himself from saying “Oh stars…” as he felt her hand play with his new anatomy, feeling the sensation run through his mind and body.

She laughed at this response and replied “It is the strangest thought being aroused by watching you…I guess I can truly say I have the weirdest boner right now.” Winking as she continued laughing more until Malavai took his wandering hands and grabbed her member again…removing almost all coherent thought from her, returning that daring grin she had given him. He stopped a moment latter, watching to see her reaction, remembering the times she had been mean to him like this…it was now her turn.

She did not want him to stop…and she groaned in frustration when he stopped, feeling the member pulsing…aching to receive more attention. She reached over and grabbed him to her bringing him in her arms and kissing him…bringing her mouth down to his breasts thinking to herself…well two can play at this game… Taking a nipple in her mouth she began to nibble and took her other hand and shot it lower again playing with the pink pearl listening to him moan, watching him writhe with pleasure…it was a sight to behold. Making her member throb even more as she watched him enjoy her attentions.

He was lost in the seas of pleasure, feeling himself be moist as his new anatomy prepared itself for what he had guessed would be their next avenue. He could feel the desire to have something there thrusting inside and he was not sure how he felt about that mentally…physically his body felt ready…but mentally he was curious to see this act from the other side…and maybe get some ideas on how to do this better once they were restored…his inquiring mind got the better of him as he asked. “My love…you have peaked…my curiosity. I have always pondered how this feels from a woman's perspective…”

Disantia took his head in her hands and looked right into his eyes and replied “My thoughts exactly…though you might need to give me a few pointers on how to start this out…” She was uncertain of how to even start this encounter…figuring she might as well follow his lead. She parted his legs and leaned over him, using one of her arms to brace herself up and the other she wrapped around his waist. He took his hand and guided her towards the opening she felt her body seeking, and carefully sheathed herself into him, groaning with pleasure as she felt the warm and moist walls embrace her member. She slowly tried to pull herself out and then back in again, first starting off with a very awkward rhythm trying to figure out how this worked. She looked at Malavai through this process and watched his own expressions…she hoped he was enjoying this as well, she stopped and had to ask “Am I doing this right?”

He let out a small laugh as he replied “Pretty much…that is the idea. You continue that and hope you can find a motion that your partner also enjoys.” He was overwhelmed with the new sensations and was glad she stopped for a second so he could answer…he could feel her attentions and then sense her feelings as she enjoyed herself…it was no wonder how she could orgasm so easily for a woman. Two sets of desires and pleasures feeding into her own fueling her own passions faster than he could imagine possible. Wanting her to continue he reached up and grabbed her head down kissing her as she started thrusting again, feeling her muscles tense in anticipation for the climax she was surely very close to. He knew he certainly was, feeling the pleasure grow more and more until the feeling finally exploded inside his own head, causing his body to spasm riding out the orgasmic high, feeling Disantia finish during his own aftershocks, listening to her own moaning as she released.

After she felt her body finish she pulled herself out and sat next to him in the water, trying to catch her breath and just laid against the back of the tub. She thought now would be a good time to steal one of his lines he had given her after their first time, she looked over at him and answered “Well I’m glad we got that settled…”

This earned a small laugh from him as he replied “Indeed we did.” Now that was done he had another idea of something that he was dying to try. He looked at the other end of the tub and saw the bottle of her shampoo that was sitting on the other side, this brought a huge grin to his face as he voiced his intentions “I have always wanted to try to lift something with my mind…how do I even begin?” raising his hand and waiting for her instruction.

She thought about how to best explain it and tried to carefully word her answer “You see that bottle over there? Close your eyes and feel it, the force flows through all things…feel how the bottle resonates. Take that feeling and will it to move.”

He closed his eyes and tried to follow her instruction, trying to get the feeling of the object, and concentrated hard…as he concentrated he opened his eyes and saw the bottle floating in the air a few inches above its original location on the other side of the tub. In his excitement of his success he lost his concentration and the bottle fell back to the side of the tub and bounced, then rolled into the water floating on the surface. Thinking he had the gist of it he reached out again, this time not closing his eyes and lifted the bottle from the water…moving it around the air with ease…resisting the urge to make tiny ship flying sounds like a child would while playing with a toy ship…

She watched him play with the bottle and guessed what he was doing, so she added small pew pew sounds to the motion of the bottle…making him laugh and drop it again causing a splash. She picked up the bottle and opened it, working it into a lather and put it into her hair.

Malavai watched this and he agreed with her idea, might as well wash up while they were in there. Both of them washed themselves and drained the water from the tub, grabbing the nearby towels quickly drying themselves off before finding their clothes again. They both emerged from the bedchamber and were greeted by Jaesa who gave them the strangest look.

She tried to ignore the slightly embarrassed look Malavai gave her. That expression meant that he felt her emotions…she knew what they were doing…this made him blush. Disantia looked at her apprentice and shrugged her shoulders replying “Wouldn’t you be the least bit curious if too if you were in this situation?”

Jaesa thought about that briefly for a second and replied “I guess when you put it that way…yes…yes I would. While you two were occupied Vette holoed back. She found a way to get the machine back on line and found a bunch of research journals from the original creators…we need to get you two back there and preferably not take to many more delays.” She handed a data pad over to Quinn and gave him a second to read it.

He read the research notes and found that subjects to this started out fine, but after a few weeks would deteriorate as their new host bodies would reject their alien minds…eventually evicting them leaving the body as a soulless husk…alive but only in a vegetable state unable to think, act or respond…eventually starving to death since there was no mind to tell the shell of a body to eat. He handed back the data pad and replied “Thank you Jaesa, we will follow you back to the machine immediately.”

Grabbing both lightsabers and clipping them to his belt, Disantia grabbed Malavai’s blaster and putting it in its holster on her leg. Both being armed they carefully worked their way back to the contraption to be greeted by a very nervous looking Vette who ran up to the body she knew that Disantia was currently inhabiting.

Vette quickly spit out “Thank the stars you made it here…I know feels so wrong giving you a hug like this…” she looked over at Malavai and he nodded. Continuing “When the research notes came up we watched in horror as they described what happened to the many test subjects to this piece of equipment…it was horrible…no one deserves that fate.”

Disantia looked at her Twi’lek friend who she considered a sister and asked “Do you think you found a way to reverse this?”

Vette looked at her and grinned “Did you expect anything less from the great and powerful Vette? Of course I did.” She grabbed Disantia by the arm and dragged her to on part of the contraption and then took Malavai and placed him in front of a different part. She continued “Okay…if I understood the notes correctly I need you both to be touching those handles in front of you. She looked to her left and right and saw both comply. Before she started she let them say their peace, just in case this did not work.

Malavai looked up at Disantia and said “If this does not work, I want you to know that I love you and has been my extreme honor and privilege to serve as your husband and Captain.”

Disantia looked up at Malavai and smiled “Always so serious Malavai, you should give Vette a little bit more credit sometime. But just in case…there is no one in this galaxy that I would rather be by my side. My love always has been and shall forever belong to you.”

Both held onto the handles and closed their eyes and Vette turned on the machine once more feeling the power surge through them as it flashed once more making them both lose their consciousness and drop to the floor.

Yet again, Malavai was being awaken by someone calling his name and shaking his shoulders…he was tired and disoriented…trying to recall what had just happened…it all came flooding back to him as his first thoughts went to the wellbeing of his wife…he opened his eyes and saw those green eyes of hers looking down at him, and smiled. “Thank the stars you are okay…” he weakly said as he came to the conclusion that Vette’s tinkering had worked. He would never doubt that twi’lek’s abilities again…okay maybe never was pushing it…but for a while at least. He tried to recall what had happened and was surprised that he remembered all of it…had he really used the force…even just once…it was a childhood dream come true. He smiled at that thought.

Disantia laughed at him, and smiled at the puzzled look on his face. She was so glad to be able to use the force again, and feel his emotions once more instead of the blind guessing. She found his amusement in his memories entertaining. She asked him “So Malavai…how much of this ordeal do you remember?” arching her eyebrow as she asked.

He saw the gesture and gave a sly smile of his own answering “All of it my love…”

She was glad to hear that…being Malavai even for a little while had given her ideas…new things to try in their bed chambers at a later time…she looked forward to them and returned to her sly smile she knew he loved. “That is most excellent news. But for now, I believe we have a report to make back to the Hand about this place. Let us make our way back to our ship.” Walking back to their ship holding his hand she pondered what her next adventure as the Wrath might bring.


	15. The Empty Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Malavai...I wrote this in anticipation to his return with Iokath. I did not get any spoilers and was generally surprised to see most of my predictions were either vague enough or close enough to the truth that this works. Since it happens to fit the overall story this chapter stays untouched. Make sure you have tissues...you might need them.
> 
> This was the second thing I wrote, I wanted to try to get something completely different tone wise than the first chapter I wrote.

Malavai had the same dream for weeks, he would be holding his wife Disantia admiring her smile, the way she smelled, her witty flirting, her mind, her love for him that never faded even after his darkest hour and her spirit that through everything had never been broken. She would look up at him and have her face grow somber and start to stare out behind him as if noticing something in the far distance. She would sigh and say "I have to go now, and no mater what happens I love you". She would leave his embrace and walk away leaving him dumbfounded. In his dream he would try to race after her screaming her name, doing anything to get her to look back. She would not look back, but just keep walking and no mater how fast he ran she was always getting further and further away then disappear into oblivion, leaving him alone trying to grasp into void. At this point is where he would awaken, covered in sweat, out of breath with an ache in his chest .

He opened his eyes trying to remember her features, her soft green skin, those emerald eyes that could see all the way into your soul, that wavy ebony hair that would flow for meters, her scent, her laugh and that sly smile he loved. It all seemed so far away now, she had vanished without a trace. Rolling over to the empty side of the bed he took her pillow and inhaled hoping he could still detect a trace of her scent, anything to make him remember. The weeks had not been kind and he could find no trace of her scent in the sheets. This revelation made him sob, he had barely been able to sleep since she fell off the face of the galaxy. Every time he would finally drift off, he was plagued by this nightmare.

Recalling the last few weeks was agonizing, he had hardly slept, could barely eat and had lost 5 kilograms, had difficulty concentrating on anything and lashing out in frustration the rest of the time. Her absence left a void in his heart that nothing seemed to fill, he felt broken as a wind up toy without springs. His heart ached like he was being stabbed with a knife, it felt like he was suffocating, she was his oxygen. To love someone so completely and have them return it had been the best experience of his life, one he would trade or do anything to have return, he was addicted to her.

It had been weeks since his wife had given her crew her last order, to flee and inform the Empire of what had transpired on Darth Marr's ship. It nearly killed him to watch the stars fly by the view screen of the ship leaving his love behind, but orders must be followed and her orders were law. Once the jump to hyperspace had been complete, they transmitted to High Command and the Dark Council of the events that had unfolded. Gathering what assistance they could muster, they jumped back to those coordinates, gasping in terror from the scene that lain before them. Darth Marr's ship had been blown into pieces, debris floating in every direction they could see. Death seemed to be everywhere, finding many of the escape pods empty or having lifeless passengers had sunk his hope with each new one they found.

Only Vette had seemed to share his obsession in finding her, Vette had stayed with him on the ship for a week carefully going over every millimeter of debris, every escape pod they could find, constantly scanning for any hint or trace of life signs hoping to find her. He knew she was alive, he would not accept it otherwise. After all they had been through, all that she had survived, a blown up starship should have been a mild annoyance at worst, not her demise. Pierce had stayed for the first two days to help with the search, but took one of the shuttles from the rescue crew away once he had been given redeployment, which he was fine with. That insubordinate man was not being useful. Broonmark and Jaesa had left the next day both fuming with rage nearly destroying an escape pod they were scanning, unable to take the frustration any longer. They both left to find who had committed this atrocity, personally ensuring they would be begging for death long before they granted them that release. Though supportive, Vette could only tolerate his glum mood for a week before she to left him to wallow in his own despair as he finished the last of his obsessive hunt. He had gone over every last meter of graveyard and found no trace of her or Darth Marr. Defeated, he took one last glance at the space and jumped to hyperspace, feeling he had truly lost his reason for living, his heart only beat for her.

The armada that had taken his love from him had seemingly been conjured from thin air with unfathomable numbers destroying all in their path. This new power, this Eternal Empire claimed that a person from the outland sectors of known space had come and assassinated their Emperor, leaving his son to usurp the throne. In his fathers name he did the impossible, he attacked the Sith Empire and the Republic at the same time, conquering planet after planet with relative ease. This fleet was an unstoppable force, leaving destruction, death and despair in its aftermath.

He had made inquiries with the military and the Dark Council to be given resources to search further, but alas no one would even speak to a lowly Sithless Captain. He called up every favor he could think of with no avail. Also made such a ruckus as to have to be escorted out of Imperial headquarters on Dromund Kaas kicking and raving like a madman. The Dark Council and High Command were desperately trying to defend every meter of Imperial space and loosing ground by the second. The Eternal fleet could be anywhere and everywhere all at once, leaving total annihilation in its wake. Finding one lone Sith, no mater her station, was not high on anyone's priorities.

Remembering his guilt of his darkest hour, this too paled in comparison to the agony he faced now. The force was a power that was beyond him and the seed that Darth Baras had planted in his mind had forced him to do something he never could have never foreseen...to raise his hand against his beloved. He screamed at himself to stop but was unable to, just standing there in the shadows of his own mind watching himself do the unspeakable act, say words that he would have never dared utter. Her response to this he did not expect. She was angry and had thrown him against the wall, force choking him to unconsciousness, breaking the control that Darth Baras had implanted. She had understood what his old master had done to ravage his mind. How was a lowly force blind officer to resist a Sith Lord invading his mind, planting the command to commit the ultimate blasphemy. Though his words and actions were not his own, he still felt responsible for the whole incident. Had he been stronger, had he had more insight, he could have prevented his, and in this too he failed her.

Standing in their shared chambers on the ship he allowed himself one last glance, touching her clothes, sitting on her side of the bed, almost seeing her ghost sitting there staring up at him. Almost hearing her echoed laugh, as if just beyond reach. She had vanished and he had no idea how to find her. Opening her jewelry box he noticed that she had left her favorite necklace. She liked to leave it on the ship when she went away without him, joking that she was leaving it for a reason to come back. This necklace had been a gift he had given her on their first Wedding anniversary, though not as fine as the items she used to have in her younger years, she treasured it, only taking it off when she would leave him behind on the ship. Taking this sacred trinket holding it in his hands, kissed it and placed it around his neck under his uniform. He wanted to have a piece of her with him, something tangible, something physical to always be there as a reminder of his love and his desire to give this token back to its rightful owner. She was not dead, she could not be, she was just misplaced. He was going to find her even if he had to tear open a hole in the fabric of reality to do it.

Taking his datapad he wrote:

From: Malavai Quinn  
Subject: I remain your loyal servant  
My lord, it’s likely I’m prattling to no one. Still, I had to send something.  
You’re not one for minced words, so I’ll be blunt: The Empire needs you. More than that–I need you. Discord reigns in Dromund Kaas. Without your leadership, the crew disbanded, and I have received little assistance from the Dark Council or Imperial military. No one will grant me an audience, much less answer my inquiries.  
I should have come with you aboard Darth Marr’s ship–stood in my rightful place by your side. I know I’ve made mistakes, but I thought I had a lifetime to make up for my betrayal. Now I’m faced with the possibility of never seeing you again… and it makes me ill. I cannot accept it.  
The shame of my past actions and my love for you will fuel me for eternity. No matter what anyone says–I know you’re alive, and I will find you. Even if it kills me.

He pressed send. Took one last glance at the ship that had been their home for so many years thinking of how empty it was with her absence, leaving the ship behind.


	16. Come Back Safely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was happy to get him back in Iokath...but lets face it...it sucked. So I took on the challenge to write it better, while keeping all of their original dialog intact and I feel like I succeeded :) Smut involved you have been warned ;) What good is a reunion without a fade to black scene all of the other reunions got one...so he deserved one too ;)

 

The Eternal Fleet had just finished the jump out of hyperspace and back to the recently discovered world of Iokath. Disantia looked at the giant technolith of a planet, machines being the only inhabitants. She had barely escaped the planet alive last time she was here, and coming back gave her a sense of foreboding. Something about this place felt wrong, she could not put her finger on it.

Theron agreed with Disantia's opinion of the place, greeting the place as if it were an old acquaintance "Hello Iokath. You're looking as dangerous as ever."

Looking through the ships view ports Disantia saw two fleets, one from the Sith and one from the Republic, but no weapons being fired. Most strange, she thought...hoping Theron might have an answer, she stated "Something's wrong. The Imperial and Republic fleets aren't attacking each other."

Alarms started going off in the ship seat behind her, Theron quickly pulled up the status reports and saw something terribly wrong with the fleet saying "No, no, no! Something is scrambling our weapon systems. It's coming from the planet's surface...near the superweapon. The Eternal Fleet's offline, Commander. They can't help us." as the ship continued to fly towards the planets surface toward the estimated location of the superweapon.

"Tell the Gemini Captains to find a work around. In the mean time we'll head to the surface and establish a landing zone." Disantia ordered the fleet, if anything could find a way out of it, those Gemini units could, they were crafty machines in her employ.

Agreeing with the idea Theron said "Good call. If three is anyway to help our fleet we'll find it on Iokath."

Landing on the planet's surface they tucked their small ship away in what appeared to be a small hanger and prepared to disembark. Last time they were here every everything was crawling from out of the walls to try to shoot them dead, she fully expected a repeat of last time....and Iokath did not let her down. They were greeted by a welcoming party of combat droids. Fighting their way across the surface to the base Lana had set up for them took some time, the combat droids did not make it easy, still having traces for their old training left from the days of Aeries. Curse that damn droid she thought...

Finally arriving at the alliance base she walked into what appeared to be a war room and saw Lana standing by a terminal. Lana was grateful to see them both and greeted "Commander! Welcome back to Iokath."

Disantia had worried about Lana since the transmission had cut out earlier, it plagued her while she fought her way across the surface to this location. Wanting more information she replied "I'm glad your safe. What's the latest?"

"The war's heating up with every passing minute." Lana replied.

Theron looked behind Lana and noticed they were not alone, pointing this out and saying "You did not tell us you had company."

With that statement Disantia eyed the two people she had missed by the window. Both were standing looking out at the planet bellow, a blond woman whom she had never seen before and when she glanced over to the male figure her heart stopped for a second. _That stance....that hair....it can't be....can it? After all this time???_ She held her breath as the pair turned around to face her. It was him. After all of this time, her Malavai had finally come back to her.... _but what did he think??_ He felt so quiet, so reserved, her heart sank a little. She was uncertain of his desires, absence can make the heart grow forgetful, so she thought she would play it safe and let him get in the first word...hoping his feelings remained as unchanged as her were.

Lana interrupted Disantia's train of thought by saying "Our trigger-happy friends sent these assassins, so I took them captive."

Disantia had to resist the urge to break all protocol and run into his arms and hold him. But time was not on their side and this weapon could destroy everything, duty first....she reminded herself.

The blond stranger was the first to speak "I told you, I'm no assassin. I've come to deliver a message from the Republic."

Disantia noted the Imperial accent making her more curious, wanting to know who this stranger was, Disantia walked closer and asked "And you are?" Trying desperately to keep herself from throwing herself onto Malavai and hugging him....This is not the place.....

The woman replied "Captain Elara Dorn of the Republic. It's an honor to meet you, Commander." as the woman tried to keep a civil face.

Malavai had been waiting six years to see her face again, glad to see she was alive and safe, she looked like she hadn't aged a day. She was as breath taking as he always remembered, still wearing her hair down, just like he loved it, emerald green eyes he had dreamed of, staring back at him with an emotion he guessed was longing. At least he hopped it was longing, a lot of things could have changed in 6 years, he must not rush this. So many questions ran through his head, but he scolded himself to stay on track. _Duty first._ No matter how much you want to run up and kiss her.... _Calm yourself._...He stepped forward and brought up a very old running joke from their days on Tatooine "You're looking more potent than ever, my lord." he said trying to keep his emotions off of his face.

Making sure her eyes did not decieve her, making sure she was not dreaming this reunion like she had in the past, she asked the man in front of her "Quinn? Is that you?" Please be him, please don't be a dream.....

"In the flesh." Malavai nervously replied.

Relief spread across her face as Disantia proclaimed "I thought I'd never see you again!" and was about to go and run up and embrace him....

...but he stopped her dead in her tracks by saying "The feeling is mutual, my lord, but perhaps we can save the displays of affection for a more private setting?" It greatly took a weight off of his long aching heart to see her earnest reaction, but now was not the place, and as much as he wanted to hold her now, that was a private moment meant for their eyes only. It would be ruined to have others see it. Taking a quick glance down at her left hand, he saw a platinum ring with a sapphire situated in its setting upon her finger...his ring. This trinket gave him hope that after all of this time she still might care, he would find out for certain later, now was just not the time. _Later then, Malavai....you can do this..._

Elara interutped his thoughts by barking out "After the war, preferably. I'm on a tome-sensitive mission. Supreme Commander Malcom wants a word with you in private."

Getting back to business, he replied "Empress Acina requests the same, but unlike Malcom, she's open to a group conference."

Figuring the sooner this was over with the sooner she can speak to her long lost husband, she ordered both of them "Get your leaders on the line. Both of them. It's about time we sort out this mess."

Both leaders popped up on the holoprojector and made their case. Disantia had to think about it, she was not happy with Empress Acina for disobeying a direct edict that she made about this place. She specifically said that this place was off limits...it was her planet. The Empire had also helped her against Vaylin, the Republic on the other hand had conspired against her with that worm Lorman and the former Republic Supreme Chancellor Saresh, trying and failing to have her killed. She killed them both for these transgressions. Weighing her options, keeping her alliance with the Empire seemed like the better play.

Making up her mind, Disantia proudly proclaimed "We will ally with the Sith Empire."

Being pleased with things going her way Empress Acina stated "A wise choice." and smiled.

Malcome was not pleased with this outcome, complaining "Sith never listen to reason. Dorne. Do it."

Dorne took a few steps back, pressing a trigger she had hidden in her armor causing a near by explosion. Shouting "For the Republic." as she dropped a flash bang in the room and fleeing in the confusion.

As the smoke started to clear Theron looked around and was frustrated, exclaiming "She got away!"

Remaining calm Disantia ordered "We'll deal with her later."

Acina came back up on the holoprojector "Commander! The Republic has launched their attack."

Not wanting to leave her allies stranded Disantia replied "Fight back with everything you've got. We're on our way." Turning to look at her husband, she hated to say these next words, she wanted nothing more than to stay here with him, but everything was at risk, the reunion would have to wait. With a heavy heart she told him "Quinn, I need you here, defending my base." Taking a deep breath and hoping she could keep her next statement true, she added "We'll catch up soon. I promise."

Malavai hated to see her go but understood, the mission must come first, _just like old times...some things never change._ He replied "I'll hold you to it my lord. Come back safely."

Lana wanted to wish the Commander luck and proclaimed "May the Force serve us all."

A flash back from six years ago played across his mind as he watched his long lost wife leave the room, he was reminded of the last time he saw her leave. Pain flooded his mind, _what if she didn't come back again_....he didn't think he could survive her disappearance again. He needed her here, safe with him and in his arms. But as per usual, the universe had other ideas.

Sensing his discomfort, Lana walked up to him and explained. "I know it has been a long time, but if anyone can pull through it she can. No need to worry yourself sick, she'll be back." trying to give an encouraging smile.

Remembering back to all of those years ago on Balmorra how he had underestimated her at first, he agreed with Lana's assessment "You are right, she does seem to defy all odds." returning her grin.

Malavai pulled out his blaster as Lana ignited her lightsaber. Disantia had given her orders, and her orders were law. He would defend this base with his life, falling into almost forgotten patterns, he and Lana joined forces and defeated the waves of Republic scum that had attempted to take the base. He wished that a different Sith was by his side, Lana was a capable woman, but she was nothing compared to his avenging battle goddess.

Several hours later the waves seemed to have stopped, Lana had received an update and was going to meet with his wife. Trying to follow her Lana stopped him in his tracks by saying "There is something going on...I will find the bottom of this...the timing it all seems to perfect. I don't know if I can trust you yet, and that is not my decision to make, that is ultimately up to the Commander. If my memory serves me, you are a trained medic are you not?" Malavai nodded yes in response. Continuing she said "If you could stay here and tend to the wounded, I am sure the Commander would be most appreciative." pointed him to the direction of the makeshift med bay and stormed out of the room.

Grumpy at being denied access to his wife, he begrudgingly grabbed his supplies walking to the med bay and set up a triage station and began to his to work. Figuring he might have to earn his good graces with his wives current entourage, he spent the next few hours treating the Alliance soldiers who were brought to him. There he worked until he saw a frantic Lana run back into the room and his worst fears passed through his mind... _oh no, not that...anything but that..._

Lana grabbed him by his arm and pulled him away from his current patient, demanding "Something happened, I am not sure what, but I fear the worst, the Commander is not responding. Grab any supplies you might need...you are coming with me." giving no further explanations.

"At once, my lord." he responded, he didn't need told twice. Dropping everything he was doing, he grabbed his bag and quickly grabbing anything that came to mind that he could use and hastefully followed the agitated Sith to where his wife was. Upon reaching the facility he noticed a throne sitting in the middle of the room attached to all sorts of monitors, he ignored them all once he sighted his quarry. Disantia was upon the throne, slumped over and unresponsive. He could not stop himself from dashing to her side, praying he was not to late. Putting his hand to her neck he felt for a pulse and was relieved to feel her heart still beating, though faintly. He picked her up and placed her on the floor, did his best to shut out his feelings, he did not want anything to distract him from saving this woman's life. Running a quick rundown of her situation, she appeared to be unconscious and unresponsive, he gave her a stimulant and felt her pulse go back to more normal ranges, relief flooding him, he gave himself this one moment and held her in his arms, thanking any deity he could think of for this one small favor. Shutting down his feelings again, going back into medic mode he gave her a kolto injection, rubbed a healing salve on the burns he had discovered on her hands...guessing she must have had a surge of electricity travel through her...She was lucky to be alive, any other person would not have been so fortunate. Having her stabilized, he stood back up and informed Lana "She is stable for the moment, but she should be brought back to the base so a more thorough analysis can be run." Lana nodded in agreement. Picking her up he carried her back to the base, Lana making sure the return trek went without incident. She was as petite as he remembered her being, allowing himself a few glances to rememorize her features, his memories and dreams did not due her justice...she was breath taking.

Once back at the base he ran a full bioscan and was further relieved when she started mumbling in her sleep, it was a good sign, she would pull through this. Giving a few last treatments, he left her there on the examination table and went to talk to Lana and Theron. Reporting his findings "She is stable and will likely be awake in a few hours." he had that figured neither spy had trusted him yet. As much as he wanted to stay by her side, he continued "I know you do not trust me completely and anything I may say will probably be suspect, but when I say I mean her no harm, I mean it, truly. I could never harm my wife..." old fears creeping to the forefront of his mind, what if her feelings changed? He worried, he was dying to be certain or her feelings, but she was in no condition to quell his fears. Continuing he said "I will leave her with the two of you, should her condition change, summon me." taking a small bow of respect, he left the room.

Several hours later Disantia started to come around, she dreamed of a giant droid telling her of a betrayal....and she dreamed that Malavai had returned, that he held her and he was with her. Trying to get her mind in order, what was a dream and what was real. This task proved daunting and her head pounded, her hands were sore and all she wanted to do was sleep for a week, but she had to know the truth. Opening her eyes with anticipation she was sorely disappointed, the raven hair and blue eyes she longed to see were instead blond with yellow eyes...of course Lana. With a disappointed sigh, she said "Lana..."

Lana looked relieved and replied "Don't worry, Commander. You're safe."

Explaining what she could remember from before, she exclaimed "I found the superweapon. It was a giant droid..."

Making a small laugh, Lana replied "I know. You've been talking in your sleep." with an amused grin on her face.

Theron walked into the room and added in "Your dreams are almost as bad as mine. Whatever that droid is, you knocked it out of commission with the Eternal Fleet. Now it's recharging--and gearing up for a counterattack."

Lana continued Theron's update "Which is why we must strike soon. Hesitate too long, and the titan may destroy us all."

Great...now giant droids, just what we need...Disantia thought as she sat up from the examination table. Remembering more of her conversation with the monstrosity, she relayed "The droid was obsessed with rage. If we're going to destroy it, we may need to keep it calm--or push it over the edge."

Making a mental note of the intell, Lana commented "That's good to know. We need every advantage we can get."

"To bad the droid's the least of our worries." Theron chimed in, continuing he asked "Someone sabotaged the throne while you were plugged in. Any chance you saw them?"

Thinking back to what had just happened she could not recall anyone else being there, just the last few minutes talking to the droid before everything went dark. She responded "No. But the droid said it was the same person who lured us to Iokath. Someone close to me."

Sighing and bowing her head, Lana hesitantly answered "The conspiracy cuts deeper than we imagined."

Agreeing Theron added "Sounds like an inside job, alright. Only a handful of people could get close enough to sabotage the throne."

Lana questioned in response "Who could have done such a thing?"

Disantia quickly went over the possibilities in her head, she trusted her crew and the thought of a traitor amongst them caused her pain. She jumped to her first conclusion, though uncertain of its truth. She relayed her thoughts "Acina's an expert strategist. If she took me down the galaxy would be as good as hers."

Theron quipped "I always thought she had a case of throne envy." trying and failing to add some humor to the situation at hand.

Lana continued "Why stop with Acina? If we're tallying suspects, we have to consider Aygo, Vizla, Satele, and the entire Alliance army."

Chiming in Theron added "Not to mention Lana. And hell, even me."

The idea of a traitor in her mists bothered her, she answered "Whoever it is, I want them rooted out. Quickly." this must be resolved she thought.

Lana thought for a brief moment and gave her idea "There is only one solution. You must monitor everyone."

Theron interrupted "Hold on, Minister of Paranoia. You can't invade everyone's privacy to sniff out a single rat."

Lana replied "I can't. But the Commander can. Give th order, and I'll begin the surveillance of everyone. Even Theron and myself. It's the only way to flush out the traitor."

She thought about this for a moment. She had grown to trust her crew, they had changed the face of the galaxy. Named her Empress, kept order and balance in her name, conquered those who opposed her will. Her followers had earned her trust, she would find this traitor another way. Giving her final answer "I won't let one traitor turn me against my followers. They've earned my trust."

"I'm glad someone hasn't lost their mind" Theron quipped.

Not agreeing with the command, Lana hesitantly replied "Trust is a risk, now more than ever."

Walking out of the room they were in, the group walked towards the command console in the center of the chamber and were greeted by Empress Acina "Excellent! You're awake. And looking stronger than ever, I see. Are you ready to return to the battlefield?" she asked.

Disantia took her praise with suspicions, Acina was far from off of her list of likely suspects. Trying to not give away her thoughts she replied "We struck down Malcom and stopped the apocalypse. I'd say we've earned a moment to celebrate."

Acina continued "Before we celebrate, I have to offer my condolences to Agent Shan...Your father was a bore, but I respected his prowess on the battlefield. I'm sorry for your loss." trying to show some form of Sith sympathy.

This failed attempt rubbed Theron the wrong way, he rudely demanded "What 're you doing here. Empress?" making his displeasure clearly known.

Acina clarified "I've come to wish the Commander good health. And to discuss our continued war efforts. You've dealt a crushing blow to the Republic, but they stubbornly refuse to surrender. Our fight for Iokath rages on."

Malavai had walked back to the command center to see if Disantia had improved, and was surprised and relieved to hear her voice. It was music to his ears, she was alright, relief swept over him, no one had noticed his return, he stood his ground by the entrance. Listening in and overhearing her entourage he had figured it was not his place yet, so we waited by the door for an appropriate opening.

Disantia continued the discussion with Acina "They're still desperate to claim the superweapon. If we take it first, they'll have no choice but to surrender." she added.

Acina agreed proudly promising "We will take it, but we can't stop there...We must rain destruction on the Republic. Day and night, until we soak Iokath with their blood. Only then will we emerge triumphant."

Thinking, _now or never_...Malavai took the opening he perceived, walking into the room and expressing "Excuse me, my lord..." standing there not wanting to wait any longer.

Lana looked back at him and sensed his feelings, responding to what she felt she answered "We'll give you two a moment alone." and left the room with Theron.

Acina wanted one last word before she left saying "Good luck on the battlefield, Commander. Victory shall be ours." and left the two lovers to say their peace.

Looking down at the floor hoping this would be less painful than she dreaded, she walked to her long lost husband, still uncertain of his feelings. Starting out neutral she greeted "It's been a long time, Quinn."

Agreeing wholeheartedly with that assessment, Malavai began "Too long. After you disappeared. I spent months on the hunt. Minister Lorman even heard about my crusade and ordered me to call off the search. He wanted the Emperor's Wrath to "stay missing." Naturally I refused...and found myself in Imperial prison. I was locked away for years--until Empress Acina pardoned me shortly before you retired the poor Minister." Trying to explain what had happened over the last few years.

Disantia listened carefully, fuming in anger over hearing about Malavai being imprisoned by Lorman....she regretted killing him, for now she did not have the chance to choke the life out of him....over and over again until she was satisfied. Listening further that he was freed back then...she wondered _why did he not seek her out? What kept him away?_ She had to know why, even if the answer she received hurt....she had to know. She replied "Yet still you remained in hiding."

Sighing to himself, he got up the courage to say what he had been dreading to ask. He was dying to know the answer to his question, but at the same time was afraid of the answer, if she had moved on without him in all of these years....the pain ached at his heart. With hesitation, he replied "I actually tried to approach you once. When you visited Acina on Dromund Kaas. But I lost my nerve..." here it comes he thought, he braced himself and spit out his worst fears "I worried you'd fallen out of love with me." He turned around and looked into her emerald eyes trying to read her response hoping her feelings still mirrored his...

Disantia was both relieved and angered by his sentiment. How could he doubt her feelings so....he was going to owe her for this. Unable to contain her calm demeanor any longer she let her passions flow through her, replying "I love you, Quinn. I always have, and I always will." the sly smile he loved returned to her face.

Floored by this revelation, he tried to come up with something equally meaningful, but his mind stumbled for words. Stuttering out "I love you too, my lord" wishing he could come up with something more profound.

This was all she needed to hear, she leaned into and welcomed his embrace as they kissed. Nothing else mattered, Malavai was back and he still loved her, the galaxy was no longer a mighty stranger. Realizing time was not on their side, expecting her advisers to walk in at any second...they broke off their kiss and stared into each others eyes, peaking into the others soul. Alas, her prediction came true as Lana and Theron strolled back in, catching the end of their embrace.

Malavai followed her emerald eyes and saw the pair walk in.... _damn_ , briefly considering ignoring her advisers reappearance and taking her right there on the command console... _there is never enough time_ , he thought. Trying to keep their display private, he put double meaning in his next statement "If you need my services again, just say the word." smiling as he left her to her council. _She will find me when she's done..._

She had seen enough of his displays of affection to know the exact meaning behind those words, this made her smile. But this would have to wait just a bit longer...

Lana and Theron walked up to Disantia, Theron started out by voicing his opinion "I know you two have a lot of history, but he could be our traitor."

Lana agreed and asked "The question is, do you trust Major Quinn?"

Disantia felt slightly disgusted for them insulting her husband so, replying "Quinn's more than a uniform. He's a man, and a good one at that. I trust him with my life." defending Malavai's honor.

Knowing this line of inquiry was now closed, Lana replied "In that case, I'll cross him off of the list of suspects."

"I'll promise you right now--whoever this traitor is, we will find them." Theron vowed.

"And we'll make them pay." added Lana.

Being satisfied Disantia replied "I know you will. While you start searching. I'm going to win the war they started."

Hoping for a better future Theron proclaimed "For the Eternal Alliance."

"May the Force serve us all." Lana said as she ended the powwow.

Remembering Malavai's earlier comment, waiting for Theron to leave, she stopped and grabbed Lana by her arm and asked "I am going to assume you have had chambers set up for me here?'

Jumping ahead of herself, Lana smiled and answered "Yes, of course Commander. Follow this hallway down to the right and it is the 3rd door to your left...I am going to assume you do not wish to be...interrupted for a while?" as she raised her eyebrows, showing her understanding of the Commander's plans.

Disantia chuckled, Lana could read her too well, smiled and retorted "You understand correctly Lana. I do not wish to be disturbed for anything less then the superweapon being activated, I do not care who died....heaven help me, I will choke the life out of the poor soul who interrupts me. Am I understood?" grin still beaming on her face.

"Perfectly Commander...I will have you know that your chambers are sound proof...." Lana winked, finally adding "Do try enjoy yourself..." and walked off grin still on her face.

Disantia stood there dazed for a moment, _oh the gossip this was going to send around the Alliance_....then she realized, she didn't care... _let them talk_. Following Lana's directions she found the room, opened the door and walked in...she didn't see anyone inside so she called out "Mala...." and was thrown against the chamber wall, her mouth to busy to finish this one name.

He saw her enter the room...waiting until she called out to him to pounce on her. No one was going to take this from him, wrapping one arm around her waist and pinned her to the wall, and began to kiss her, not letting her even finish saying his name. While he held her there in this embrace he took his other hand, punched in the command to close the door and locked it...he had been waiting over six years for this moment.

Finally seeing an opening from their kiss, she took her mouth away from his, looked into his sapphire eyes and asked..."Is this a private enough setting?" sly smile as wide as can be.

Malavai chuckled, grinning back he replied "Quite..." a question briefly crossed his mind "So how long do I have the pleasure of my wives company, before your entourage claims you back?" wanting to know before he proceeded, carefully planning his next actions.

"I gave them strict instructions not to disturb us." Disantia dared....raising her eyebrows in flirtation.

Devious smile of his own appeared, replying "That is all I needed to hear..." and was interrupted before he could finish his sentence by Disanta resuming their earlier kiss. As they embraced he felt too warm and alive and he needed to feel her skin under his fingertips...he needed it ten minutes ago...Quickly he started to undo her tunic and began to disrobe her.

Feeling Malavai's hands run across her body ignited a fire of her own, she agreed with his thoughts and stripped him of his jacket tossing it to the floor. Both people stood there for a moment and laughed, quickly removing their remaining clothing like it was on fire, forming a pile on the floor beneath them. Taking a moment to drink in her appearance he looked over her naked form. Looking at her emerald eyes, her green skin that contrasted with her flowing black hair, her slender toned muscular physique. While eyeing her he noticed a very large rounded scar on her abdomen...he had not remembered that being there before, making a mental note to ask about that later, he found himself distracted with other thoughts. He could not resist touching her as she stood against the wall completely naked, Malavai's hands wandered to her breasts, kneading and playing with her nipples in his fingertips....remembering their silky feel under his hands, watching her head roll back and listen to her low growl of pleasure. Oh how he missed that look, it was sublime.

She took her own hands ran them up and down his chest then traced down his stomach...following his happy trail to his erect and at full attention little soldier. Taking him in her hands she played with the tip rubbing with her own hands a few times to elicit a few moans of his own, two can play at this game she thought, giving a daring smile.

Not wanting to be outdone by her wandering hands, he picked her up placed her on the bed that had been screaming their name since they both entered the room. Laying her down, he got down next to her bringing his hand down her own stomach all the way down to her curls, finding his long lost friend in them, watching her squirm with pleasure in response. He swirled his fingers around her pearl slowly, listening to her cry out to him, bringing his head back to her breasts he took one of them into his mouth and began to give little love bites to it before sucking on it, earning another loud moan as reward. This physical response made him smile, after all of these years apart he had never forgotten how to please her, it was one of his lives greatest pleasures and he wanted to have more. His fingers still swirling, he brought his head up to her neck and kissed it, biting the exposed portion as she leaned her head back in her throws of ecstasy. Thinking he had warmed her up enough, he wanted a taste...stopping his hands he crawled down to the end of the bed, opened her legs and crawled between them. He started a trail of kisses all the way from her left foot all the way down her leg to her inner thigh and stopped there, looked at her open and ready, a present waiting to be tasted. Taking his tongue he found his old friend, she tasted sweeter then the most elegant of deserts. Resuming his swirling with his tongue, causing her to moan louder...then louder until she screamed from pleasure, body quivering from the build up tension finally releasing in the throws of her first orgasm.

All nerves firing at once Disantia's eyes became unfocused, unable to control her own spasms, she finally relaxed as her climax ended. She was about to say that she wanted to take over, but Malavai obviously had other ideas....She watched him sit up for the briefest of moments to look at her, obvious pride and desire written all over his face...she wanted him...she wanted him now...Malavai ended her current train of thought as he brought his head back down, kissed the inside of her thigh and resumed his attentions. _It was going to be one of those nights_...she would be sore in the morning..and she didn't care...she pondered before all coherent thoughts left her mind, giving into her bodies physical responses.

Seeing her there with her orgasmic glow, out of breath, quivering was the most beautiful scene he could imagine. He was being greedy and wanted more...continuing his attentions to her weeping slit until she succumbed to orgasm again and again, screaming his name louder with every multiplying climax. Seeing her pleasure was also one of the most arousing sights to behold, unable to contain his own excitement he sat up and began to mount her, his own member throbbed in anticipation.

As Malavai began to shift his position, Disantia sat up and shook her head no. Looking at his confused expression she placed her finger over his mouth to shush him as she explained. "I am not refusing you, love....it is just that after being at your mercy through all of that I wanted to return the favor....it is my turn." She produced his favorite sly grin and motioned for her husband to sit against the backboard of the bed and crawled on top of him.

Understanding her desires he let her crawl on top of him carefully straddling him, just centimeters away from his quivering member, aching to gain acceptance into her ready and waiting cave of wonders. She brought him into a kiss and placed one hand on his own shoulder to steady herself for support and slowly glided down his shaft taking all of it in. Rolling his own head back, he cried out his own growl of satisfaction....he had waited years for this pleasure, and much to his surprise the feeling was more exquisite then he could remember. She began to push herself up and down upon his shaft, riding him to her hearts desire, groaning in her own pleasure feeling his member inside of her. Wanting to help her out he grabbed her by her waist and helped her with the motions, drinking in every glorious second, looking deep into her eyes as they shared the physical pleasure. Feeling her tighten up as they continued he could feel another one of her orgasms approach fruition, looking into her eyes, hoping his own explained exactly how much he truly loved her as she allowed herself to climax on him. He pulled her body closer to his, his own climax following during the middle of hers. Still sitting on top of him, she embraced him and they kissed, never wanting this perfect preordained moment to end. Tired and out of breath he prepared to help her off when she stopped him again.

"What did I say earlier Malavai?....This is my turn...." grin returning as she started to ride his ready and willing shaft again. This cycle continued late into the night until neither partner could keep their eyes opened any longer.

Exhausted, covered in sweat, bite marks and a few bruises the pair held each other and retired for the night. Malavai's last conscious thoughts were a silent vow he made to her. He would never allow her to sleep another night by herself ever again. He was finally home, and no mater where she went or what the future might bring, he would remain there, forever by her side.


	17. Pleasant Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place between Iokath and Umbara. A bit of explicit content in here, but nothing too far.

Malavai awoke early in the morning, arms holding the most precious being in the universe.  She was still fast asleep on her side, her bare skin against his own nakedness, her arms wrapped around one of his, not wanting to let it go even in her subconscious state.  He took his hand that was resting on her waist and carefully brought it to his wife’s abdomen, lightly touching her skin and holding his hand over this location.  This brought a smile to his face.  Somewhere under his hand a tiny part of him was growing, he was holding his entire family in his arms.  Family... that was a word he was going to have to get use to... the idea of being a father both excited and terrified him.  

During their long-anticipated reunion neither of them had the presence of mind to perform the proper precautions they used to take.  Both of their minds were too distracted by other much more pleasant activities.  They could scarcely keep their hands off each other for that first week anytime they found themselves alone, even to the point of breaking their agreed upon public display of affection policy on a few occasions.  This lapse in judgement had been the cause for the predicament they now both found themselves in.  

She was around four weeks along by his best estimates, nowhere close to showing anything yet.  He didn't think it was possible, but her skin and aura glowed even more than it used to, becoming more beautiful in his eyes every passing day.  In the privacy of their chambers was the only place he would allow himself to do this, to bask in the joy of their closely guarded little secret.  

Reminiscing about this last month, he had closely watched her every move, never wanting to take her out of his sight.  He had spent over six years trying to find her and now that they had finally been reunited he wanted to make sure she never vanished on him like that again.  Watching her he had noticed that she was a bit more fatigued then she usually was and started to have nausea issues for the week prior.  Wanting to look into it, he ran a diagnostic scan of her and was surprised by the unusual readings, not her normal baseline, something had changed and he was determined to find out what.  

Looking into the unusually elevated hormone levels in his diagnostic he asked a normal round of basic medical questions, it was when the routine question about her next monthly cycle came up that the fog began to clear.  That is when the realization came crashing down on both of them.  They had been so busy between Iokath, trying to secretly look into finding the traitor in the alliance and trying to catch up on over six years of lost time together, that birth control had completely slipped their minds and that she was now late...

Running this next test, both sitting with their hands held together, anxiously awaiting the results uncertain of what to do next.  When his scanner came back positive a million emotions and questions flew across his mind.  He had been ready to be a father for years, he was just waiting on when Disantia had wished it to be.  It just never seemed like it was the right time to try before she had vanished, one catastrophic galactic event after another, no reprieves given between saving the galaxy to try.  

Looking into her eyes, he wanted to see what her opinion of the matter was.  Sure, he was ecstatic about the prospect of being a father, but ultimately, she would do most of the hard work for most of this first year.  This choice was entirely up to her.  When she first read the test results on the scanner for herself, her face lit up into the biggest grin he had seen on her in a long while and she lovingly placed her hand on her stomach.  Genuinely feeling excited about the prospect.  This reaction was all he needed to know, despite the chaos was going on around them and the additional dangers it could bring, this child would happen... the decision was made.

He placed his hand over hers and brought her into a kiss, holding her tightly, hoping to show his feelings through this embrace.  He pondered the future, he might finally now be able to get his Mother’s constant nagging for grandchildren off of their backs.  But after talking it over they had both agreed that for her safety and the safety of the unborn child, its existence should remain a secret as long as possible.  Finding all data of these test results and erased their existence, being sure to thoroughly cover his tracks, hoping that his actions were quick enough.  

With a traitor being on the loose in her alliance and only two people in it that she had trusted without question.  Everyone else was suspect, even Lana and Theron... though neither of them were aware of her suspicions.  Vette and himself were the only two people she could trust absolutely, but neither of them could quite trust Vette to keep this quiet. Though she meant well and would gladly do anything to protect Disantia since she thought of her as family, she just would struggle to keep a secret like this.  For the time being they felt it best to keep her in the dark as well, Disantia was not happy to do this to the woman she considered her sister.

He was brought back to the present when she began to stir, yawning widely and doing a quick stretch in her half-asleep state rolled over to sleepily look through her eye lashes at him asking "How early is it?" in yawn speak.

He was guessing it was still too early to get up just yet, looking across the room at the time he saw it was still a few hours before dawn.  He found her half-asleep question adorable, answering "A bit too early to get up just yet." smiling back at her.  Hoping it was not nausea that awoke her again this morning he asked "How are you feeling my love?"

Becoming a bit more aware of herself and her surroundings she tried to get an idea of how she felt.  She felt a bit crampy, her breasts were swelling up to sizes she would have wished for while she was growing up.  Now that they were growing larger she wished they would shrink back down to their normal, less painful size.  Thankfully for that moment she was not nauseous, just a tad sleepy still.  She answered "My boobs hurt... I feel like they are trying to escape my skin of their own accord... and my back is sore...".  Figuring she could get him to rub her back so she could try to go back to sleep she looked in his sapphire eyes and asked "Could I get you to rub my back again?" rolling back to her other side right after she asked.

"As you command, my love." he replied as he heeded her small request, lightly messaging her back with his hands, he kissed the top of her hair to help show his affection.  He gave a small laugh as he thought of the breasts comment, she was right, they were growing a bit larger.  Much to his dismay they also were too sensitive to touch at the moment, he would refrain from doing that until she requested it.  Something to else to look forward to later, he thought quietly to himself.

She sighed with relief as his hands helped ease the pain she was feeling, letting his hands work their magic while she contemplated going back to sleep.  After a few minutes of rubbing his warm hands seemed to have done the trick she rolled back over and looked him in his eyes was about to kiss him, when that is when the scene suddenly changed.  Seeing brief flashes of images come toward her showing her a few images of what might be.  Her visions were almost impossible for her to interpret.

He watched her roll over and then witnessed her jaw go a bit slack, her eyes became unfocused and she did not respond when he called out to her.  It had been a long time since he had seen her have one of these.  Knowing she was not seeing the same thing he was seeing all he could do was wait it out and see if she could make anything of it, her visions always made him nervous, often times they were warnings.  A moment later her eyes went back into focus and she returned back to the present.

She placed her hand on her temples and rubbed, visions made her head hurt.  She saw a mysterious black cloaked figure in the background, her fleet in ruins and the figure laughing in the background, she could not tell if this was a man or a woman.  Then it shifted to a different scene, something not so menacing and actually one that made her smile.  It was a vision of her holding a newborn and Malavai standing next to her happy as could be.  This part she wished she could show Malavai, he would love it.  A tear of joy ran down her cheek, that image was just so beautiful to her.

He wiped the tear off of her cheek and quickly asked "What is wrong?" his curiosity getting the best of him.  

She looked up at him "Wish these would not be so random... first one did not look good... warning of the traitor I guess.  Nothing new that is helpful... and the other part was a much happier scene." she wiped the next tear out of her eye before she continued "Was an image of us holding a newborn... it was so beautiful..."

Malavai smiled at that happy thought and embraced her again.  This was also going to take some getting used to, all of these hormones running rampant in her system was going to be challenge trying to keep under wraps.  

Figuring going back to sleep was a lost cause at this point, he got up, and went to go start some fresh caf.  After it had finished brewing he poured two cups, taking one for himself and making the other one be about 3/4ths of the way full handing it to her.  He had given her a bunch of recommendations on her diet now she was pregnant and was going to do his best to help her stick to them.  If he had his way she would not have any, but a small cup daily was within the advised stimulant limits, he knew how much she loved caf, it would be cruel to completely deny her this small comfort.

Disantia looked at her cup and pouted heavily, these new caffeine restrictions were going to be the death of her.  Surely an extra cup every now and then would not be the end of the world.  She had not slept as much as she probably should have and thought she would need all the help she could muster to stay up through the day.  She was just so tired all the time as of late.  Looking up at him as she drank her caf, making her pouty face a bit more pronounced, saying "Surely, you could let me have another half cup more today..." hoping her sad expression might get him to change his mind.

Speculating on what she was attempting to do, he lightly shook his head and replied "You really should stick to these limits, the longer we can get you to go with the smaller amount the easier it will be stay adjusted to the diminished amount.  You don't want to go back into withdraw again do you?  Besides increasing your caffeine intake will not help your breast tenderness issue... if anything it could exacerbate the problem." he looked in her eyes and saw tears start to form again.  _Oh no... not that..._ tears were always a weak point for him when it came to Disantia.

Listening to his logic she knew he was right, but that didn't mean she couldn't be frustrated about it.  Since it was just the two of them in the room she figured she could release her emotions without fear of discovery.  She was irked about the whole situation and how _dare_ he deny a Sith of her much cherished caf. 

Gripping out with the force, she grabbed a few random nearby objects and threw them across the room smashing into the wall on the opposing side.  Watching him dodge as one went flying within millimeters of his head.  Resisting the urge to send a few at him directly.  She didn't realize that she started to cry again until the tears started down her cheek.  Sniffing a few times, she let herself go into full waterworks mode, hoping this would help her ease her frustrations.  Sobbing as she tried to speak "I don't care..." she sniffed "If my breasts... hurt more..." she sniffed again "This is your... fault..." trying and failing to say something else coherent with her body being wracked with sobs.

Carefully watching this, making sure she didn't try to throw something else at him in her tantrum.  He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, placing her head on his chest, petting her hair as she continued to sob.  She had done so well these last couple of weeks when she was in in the presence of others, mostly keeping up her usual demeanor, he could only imagine the herculean efforts behind this feat.  With all of these physical changes happening and the hormones surging through her system she had more than earned a few outbursts like this.  

Letting her cry into his chest, feeling her tears attach themselves to his bare skin.  He felt her hands gently caressing his chest hair to comfort herself, while she released her pent-up emotions.  Looking up to his face a few moments later with the traces of tears left in her eyes.  Reaching up with his hand to her eyes he wiped away the remaining tears and held her chin looking up at him.  Staring into her eyes like that, even with her eyes puffy from her cry, she was still breathtaking.  Feeling privileged to be one of the few people in the galaxy to see this side of her, not just the carefully controlled mask she donned for everyone else.  

Feeling a bit better looking into her husband’s gentle eyes as he held her chin in place, she took advantage of that closeness and brought her face to meet his for a kiss.  He was startled by the sudden change of emotion once again, but adapted quickly closing his eyes.  Returning the gesture as his other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer.  Finishing the kiss, he smiled and chuckled a little "Either you are doing this to tease me or trying this avenue to get me to change my mind love... I am afraid I will stand firm on this.  Though should you wish to take this thought further... I would be happy to oblige" giving a small chuckle as he leaned in to kiss her again.

She brought her hands up to the back of his neck and pulled him closer as he let his hands grip her tighter to himself, the warmth of his chest helping to ease the ache in her bosoms.  Feeling his hand slide slowly up her spine as he lifted her up a bit to help make up for the differences in heights, wanting to have them be even closer.  As she broke their kiss she looked into his eyes and then glanced away in shame.  Asking “I know I have not gained much weight yet, but even in this bloated state, do you still find me desirable?”  She dropped one of her hands down to his chest to feel his heart beat.

He took his hand from her back and grabbed her chin, lifting her head up so he could gaze into her eyes, wanting to erase the shame that she held in them, releasing her chin he slid his fingers across her cheekbones and then playfully touched the tip of her nose.  Admitting "You are and shall always be the most subline creature in the universe... actually you might find this strange... but the thought of you carrying our child, it just makes you all the more desirable to me..." breathing in her essence as he claimed her mouth again, trailing his hand back to her neck and down her side.  He felt bold and lightly traced his fingertips over her bosom as he felt her gasp into his mouth.  Freezing his hand in place he was about to move it away, when she reached up and held his hand there with her own.

Breaking apart their kiss, she breathed into his ear a longing sigh and replied “Your hands, your warmth is making them feel less painful… by all means continue that thought…”  Caf sitting on the table forgotten as their passions flared once again.

That was all of the encouragement he needed, he had been longing to touch her for the last few days, but her tenderness and nausea had other ideas.  Taking his fingertips, he traced the outline of her breasts with a featherlight touch, and ran them over her nipple watching it respond from his attentions.  Gently caressing the perk nipple with his fingertips, he listened to her inhale and she let out a contented sigh.  Feeling bolder he brought his hand to gently grasp the whole breast letting the warmth of his hand soak into her skin, hoping to relax some of her persistent ache with his hands.  She curved her back to lean into his hand demanding more contact. 

Following her unspoken instructions, he left a trail of kisses down her neck and onto that bosom, taking that plump nipple between his lips caressing it with his tongue.  She slowly started backing up towards the bed stopping once the back of her knees hit the sheets.  Malavai helplessly followed her not wanting to let her out of his grasps, pushing into her as she stopped her backwards motions.  She bent her right knee and raised it so her foot was now resting on the top of the sheets and she pushed his head slowly downwards rushing through their usual foreplay.

It was at that moment the door behind her opened and Vette walked into their chambers.  Chatting away as she walked further into the room before she looked up from the floor and saw Disantia’s bare back on the bed in front of her.  She dropped her datapad and stood there with her mouth gaping open, Disantia and Malavai stayed in their respective positions frozen like a manka cat in a headlight.  Disantia turned her head around and started laughing.  She was glad that for the moment she and the bed obscured Malavai from Vette’s view.  Vette joined her with an awkward laugh of her own as she slowly backed towards the door and said with exaggeration “Rrrrriiiiigggghhhhht… I’ll…I’ll meet with you in a bit…”  Nearly tripping out the door as she hastily backed out and entered the code to shut the doors.

Malavai wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his head against her abdomen as he laughed a bit himself, cheeks bright red from his own blush.  She took her hands and ran them through his hair trying to stop her giggling fit, while he asked “There is never enough time is there?”

She signed and then froze her hands in his hair for a moment as she had an idea… sly grin on her face she looked down at him and suggested “Well… we still need to take a shower…”

Seeing where that idea was leading, he got to his feet and exclaimed “I agree completely, an Empress must always be ready to meet her subjects” as he scooped her up with his arms, his lips never leaving hers as he carried her into the refresher.  They both emerged sometime later sated and freshened up. 

Disantia looked up at Malavai as they changed into their clothing and said “I suppose I had better see what Vette wants…”  Grabbing the now cold cup of caf and downing it in one gulp.  Resisting the urge to steal his while his hands were distracted while he dressed.  Walking to the door, she stood before it and took a few deep breaths.  Trying to reassure herself of what she needed to do and what was at stake.

Malavai looked up and saw her just standing her, shoulders slumped downward and a bit of worried expression.  He was to her side at an instant and tucked her head against his chest with his arms.  He looked down in her eyes and asked “What’s with that face?”.

She sighed and answered “What if I blow up again… what if others find out… I worry that the traitor can use this against me.” Wrapping her hands around his waist as she let his hands gently caress her hair.

He took her chin and tilted it up with his hands and replied “You are the strongest and bravest person I have ever known, and I will be there with you.  I have faith in your abilities, love.  Let us see what they wanted of their Empress.”  With that he dropped his embrace and took her hand giving it a small squeeze for her comfort, together walking out their chamber doors seeing what the galaxy had in store for this this morning.


End file.
